Arbeitstitel: eigener Slash
by enlya
Summary: Dark Story mit Harry und neuen Freunden aber auch neuen Feinden. Storyline nicht neu erfunden, aber auch nicht abgekupfert.OOC Viel Spass vor allem beim REVIEWn
1. Sommerferien, das alte Spiel

A/N bzw Disclaimer: So, ich versuche mich jetzt an etwas für meine Geschichten untypisches. Um es gleich zu sagen, es wird Slash, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich das überhaupt kann, nun denn. Dies ist mein momentanes Lieblingspairing, weswegen ich schon einge dieser Storys gelesen habe. Da ist es unzweifelbar eine Folge dessen, dass sich dann Dinge ähneln können, dies versuche ich unbedingt zu vermeiden und hoffe es gelingt mir... Bitte, wenn euch etwas auffällt, gleich schreien (obwohl schreiben evt. eher was bringen würde, hihi)

Mir gehört nix, nur die Art wie die Figuren der bezaubernden Jo miteinander agieren, OOC

Zeit: nach dem fünften Band, Band 6 wird in keinster Weise berücksichtigt

Titel: gibs noch nich

Genre: Drama

Warning:Slash, Angst, Dark

Raiting:M

Es regnete. Wie jeden Tag, wie jede Nacht, es regente andauernd. Nicht das er den Regen sehen konnte, aber er konnte ihn hören, tagein tagaus prasselten die Tropfen gegen die verhangenen Fenster. Wo der letzte Sommer noch der wärmste Sommer seit Jahren gewesen war- den die Britischen Inseln überhaupt erlebt hatten, war dies gewiss der schlimmsten, den er je erlebt hatte, wenn nicht der letzte- fügte er gedanklich hinzu, während er sich schmerzlich bewusst wurde, das seinem Körper das gar nicht gut tat, wenn er seine Postion wechselte. In Zeiten wie diesen, wurde er sich bewusst, wie wenig man sich seines Körpers überhaupt bewusst war, wenn man so in den Tag lebte. Das war mit Sicherheit auch nichts Schlechtes, es gab genug, womit man sich den lieben langen Tag rumschlagen musste: Schule, ätzende Lehrer (nein, da dachte er an keinen bestimmten), Mädchen, Freunde oder nicht Freunde, und in seinem bestimmten Fall noch sein spezieller Feind, der ihn lieber heute statt morgen auf einem Friedhof beerdigen wollte. Das würde er sich nehmen lassen, er würde dorthin kommen und wenn Voldemort nur kam, um in Anwesenheit der ganzen Zaubererschaft wie ein ausgelassenes Kind auf dem Grab zu hüpfen und dabei zu schreien : „Hab ich dirs gegeben, Potter, vorbei mit dir..."

Diese Gedanken waren es, mit denen er sich hier unterhielt, hier in dem Keller. Man musste das Positive sehen , wovon es in der Tat nicht viel gab und da war mit Gewissheit an erster Stelle, dass der Keller um einiges größer war, als der Schrank in dem er die ersten zehn Jahre seines Aufenthaltes bei seinen Verwandten verbracht hatte. Nun, weiterhin konnte er nicht im Garten arbeiten, denn das schlechte Wetter machte es schier unmöglich, es sein denn, er solle neuerdings den Schlamm daran hindern, durch die Hecke die Straßen hinab zu laufen, aber da bestand zu sehr die Gefahr, dass er verschwinden würde und das wollten seine Verwandten komischerweise verhindern.

Die letzten Ferien waren nicht nach ihren Vorstellung zuende gegangen. Nicht nur, dass sie erfuhren, das Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, ihr Duddymatz wäre fast von Dementoren überfallen worden und das hatte Harry noch nicht bezahlt. Dann war, um es auf die Spitze zu treiben, Vernon auch noch dieses Jahr auf dem Bahnsteig bedroht worden, das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Dieser hatte es mit all seiner Willenskraft geschafft zu warten, bis die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, bevor er sich auf seinen Neffen gestürzt hatte. Mit viel hatte Harry gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Vernon regelrecht Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, seinen Neffen bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu schlagen, noch nie hatte er sich so einem Hass ausgesetzt gefüht. Selbst wenn ihm Bilder an die Rückkehr Voldemorts vor Augen kam, so spürte er nicht diese Wellen von Hass, die er nun erdulden musste. Doch mehr schmerzte ihn, mehr als der Hass, der ihm hier tag täglich entgegen schlug, das er sich eines leeren Versprechens hingegeben hatten. Niemand vom Orden kam, trotz dessen das keine einzige Nachricht von ihm gekommen war. Wie denn auch, es war seinem Onkel ein Genuss gewesen, Hedwig vor seinen Augen zu töten. Das Geschöpf, das ihm ihre Liebe und Zuneigung geschenkt hatte. Sein Haustier, dass ihm immer treu gewesen war, sein erstes Geschenk, dass er je erhalten hatte und er sich gewiss gewesen war, dass sie noch lange Jahre gemeinsam verleben würden. Tot lag sie vor seinen Füßen, drei Tage lang musste er den gequälten Körper vor seinen Augen sehen, bis seine Tante den Tierkadaver entfernte, weil sie den Geruch nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. So war es natürlich kein Wunder, dass sich das Bild seines treuen Tieres, wie es tot vor ihm lag, in seinen Kopf gebrannt hatte.

Ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste er, dass keiner kommen würde und ihm helfen würde. Er, der doch der Retter der Zaubererwelt war, er würde in diesem Keller sterben, hier er würde er sein unrühmliches Ende finden. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Voldemort von seinem Triumpf erfahren würde. Würde es für ihn ein Triumpf sein oder wäre seine Freude davon getrübt, dass es eigentlich Dumbledore war, der Harry zu seinem Tod verdonnert hatte? Würde das schlussendlich noch einen Unterschied machen?

Seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie ein Fremdkörper, trocken und schwer lag sie in seinem Mund, das er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn daran hindern frei zu atmen. Er würde sie hinaus schneiden müssen, es brachte nichts mehr, wenn er den Mund öffnete und panisch nach Luft hechelte, immernoch schien ihm, als würde er nicht genügend Luft in die Lungen bekommen. Sein Puls raste und ihm wurde heiß, wie immer in den Schreckensminuten, die er hatte, weil er dachte zu ersticken, in dieser Einsamkeit, im Dunkeln- alleine. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, er musste was finden, damit er sich seiner Zunge erledigen konnte, sie musste weg, er wollte atmen- er musste atmen, das war wichtiger, als die Fähigkeit zu sprechen, das musste er eh nicht mehr. Mit wem denn auch.

Noch fühlte er sich in dieser Panik, die ihn ergriff, weil er dachte, gleich, gleich würde es zuende mit ihm sein, seine Hände zitterten schon in Angst auf das was vor ihm stand, der Todeskrampf, er wusste nicht, wann die rettenden Bewusstlosigkeit einsetzen würde, die ihn davor bewahren konnte seinen Kampf bis zum Ende miterleben zu müssen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen neuen Schmerz, der sich in seine rechte Seite bohrte, ihn regelrecht aufstach und seine Sinne schwannen. Ächzend versuchte er seinen Blick auf das zu richten, was passiert war und nur langsam singnalisierte seine Empfindung ihm, dass dieser Schmerz von ausserhalb kam, das sein Onkel zurückgekehrt war, um hoffentlich endlich zu beenden, was er seit Wochen tat.

Wieso wollte er eigentlich noch leben, woher kam dieser Wille sich am Leben zu erhalten, warum wollte er das noch, wofür? Wen hatte er denn noch? Würde er nicht alle, die ihm was bedeuteten nacheinander in den Tod schicken?

Sein Onkel riss alte Wunden mit Genuss auf, er konnte neben dem Schnaufen der Anstrengung immer wieder ein genüssliches Lachen wahrnehmen, das immer dann einsetzte, wenn wieder warmes Blut über Harrys Körper lief. Harry hatte keine Tränen mehr, er spürte keine Angst mehr, abgesehen von der Todespanik. Schmerz bedeutete für ihn nur noch, dass er noch immer lebte und er wartete auf den Tag, wenn er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr wollkommen heißen, sondern verfluchen würde, denn dann wäre es fast geschafft. Doch noch war sein Körper im Kampf gegen das unvermeidliche.

Später wachte Harry auf. Nicht aus einem Schlaf sondern aus der immer wieder willkommenen Bewusstlosigkeit, die ihn immer in ihre schweren schwarzen Arme zog und ihn eintauchte ließ in eine Welt, in der weder für Gefühle als auch Empfindungen Platz war. Hier, wo er sich beschützt vorkam. Er konnte kaum die Augen öffnen, sie waren verklebt vor Blut. Die Sinne schwanden ihm, nur von seiner Erinnerung geleitet, tappte er durch den kalten Heizungsraum zu der Stelle, an der seine Tante manchmal etwas zu trinken stehen ließ. Gierig setzte er die Flasche an, versuchte den moderigen Geschmack nicht wahrzunehmen und verdrängte das Rauschen in seinem Kopf, in dem sich seine Schmerzen zu sammeln schienen und ihn anschrieen.

Langsam suchte er Schutz an den Wänden, drückte sich gegen ebendiese und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen eins der Rohre. Kurz bevor er aber rüberschritt ins Land der Träume, hörte er etwas, was ihn aufschrecken ließ. Wieder lehnte er sich gegen die Rohre und ja, auf diese Weise konnte er Stimmen vernehmen, die mit Sicherheit aus der Küche kamen, die genau über ihm lag. „... wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage, wir haben keine Ahnung, wo dieser Bengel sich aufhält, also wenn Sie bitte...", die Stimme seines Onkel war genervt und er konnte sich ausmalen, dass die Ader an dessen Hals gewaltig pochen würde. „Wir haben unser Wege und Mittel an Informationen zu kommen, Dursley", diese schnarrende Stimme würde er überall wieder erkennen. Wenn er könnte, würde er auflachen. Das war es also, was sein Schulleiter zu tun gedachte. Seinen größten Feind, der sich in Hogwarts aufhielt, sogar noch vor Malfoy, schickte er hierher um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in bester Ordnung war, um sich ein Bild von der derzeitigen Situation zu machen? Na, das waren doch glänzende Aussichten. Damit war ihm mit Sicherheit geholfen, ob die beiden sich zusammen schließen würde, um ihn zu vernichten?

„..ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen weiterhelfen wird, wenn Sie auf stur stellen. Ich weiß, dass der Potter Junge sich hier aufhält und wenn er meint, dass das ein guter Scherz ist, dann ist der gründlich msisslungen...", er konnte die Ungeduld in der Stimme seines Lehrers heraushören und Wellen des Hasses durchströmten seinen Körper wie ein neues Lebenselexier und er konnte sich, unter Schmerzen, aber immerhin, aufrichten und langsam die Treppe hinauf steigen. Klar, das war keine Überraschung, dass sein Lehrer, der immer nur den arroganten Helden in ihm gesehen hatte, davon ausging, dass er sich einen Spaß erlaubte um nur wieder an Aufmerksamkeit zu gelangen, aber das war nun wirklich nicht seine Absicht. Wäre doch nur Sirius noch am Leben, dann wäre es nie dazu gekommen, er hätte die Ferien bei seinem Paten verbracht. Seiner Familie. Ein Mensch, der ihn bedingungslos liebte und alles für ihn tat- getan hatte. Er versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln, wie nasse Tropfen auf der Kleidung und stieg die letzten Stufen hoch, in Zeitlupentempo streckte er die Hand nach der Klinke aus, als er die Stimme hörte, die sich entfernte, wahrscheinlich, verabschiedete sich der Professor schon. Er wollte nach ihm rufen, doch seine Kehle erklang nur ein Krächzen. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er sich hinter seinem Onkel, der dank seines wuchtigen Körpers die Sicht auf seinen Professor größenteils verdeckte. Dann endlich die Worte verließen deutlich seine Lippen: „Mir geht's prächtig, Sir, danke der Nachfrage."

Er konnte das Erstanunen seines Lehrers sehen, der schon dabei gewesen war, die Schwelle des Hauses zu übertreten und dann, als er inne hielt und die Worte ihn einholten von Petunia weitergeschoben wurde. Sie konnten nur einen kurzen Blick aufeinander werfen, bevor die Tür zufiel. Dumpf, durch die Tür war zu hören, wie Snape etwas rief, dass sich anhörte nach: „Sie dürfen zaubern", doch das nahm Harry kaum wahr, denn im Gegensatz zu eben, kam er die Treppen schneller runter als hoch, wohl weil sein Onkel dies mit seiner Hilfe beschleunigte.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis Severus Snape wieder klar denken konnte und sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. Sicher, er hatte schon viele Menschen in erdenklich schlechten Zuständen gesehen, aber dies hier hatte alles übertroffen. Selbst Gefangene, die die eine oder andere Folter über sich hatten ergehen lassen müssen, sahen mit Sicherheit nicht so aus. Der Regen prasselte weiter auf ihn ein, weckte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und so apperierte er kurzerhand nach Hogsmeade um Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten.

Nur kurze zeit später saß er in dessen Büro und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sein Gesicht zu verlieren: „Severus mein Junge, du weißt doch, wie es heißt, was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker", Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig infolge dessen, dass er sich sicher war, dass sein Lehrer wiedermal nicht ausreichend Herr der Lage wurde, und langte nach seinen Zitronenbonbons, bevor er die Hand hob und mit dieser Geste seinem Gegenüber das Wort abschnitt: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry auf diese Weise genug Stärke ansammelt um gegen das Böse in der Welt anzugehen und so kommen wir unserem Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher. Er ist einfach nicht dafür gemacht, das er glücklich in den Tag lebt und all das was er bislang erlebt musste, hat dazu geführt, dass er sich jedes Mal erfolgreich gegen Voldemort durchgesetzt hat."

Snape biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe und verscheucht den Gedanken, das er sich zum wiederholten Male wünschte, das der verdammte Hund nicht durch den Vorhang gefallen wäre, denn dann würde er selber nicht gezwungen sein, etwas gegen diese Missstände zu tun. Dann würde er mit besten Gewissen wieder in den Kerker gehen können, an seine Tränken weiter arbeiten, die nämlich bald fertig sein mussten. Aber jetzt würde er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie er seinem Lord begreiflich machen musste, dass sie Harry da raus helfen mussten. Aber nein, der Köter musste immer alles kaputt machen... Wütend wollte er der Rüstung, die im Gang stand einen Tritt geben, die aber gerade rechtzeitig zu Seite sprang, so dass der bislang vor jeglichen Peinlichkeiten bewahrte Severus Snape eine interessante Drehung im Gang hinlegte, die ihm so schnell keiner zugetraut hätte. Wütend knurrend ging dieser nach der ungewollten Showeinlage seiner Wege.


	2. Ausbruch und noch mehr Ärgernisse

Vielen herzlichen Dank auch an dieser Stelle nochmal für eure wirklich zahlreichen Reviews, ich glaube soviele habe ich noch nie in so kurzer zeit zusammen bekommen und ich freu mich sehr, deswegen gibt es auch schon ein neues Chap, das ich eigentlich noch gar nicht so früh on stellen wollte, aber ich will ja nicht so sein- und hoffe ich bekomme noch mehr Reviews vollkommen süchtig sei

Dunkelheit. Überall Dunkelheit. Dann diese ständigen Geräusche, deren Ursprung man nicht zuornden konnte. „..Sie dürfen zaubern...", das war das neue Tantra Harrys. Sicher, sehr witzig wenn man bedachte, dass Harry keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß, da dieser eins der ersten Dinge war, die Vernon mit allzu großer Freude zerstört hatte. Ja, und freie Magie, nicht unbedingt sein Gebiet. Wie denn auch, war es doch das Gebiet von keinem, den Harry kannte. Verärgert würde er aufschnauben, wenn er denn die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. So mussten sich die Menschen fühlen, die ans Bett gefesselt waren, nur der Kopf funktionierte und die Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade zu an Ideen oder Vorschlägen, nur das man keinen davon ausführen konnte, weil der Körper einfach nicht mitmachte.

Aber er würde hier ausbrechen, er würde nicht sein Lebensende hier verbringen. Da er sich jetzt sicher war, dass der rettende Engel nicht nieder kommen würde und ihn aus dieser wahrlich misslichen Lage befreien würde, musste er selber aktiv werden, wie sooft in seinem Leben. Das war mit Sicherheit kein leichtes Unterfangen, aber das war die Sache auf dem Friedhof auch nicht gewesen. Naja, sein Körper war derzeit in wirklich bessere Verfassung gewesen und auch waren die Fluchtmöglichkeiten nicht mit vernagelten Fenstern gesichert, aber immerhin.

Leicht bewegte er seinen rechten Fuss, er konnte beinahe jeden Muskel spüren, den er dazu brauchte. Aber der Schmerz würde ihn nicht davon abbringen, er musste von hier verschwinden, er musste diese Hölle entgehen. Mit Sicherheit würde er nicht hier auf seinen Tod warten, auf das alle erfahren würden, was er erlebt hatte und er in Gedanken immer der Junge sein würde, der zwar dem schwärzesten Magier ihrer Zeit die Stirn geboten hatte aber von seinen Verwandten umgebracht worden ist. Und alle würden in Mitleid an ihn denken, diese Schmach würde er von sich wenden.

Stunden später, wie es ihm vorkam stand er auf den Beinen, Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und die Kleidung bzw die Fetzen die seinen Körper noch bedeckten, klebten nass an ihm. Doch immerhin, er stand auf seinen Beinen, wackelig, aber er stand. Alleine, denn wer würde ihm schon helfen. Langsam ging er wahllos in eine Richtung los. Wo er doch vor einigen Tagen noch wenigstens ein wenig Helligkeit bekommen hatte, so lag der Keller jetzt, seit dem Auftauchen seines wirklich hilfreichen Zaubertranklehrers, in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Wenn er nicht von dem fehlenden Getrampel seines Cousins Dudley darauf hätte schließen können, dass jetzt Nacht war, dann würde er nicht einmal wissen, welche Tageszeit sie hatten. So bestand zwar die Gefahr, dass die Dursleys, wenn er aus Versehen Krach machen würde bei seinem Fluchtversucht, ihn hören könnten und so eingreifen würden, aber er hatte in der Nacht die meiste Zeit. Gerade als er die letzten Geräusche oben vernommen hatte, hatte er sich daran gemacht, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Er war darüber erstaunt, dass seine Knochen in Armen und Beinen noch nicht gebrochen waren. Einige seiner Rippen hatte er schon bersten hören unter den Tritten seines Onkels und vielleicht noch die Nase (hoffentlich war das nicht zusammen gewachsen wie bei Bagman), aber ansonsten war es immer gut gegangen. So kostete es zwar einiges an Anstrengung zum Fenster zu gehen, zumal er über das eine oder andere gestolpert war, was ihm den Weg versperrte, aber er schaffte es. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er das Fenster, Adrenalin schoß ihm durch den Körper, wie er es von seinen Quidditch-Spielen gewohnt war, dies gab ihm Kraft. Die Holzbretter waren nicht so fest zusammen genagelt, wie er erwartete hatte, vielmehr war es wohl die Angst vor dem Versagen gewesen oder die Angst davor erwischt zu werden, die ihn von einer Flucht abgehalten hatten. Er lauschte, doch das Pochen seines Herzens erschien ihm schon zu laut, so dass er nichts anderes hören konnte, auch keine drohende Gefahr. Außerdem würde er jetzt nicht aufgeben, vor allem nicht weil er Angst hatte. Die war es, die ihn überhaupt hierzu befähigte. Er drückte sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Bretter, was nebenbei gesagt zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt gewiss nicht viel war, denn er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal was zu essen bekommen hatte. Doch es genügte. Mit der Zeit gaben die Bretter unter dem Gewicht nach und er nahm sich nicht mehr die Zeit zu horchen, er konnte nichts mehr hören, nur noch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren- er wollte nur noch raus hier. Sein Onkel war nur in den ersten Nächten im Keller aufgetaucht, doch dann war er nachlässiger geworden.

Die frische Luft schlug ihm entgegen, das Wetter war lau, es war die erste Nacht, in der es nicht regnete. Er zog sich mit all seiner Kraft aus dem Fenster, sein Körper schleifte über die harten Kanten des Fensters, da er nicht die Körperspannung besaß ein wenig Abstand zwischen dem Holz und ihm zu halten. Aber der Gedanke an Freiheit beflügelte ihn geradezu und so merkte er diese Berührungen kaum. Nur wenige Straßenleuchten erhellten die Straße und gaben ihm so die Möglichkeit sich langsam wieder an Licht zu gewöhnen. Er kannte diese Umgebung auch im Schlaf und konnte sich so ohne Probleme zurechtfinden. Vorsichtig setzte er seine nackten Füße in den Blumenbeeten auf und nahm eine aufrechte Haltung ein, sein Rücken knackte leicht. Zögernd wand er seinen Blick den Fenstern des Hauses zu, aus dem er gerade gekraxelt war, doch alle lagen in Dunkelheit dar. Aber er zitterte nicht vor Kälte, die Furcht entdeckt zu werden, erlosch nicht. Er machte sich daran, aus dem Garten zu verschwinden, doch sein Tempo war gering, eine der Nacktschnecken, die zu dieser Zeit ihr Unwesen trieben, zog genüsslich an ihm vorbei und er meinte ein Kichern zu hören.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, atme er das erste Mal durch, sog die kühle Luft gierig ein, als er das Grundstück der Dursleys verlassen hatte. Er sah sich nur nach dem Haus um, dass ihn von jetzt an auch die Todesser auflauern konnten, war für ihn nicht von Bedeutung, er würde sich selbst in deren Gesellschaft um einiges wohler fühlen- alles nur nicht mehr die wuchtige Gestalt seiner Verwandten sehen. Hauptsache weg vom Ort des Schreckens. Mehr in Trance, als sich dessen bewusst, war er durch den Glyzinenweg gegangen, immer ständig den Blick hinter sich werfend, ob sein Onkel sein Verschwinden schon bemerkt hatte und wie eine Dampflok hinter ihm her war.

Noch immer war er bis aufs äußerste gespannt, als er sein Ziel endlich erreichte. Noch immer mehr zurück als nach vorn sehend, lief er durch den kargen Garten, der sicher einer der verkommensden in ganz Surrey war und öffnete die Tür. Nach einem langen, ausgiebig letzten Blick öffnete er die Tür, zog sie schnell hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür. Einige tiefe Atemzüge später, mit denen er vesucht hatte, etwas von seinem Adrenalin-trip runter zu kommen, öffnete er die Augen wieder und erstarrte.

Sicher, er hatte es sich nicht leicht vorgestellt, aber das hier war wirklich das letzte.

Der vorrangehende Tag hielt den Titel, als muss-unbedingt-aus-meinem-Gedächnis-gelöscht-werden, und dann kam sowas. Nicht nur, dass er gestern den wirklichen Zustand Harrys erfahren hatte, wodurch er darauf schließen konnte, dass er doch sowas wie ein Gewissen hatte und deshalb eine geschlagene Stunde in Dumbledores Büro verbringen musste, in dem er sich anzuhören hatte, wie gut es doch in dessen Plan passte. Zu allem Überfluss war er weiterhin der Zaubertrankmeister für Voldemort und musste so einiges an Tränken herstellen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob dieser überhaupt noch was anderes trank als seine zubereiteten Tränke, ein Stärkungstrank statt des morgendlichen Kaffees, ein Traumlostrank hier und dann noch ein Trank der Lebenden Toten um die eigene Unsterblichkeit zu testen. Dann hatte er die gesamte Nacht (okay die übrigegebliebenen drei Stunden) damit verbracht, sich die Worte zurecht zu legen, die er seinem Meister entgegenbringen wollte um eine Argumentation vorzubringen, warum dieser ausgerechnet seinen Todfeind retten sollte- nur abgelenkt von dem Zorn auf sich selber am vorangegangen Morgen überhaupt aufgestanden zu sein.

Und dann, nachdem er sich noch übler gelaunt als irgendwann sonst durch den Tag geschleppt hatte, war er abends zu einem Treffen gerufen worden. Voldemort aber übertraf die schlechte Laune Snapes um Längen. Dumbledore hatte es nicht für notwendig gehalten seinen Zaubertranklehrer davon zu berichten, das sie einen Anschlag vereitelt hatten und so war Snape nicht gewarnt gewesen. Doch er entging den wahllos abgepfefferten Flüchen seines Masters und stand am Ende von dessen Wutausbruch noch. Was er in dem Moment bereute, als dieser verkündete, er wolle seinen Giftmischer gleich im Salon sprechen.

Das Schloss war kalt und feucht. Es strahlte nichts anderes aus als, ich bin nur zum Schutz gebaut worden, nicht um hier drin zu leben. Nur wenige Räume waren bewohnbar. Und diese eher schlecht als recht. Snape wusste, dass es ein wirklichen Wohnsitz von Voldemort gab, aber an diesen zog er sich nur zurück, wenn er nicht in einer so unruhigen Phase des Krieges waren, wie sie sich jetzt befanden. Und zu den Treffen, an denen fast alle Todesser und nicht nur der innere Kreis teilnahmen, war es immer dieser Ort. Geschützt aber nicht schlimm, falls dieses Schloss eingenommen werden würde. Was Dumbledore auch nicht bei Grindewald gelungen war, aber das nur als Randinfo.

Snapes Schritte hallten in den großen weiten Gängen tausendfach wieder, es klang als wenn eine ganze Truppe auf dem Weg zum Salon wäre, er hatte es sich abgewöhnt den einen oder anderen Blick zurück zu werfen, um sich zu vergewissern, das dem nicht so war. Er stand kurz zögernd vor der Salontür, er machte sich nicht noch einmal die Mühe sich die zurechgelegten Worte wieder ins Gedächnis zu rufen und öffnete die Tür nach einem eher höflich gemeinten Klopfen der Ankündigung. Der Raum war groß und weitläufig. Eine der Todesser-Frauen, die sich oft in Voldemorts Nähe aufhielten, räkelte sich in abstoßender Pose - nach Snapes und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen auch Voldemorts Meinung- auf dem Sofa, wurde dann aber keiner Beachtung mehr geschenkt, diese Frauen waren so doof, wie sie hübsch waren, schade, aber so war es.

Der Master selber saß an seinem hoheitsvoll wirkenden Schreibtisch vor dem prasselnden Kamin, Nagini zu seinen Füßen und sah seinen Besucher kurz an, bis er sich wieder seinem Pergament zuwand. Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, setzte sich Snape in den Stuhl vor ihm und wartete. Es konnten Stunden vergehen, bis der wieder sprach und es war besser für die Gesundheit eines jeden Besucher, wenn dieser wartete. Einmal war Bellatrix auf die grandiose Idee gekommen, sich für diese Gelegenheit ein Buch mitzubringen und hatte gerade begonnen darin zu lesen, als dieses von dem dunklen Lord in Kleinstteile zerlegt worden war. Was später keiner mehr bereute, als der Täter selber, denn es war eins aus seiner Sammlung gewesen. Bücher waren also verboten.

Es war noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, als der Lord das Wort erhob. Snape sah auf und bewunderte die wiedergewonnen Jugend seines Herrn. Diesem war es gelungen, zu dem Körper und dem Aussehen seines jüngerm Ichs zu kommen und sah besser aus, als es jemand für möglich gehalten hatte. Bei öffentlichen Auftreten gab er sich selber als einer der engsten Todesser aus, so dass kaum einer wusste, dass er wieder aussah wie früher. Wobei das wohl auch daran lag, das kaum einer der noch lebenden Personen wusste, wie er damals ausgesehen hatte. Snape hatte außerdem leider vergessen die Änderung dem Orden mitzuteilen.

"Ich muss was mit dir besprechen. Vielmehr möchte ich dir eine Aufgabe geben, die dich wundern wird. Aber du bist der richtige Mann dazu und es wird die Zeit kommen, an der du mein Verhalten in dieser Sache nachvollziehen kannst", seine Stimme war trügerisch sanft, aber der drohende Unterton war leicht zu erkennen. Es war nur von Vorteil nichts seines Gegenübers anzuzweifeln, egal zu welcher Zeit. Der meiste Hass dessen war mit Sicherheit in den Jahren entstanden, in der er ohne Gestalt auf die Rückkehr seiner treulosen Gefolgsleute gewartet hatte. Das würde ihm nie wieder passieren. "Du musst Harry Potter zu mir bringen".

Sicher, sein Gegenüber würde jetzt eine Reaktion erwarten, doch er konnte gerade nicht reagieren. Denn wenn er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen würde, dann würde er den dunklen Lord mit Sicherheit schlagen. Dafür hatte er sich eine Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließ der Giftmischer den Raum. Der dunkle Lord wollte was sagen, aber es wäre zweifellos unsinnig gewesen, mit der zuschlagenden Tür zu diskutieren. So wand er sich seinem anderen, wirklich unerwünschten, nervigem Besuch zu.

Er hatte in der Tat viel erwartet. Die Ankunft des Ordens beispielweise, wenigstens einen, der ihm erklären wollte, warum es von höchster Wichtigkeit war, das er ins Haus seiner Verwandten zurückkehren würde. Vielleicht auch einen Ministeriumsangestellten, der ihm mitteilen würde, dass er mit dem Weglaufen mal wieder gegen eine der Regeln des Ministeriums verstieß. Oder zumindest die Hauseigentümerin, oder wenigstens eine ihrer 5 Katzen. Nichts. Selbst die zerknautschten Möbel waren verschwunden, das ganze Haus war nur noch leer, so leer, dass es schon den Anschein hatte, als wenn hier nie jemand gelebt hatte. Er ging vorsichtig durch die ihm bekannten Räume, die ihm jetzt, so leer und verlassen wie sie jetzt darlagen, total fremd erschienen. Die Dielen knarrten leicht unter seinen Schritten. Der Wind zog durch die Räume und ließ ihn leicht frösteln.

Fassungslos sah Harry sich im ganzen Haus um, vergessen war seine Schwäche, seine Schmerzen, seine Angst entdeckt zu werden. Doch egal wie gut er suchte, er konnte nirgendwo etwas finden, was an die Existenz von Mrs. Figgs und ihren Katzen erinnerte, keine Spur. Ratlos stand er vor dem Kamin, sein Plan war für solche Fälle nicht ausgereift genug. Er sah in den Kaminschacht, in dem kein Feuer brannte und sein Puls beschleunigte sich wieder. Da, im Kamin hing ein kleines Beutelchen und genau wie er vermutet hatte, darin war ein wenig Flohpulver. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals über Flohpulver so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Jetzt lag es nur noch dran ein Feuer zu entzünden, das konnte mit soviel Holz doch kein Problem sein.

Es dauerte Stunden, bis Harry seine Hölzer soweit hatte, dass kleine Funken sprühten, als ein wenig Rauch aufstieg, war die Sonne schon aufgegangen und er würde mit Sicherheit viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wenn er direkt in der Winkelgasse auflaufen würde. Es war daher also sehr von Verstand, wenn er wo auftauchen würde, wo ihn erstmal keiner vermutet oder suchte. Nachdem er das Feuer ausreichend geschürrt hatte, warf er eine Handvoll Pulver ins Feuer, hing das Beutelchen wieder an seinen Platz und rief: "Nokturngasse". Das einzig angenehme an dieser Reise war die warme Brise, die ihm dank des Feuers umgab, aber er wurde wild hin und her gewustelt, dass er sich wieder darüber wunderte, wie manche unbeschadet und in aufrechter Art und Weise aus dem Kamin steigen konnten. Er nämlich war mit den Händen zuerst auf dem Boden ausgekommen und der einzige, weil vorerst letzte Gedanke war, hoffentlich hat mich keiner gesehen.


	3. Vom Suchen und Finden

Es ist wirklich unglaublich erfreulich für mich, meinen PC hochzufahren und zu sehen, wie viele sich an meiner Story erfreuen und ich werde ungewohnt selbstkritisch und habe schon fast sorge weitere Chaps on zu stellen, da ich Sorge trage, dass ich euch gleich wieder verliere ;-)

Damit das nicht ganz so schnell geht, gebe ich euch ein neues Chap und mache mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit in der Hoffnung nach Hause zu kommen und dann einen neuen Anreiz zu bekommen, doch noch ein wenig mehr zu schreiben...

* * *

Er hasste einkaufen. Es war ihm in der Tat ein großes Graus, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum seine Mutter bloß soviel Zeit darauf verschwendet, Umhänge für ihn, seinen Vater und natürlich für sich selbst zu besorgen, letzteres zum Glück niemals in Begleitung der beiden Männer. Weiterhin war es ihm ein Greuel sich in der Apotheke aufzuhalten und seine benötigten Utensilien für den Zaubertrankunterricht zu besorgen, dafür war seine Hauselfe zuständig und das was sie vergaß, klaute er sich zusammen, er hatte genug Labore zur Verfügung. Sein Pate war bisher der einzige, der dies bemerkt hatte. Und trotzdem würde er dem nicht Einhalt gebieten.

Und dann noch dieser Regen, er fragte sich wirklich, wann das mal ein Ende nehmen würde. Dieses andauernde schlechte Wetter schlug ihm allzu sehr auf das Gemüt. Gerade jetzt wo Ferien waren, was bedeutet, es war die schönste Zeit im ganzen Jahr, denn es war ihm nicht aufgezwungen durch die Gegend zu laufen und so zu tun, als wenn er keine anderen Interessen hatte als seine Mitschüler fertig zu machen. Nicht das es ihm nicht Freude bereitet, aber er wurde dem müde, so wie er dem Nachdackeln seiner Mutter müde wurde, er ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen und warf den einen oder anderen Blick in die abgehenden Gassen. Vielleicht würde er einen seiner Schulkameraden sehen, die sich heimlich in die Nokturngasse schlichen.

Seine Mutter hatte sich bei seinem Vater untergehakt und sie standen vor einem Juwelier und seine Mutter redete eifrig. Ja, sie hatten bald Hochzeitstag. Es war ein schönes Bild, wenn er sah, dass seine Eltern, obwohl sie eine Pflichtehe eingehen mussten, miteinander glücklich waren. So hatte er trotz aller Zwänge und der Kriegszeit eine wirklich gute Kindheit gehabt. Liebe und Geborgenheit, die auch in seinem Alter nicht weniger gezeigt wurde.

Gerade als er schneller werden wollte, um seine Eltern wieder einzuholen, vernahm er ein leichtes Wimmern. Sein Blick ging wieder in die Gasse zurück, die links von ihm lag. Dunkelheit, er konnte schemenhaft einige Mülleimer erkennen, es war zweifelsohne eine Sackgasse, der Eingang zu dem einen Haus war vernagelt. Keiner hatte Grund diese Gasse zu betreten. Aber irgendwas war anders. Hier würde sich kein Gesocks rumtreiben, die hatten hier nichts verloren, die waren nur in der Nähe von Kneipen oder Freudenhäusern zu finden, wo sie mit Sickeln oder wenigstens Knuts rechnen konnten, um sich ihr Abendessen zu kaufen, oder ihren Alkohol.

Trotzdem zögerte er leicht bevor er näher trat, er konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Gerade als er nahe genug herangetreten war, um eine mehr als schmächtige Gestalt zu erkennen, war sein Vater hinter ihn getreten, schob ihn mit einem harten und bestimmten Griff zur Seite und hockte sich vor dem Bündel Mensch auf den Boden und schubste diesen leicht an. Ein leises Stöhnen war zu vernehmen, sein Vater murmelte ein leichtes „Lumos", um sich die auf dem Boden liegende Person näher anzuschauen. Plötzlich stand er wieder neben seinem Sohn, zu dessem großen Erstaunen die Gestalt auf dem Arm und fuhr ihn herrisch an: „Ich muss sofort zurück reisen, du wirst deine Mutter bei den restlichen notwendigen", er betonte dies extra, „Einkäufen begleiten und dann werdet ihr direkt nach Hause kommen. Keine Liebhaber aufsuchen", lächelte er Narzissa zu, die näher gekommen war, gab ihr eine Kuss und war mit der rätselhaften Person zusammen appariert.

* * *

Dieser Tag hatte in vielerlei Hinsicht besser begonnen. Erstmal hatte die Sonne es sich gar nicht erst versucht zwischen den Wolken hervor zu kommen und so war es schon am frühen Morgen dunkel, was er nur begrüßen konnte. Dann hatte er in dieser Nacht endlich mal wieder mehr als eine halbe Stunde geschlafen, was schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Weiterhin war noch lange nicht das neue Schuljahr in Sicht, was ihn wirklich erfreute. 

Beschwingt, so gut es in seiner Person überhaupt ging, machte er sich auf den Weg zu einer eiskalten Dusche. Als er diese hinter sich gebracht hatte, machte er sich daran die ersten zwei lebenswichtigen Tassen Kaffee zu trinken und dann war er soweit, dass er sich außerhalb seiner Räume aufhalten konnte, wo er Gefahr lief, anderen Menschen, die womöglich den Schneid hatten und das ein oder andere Wort an ihn richten würden, begegnen konnte.

Durch den Gang kam er ohne Probleme, auch die Treppe war ein leichtes. Als er auf die Große Halle zuging, konnte er durch einen geschickten Richtungswechsel McGonagell aus dem Weg gehen. Auf diese Weise musste er zwar ohne Frühstück das Schloss verlassen, aber immerhin war er darum gekommen, ein wenig Small Talk zu halten. Das war es allemal wert, zumal er nur drei Tage Zeit hatte, um Harry Potter unter den Augen des Ordens und einigen übereifrige Auroren an Voldemort zu übergeben, denn selbst wenn Harry seinem eigenen Schicksal überlassen worden war, er war es mit Sicherheit nicht und genügend Personen wartete nur darauf, dass er einen Fehler machen würde. Drei Tage war die normale Zeitspanne, die ein Todesser hatte um eine Auftrag zu erledigen, solange nichts anderes gesagt wurde, nicht das er seinem Herrn Möglichkeit dazu gegeben hatte, aber darüber würde er sich zu gegeben Zeit Gedanken machen (müssen). Schnellen Schrittes hatte er den Waldrand erreicht, von dem aus er apparieren konnte.

In dem nächsten Moment tauchte er in dem Ligusterweg auf. Diese kleinen Vorstadthäuser, er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie man hier hausen konnte. Okay, seine Wohnung in Spinner´s End war mit Sicherheit nichts, womit man angeben konnte, dennoch besaß sie mit Gewissheit mehr Stil. Mit dem Reichtum seiner Familie hatte er nie angeben wollen und der Standort des familieneigenen Manors war schon immer geheim gehalten worden.

Das Haus Nr. 4 hatte er schon im Blick, die Häuser lagen ruhig da, keiner der Nachbaren war auf der Straße. Es war still hier, fast schon unheimlich. Er war sich der Blicke von nicht erkennbaren Personen hinter den Gardinen bewusst. Wahrlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass ein großer, schlanker Mann plötzlich durch die Straßen lief, bekleidet mit dunklen Klamotten, einem langen Umhang und einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht wenige Augenblicke später hatte er das Haus der Dursleys erreicht und wie schon am Vortag klingelt er.

Keine zehn Minuten später stand er wieder vor der Tür und das erste Mal seit Jahren verspürte er wieder dieses Gefühl, dessen er sich schon fast entledigt dachte. Panik. In seinem ganzen Körper. Denn der Junge war weg, er überlegte kurz- und er hatte weniger als 60 Stunden um ebendiesen zu finden. Und das ohne Aufzufallen, ohne Hilfe und ohne jegliche Ahnung, wo dieser hin sein konnte.

* * *

Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war Ruhe. Keine Stille, aber Ruhe. Er konnte, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, verschiedene Geräusche an mehren Ursprungsquellen ausmachen. Zuallererst konnte er hier und da das Tapsen nackter Füße auf dem Boden hören. Die Vögel draußen zwitscherten, die Blätter der Bäume raschelten, eine leichte Brise wehte über ihm. Weiterhin konnte er von naher Ferne Klaviermusik ausmachen, die ihn auch beruhigen zu schien. Er genoss sie. 

Dann fühlte er, dass er in einem Bett lag. Weich, mit vielen Decken. Seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts hatte er sich gewünscht auch in den Ferien ein schönes und bequemes Bett zu haben, doch dies hier war mit Sicherheit das Paradies aller Betten. Wenn er es schaffen würde, dann würde er immer hier liegen bleiben wollen.

Doch wie schön das auch alles zu sein schien, der Traum würde vorbeigehen und er würde sich der Realität stellen müssen und das bereitet ihm Angst und Sorge. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch stark sein konnte, wie lange er gegen das Unvermeidliche kämpfen wollte. Konnte nicht was anderes geschehen, konnte er nicht einfach weglaufen und sich einer anderen Herausforderung stellen, zum Beispiel seinen Mitschüler erzählen, dass er schwul war. Das würde er mit Sicherheit lieber tun, als darauf zu warten, dass ein durchgeknallter Schwarzmagier ihn tötete oder ein Schulleiter ihn als Schachfigur in einem erbitterten Kampf nutzte.

Aber alles Grübeln würde ihm nicht helfen und so versuchte er aus seinem Traum zu erwachen und zwang sich von dieser Welt in die reale über zutreten, doch das was geschah überraschte ihn. Abgesehen davon, dass von seinen Empfindungen noch eine weitere dazu kam, nämlich das Erkennen seiner Umwelt, passierte nichts. Noch immer hörte er das Klavierspielen und die trappelnden Füße. Er befand sich in einem riesigen Himmelbett, in dem locker drei andere Personen außer ihm noch Platz gehabt hatten, genug Decken waren auch vorhanden, durch die er sich wühlen musste, bis er einen Vorhang öffnen konnte und das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, ansehen konnte. Und das was er sah, war wirklich wie in einem Traum.

Das Zimmer war groß, wirklich groß. Eine riesige Fensterfront zu seiner rechten. Er konnte direkt auf einen großen Schreibtisch sehen, dahinter ein Bücherregal, dass wieder eine gesamte Wand einnahm, in der Ecke ein riesiger Kamin und dann ein freie Wand, in deren Mitte zwei Türen, auf der einen in goldenen Lettern Bath geschrieben, die andere würde wohl aus dem Zimmer ins Haus führen. Der Boden war vom Bett bis zum Bad mit Teppich belegt, so dass er nicht Gefahr lief kalte Füße auf dem Weg zu bekommen.

Als nächstes stellte er fest, dass er sich ohne Probleme oder Schmerzen bewegen konnte. Nicht schnell, also Flucht würde er nicht wieder so schnell begehen können, aber offen gestanden, es sah hier so aus, als wenn man sich ein wenig hier aufhalten könnte. Auf wackeligen Beinen machte er sich ins Bad, das komplett in Gold - Rot gehalten war, fast wie in der Schule, doch er mochte es irgendwie, es sah so liebevoll eingerichtet aus. Fast als wenn sich jemand was dabei gedacht hätte. Der Blick in den Spiegel überraschte und erschreckte ihn. Er war mehr als blass, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und er hatte tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Auch der restliche Körper war mit blauen Flecken übersät, aber er schien nur wenige Narben vom Sommer davon getragen zu haben, offensichtlich war er medizinisch versorgt worden, denn auf den Wunden, die noch nicht verheilt waren, war nichts von Eiter zu sehen.

Er stieg unter die Dusche, leider konnte er diese nicht richtig genießen, denn gerade wegen der Tatsache, dass er diesmal heiß Wasser zu Verfügung hatte, wurde extrem schmerzvoll für ihn. Nachdem er sich also geduscht, die Zähne geputzt und auch seine unbändigen Haare versucht hatte zu kämmen, verließ er mit einem Schlafmantel bekleidet das Bad. Unschlüssig stand er einen Moment im Zimmer, dann ging er auf die Fensterfront zu, von der schon ein Fenster geöffnet war und bemerkte, dass er auch eine Tür hatte. Diese öffnete er und trat auf einen riesigen Balkon, der sich fast über die gesamte Seite des Manors erstreckte, wie er schnell erkennen konnte. Doch ohne sich weiter um das Haus zu kümmern, oder nach den anliegenden Zimmern zu schauen, wand er sich dem Grundstück zu, dass sich weit vor seinen Augen erstreckte. Ohne Probleme konnte er einen Rosengarten sehen, daneben liegend einige Ställe, ein Quidditch-Feld, noch ein kleiner See und viel, viel grünes Land.

Er hörte eine Tür sich öffnen und wand sich wieder dem Zimmer zu, dass er verlassen hatte. Er hörte die erschreckte Stimme einer Frau: „Flanny, wo ist er denn hin? Hast du ihn fortgehen sehen...", schnell, bevor er merkte, was seine Füße überhaupt taten, huschte er wieder ins Zimmer. Seine Augen wurde immer größer, als er erkannte, wem er gegenüber stand, wo er sich befand. Vor ihm war Narzissa Malfoy, er befand sich unzweifelbar auf Malfoys Manor. Warum um Himmelswillen wurde er nicht in Situationen wie diesen ohnmächtig?

Er hatte Narzissa Malfoy das erste Mal bei den Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften gesehen, als schweigende Person neben dem kalten hochnäsigen Lucius Malfoy. Sie hatte da nicht gerade die Ausstrahlung einer liebevollen Person gehabt. Doch wie sie jetzt im Raum stand, vor ihr die kleine Elfe die ihre Herrin ratlos und nicht ängstlich ansah, die Augenbraue leicht irritiert nach oben gezogen und doch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er zögernd auf die beiden zukam.

„Da bist du ja, mein Lieber, ich wollte schon den Suchtrupp losschicken, ist dir nicht zu kalt in dem Bademantel", sie zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt ganz ins Zimmer, um die Tür hinter ihm schließen zu können und wies ihm an auf dem kleinen Sofa vor dem Fenster Platz zu nehmen, sie setzt sich neben ihm. Bedacht nicht zu eng, aber auch nicht so, dass er meinen könnte, sie würde einen Abstand zu ihm haben wollen. „Meinst du, dass du die Suppe, die Honez dir gemacht hat, essen kannst?", ihm war der kleine Wagen gar nicht aufgefallen, der vor seinem Bett stand und den die Elfe jetzt her schob und vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Ihm stiegen die leckeren Gerüche von Huhn, Gemüse und Brühe in die Nase und er musste schlucken. So nickte er nur leicht und nahm den Löffel in die Hand und versuchte langsam zu essen, doch er konnte nicht anders, als den Löffel schon wieder voll zu schöpfen, kaum das er dieser seine Mund verlassen hatte, doch Mrs. Malfoy schalt ihn nicht auch, eher beobachtete sie ihn lächelnd, was ihm ehrlich gesagt ein wenig mehr beunruhigte.

Nachdem er den größten Hunger gestillt hatte, wand er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu. Die Klänge des Klaviers waren schon lange erloschen. „Haben Sie am Klavier gespielt?", seine Stimme war leise und ein wenig rauer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Mrs. Malfoy nickte und griff nach einer Serviette, die auch auf dem Beistelltisch lag, als sie merkte, dass er nicht vor ihr zurückwich, tupfte sie Klecker seiner Suppe vom Mantel. „Ich kann es dir beibringen", ihre Stimme war sanft. Nicht nur, dass was sie sagte, berührte ihn da, wo er dachte, dass da nichts mehr war, auch wie sie es sagte. Da war nicht die übliche Malfoy-art die er kenne gelernt hatte, Lob annehmen- als Selbstverständlichkeit- zumal das Lob meist nur auf Geldspenden zurückzuführen war. Sie wollte ihm Freude bereiten, ihm die Hand reichen. „Sie haben schon mehr als genug für mich getan", seine Stimme war tonlos, er wollte, wenn er konnte, sich jeder Emotion entsagen. Doch sie schien ihn zu durchschauen: „Wir haben erst angefangen, mein Lieber. Dir wird keiner mehr Leid zufügen können. Wir werden dich beschützen." Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, es durchzog ihn. Berührungen, das war schon immer eine Sache für sich gewesen. Aber jetzt, er genoss es einen Moment, bevor die Mauern hochgingen. „Du solltest einen Moment schlafen, gegen Nachmittag kommt Lucius nach Hause, er wird sicher gerne nach dir sehen wollen." Sie half ihm auf, indem sie einen Arm um seine schlanken Hüfte legte, doch er versteifte sich nicht vor Angst, ihre Berührungen waren zu sanft, als das sie ihm Angst machen konnten.

Kaum hatte sein Kopf die Kissen berührt, war er schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

* * *

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ehrlich gesagt, es war die totale Katastrophe. Er hatte noch sechs Stunden um Harry Potter zu finden, befreien und dann zu seinem Herrn zu bringen und er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt. Okay, es gab Dinge, die er ausschließen konnte. Er war nicht bei Lupin, im Hauptquartier oder bei den Weasleys. Da war er überall gewesen und keiner wusste etwas über den Verbleib Harrys. Dass er damit eine mittlere Panik ausgelöst hatte, war ihm herzlich egal, darum konnte er sich ein andern Mal kümmern. Oder auch nicht. 

Zu seiner Schande konnte er gestehen, dass er wusste das Harry sich an keinem ortbaren Ort befand. Nicht das er sich schämte, dass er das wusste, nein- er schämte sich dessen, dass er eine dieser Hexen dafür aufgesucht hatte, die aus Kaffeesätzen lasen und mit Blut und Eierschalen einem die Zukunft deuteten. Aber sie verstanden immerhin was vom Orten und nachdem ihm drei der Damen gesagt hatte, dass seine Zukunft dunkel und düster war (eine Überraschung bei seiner Vergangenheit und der Vorliebe für den Kerker), aber Harry wohl nicht mehr im Lande war, konnte er diese Tatsache nicht mehr von der Hand weisen. Es waren Zauberer am Werk, mächtige, wenn sie die Macht besaßen Harry verschwinden zu lassen. Denn die seine wurde stärker und es war nicht mehr einfach diese zu verstecken.

Aber leider, diese Einsichten brachte ihn in keinster Weise weiter. Jetzt wo seine Zeit fast abgelaufen war, konnte er auch die Gefahr eingehen und jemanden in sein Vorhaben einweihen, dann würde dieser wenigstens seinem Patensohn verraten könne, wofür er -Severus Snape- gestorben war. Widerwillig betrat er das Grundstück der Malfoys, er konnte sich immer wieder darüber ärgern, dass er nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Flohpulver – Reisen gemacht hatte, so dass er nur apparierte und nun einen Spaziergang vor sich hatte, bis er endlich zu dem Herrenhaus gelangen würde. Immerhin hatte der Regen kurzzeitig eine Pause eingelegt, so dass er nicht wie ein nasser Pudel in der Halle stand, wie es ihm schon des Öfteren passiert war.

Die Tür wurde ihm von einer Hauselfe aufgemacht, erfragte sich immer noch, warum Lucius Harry so böse gewesen war, als dieser in um eine seiner unfähigsten Elfen gebracht hatte, bis der ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass diese Viecher einfach alles wussten und so eine Gefahr in der Nähe anderer wären. Aber er musste sich ein Schmunzeln darüber verkneifen, dass diese Elfe es trotzdem gewesen war, die sie direkt zu Harry geführt hatte. Und er musste von Lucius erfahren, wie dieser das angestellt hatte, denn das eine Elfe dazu in der Lage war, das wäre doch schon ein wenig ungewöhnlich.

Die Halle war eindrucksvoll, mit der riesigen Treppe, den Bildern an den Wänden, vielen abgehenden Türen, große Fenster, schwere Teppiche auf den Böden. Marmor, in der Halle eher dunkel gehalten. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Salon zu, in dem er Lucius vermutete, ließ die kleine Elfe unbeachtet und öffnete nach einem kurzen Zögern die Tür. Wie erwartet saß der Hausherr auf einem Sofa, den heutigen Tagespropheten in der Hand, eine dampfenden Tasse Tee in der anderen, der typischen Engländer.

Er sah nicht einmal von der Tasse auf, als er unbedacht fragte: "Suchst du was, Severus?" Der gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer stutze kurz, von seinem Auftrag konnte dieser doch schlecht wissen, aber es wäre auch nichts neues, wenn dieser ihm eines besseren belehren würde. "Wie kommst du denn dadrauf?", seine Stimme war nicht ganz zu unbekümmert wie beabsichtigt, um dem prüfenden Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen, wand er sich von seinem langjährigen Freund weg und goß sich eine Tasse Tee ein, die er mit Milch auffüllte und genüsslich schlürfte. "Hmm, lass das", Lucius hatte die Zeitung beiseite gelegt und sah Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: "Scheinst ja auch schon länger nicht mehr geschlafen zu haben". Zu seinem großen Erstaunen fing der Malfoy Herr hämisch zu grinsen: "Läuft nicht so gut deine Suche nach dem Goldjungen?" Okay, das war jetzt nicht witzig.

"Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich ihn suche?", also das war ein wahrlicher toller Beweis für eine funktionierende Freundschaft, er hatte sich die Hacken abgelaufen und der Malfoy wusste wieder über alles Bescheid. "Du schienst auf meine Hilfe keinen Wert zu legen", mit betont beleidigter Stimme wand Lucius den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf ab. "Ist doch kein Wunder, dass ich dich nicht frage, ich wüsste nicht, dass Gruppenarbeit in ist", schnappte Severus, so sauer, dass er die Temperatur des Tees unterschätze und sich bei einem großen Schluck kräftig die Zunge verbrannte.

Dieser schien uninteressiert an dem, was Severus ihm zu sagen hatte, stand auf, bedeutet Severus ungeduldig ihm das gleich zu tun und war schon fast aus der Tür, bis dieser der Geste folgen leisten konnte.

Eiligen Schrittes, aber trotzdem gewohnt hoheitsvoll, lief Lucius die Treppe hoch, durch den Gästegang, vorbei an den Sitzungsräumen und der Bibliothek um dann über eine weitere Treppe in den Familientrakt zu gehen. Severus war schon Jahre nicht mehr hier gewesen, eigentlich seitdem Draco so gut eigenständig unterwegs war, dass er ihm nicht mehr im Spielzimmer aufsuchen musste. Genau dies steuerten sie aber gerade an. Vorsichtig öffnete der sonst so ungestüme Lucius die Tür und ließ einen Spalt offen, so dass man in den Raum sehen konnte, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Severus trat näher.

Nichts erinnerte mehr dadran, dass hier vor einigen Jahren noch das Spielzimmer Dracos gewesen war. Die eine Wand war mit Regalen ausgestattet, ein großer Schreibtisch stand beim Fenster, neben der Tür zur Balkonfront war ein gemütlich aussehendes Sofa. Dann noch ein riesiges Himmelbett in dem unzweifelbar Harry Potter lag und schlief. Lucius schloss die Tür wieder und winkte Severus von der Tür weg und sie traten den Rückweg an.

Als sie wieder im Salon saßen, mit Tee und diesmal auch Keksen versorgt waren, nahmen sie das Gespräch wieder neu auf. "Ich hätte dich also fragen sollen", knurrte Severus, der seinem Freund den Stress, den er sich unnötigerweise gemacht hatte, nicht ohne weiteres vergessen konnte. Dieser lächelte spitzbübisch, hier war der Unterschied zu Draco kaum zu merken: "Ja, ich habe ihn aufgelesen, vor zwei Tagen, in einer Seitengasse. Er muss dahin gekommen sein, total am Ende seiner Kräfte und ich habe mich seiner angenommen, ihn hier aufpäppeln lassen und mich dann mit dem Lord besprochen. Dieser hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er auch schon auf der Suche nach ihm sei und mir die Anweisung gegeben ihn vorerst im Malfoy Manor zu lassen, bis du deine Mission beendet hast. Wir haben dich früher erwartet", bevor Snape etwas entgegnen konnte, betrat die Dame des Hauses den Raum und entschärfte die Situation.


	4. Zusammentreffen der besonderen Art

So, ich kann stolz behaupten, dass noch keine meiner Storys so gut bei euch angekommen ist. Das erhöht den Druck um ein vielfaches, zumal diese Story langsam aber sich klare Formen annimmt und ich hoffe, euch nicht zu vergraueln... Um euch nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen, hier das Chap und bitte, weiter fleißig reviewn, das ermuntert mich mehr, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt...

Vier Wochen war Harry nun schon Gast bei den Malfoys und er hatte gedacht, dass er die schönste und tollste Zeit in seinem Leben verlebt hatte, als er von den Zwillingen und Ron aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten geholt worden war und dann bei den Weasleys herzlich aufgenommen wurde. Doch das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Hier waren es die eigentlichen Feinde, die ihn aufnahmen und als den ihren anzusehen schienen.

Er hatte anfangs nur mit Narzissa zu tun gehabt, die sich ihm langsam angenähert hatte. Lucius war immer gegen Abend in sein Zimmer gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er jetzt zuhause war, und wenn Harry was auf dem Herzen hätte, dann dürfe er ihn gerne rufen. Für beide war es eine komische Situation, da sie sich sonst eher bekriegt hatten. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass er zu ihm kam, um ihm zu sagen, dass er jetzt im Haus war, dass bereitete Harry Freude, er wusste nicht warum. Dann nach wenigen Tagen war Narzissa auf die Idee gekommen, dass Harry etwas Gesellschaft gut tun würde. Sie fragte ihm beim Essen, ob er was dagegen hätte, wenn Draco ihn besuche, jetzt wo die meisten Wunden weg waren und er sich nicht verstecken müsse. Natürlich nicht, dass er das müsse, hatte sie in ihrer liebevollen Art gesagt- die er mit der Zeit an ihr entdecken konnte und sich sicher war, dass sie nicht gespielt war- aber es war kein Wunder, dass er sich damit unwohl fühle.

Schnell hatte er zugestimmt, vor allem, weil er sicher war, dass wenn die Malfoys sich verstellten, Draco das gewiss nicht machen würde. So würde er rauskriegen, ob das nur eine neue Masche war ihn weichzukochen und ihn wieder zu verletzen oder ob es doch endlich besser werden würde. Und er wurde mehr als überrascht. Draco war ins Zimmer gestürzt und hatte geredet wie ein Wasserfall. Dass er froh war, dass Harry jetzt bei ihnen war und er so Angst um ihn gehabt hatte, ob es ihm jetzt besser ginge, wie ihm das Zimmer gefällt, dass sie es auch ändern können, wenn Harry danach war. Diese Szene hatte ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Keine eigennützigen Fragen, er wollte ihm nur Gefallen tun, dass war ihm echt fremd.

Sie hatten schnell zueinander gefunden. Und geredet, viel geredet. Über alles was in den Jahren an der Schule passiert war. Warum Harry die Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte, warum Draco so verrückt danach war, das Trio zu terrorisieren. Sie hatten lange darüber gelacht, dass Harry im zweiten Jahr versucht hatte als Goyle Draco auszuhorchen. Es war eine ganz neue Art von Freundschaft, die sie führten. Mit Ron hatte er in den letzten Jahren viel Probleme gehabt, weil dieser sehr neidisch war und nicht einsehen konnte, dass Harry in eine Rolle reingedrängt wurde, die er nicht selber herbeigeführt und haben wollte. Er hatte nie einsehen könne, das Harry niemand besonderes sein wollte und lieber die unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit meiden wollte. Es war nichts angenehmes daran immer unter Beobachtung zu stehen und nichts tun zu können, ohne das die Welt um ihn herum darauf reagierte oder ihre Meinung dazu äußerte. Dass Harry eigentlich auf der Suche nach Zuneigung und Anerkennung von Menschen war, die ihm was bedeuteten, dass hatte Ron nie erkennen können und wollen.

Bei Draco war eine ähnliche Situation. Er musste sich bestimmt verhalten, da ihm das von Haus aus mitgegeben war und er suchte nach Bestätigung und Menschen, die ihm nachfolgen würden. Für ihn stand es nie außer Frage, sich in seine Rolle, die ihm auferlegt wurde, einzufügen und so war er in seinem eigenen Gefängnis, dass sich für ihn leichter ertragen ließ, da er seine Familie und Freunde hatten, die hinter ihm standen. Doch als der Junge, der ihm von der ersten Minute an sich erinnnert hatte, dessen Leid er ihn den grünen Augen gesehen hatte, ihm so demütigend die Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte, dass war der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und er fühlte sich in seine Welt ein.

Aber nun hatten sie die Möglichkeit ihre Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen und ihre Entscheidungen neu zu überdenken. Harry war mit der Entscheidung Dumbledores Seite beizustehen aufgewachsen, da diese Seite es ihm ermöglichte den Tod seiner Eltern zu rächen: Bei Draco war es nicht nur die Erziehung, die ihn in diese Richtung trieb sondern auch die eigenen Überzeugung, da er sich sicher war, dass die helle Seite so hell wie sie zu sein schien, gar nicht war, was er des Öfteren schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, oder von seinem Vater wusste. So war es zu einem regen Austausch zwischen den beiden Jungs gekommen, der allerdings, wundersamer Weise, nie zum Streit führte.

Es war früher Nachmittag, das Wetter war umgeschwungen und Harry saß mit Draco auf dem Balkon und sie erfrischten sich mit Eistee von ihrem Quidditch-Spiel. Harry konnte es manchmal gar nicht fassen, wie viel sich in so kurzer Zeit getan hatte, er wusste nicht, warum er den Malfoys so gänzlich vertraute und sie sogar ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Manchmal, kurz bevor er einschlief, schlich sich ein kleine Stimme ins seinen Kopf, die ihm flüsterte, dass er gewiss unter einem Zauber stand, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie er unter den Dursleys gelitten hatte und sein Schulleiter ihn daließ, weil er der Meinung war, dass es so besser war. Das hatte Snape ihm erzählt.

FLASHBACK

Der war eines Morgens in seinem Zimmer gewesen, als dieser aufgewacht war. Schon die Zeit davor, hatte er sich gefragt, warum er sich morgens immer besser fühlte, und die Schmerzen nachließen, die Wunden besser verheilten. Snape kam frühmorgens, verarztete ihn und verschwand, bevor dieser aufwachte, weil dieser sicher nicht erfreut über ihn war. Als dieser aber an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war der Hass seinem Lehrer nicht mehr anzusehen. Snape nickte ihm zu und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als die Stimme ihn zurück hielt. "Danke, Professor, dass sie nicht verraten, wo ich bin", dieser hatte inne gehalten, drehte sich wieder um und sah seinen Patienten an. "Ich werde Sie mit Sicherheit niemanden ausliefern, der sie nicht wie einen Menschen behandelt", seine Stimme war kalt, als er an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore dacht. "Wie meinen Sie das?", die Stimme von Harry war leise, fast verletzlich und seine grünen Augen sahen ihn verstört an. Snape atmete einmal tief durch, nun war der Potter schon drei Wochen hier, er musste erfahren, was passiert war. Und das von ihm, dass hatte er mit Lucius besprochen.

Seine Hand, die er schon auf der Klinge hatte, ließ ebendiese los und er ging wieder auf das Bett zu. Harry lächelte ihm leicht zu und nickte ihm zu, damit der gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer sich auf sein Bett setzte. Sowas hatte er sich mit Sicherheit nie vorgestellt, aber es machte ihm nichts aus, es freut ihn eher. "Ich war von Dumbledore nach Little Whinging geschickt worden, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen", er zögerte kurz, "ich bin nicht stolz drauf, dass ich gedacht habe, dass Sie mich rein legen wollen, aber es war mit zu der Zeit noch nicht möglich etwas anderes in Ihnen zu sehen, als Ihren Vater. Deswegen war ich sehr unbeherrscht, als ich mir kein Bild von Ihrem Zustand machen konnte." Harry fiel ihm ins Wort: "Ohne diese Worte hätte ich nie die Kraft gehabt aus dem Keller zu kommen und dann wäre ich noch immer da untern", seine Augen verdunkelten sich bei dem Gedanken dadran und Snape war fast schwach geworden und hätte ihm von Voldemorts Auftrag erzählt, aber er wusste, dass er nicht dazu berechtigt war. "Ich bin zu deinem Schulleiter und habe ihn über die Situation in Kenntnis gesetzt und auf weitere Instruktionen gehofft, doch Dumbledore schien fast zufrieden mit Veränderung und meinte, dass du mit diesem Hass, der Furcht und dem Schmerz eher eine Chance gegen den Dunklen Herrn hast. Aber ich konnte nicht mit an sehen, wie du leidest, nur als ich im Ligusterweg ankam, warst du schon weg."

Harry musste das gehört erst verdauen, bis er reagieren konnte. Fassungslos sah er seinen Lehrer an, der für ihn in diese Hölle zurückkehrte um den Sohn seines verhassten Mitschüler zu befreien und es durchfuhr ihn warm. "Warum wollten Sie das tun?", er hatte Angst diese Frage zu stellen, aber er wusste, dass Snape ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde, dass hatte er immer getan. "Ich kann das noch nicht beanworten, aber soviel. Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass du noch mehr Leid ertragen musst. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du mich hier Severus nennen würdest. Vielleicht gelingt dir das besser, als die höfliche Anrede.", er lächelte leicht, was Harry noch mehr außer Fassung brachte, doch gleichermaßen das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch verstärkte. Das hier war echt, obwohl er es nicht glauben konnte.

"Ey, träumst du?", Draco stieß Harry mit der Hand an, der vor Schreck fast sein Eistee umgestoßen hatte. Er wand seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Freund zu und lächelte diesen kurz an, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. "Ich will nicht mehr auf Dumbledores Seite stehen", es war nicht so, dass dieser Wunsch aus heiterem Himmel kam, aber er schaute trotzdem in verblüffte eisblaue Augen. "Ich weiß, dass das nicht das richtige für mich ist, dieser krampfhafte Versuch, immer das richtige zu tun und gerade deswegen oftmals das falsche, wie bei Sirius oder weil er mir immer nur die Hälfte erzählt, ohne das ich weiß, dass es nur die Hälfte ist. Diese Geheimnistuerei, weil man niemanden schaden will. Diese Lügen, diese Entscheidungen, die über deinem Kopf entschieden werden", Draco schüttelte den Kopf: "Das kann überall passieren", Harry sah ihn an und nickte, bevor sein Blick über das Gelände ging, nur unbewusst nahm er die Ankunft einer tiefschwarzen, hoheitsvoll wirkenden Kutsche wahr, die vor der Eingangstür angehalten war, bevor er zusah, wer ausstieg hatte er die weitere Worte gefunden und wand sich seinem Gesprächspartner wieder zu: "Ich werde nicht mehr für eine Seite kämpfen, bevor ich nicht die andere kenne und weiß wofür ich kämpfe. Ich will meine Entscheidung selber treffen, ich will wissen, ob es nur die dunkle Seite ist, die für den Schmerz und den Krieg verantwortlich ist, ich will wissen was noch vor uns versteckt wird, was wir alles nicht wissen, weil es wieder vertuscht wird."

Draco lächelte ihm zu, "Ich werde dir helfen, zwar habe ich meine Entscheidung schon getroffen, aber ich werde dich unterstützen ohne dich zu beieinflussen". Schweigend blickten sie wieder auf das Gelände, die Pferde der Kutsche wurden von den Bediensteten versorgt und der Besuch war schon im Gebäude verschwunden. Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Am späten Abend, als Draco schon ins Bett gegangen war, lief Harry durch das Manor. Er kannte sich hier schon im Schlaf aus und da genau dieser nicht eintreten wollte, hatte Harry beschlossen in die Bibliothek zu gehen um sich ein leichte Lektüre zu besorgen, die ihm ins Land der Träume bringen würde. Jetzt wo er keine traumlos Schlaftrank mehr von Snape bekam, da dieser sagte, er würde sonst auch noch süchtig werden (er hatte die Frage geschickt übergangen, wer danach süchtig war), war dies nicht mehr so einfach. Der Gang lag im halbdunkeln, seine Füße tapsten auf dem kalten Mamor und er hoffte nicht Narzissa über den Weg zu laufen, die würde nicht begrüßen, dass er barfuss unterwegs war. Und wo er gerade daran dachte, da hörte er schon Schritte, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte, doch er war sich sicher, dass diese schweren Schritte nicht zur zarten Narzissa gehörten. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er einen fremden Mann auf sich zukommen. Er war größer als Harry, gut gebaut, soweit dieser das sehen konnte. Bekleidet mit einem dunkelgrünen Umhang, er hatte lange schwarze Haare, die locker zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Die dunklen Augen der Kontrast zu seine blassen Haut, hohe Wangenknochen und sinnliche Lippen brachten Harry zu der Erkenntnis, dass er gerade den schönsten Mann überhaupt gegenüberstand, denn beide waren auf der Stelle stehen geblieben und sahen sich fast schon verzückt gegenseitig an. Harry war froh, dass ein größteil seiner Wunden verschwunden war, er war nicht mehr ganz so schlaksig wie früher, eher hatte er durch den Quidditch und das Reiten der Malfoy Pferde an Muskeln gewonnen. Er hatte sein Haar wachsen lassen und es ging ihm bis zum Kinn.

Seine Knie zitterten und sein Mund war trocken, er war noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen, selbst nicht als er in seinem vierten Jahr versucht hatte Cho Chang zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht, oder als er stundenlang darauf gewartet hatte, dass er gegen eine Hornschwanz antreten musste. Nervös betrachtet er sein Gegenüber, aber er konnte auch nicht die Blicke von ihm abwenden. Doch bevor einer von ihnen zu einer Reaktion fähig war, holte eine weibliche Stimme sie aus ihrem Bann. "Mein Herr, ich habe gerade erst die Nachricht erhallten", diese Stimme würde Harry immer wieder erkennen, sie begleitet ihn in seinen Albträumen, wenn sie ihn daran erinnnerte, dass sie es war, die seinen Paten hinter den Vorhang hatten stürzen lassen.

Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, die schweren Augenlider gaben ihr einen geheimnissvollen Ausduck, die schwarzen Haare fielen ihr lang über den Umhang. Und diesmal nahm sie ihm nicht seinen Paten sondern die Hoffnung diese wunderschöne Person kennen und vielleicht sogar lieben zu lernen, denn zweifelsfrei handelte es sich hier um Voldemort, denn er drehte sich zu Bellatrix um und zischte ihr zu, dass sie verschwinden soll. Noch immer war es Harry nicht möglich zu reagieren und er war regelrecht am Boden angenagelt, als Voldemort auf ihn zuging und kurz vor ihm zu stehen kam. Sein Geruch stieg Harry in die Nase, er roch so vertraut, wonach konnte er nicht sagen, aber es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Freiheit, Nähe und Zuneigung. Die dunklen Augen fixierten ihn und Harry kam es vor, als wenn er noch ein wenig schwächer und seine Knie noch ein wenig weicher geworden war. Wie jämmerlich, stand er vor seinem größten Feind, der ihm mehrmals das Leben nehmen wollte, seine Eltern getötet hatte und er konnte nicht einmal seinen Blick fest erwidern. Doch er konnte sich ihm auch nicht widersetzten. Keine Gegenwehr kam von ihm, als sein Gegenüber den Arm um Harrys Taille legte, ihn näher an sich ran zog. Ihm wurde abwechselnd kalt und heiß, Farben schienen sich vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, er zitterte merklich und spürte einen fremden Körper an seinem, an den er perfekt zu passen schien, an dem er sich wohl fühlte, obwohl sein Verstand schrie: "Das darf nicht sein." Er sah diese schwarzen Augen, die so gar nicht kalt oder leer aussahen, mit einem Stich ins Rote, das wohl für das Begehren aufglühte. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, drängte er sich gegen den Körper, der Arm, der ihn hielt, verstärkte den Druck, der zweite Arm umschlung seinen Nacken und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem Kuss.

Harry war froh, dass er so fest gehalten wurde, denn sonst hätte er sich nicht auf den Füßen halten können. Ein Feuerwerk schien in ihm zu explodieren, er fühlte sich als wenn sein Leben davon abhing, dass er sich mit seinem Kusspartner verschmelzen musste, er zog an dessen sanften Zunge, nahm die Innbrunst zurück um sanft an dessen Lippe zu knabbern, damit sie Luft holen konnten um sich noch stärker in einen Kuss zu verlieren, über den er alles andere vergessen konnte. Keine Angst spürte er, kein Zögern, keine Ablehnung. Eigentlich hatte er sich nie besser gefühlt, er spürte die Wärme in seinem Körper, bis in die Fingerspitzen, seine nackten Füße schienen sich von selbst zu erhitzen.

Dann löste sich die beiden von einander, er konnte das leichte Unwillen darüber in den dunklen Augen erkennen. Bevor er aber zu einer Reaktion fähig war, war der dunkle Herr durch den Flur verschwunden. Die Schritte hallte auf dem Mamor wieder, als Harry spürte als eine Kälte sein Herz ergriff, ein Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Füßen hallten, kam schmerzhaft auf dem Boden auf und konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Diese Emotionen war in sekundenschnell von himmelhoh jauchzend zu tode betrübt geworden. Der Schmerz brach aus ihm hervor, er konnte sich nicht zusammen reißen und schluchtzte laut auf. Bittere Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, bevor er es schaffte sich aufzuraffen, war er von zwei kräftigen Armen hochgezogen worden, die ihn wieder in sein Zimmer trugen und ins Bett legten. Er verschloss sich, dass er all das nicht registrierte, nur noch den Wunsch, seinen größten Widersacher wieder zusehen und von ihm gehalten zu werden.


	5. Leid, Freude und ein Brunch

So diesmal habe ich wieder ans Formatieren gedacht ;-).

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich freue mich sehr, dass euch meine Story zu gefallen scheint. Besonders wenn ihr euch eure Gedanken dazu macht und einige soviel erraten, dass es mir scheint, ihr kommt mir noch zuvor... Deswegen ein neues Chap und ich würde mich noch glücklicher schätzen, wenn ich eure Meinungen dazu vernehmen dürfte lieb dreinschau

* * *

Unschlüssig stand Severus Snape am Fussende des Bettes, in dem Harry lag und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Er hatte ihm versprochen, dass ihm keiner mehr so Leid zusetzten würde, wie die Dursleys oder Dumbledore, doch das hier sah auch nicht so gut aus. Vor über vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte er den Jungen weinend fast schon schreiend im Flur vorgefunden und ins Bett gesteckt, aus dem dieser weder aufstand noch aufhörte bitterlich zu weinen. Zwar schien er die Anwesenheit anderer zu genießen, doch jedes Mal, wenn die Tür sich von neuem öffnete und die Personen eintraten, huschte ein dunkler Schatten über Harrys Gesicht, der offensichtlich einen anderen erwartet hatte. Und langsam bekam Severus Gewissheit, wer dieser jemand war und genau das erschwerte das ganze ungemein, denn obwohl er Tom schätze und sie eine Freundschaft verband, er wusste nicht, ob er es wagen durfte, sich in diese Sache einzumischen. 

Es war früher Morgen, Harry hatte die Nacht wach dargelegen, war jetzt endlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, Narzissa war an seinem Bettende und überwachte seinen Schlaf. Severus war seitdem er ihn gefunden hatte, die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe geblieben, aber als er diese traurigen Augen sah, konnte er nicht anders, er musste ihm helfen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry nur etwas verpasst, was ihm selber so lange verwehrt geblieben war. Dazu war er in seiner jetzigen Partnerschaft zu glücklich und er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Harry auch zwölf Jahre darauf warten musste.

Leise verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg um den Übeltäter aufzusuchen. Vorher wollte er noch nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen und seinem Freund mal zu sagen, warum er schon seit zwei Tagen nicht nach Hause gekommen war.

* * *

Hoheitsvoll lag das riesige Anwesen in der aufgehendenen Sonne da, Vögel wachten auf und begannen wieder ihre furchbar nervigen Lieder zu trällern und er versuchte das alles auszublenden, als er den Kiesweg hoch ging, bis zum Eingang. Seine Glieder waren schwer und der Körper machte darauf aufmerksam, dass er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, er würde eine eiskalte Dusche brauchen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Doch als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und da ein sehr erbostes Gesicht seines Freundes auftauchte, war die Idee mit der Dusche wieder hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Er versuchte mit einem Lächeln die Situation zu entschärfen, doch scheiterte kläglich. Sein Freund packte ihm an seinem Arm, knallte die Tür zu, dass die Fenster wackelten und zog ihn wütend flüsternd hinter sich her: „Wir werden uns noch darüber unterhalten, wie du auf die Idee kommst mich zwei Tage im Unklaren zu lassen, wo du doch weißt, dass ich an keine Infos den Orden betreffend komme, da ich ja tot bin", er knurrte regelrecht, „aber jetzt wirst du dich erstmal um unseren Gast kümmern, der sich seit Stunden selbst bemitleidet und mich nicht alleine lässt, damit ich mir eine Strafe für dich einfallen lassen kann", ein Schauer überzog Severus, als er vor der noch geschlossenen Tür des Salons stand, während Sirius den letzten Teil des Satzes in seinen Nacken hauchte und ihn dann gegen die Tür drückte und ihn unbeherrscht in den Hals biss. „Nicht jetzt", stöhnte dieser und entzog sich dem harten Griff seines Partners, dessen grauen Augen vor Zorn fast schwarz funkelten, doch Severus ignorierte dies und öffnete die Tür. 

Am Kamin saß der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt und stocherte genervt im Feuer herum, völlig unberührt von den herumfliegenden Funken, die den Teppich in Flammen gesetzt hätten, wenn Eileen das nicht zu Severus Kinderzeit schon mit einem Zauberspruch gesichert hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer unlesbar, aber die Stirn war in Falten gelegt, wie immer, wenn er vor einem Problem stand, dessen Lösung nicht in Sicht war.

„Wieso sitzt du hier rum und starrst ins Feuer", Severus war näher getreten und sah seinen Herrn zögernd an. „Warum, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich jetzt machen soll!? Keine Ahnung, wie es zu dieser", ärgerlich suchte er nach einem Wort, fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ so einiges an Vasen und Gläsern zu Bruch gehen, ohne sich daran zu stören, Sirius sammelte die Scherben gleichgültig weg, anscheinend war das heute schon öfter vorgekommen, „Situation gekommen ist. Er stand vor mir, dann hatte ich ihn in meinen Armen und ich habe mich noch nie.." Den Schluss ließ er offen, aber er hatte mehr gesagt, als Severus sich zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Wenn du meinen Rat hören willst...", fing Severus an, doch der dunkle Herr unterbrach ihn: „Nein", zischte er, Severus fuhr unverblühmt vor, griff nach dem kleinen Säckchen im Kamin und drückte seinem Herrn Flohpulver in die Hand: „auf nach Malfoy Manor." Sie starrten sich einige Zeit in die Augen, doch gegen seine sonstigen Gewohnheiten gehorchte der Lord und verschwand im grünen Feuer.

Ein Tippen auf seine Schulter ließ Severus sich umdrehen und er sah in ehemals graue Augen, die vor Wur wirklich schwarz geworden waren: „Gut, dann wären wir endlich allein". Jetzt wurden Severus Kniee weich.

* * *

Er fühlte sich verlassen, doch das war er nicht. Immer war jemand bei ihm, jetzt gerade war es Draco, der sich rechts neben ihn auf das Bett gelegt hatte und gemeinsam lagen sie Arm in Arm da und er lauschte seinem Freund, der eine seiner Gute-Nacht-Geschichten zum besten gab, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, doch keiner schalt ihm deswegen, selbst der kalte und immer beherrschte Lucius hatte zu Harry gesagt, dass er sich eher darüber freute, dass Harry weinte, als wenn er wieder den Schmerz in sich hinein fressen würde. Snape war sowieso zum Dauergast geworden und Harry hatte heute Morgen im Dämmerschlaf bemerkt, wie der kalte Zaubertranklehrer ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht hatte. Doch trotzdem, der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Kusspartners hielt vor. Narzissa hatte ihm das so erklärt, dass es der Seelenpartner sein musste, den er getroffen hatte. Den man nur einmal in seinem Leben hatte. Leider fanden diese nicht immer zueinander, weil sie wie in diesem Fall oftmals von dem gleichen Geschlecht waren und das für viele nicht vereinbar war und sie deswegen ihre Gefühle verleugneten. Zwar konnte man auch andere Menschen lieben, aber niemals so wie seinen Seelenpartner. 

Dracos Stimme hielt ihn davon ab sich in die immer gleichen Gedanken zu versenken und sich zu fragen, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte, wo er anders hätte reagieren sollen, oder ob da doch noch eine Hoffnung bestand. Die Dämmerung senkte sich über das Land, Severus war nun schon Stunden fort und Harry begann ihn zu vermissen.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, reagierten beide kaum, in der Annahme, dass es sowie so der Zaubertranklehrer war, der zurückgekehrt war. Ein Räuspern ließ Draco verstummen und Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Vor ihm stand der dunkle Herr und sah zögernd aus. Dracos Gesicht war jeder Farbe entzogen worden und Harry war von hellwach, vor Schreck waren die Tränen versiegt. Mit großen Augen sah er den Besucher an, der um das Bett herum gegangen war und links an Harrys freier Seite angekommen war und mit unglaublich sanfter Stimme fragte: "Darf ich mich ..", er musste nicht weiter reden, die beiden hatte synchron angefangen zu nicken und machten breitwillig Platz, obwohl dies wirklich nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Als wenn nichts passiert wäre, erzählte Draco seine Geschichte weiter, er hatte Harry aber losgelassen. Dieser lag stocksteif zwischen den beiden und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Vorsichtig begann der Herrscher der dunklen Seite den Jungen neben sich den Arm zu kraueln. Nach einiger Zeit, in der Harry sich sichtlich entspannt hatte, zog er eben diesen in eine Umarmung, so lagen sie da, und lauschten Draco, der versuchte seine Angst zu unterdrücken und einfach nur seine Geschichte erzählte.

Harry war der erste, der am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und im ersten Moment war das einzige, was er wusste, dass er sich sicher und total wohl fühlte. Als er die Augen aufschlug sah er Draco, dessen hellblonden Haare wild vom Kopf abstanden und der noch immer im Land der Träume befand. Das nächste was er registrierte, war der Arm, der ihn fest umschlungen hatte, so dass es ihm fast nicht möglich war sich zu bewegen. Doch er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer das war. Erstmal weil er gewiss nicht mit vielen Menschen im Bett liegen würde und dann weil er spürte, dass das sein jetzt ehemaliger Feind war. Dieser fing an sich zu regen und Harry merkte, dass er ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken hauchte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl so festgehalten zu werden. Er wollte, dass ihn jemand anführte, jemand das Zepter in die Hand nahm, damit er nicht mehr der Starke sein musste, er wollte beschützt werden. Und er wusste, wenn das jemand konnte, dann der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der Neuzeit.

"Ich geh duschen, Kleiner, bin gleich wieder da", Harry fragte sich, ob sich Toms Stimme schon immer so sanft angehört hatte und er deswegen diese kalte Stimmlage inne hatte, damit alle davon ausgehen würden, dass er so schrecklich ist. Denn mit dieser Stimme würde er nur dafür Sorgen, dass ihm alle nachlaufen würden. Denn sie jagte einem, anstatt der sonst üblichen Angst, einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, rüttelte Harry Draco wach, der sich wahrlich schwer wecken ließ, bis Harry die Nase voll hatte und diesen von dem Bett schubste. Mit einem kleinen Gerumpel kam der Malfoy Erben auf dem Boden an und war sofort auf den Beinen um seinen Ziehbruder böse anzugucken, doch als er bemerkte, dass sein Gebieter verschwunden war, verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck: "Ist er schon wieder verschwunden?", zischte der blonde Eisprinz, Harry legte warnend den Finger auf die Lippen und deutet auf das Badezimmer. Draco nickte wissend und lotste seinen Freund aus dem Zimmer, damit auch sie sich fertig machen konnte für das Frühstück und er ihm erzählte, dass er überzeugt war, dass die beiden glücklich miteinander werden würden, denn sonst würde der dunkle Herr sich mit Sicherheit nicht die ganze Nacht mit einem seiner Untergebenen zusammen ins Bett legen.

* * *

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich ins Zimmer und erhellten es teilweise, so dass Severus seinen Freund unbemerkt beobachten konnte. Endlich schlief er ruhig. Seitdem er wusste, dass sein Patensohn in Sicherheit war und nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss Dumbledores stand, fiel ihm das um einiges leichter. Natürlich waren die meisten seiner Albträume auf den Aufenthalt in Askaban zurückzuführen, aber jetzt musste Sirius sich wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr machen, die es ihm schwer ermöglichten überhaupt ins Land der Träume zu kommen. 

Schon lange wollte er sich gegen Dumbledore stellen, doch er hatte seinem Patenkind nicht die Entscheidung abnehmen wollen, hätte er sich also öffentlich dazu bekannt, dass er sich schon viele Jahre auf der anderen Seite stand, dann wäre Harry ihm ohne Zweifel gefolgt, ohne irgendwas zu hinterfragen, sie hatten um das abzuwenden seinen Tod inziniert. Normalerweise ließ er sich in Kämpfen nicht zu solchen Spielereien hinleiten wie mit Bellatrix, aber diesmal musste es echt wirken, dass er überwältigt wurde. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Schreie von Harry aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und ihm nicht zu schreiben, aber er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis dieser sich entscheiden würde. Endlich schien dies näher zu rücken, denn wenn man sich in den dunkelsten Magier überhaupt verliebte, würde es schwer sein, diesem nicht nachzufolgen.

Sanft strich Severus seinem Partner die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht, so sehr er es auch genossen hatte sich vor allen anderen mit Sirius zu streiten, dass war etwas anderes als sich wirklich mit ihm zu streiten. Seine Eltern hatten sich unablässig gestritten, seine Schulzeit war grausam gewesen, wenn man daran dachte, wie sehr James Snape gehasst hatte, weil dieser vor den beiden gewusst hatte, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. Doch dann war er mit Lily zusammengekommen und der Weg war frei gewesen. So sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte, er konnte James verstehen, dass er ihn dafür hasste, das er ihm Sirius genommen hatte. Dieser starke Mann an seiner Seite, treu wie ein Hund, stark wie zwei Pferde und ein Herz aus Gold. Nun, leider auch Eifersüchtig, besitzergreifend und aufbrausend, aber dennoch, er würde ihn für niemanden auf der Welt stehen lassen. Deswegen hatte er zwölf Jahre auf ihn gewartet, ohne eine andere Person auch nur anzusehen.

Siruis knurrte leicht unter den Berührungen und er wäre gerne bei ihm in Bett geblieben, doch sie waren zum Frühstück eingeladen und dafür wäre es von Vorteil, wenn sie das Bett verlassen, duschen und dann sich anziehen würden. Sanft kitzelte er seinen Partner am Hals, so dass dieser die Augen aufschlug. Ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie immer, wenn er bemerkte, dass Severus neben ihm morgens aufwachte. "Komm, wir müssen zur Familie Malfoy. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Harry dir das ohne viel Geschrei verzeihen wird, aber das wird dir nur mal gut tun", er zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er ins Bett ging, bevor er daran dachte, wie sehr der liebe Hund am vorherigen Abend wieder rumgezetert hatte, weil Severus nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Gut, dass sie keine Nachbarn hatten.

* * *

Harry saß auf einer Bank draußen im Garten. Narzissa hatte ihm ein Brötchen in die Hand gedrückt und ihn nach draußen geschickt, sie würden alle ein wenig später essen, da sie Besuch erwartete, und er sollte solange mal ein wenig an die Sonne gehen, damit er nicht wie sein Freund aussehen würde. So genoss er die warmen Strahlen der Morgensonne, streckte ihr sein Gesicht entgegen, damit Narzissa später nicht meckern konnte. Der Geruch von Wildrosen stieg ihm in die Nase und bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht, die er endlich wieder komplett durch geschlafen hatte, musste er unweigerlich grinsen. 

Knirschendes Kies kündigte eine Ankunft einer Person an und da sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen, ging er davon aus, dass es sich dabei um Tom handeln würde. Unbemerkt hatte er begonnen ihn Tom zu nennen, aber wie sollte er auch sonst, er war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht mit ´My Lord´ ansprechen musste. Als er die Augen öffnete und die ankommende Person ansah, musste er sich wegen der Sonne die Hand vor Augen halten und fast hätte er lächeln müssen. Aufgrund der großen Gefahr, dass der Dark Lord auch nur einen Sonnenstrahlen auf seine perfekte bleiche Haut bekommen könnte, hatte er sich eine Hut aufgesetzt. Dieser stand ihm in der Tat wirklich gut, so dass er sich gewiss war, dass dieser Hut nicht das erste Mal in Einsatz war.

Er setze sich neben ihn und ohne zu zögern lehnte Harry sich in dessen Arm. "Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass du zu mir gekommen bist", seine Stimme war ein wenig schüchterner als sonst, aber er hatte keine Scheu, seine Gefühle zur Sprache zu bringen, nicht bei ihm, "ich habe dich so sehr vermisst". Er drehte den Kopf leicht, um Tom ins Gesicht zu sehen, der in leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar gab. Sie saßen lange da und als Harry schon den Gedanken verworfen hatte, dass Tom was sagen würde, sprach dieser endlich.

"Ich bin um einiges älter als du. Ich bin der Anführer der Todesser. Ich wollte deinen Tod. Ich habe deine Eltern getötet", es war ein Stich ins Herz, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht, er lauschte der Stimme weiter, "doch ich werde nie wieder etwas tun, was gegen dich geht. Selbst wenn du dich jetzt entscheiden solltest mich nicht als deinen Seelenpartner anzuerkennen, ich werde dich nicht mehr jagen. Denn ich habe niemals etwas derartiges gefühlt und dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein. Dass ich dank dir wieder Mensch sein kann."

Harry wand sich aus der Umarmung und sah seinen ehemaligen Widersacher an. Dessen schwarze Augen, die ihn fast liebevoll ansahen, die trotzdem beherrschte Miene, die er nicht ablegen konnte und wusste, der Tag würde kommen, an dem er ihn lieben würde, wo er ihn doch jetzt schon so vermisste. Langsam stand er auf, einen kurzen Moment konnte er den Hauch einer Enttäuschung in Toms Augen sehen, aber dann grinste Harry und stellte sich direkt vor Tom hin und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. "So küsst es sich besser", verschmitzt grinsend näherte er sich Toms sinnlichen Lippen und küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen, ihre Zungen umspielten einander, sie erforschten sich gegenseitig, sanft fuhr Harry über die spitzen Eckzähne Toms und spürte, wie dieser ihn wieder in eine feste Umarmung zog. Als sie voneinander ließen, um nach Luft zu holen, fuhr Tom Harry langsam mit der Zunge vom Mund über das Kinn zum Hals, verharrte kurz und stach kurz mit den Zähnen in seinen Hals. Harry war wie in Trance, er merkte den Schmerz des Bisses nicht. Als Tom an ihm sog und sein Blut schluckte, wurde Harry kurz schummrig, doch als Tom von ihm abließ und ihn wieder zu küssen begann und so dass er den Geschmack von seinem Blut auf dessen Lippen schmeckte, drehte er fast durch. Er konnte gar nicht eng genug an Tom ran, seine Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken und die langen schwarzen Haare. Aber kurze Zeit brach Tom den Kuss sanft ab und grinste über das verschwitzt leicht errötete Gesicht Harrys.

"Wir müssen uns ein wenig zurückhalten. Es gibt Dinge, die wir zu beachten habe, es gibt Dinge, die du als mein Partner einhalten musst, damit meine Position nicht in Frage gestellt wird. Du weißt welche ich inne habe und ich muss dich bitten, deswegen einige Richtlinien zu befolgen. Ich weiß, das es nicht eine deiner Stärke ist, sich an Regeln zu halten, aber ich habe meine Mittel und Wege ebendieses durchzusetzen", eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Körper, doch Tom hielt ihn immer noch fest und sah ihn zwar durchdringend an. "Du wirst mich vor meinen Todesser nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, meine Autorität niemals öffentlich untergraben und vor allen Dingen, mir immer ehrlich gegenüber sein, und wenn es nur darum geht, mir zu sagen, dass du deine fünf Minuten hast und in Ruhe gelassen werden möchtest. Wenn wir einander die Seelenpartnerschaft anerkennen, das ist eine Zeremonie", setzte er erklärend hinzu, und strich Harry eine vorwitzige Strähne sanft hinters Ohr, fuhr ihm mit seinen langen, scharfen Fingernägeln über die Wange "bist du an mich gebunden. Enger als du das von Hochzeiten kennst. Solltest du auf die dumme Idee kommen, mich zu betrügen, werde ich dich und die betreffende Person töten." Harry sah ihn erschrocken an: "Du hast gesagt, du tust mir nichts", dieser blickte ihn fast böse an, als er sagte: "Es gibt immer eine Ausnahme."

Harry war sich trotz all dieser Dinge sicher, dass Tom der richtige für ihn war, und auch wenn dieser gewiss Schwierigkeiten haben würde, ihm seine Gefühle zu offenbahren, so würden die Gesten genügen, um ihm dies auszudrücken. Er musste keinen Partner haben, der mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlte, nur damit jeder wusste, dass er Harry liebte. Er kuschelte sich wieder in dessen Arme und genoss seine Nähe. Doch dieser stand auf, mit Harry auf dem Arm und machte sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Manor, damit sie auch das Essen nicht verpassten. Kurz vor dem Eingang setzte er ihn ab, und sie gingen nebeneinander her. Auf dem Weg durchs Haus zum Esszimmer, das für den Sommer in den Wintergarten verlegt wurde, konnte Harry Snape sehen, der sich mit Lucius unterhielt. Doch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Mann neben Snape geweckt, der seinen Arm um den Zaubertranklehrer gelegt hatte. Er hatte lange Haare, locker über den Schultern zusammen gebunden, eine kräftige große Statur und war die perfekte Ergänzung zu Snape. Dank einem kleinen Seitenblick bemerkte er das Tom ihn scharf ansah und so wendete Harry den Blick schnell ab und sie betraten den Salon.

Es war reichlich gedeckt, wie immer, wenn Gäste erwartet wurden, die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder selbst übertroffen, Narzissa mäkelte trotzdem hier und da rum, doch ihre ärgerliche Miene legte sich sofort, als die beiden den Raum betraten. Lächelnd trat sie näher, zog Harry in eine leichte Umarmung und bekam von Tom einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Sieht schön aus, was du hier wieder auf die Beine gestellt hast, Narzissa", er lächelte zwar nicht, aber sein Gesicht hatte einiges an Strenge verloren, als er sich einen Platz suchte. Harry nahm an seiner linken Seite Platz, neben ihm war Draco, der ihm vergnügt zulächelte und schnell den Blick senkte, als Tom ihn ansah. Das entlockte Tom wiederrum doch ein Lächeln, das er schnell kaschierte, in dem er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm.

Lucius betrat den Salon, setzte sich auch an den Tisch und Harry sah fassunglos zu der Tür. Wenn er doch gerade die unwahrscheinlichste Beziehung überhaupt eingegangen war, da stand gerade das neue Weltwunder von ihm. Der Mann, den Snape mitgebracht hatte, und der ihm so bekannt vorgekommen war, war niemand anderes als sein als tot erklärte Pate Sirius. Ohne sich um Tom zu kümmern, hüpfte er vom Stuhl, der krachend nach hinten gefallen wäre, wenn Draco diesen nicht geistesgegewärtig aufgehalten hätte und stürzte in die Arme seines Paten. Dieser schien nicht minder erfreut und flüsterte ihm mit seiner knurrenden Stimme ins Ohr, dass ihm alles so leid tue, und er ihn nicht diesem Schmerz aussetzen wollte. Doch das war jetzt vergessen, wenn er nur seinen Paten wieder hatte. Vor Freude liefen ihm die Tränen die Wangen herunter, was seinen Freund doch dazu veranlasste, sich vom Tisch zu erheben und sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry kein Leid zugefügt wurde. Nachdem Sirius Harry schnell aus der Umarmung entlassen hatte, so dass dieser sich an Tom anlehte, der hinter ihn getreten war, wurde er kritisch von Sirius gemusterte. Anscheind schien er zufrieden mit dem, was er sah und sie setzten sich wieder an den Tisch.

"Harry, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich in dem Glauben lassen musste, dass ich tot bin. Doch ich hatte schon meine Entscheidung getroffen und war auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt. Aus eigener Überzeugung und nicht weil es mir vorgelebt wurde. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir die gleiche Wahl verwehrt wurde und so haben wir meinen Tod inziniert. Vielleicht hätte ich dich vor Leid bewahren können, aber so wie wir alle Dumbledore kennen, wäre ich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht rehabilitiert gewesen. Da ich aber tot bin, hat das Ministerium mich frei gesprochen..."

Lucius hatte zugehört und fügte hinzu: "Jetzt kann er dich zu sich holen."

Harry war in der Tat überrascht, eigentlich vollkommen durcheinander. Er verstand, warum sein Pate so reagiert hatte und er war froh, dass dieser alles dafür getan hatte, damit Harry seine eigene Wahl treffen können würde. Dass er bei ihm wohnen wollte, stand außer Frage, darauf freute er sich seit seinem dritten Jahr. Aber dennoch er war erst so kurze Zeit bei den Malfoys, aber er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese ihn gerne bei sich gehabt hatten. Doch jetzt plötzlich sollte er zu seinem Paten, was wirklich toll war und er sich riesig freut. Doch das sah ihm so nach Abgabe aus. Narzissa aber, die den Gefühlsumschwung Harrys genau mitbekommen hatte, lächelte Harry an: "Ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du in den Ferien Zeit in unserem Haus verbringst, denn wir haben dich sehr liebgewonnen und haben dich gerne hier", Lucius dem durch die Worte seiner Frau klar geworden war, dass er die Neuigkeit etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt hatte nickte kräftig. Tom ließ es sich nicht nehmen leise auf Parsel zu zischen: "Und wann bitte sollst du Zeit für mich haben?", was Harry wirklich richtig glücklich machte und er strahlte in die Runde.


	6. Die Frage mit der alles beginnt

Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass ich euch schon wieder so habe warten lassen, mein Zeitplan ist so durcheinander, dass meine Weihnachtschaps viel später erscheinen werden, als sie sollen, aber das kennen wir ja schon vom Fernsehen ( da muss ich gleich nachziehen). Da mein Internet zur zeit lahm gelegt ist, da mein Adapter nach tagelangen Kampf zum erliegen gekommen ist, kann ich nur schwer etwas on stellen und arbeiten muss ich dann auch noch (ist das nicht alles schrecklich ;-)

Nun, eure Reviews bauen mich immer wieder sehr auf, um jemanden hervor zu heben, ich freue mich sehr über deine Mails, und muss mich immer zusammen reißen nicht so ausführlich zu antworten, um nichts zu verraten. Aber trotzdem, ein paar mehr könnten schon reviewen, denn wenn ich meine Hits anschaue, da lesen schon einige mehr : Schwarzleser: mit Finger draufzeig

Nun denn, weiter gehts:

* * *

Unschlüssig stand Harry in seinem Zimmer und überlegte, was er von seine Sachen hier lassen würde und was er unbedingt mitnehmen musste. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie Weihnachten hier alle zusammen feiern würden, aber das Harry eigentlich in Snapes Manor wohnen würde. Ja, er würde bei seinem Zaubertranklehrer wohnen, denn da war Sirius nach seinem angeblichen Tod eingezogen. Wenn ihm jemand vor einem halben Jahr erzählt hätte, dass er noch vor Ende der Sommerferien mit seinem Todfeind eine Beziehung eingehen würde, dass sein Pate lebte und dieser mit Severus Snape seit sage und schreibe neunzehn Jahren heimlich zusammen war und er nun zu den beiden ziehen würde, hätte er diesen in St. Mungus einliefern lassen.

Viel war in den letzten Tagen passiert, und Harry war wundersamer Weise ziemlich ruhig. Leider hatten sie beim Abendessen auch beschlossen, dass Draco und er ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts machen würden und nicht auf Durmstrang, wie die beiden vorgeschlagen hatten, die Erwachsenen hatten diese Vorschlag einstimmig abgeschmettert, wenn auch aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Harry musste lächeln, während er seine Bücher in die dafür vorgesehen Tasche legte, die, als er sich umdrehte, von Draco kopfschüttelnd wieder ausgepackt wurden. Natürlich war es Sirius und Narzissa darum gegangen, dass Durmstrang nicht so angesehen war, gerade weil es sich um Harry handelte, der da in arge Schwierigkeiten kommen konnte. Lucius und Severus freute sich darüber, dass letzter immer ein Auge auf die beiden haben würde und dunkle Herr, uneigennützig wie er war, freute sich darüber, dass er noch eine Person mehr hatte, die viel von Dumbledore in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Harry hatte gefunden, was er suchte und stapelte seine neuen Schulbücher aufeinander und trug sie zu der Tasche, die schon wieder leer war. Ärgerlich sah er Draco an: „Wieso hast du bitte alles wieder ausgeräumt?", Draco hatte sogar die Bücher zurück ins Regal geräumt. Dieser schüttelte nur wieder mit dem Kopf: „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du die lesen wirst, wenn du Onkel Sevs Auswahl siehst, wirst mich verstehen. Und so hast du auch hier deine Lektüre und wirst mir dann nicht alles aus meinem Zimmer räumen, wenn du wieder da bist", nicht das Harry dies zum größten Teil schon gemacht hatte.

„Die Schule fängt in einer Woche wieder an. Ich komme zwei Tage vorher zu euch, wir werden zusammen nach Hogwarts anreisen, nicht mit dem Zug, sondern mit Onkel Sev", Draco grinste zufrieden darüber, eine neue Anreisemöglichkeit gefunden zu haben und nicht mehr mit den anderen stundenlang im Zug sitzen zu müssen. Ihm machte es nichts aus, dass sie mit dieser Anreise noch ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, aber es war notwendig, dass sie vor den anderen Schülern da waren, denn Harry wollte vorher noch zum Schulleiter und einige Dinge klären. Harry warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick durch sein Zimmer, doch eigentlich hatte er kaum etwas mitgenommen, denn das hier war nun auch sein Zuhause und Draco hatte immer wieder alles ausgepackt und ihm versichert, dass die beiden ihm alles neu kaufen würden oder vielleicht schon hatten und er es auch gleich hier lassen könnte. Er lächelte Draco an, er war froh, dass er ihm zum Freund gewonnen hatte. Dieser zog ihn in eine warme Umarmung und Harry musste sich zurück halten, um nicht zu weinen, als sie sich losließen, wischten sich beiden verdächtige Nässe aus den Augenwinkeln, der Malfoy-Erbe lachte leicht: „Mann, wir sehen uns fünf Tage nicht, das werden wir doch aushalten, hmm", er legte seinen Arm um Harry, nahm dessen kleine Tasche und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten.

* * *

Das Schloss erschien ihm heute noch ein wenig unbewohnbarer und kälter, etwas was ihn sonst nie gestört hat. Er war immer gerne allein gewesen. Hatte die Tage und Nächte in seinem Büro genossen, die Zeit war nur so verflogen und er hatte schon schlechte Laune bekommen, wenn er nur daran gedacht hatte, dass er bald wieder auf Menschen treffen würde und sein Alleinsein ein Ende hatte.

Jetzt aber, wo er durch das Schloss lief, seine Schritte laut in den Gängen widerhallten und er seinen Gedanken nach hing, fühlte er sich nicht so gut. Der Kleine fehlte ihm schon jetzt, obwohl er ihn vor vielleicht drei Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Wie hatte er auch nur ahnen können, dass dieser es schaffen würde, sich so schnell einen Platz in seinem Herzen hatte sichern können. Okay, da war auch viel Platz, gemessen an der niedrigen Zahl der Menschen, die Tom wirklich gerne mochte und deswegen in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, aber es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass trotz allem, er nie damit gerechnet hatte, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Und sein wollte. Er hätte es leugnen können, mit der Zeit hätte er seine Gefühle wieder unterdrücken können und alles wäre wie früher gewesen. Vielleicht wäre er noch ein wenig kälter geworden. Aber das wollte er nicht mehr. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen.

Das Büro war mit Sicherheit der wärmste Ort, die Hauselfen hatten ein Feuer im Kamin angelassen und Nargini lag direkt davor und sah ihn nur schläfrig an, ohne sich weiter zu regen. Der Schreibtisch stapelte sich unter Papieren und Plänen, die alle noch zu bearbeiten waren. Er warf einen Blick nach draußen, es war jetzt früher Nachmittag und er sollte sich wirklich ein wenig Zeit nehmen, dass nachzuholen, was er durch die fehlende Nacht verloren hatte, in der er eigentlich hätte arbeiten müssen.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sich der erste Besucher ankündigte, doch als er vor ihm stand und ihm die perfekte Idee durch den Kopf ging, war er erfreut darüber, dass dieser hier war. Der große, hagere Mann vor ihm, mit seinem leichenblassen Teint und den hohlwangigen Gesichtszügen, der leicht ärgerlich auf das Fenster sah, dass viel vom Sonnenlicht hinein ließ, dem er nur aus dem Weg gehen konnte, indem er am äußersten Ende des Zimmers stand, sich aber nicht wagte, auch nur einen Ton deswegen zu sagen, allein aus Respekt, da diese Tatsache seinem Gebieter nichts ausmachte. Dieser schloss mit einer Handbewegung die Vorhänge und nickte dem Vampir zu, damit dieser sich setzte.

Nachdem dieser im Bericht erstattet hatte, über die Pläne der Vampire und der Rekrutierung neuer, erhob Voldemort das Wort: „Ich habe einen weiteren Auftrag für dich. Du wirst nach Hogwarts reisen und dich als Lehrer bewerben. Da Dumbledore immer allen gegenüber so offen ist, wirst du ihn damit erpressen, dass er auch einen Werwolf, einen Zentauren und einen Riesen in seiner Lehrerschaft hat, vielleicht wird ihn das überzeugen. Bislang hat er noch keinen Lehrer gefunden und selbst wenn, dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass dieser nicht einmal ein Jahr durchhalten wird."

Ohne das weitere Instruktionen notwendig waren, verließ der Vampir das Büro und er fragte sich, warum seine ganzen Dienerschaft nicht aus diesen fähigen Kreaturen bestand. Aber er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und versuchte sich dadrauf zu konzentrieren Bellatrix Gedankengängen nachzufolgen, die sie ihm gerade erklärte, aber das war eine Kunst, die ihm verwehrt war- nach einer halben Stunde, hatte diese das auch eingesehen und machte sich mit einem neuen Auftrag davon, nicht ohne einen ungläubigen Blick auf ihren Herrn zu werfen, der heute scheinbar sehr geduldig zu sein schien. Sie hoffte, dass dies ein wenig länger anhalten würde. Noch während sie den Gang lang lief, hörte sie das Zerbersten von Glas an der Wand, vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, es zuzulassen, dass Pettingraw den Dark Lord als nächstes aufsuchte. Sie konnte sich ein erfreutes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, dass sie vorher dagewesen war.

* * *

Harry war mit seinem Paten apperiert, glücklich darüber, dass dieser keine Einwände dagegen gehabt hatte, nicht mit dem Kaminnetzwerk zu reisen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, verschlug ihm regelrecht die Sprache. Malfoys Manor war schon riesig gewesen, aber diese Anlage allein schien schon so groß wie die ganzen Ländereien Hogwarts, dem Verbotenen Wald ausgenommen, dessen Größe keiner kannte. Das Haus war hoheitsvoll und erinnerte mit seinen Steinen und seiner Größe eher an eine Burg, als an ein normales Anwesen. Die viele Fenster ließen auf reichlich viele Zimmer schließen, der lange Weg vom Anwesenstor, vor dem sie appereiert waren und welches sie ohne Probleme passiert hatten (Severus hatte einzig und allein Sirius die Möglichkeit gegeben, dies ohne einen Snape zu machen), war eine Allee von fast einer Meile länge.

Sirius lächelte bei dem bewundernden Blick seines Patenkindes und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, eben diesen davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Toms Anwesen um einiges größer war. Harrys Blick sprach Bände, es war kein Wunder, dass die dunkle Seite immer so an Reiz besaß, alleine weil sie über soviel Reichtum verfügten, was immer auf Macht schließen ließ. Sie gingen unter dem Schutz der Bäume zu dem Haus und Harry genoss es endlich mit seinem Paten alleine zu sein. „Wenn er so viel Geld hat, dann arbeitet Severus wirklich nur in Hogwarts, um Dumbledore auszuspionieren?", Harry sah seinen Paten an, der verschmitzt grinste und antworte: „Meiner Meinung tut er das nur, um Schüler zu quälen", er lachte leicht bellend auf und fuhr dann in einer ernsteren Stimme fort: "Nein, ernsthaft eigentlich war das Spionieren der Grundgedanke gewesen. Natürlich hat er so auch ein Auge auf die nächste Generation der Todesser. Dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass er später weitesgehends die Gelegenheit hatte, dich im Auge zu behalten und dann sicherzustellen, dass du okay warst.", ein Schatten glitt über Sirius Gesicht, in Harry kam eine Ahnung auf, dass die Dursleys nicht so gut weg kommen würden, wenn die sich einmal gegenüberstehen würden. Aber Sirius schüttelte die hasserfüllten Gedanken beiseite und lächelte wieder: „Und jetzt", sie waren vor der Tür angekommen, „zeig ich dir dein neues Zuhause."

Die Eingangshalle war riesig. Das Innere des Hauses schien komplett aus Stein und schwarzen Marmor zu bestehen, die Fenster waren hoch, aber immer mit Vorhängen, die sich bei Bedarf schließen lassen würden. Eine große Treppe führte ins Obergeschoss, wo sich die privaten, familiären Räume befanden, im Erdgeschoss waren der Salon, die Küche und nicht zu vergessen die Eingangshalle. Ein kleine Treppe führte nach unten, wo sich Severus Kerker befand, viele verschiedene Labore. „Du darfst überall hin, zu jeder Zeit", fügte Sirius hinzu und führte Harry herum, „Aber bei den Laboren kann es sein, dass da an der Tür Lampen leuchten. Dann darf man diese nicht betreten, entweder weil Severus in einer schwierigen Phase des Brauens ist oder weil ein Trank ziehen muss. Aber du musst wissen, dass du hier zuhause bist und nirgends ausgeschlossen wirst." Die Führung ging weiter, vom ersten Stock führte noch eine weitere, kleinere Treppe nach oben, in die hauseigene riesige Bibliothek, mit Sesseln und Sofa, einem großen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte und dem Raum eine angenehme Atmosphäre verschaffte. Sirius musste Harry fast aus dem Raum tragen, weil dieser sich nicht von den Bücher losreißen konnte und am liebsten sofort angefangen hätte zu lesen. „Also hier ist mein Büro, direkt daneben das von Severus", dann zeigte er auf die nächste Tür, „unser Schlafzimmer, dann kommen einige Gästezimmer. Aber nun", er zeigte sein strahlenstes Lächeln und deutet auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges und zog Harry aufgeregt mit sich, während er die Tür öffnete, fuhr er fort, „Das ist dein Reich, dass Severus und ich hergerichtet haben."

Das hier verschlug Harry wirklich die Sprache. Das Zimmer war riesig, ohne leer oder zu prollig zu wirken. Die eine Seite war der Schlafbereich, mit einem großen Himmelbett und einem Teppich, der so flauschig und weich war, dass er selbst schon fast zum Schlafen einlud. Auf der Fensterseite war ein großer Schreibtisch, daneben eine Sofaecke vor dem Kamin und ein kleines Regal mit allen Schulbüchern, die er in seiner Schulzeit brauchen würde. Sirius folgte seinem Blick: „Die sind zwar schon gebraucht, aber sie gehören Sev und mir, da sind teilweise Tipps drin", er grinste verschmitzt, „in Zaubertränke ganz hilfreich, aber lass dich nicht erwischen".

„Wobei soll er sich nicht erwischen lassen", unbemerkt war Severus in den Raum getreten, wie es so schon immer seine Art gewesen war und Harry scharrte unwohl mit den Füßen, aber Sirius lächelt nur frech und sagte seinem Partner, dass er ihm nicht auch noch Hinweise geben würde. Dieser sah zu Harrys Beruhigung in keinster Weise erzürnt aus und wand sich an Harry. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so wie es ist, ich konnte Sirius nicht davon abhalten es in diesen Farben zu gestalten", es war Harry gar nicht aufgefallen, aber es waren eindeutig die Gryffindor Farben, die hier vorherrschten, „aber so fühlst du dich sicher wohler, vor allem, weil ich leider gestehen muss, dass sie angenehm wirken. Aber du solltest Tom warnen, nicht das der die Krise bekommt", fügte er hinzu. „Und nun kommt, wir werden zusammen zu Mittag essen und dann kann die Führung auf die Außengelände weiter gehen."

* * *

Am Abend saß Harry glücklich und zufrieden an seinem Schreibtisch an seinen Schulaufgaben, die er noch für die Schule anfertigen musste. Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass er diese machte und dieses Jahr war es wohl von Vorteil, wenn Harry sich ein wenig mehr Mühe in der Schule geben würde, denn es gab nun einige, die sich für seine Leistungen interessierten. Doch selbst diese Tatsache hielt ihn nicht davon ab, träumend aus dem Fenster zu blicken und sich zu fragen, ob der, an den er den ganzen Tag gedacht hatte, nicht auch einmal an ihn dachte. Unbemerkt war Sirius neben ihn getreten, Harry erschreckte sich aber nicht, als er die warme knurrige Stimme vernahm: "Ich glaube, das der Anfang des Verliebtsein die schlimmste Phase überhaupt ist", Harry wand sein Blick vom Anwesen ab und sah seinen Paten an. Er sah viel besser aus, als letztes Jahr, als er im Grimauldplace eingesperrt war. Zwar war seine Situation nicht viel besser, abgesehen davon, dass er jetzt mit seinem Partner in einem Haus wohnte, wo er nicht an jeder Ecke an seine Vergangenheit erinnert wurde. Bald er würde sich dem Ministerium stellen und dann konnte er Harry anerkennen, Harry hatte so das Gefühl, dass Severus auch Ansprüche stellen würde, aber er wollte nichts beschreien.

Sirius lächelte und nahm auf dem Schreibtisch Platz und sah ihn mit seinen grauen Augen fest an: "Ich habe es Severus sehr schwer gemacht. Nicht nur, dass ich bis zu meinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr jede Frau in meinem Bett hatte, die ich bekommen konnte, ich war auch richtig abartig zu ihm. Mein bester Freund hatte es zu seinem liebsten Hobby gemacht, Sev bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu quälen. Ich war blind und als ich es endlich einsah, war dieser schon vier Jahre unglücklich in mich verliebt. Es war nicht einfach ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir ernst war, was ich vollkommen nachvollziehen kann, aber das war alles an Leid, was ich in dem Verliebtsein erleben musste. Meinem Hundeblick habe ich es zu verdanken, dass das nicht lange so ging", sein spitzbübisches Lächeln verleitete Harry den Kopf zu schütteln und er sah auf seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke. Sirius gab seinem Patensohn einen Kuss auf das Haar und verabschiedete sich mit dem Hinweis, das Severus ihm vielleicht eine größere Hilfe sein würde, in was, das ließ er offen.

Es war schon tief in der Nacht, bis Harry sich aufraffen konnte und sich auf die Suche machte. Es war etwas anderes, wenn sein eigentlich verhasster Zaubertranklehrer von sich aus zu ihm kam, aber wenn er zu ihm gehen musste, das erinnerte ihn doch böse an die Schule, wenn er ihn entweder wegen Okklumentik aufsuchen musste oder wegen Nachsitzen, beides war ihm nicht gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Sirius saß alleine in seinem Büro, er arbeitet an irgendeinem Plan, das verdächtig an die Karte der Rumtreiber erinnerte, aber die wollte er für sich behalten. Das nächste Büro war leer, es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn Severus nicht am Brauen gewesen wäre. Die Treppe war schwach mit Fackeln beleuchtet, der Kerker wirkte nicht so unheimlich wie in Hogwarts und die Türen waren weitesgehends geöffnet. So auch der Raum, in dem der Hauslehrer Sytherins stand und drei Kessel auf dem Feuer hatte, aus denen verschieden farbender Rauch aufstieg, was darauf schließen ließ, dass dieser mal eben an drei verschiedenen Tränken arbeite. Ehrfürchtig setzte Harry sich auf den Schreibtisch, der überfüllt war mit Pergamenten, auf denen Rezepturen standen und sah seinem Lehrer schweigend zu. Dieser hatte ihm kurz zugenickt, war aber noch in seine Arbeit vertieft. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, welches den Raum erfüllte, Harry spürte diese früher herrschende tiefe Abneigung nicht einmal annähernd und Severus früher so verkniffenes Gesicht sah entspannt und fast schön aus. Harry würde sich zutrauen, dass zu denken, wenn es sicher wäre, dass er nun Okklumentik beherrschte, da dem nicht so war, und somit die Gefahr bestand, dass sein Freund in seinen Gedanken stöbert, ließ er das besser.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Severus so weit, dass seine Tränke nur noch köcheln mussten und er wand sich seinem Besucher zu, den er offen gesagt früher erwartete hatte, aber eigentlich auch wieder gar nicht, denn Harry war nicht dafür bekannt, sich Hilfe zu suchen. Er lehnte sich neben Harry an den Schreibtisch und begann zu sprechen. "Ich weiß nicht viel über die Muggelwelt, aber ich glaube, dass das Verliebtsein da mit Sicherheit erleichtert wird. Man kann sich SMS schreiben, telefonieren und so einiges anderes. Doch gleichermaßen ist es auch viel schöner Briefe zu schreiben, die Ankunft der Eulen und die Aufregung was in dem Brief stehen mag. Ich denke, dass es jemanden gibt, der sich sehr darüber freuen würde, wenn ihm eine Eule mal etwas anderes bringen würde, als Arbeit oder einen Antrag als Todesser aufgenommen zu werden. Du musst wissen", er drehte sich Harry zu und strich diesem sanft über die Wange, "auch für die Starken ist es nicht einfach verliebt zu sein. Und du bist derjenige, als schwächere, ihm hinterherzulaufen. Das ist keine angenehme Sache, aber so läuft das leider", das Severus zugab, dass er der schwächere gewesen war, machte es für Harry einfacher, denn das bedeutete also nicht gleichzeitig immer und überall in die Position des Schwächeren zu fallen, denn von schwach und hilfebedürftig würde wohl niemand ausgehen, wenn von Professor Snape die Rede war. Er lächelte diesen leicht an und ließ sich in eine kurze Umarmung ziehen, mit ganz viel Sensibilität und Aufmerksamkeit konnte man den gehauchten Kuss auf die Stirn bemerken und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, um einen Brief abzuschicken. Anders als in der Muggelwelt konnte er diese wenigstens senden, wann ihm danach war. Und Severus Kniesel würde sich mit Sicherheit gut als Bote machen.

* * *

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Sonne sich schon anschickte wiederaufzugehen. In den letzten Stunden hatte er sich regelrecht in seine Arbeit verkriechen müssen, damit nicht ständig das Bild des süßen Jungen vor seinen Augen aufstieg, den er wirklich vermisste. Aber er hatte keine Erfahrungen in solchen Dingen und er wollte seinen Freund nicht überrollen. Wütend darüber, dass er schon wieder anfing, sich selber abzulenken, stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster um ein wenig frische Luft hineinzulassen. Nargini schien darüber in keinster Weise erfreut, zischte ihn wütend an, wurde dann aber abgelenkt, von der Ankunft eines Kniesels, der nachdem das Feuer kurz grün aufleuchtet einfach ins Zimmer kam, und näherte sich begierig in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Herr ihr diesen zum Fraß vorwerfen würde

Dieser sah argwöhnisch auf den Kniesel, der ihm bekannt war. Er gehörte dem Haushalt Black/Snape an, aber beide würde ihm nicht auf solch eine interessante aber ungewöhnliche Art und Weise etwas überbringen. Dann aber las er, an wen der Brief addressiert war: Tom stand in geschwungenen Buchstaben auf dem Umschlag. Es würde ein Brief von dem Jungen sein, der sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatte. Irritiert darüber, dass der freche Kniesel es sich einfach auf seinem Schoss gemütlich gemacht hatte und sich auch nicht von der Schlange, die ihn gierig beäugte, stören ließ, öffnete er schließlich den Brief. Er ignorierte, das sein Herz aufgeregt ein wenig, natürlich nur minimal, schneller schlug und fing an zu lesen.

Lieber Tom,

hier sitze ich nun am Schreibtisch und müsste eigentlich meinen Aufsatz fertig schreiben. Doch ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren und ich gebe dir einfach mal die Schuld dadran und hoffe, dass ich mich auch in deine Gedanken schleiche.

Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass meine Gefühle sich in so kurzer Zeit in eine so komplett andere Richtung entwickelt haben, aber ich bin sehr froh darüber und möchte mich gar nicht darüber beschweren. Denn du machst mich glücklich, der Gedanke, dass du mir gegenüber Gefühle hast, macht mich unsagbar glücklich. Noch niemanden gegenüber habe ich so etwas empfunden und ich weiß, dass die Gefühle nicht mehr erlischen werden, ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen werde.

Ich will, dass du das weißt. Das ich mir sicher bin. Das du der richtige bist.

Dein Harry

Er musste den Brief immer und immer wieder lesen. Nicht nur, dass er froh war, dass sein Freund so empfand, auch das dieser ihm das geschrieben hatte. Und so offen war. Das er ihm vertraute, obwohl es verständlich wäre, wenn er das nicht gewesen war, denn sie hatten beide keine angenehme Vergangenheit. Er nahm den Kniesel und gemeinsam reisten sie nach Snape Manor, dass er ohne Probleme betreten konnte, als Lord hatte er eine Eintrittskarte sozusagen.

* * *

Nachdem er den Brief losgeschickt hatte, konnte er sich noch ein wenig schlechter auf den Aufsatz konzentrieren, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. So saß er weiterhin vor seinem Aufsatz und anstatt auf sein Pergament zu sehen, oder im Buch nach Hinweise oder Tipps zu suchen, blickte er auf das Anwesen um sicherzugehen, dass er sehen würde, falls jemand kommen würde. Er wollte nicht verpassen, falls Tom kommen würde.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Harry fuhr im ersten Moment zusammen um dann herein zu rufen. Er konnte den Blick natürlich nicht vom Fenster abwenden und machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen, um zu schauen, wer denn in sein Zimmer trat. Starke Arme legten sich um seinen Oberkörper und sanfte Lippen küssten seinen Nacken, eine Zunge glitt zu seinem Ohr und eine Stimme flüsterte: "Stör ich?", Harry hatte schlagartig an seinem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut und konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die sich vor Freude und Unglauben in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten. Tom wedelte mit dem Brief vor seinen Augen: "Ich habe gerade Post erhalten und dachte mir, ich komme vorbei und vergewisser mich, dass du gut ins Bett kommst."

Harry lehnte sich in die Arme und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er hatte es nicht nötig, seine Empfindungen zu verstecken und Tom schien ihn ohne Worte zu verstehen. Sanft hob er seinen Freund vom Stuhl und trug ihn in das Bett. Harry war froh, dass er sich schon bettfertig gemacht hatte und die Stimmung nicht durch das Aufsuchen des Bades zunichten machen musste und ließ sich unter die Decke legen. Er folgte dem Blick Toms, der prüfend das Zimmer ansah: "Schrecklich Farbauswahl", Harry grinste leicht: "Severus hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich vor den Farben warnen soll." Dieser stieß ein verärgertes Zischen aus und sagte: "Das muss der Köter wohl vergessen haben, als er mir gesagt hat, wo dein Zimmer ist." Harry sah Tom verwirrt an. "ja, irgendjemand musste mir ja sagen, wo ich hinmuss. Ich bin mit dem Flohnetzwerk hergekommen und dann stand ich in der Eingangshalle. Da ich nicht so wild darauf bin von Severus aus dem Kerker geworfen zu werden, bin ich gleich nach oben gegangen. Sirius hat mir sogar freiwillig gesagt, wo ich dich finde. Wagte sich doch glatt mir zu sagen, dass ich nicht so lange bleiben soll." Erschreckt wollte Harry sich aufsetzten, doch sein Freund hielt ihn fest: "Es geht ihm gut, den beiden und einigen anderen lass ich solche Frechheiten durchgehen. Man muss es je nicht übertreiben", ein Lächeln stahl sich um Toms Lippen, was Harry dazu befähigte sich zu trauen, ebendiesem einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Dieser schob Harry ein wenig zu Seite und legte sich neben ihn, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Tom sah ihn zärtlich an und Harry fragte ihn schüchtern: "Bedeutet dass alles jetzt, dass wir richtig, also das wir...", Tom blickte ihn an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne ihm zu helfen, mehr noch, fragend zog er die Augenbraue nach oben. Harry atmete tief durch und beendete sein Gestotter: "Das wir ein Paar sind, so richtig", sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, ängstlich sah er Tom an, dessen Miene wie immer unergründlich war.


	7. Streit und Abschiedsszenen

So meine lieben, gerade Ina und Nerventod (ist ein wenig unheimlich das hier hinzuschreiben ;-), für euch ein Chap, da ihr mich mit lieben Kommis überschüttet und selbst ich dann nicht hart bleiben kann. Nun denn, strengt euch an und dann kann sogar der kleine Grinch zu Weihnachten weich werden und Geschenke (oder in diesem Falle Chaps) überbringen. Aber zuallererst erstmal dieses hier, wo ich mich an neues gewagt habe und schon in Sorge über Reaktionen geraten, aber da muss ich wohl durch, wer nicht wagt- nicht gewinnt. Ach Olaf74 auch danke für dein Kommi, habe nicht geantwortet denke ich. Das liegt auch zum großen Teil daran, dass mein Adapter schrott ist und ich 50 € für einen neuen hinlegen muss...

* * *

Verärgert sah der als eben noch Köter beschrieben Sirius Black auf seine Karte und knurrte böse. Tom hatte ihn gebeten die Karte des Rumtreibers noch einmal anzufertigen und es war nicht so einfach wie gedacht, denn jetzt war er alleine dabei, ohne die Hilfe von James und Moony, die beide einen großen Teil daran geleistet hatte. Außerdem war es nicht leicht sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er von der Sorge getrieben wurde, dass der Dark Lord sich das vielleicht in den letzten Stunden anders überlegt hatte und seinen Patensohn nun doch nicht als Partner haben wollte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er würde nachgucken. Er näherte sich der Tür, doch mit jedem Schritt wurde sein Wille sein Vorhaben durchzuführen kleiner, auch wenn es hier um seinen Patensohn ging, Tom würde gewiss ausrasten, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Sirius lauschte. Also beschloss er, dass sein Freund einen Besuch seiner Wenigkeit dringend nötiger hatte.

Dieser schien das nicht so zu sehen, denn als Sirius ihn endlich im Kerker gefunden hatte, ignorierte ihn dieser geflossen und es gab wenig, was er mehr hasste als das. Unwillig lief er ihm Kerker auf und ab und versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen, er wusste das das nichts helfen würde. Sein Freund war mitten im Brauen einiger Tränke, die er nicht alle verköcheln lassen würde, nur weil seinem Freund nach Aufmerksamkeit war. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht ein Knurren hier und da verkneifen, bis Severus ihn mit einem Buch bewarf, damit dieser Ruhe gab. Beleidigt ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Bei dieser traurigen Gestalt, die Sirius jetzt abgab- um es glaubwürdiger zu machen, hatte er einen seiner besten Hundeblicke aufgesetzt- war es kein Wunder, dass Severus seine Tränke auf Sparflamme stellte und sich vor seinen Freund hockte. „Okay, was ist passiert?", fragte er sanft und verlor sich fast in den grauen Augen, die ihn immer noch beleidigt, fast vorwurfsvoll ansahen. Aber statt das dieser antworte, beugte er sich vor und küsste seinen Partner, grub eine Hand in dessen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf näher an seinen, so dass dieser wohl oder übel auf seinen Schoss rutschen musste um einen einigermaßen bequeme Haltung einnehmen zu können. Gierig sog dieser an Severus Lippen, drängelte sich an dessen Zunge vorbei und erkundete dessen Mundhöhle. Sein Arm umschlang den hageren Mann, fest hielt er ihn umklammert, um seine körperliche Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Severus ließ die fast schon rohe Behandlung über sich ergehen, ohne den Ansatz von Gegenwehr, so war die Chance größer, dass der Wutausbruch sich schneller legte. Und er behielt recht, nach einigen Minuten wurde die Umklammerung gelöst und die Küsse wurden liebevoller. Es durchfuhr Severus ein warmes Gefühl der Vertrautheit und Liebe, dass er seinen Partner so gut kannte und ihn wieder beruhigen konnte. Lächelnd sah er seinen Freund an, fuhr ihm durchs Haar und flüsterte: „Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?", Sirius musste nicht antworten, seine Blicke sprachen Bände.

Sie gingen Hand in Hand durchs Haus und konnte sich zurückhalten, bis sie das Schlafzimmer erreicht hatte. Severus war so umsichtig ein Dämpfzauber auf das Zimmer zu sprechen, als sein Freund ihn umwarf und sie auf dem Bett landeten. Sirius war über ihm, begierig öffnete er die Kleidung seines Partners. Er war wieder unbeherrscht und biss ihm sanft ihn den Hals, bedeckte seinen nackten Oberkörper mit Küssen und zeitgleich fuhr er mit der Hand über dessen schon stark erigiertes Glied, das sich gegen die Hose stemmte und Severus entwich ein Keuchen. Doch sein Freund war gewohnt unbarmherzig und rutschte wieder nach oben, legte sich auf ihn, so dass er auch seine Erektion bemerken konnte, er spürte das hartgewordenen Glied seines Partners durch dessen Hose an seinem Bein. Mit einer Hand hielt er dessen Arme über Severus Kopf fest, damit dieser nicht ins Geschehen eingreifen konnte und öffnete auch seinen Umhang und dann entkleidete er sich von seiner Hose. Immer näher drängte er sich an seinen Freund, so dass er nur noch stöhnte und keuchte, ihn mit glasigen Augen bittend ansah, bis Sirius seinen Griff lockerte. Er ging wieder auf Erkundungsreise, zog dessen Hose aus und umschloss dessen Männlichkeit, die er ihm willig entgegenstreckte, sanft mit seinen Lippen, sog daran, umkreiste sie spielerisch mit seiner Zunge. Severus wand sie unter ihm, umklammerte seinen Kopf mit den Händen.

Sirius konnte nicht mehr länger zurück halten, seine Finger glitten an Severus Po, und er stieß ohne Vorwarnung mit den Fingern, erst einem, dann zwei und dann mit dreien in dessen Eingang, um diesen ein wenig zu weiten. Doch lange konnte er sich nicht damit aufhalten, denn er war zu sehr in Fahrt. Schnell drehte er seinen Partner um und stieß auch schon zu. Ein lustvoller Schrei entwich dem und er zog sich ein wenig zusammen, was Sirius schon fast Sterne sehen ließ, als sein Glied von der Enge umschlossen wurde. Mit immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen versenkte er sich in seinem Liebsten und massierte dabei das Glied seines Freundes. Gleichzeitig mit ihm ergoß sich dieser in seine Hände. Als sie erschöpfte nebeneinander lagen, leckte sich Sirius den Erguss von den Händen und sah seinen Freund verliebt an.

* * *

Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis Tom ihm antwortet: „Natürlich sind wir das, wie kannst du daran zweifeln", er lächelte ihn wieder sanft an und küsste zärtlich seine Lippen. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir, ich habe noch keine Nacht alleine geschlafen, seitdem...", Harry konnte nicht aussprechen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, er wollte nicht mehr daran erinnert werden, was er noch vor wenigen Wochen durchgemacht hatte, doch Tom musste das auch gar nicht erklärte werden.

Nachdem er kurz im Bad verschwunden war, legte er sich zu seinem kleinen Schatz ins Bett, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und wiegte ihn sanft in den Schlaf und schützte ihn so vor all den bösen Träumen und Gedanken, die ihn sonst angegriffen hätten, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre. Erst lange nach Harry zog er ein in das Reich der Träume, aber gewiss nicht minder glücklich.

Die Sonne stand schon tief, als Harry sich regte und traurig nahm er war, dass er nicht mehr in einer starken Umarmung gefangen war. Das Hoch war verflogen, verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und stellte danach überrascht fest, dass sein Freund nicht verschwunden war, sondern sich an seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte und dort arbeitete. Langsam rappelte er sich auf, wickelte eine der Decken um seinen Körper und tapste barfuss zu seinem Freund. Dieser legte einen Arm um den schlaftrunkenen Kleinen neben sich und grinste verhallten: "Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit wieder die Weltherrschaft an mich gerissen und der einzige, der mich aufhalten kann verschläft den ganzen Tag!", Harry konnte nicht sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und verzog sich erstmal ins Bad um sich abzukühlen und sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber zu freuen, dass Tom ihn nicht alleingelassen hatte, sondern sogar seinen Arbeitsplatz verlegt hatte, nur um seinen Schlaf zu überwachen. Das hätte er wirklich nicht erwartet, eher das dieser Sirius oder Severus damit beauftragt hätte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage liefen ähnlich ab, auch wenn Tom sich ein wenig rar machte, doch er schlief jede Nacht bei Harry. Dieser hatte in der Tat von Severus und Sirius nahegelegt bekommen sich dieses Jahr in der Schule anzustrengen, so dass er in der Zeit, die er ohne Tom verbrachte, viel an Unterrichtsstoff nachholte und glücklich registrierte, dass es ihm im Manor möglich war zu zaubern, ohne dass das Ministerium mitbekam.

Tom und er machten viel zusammen, sie reiteten mit den Pferden von Severus aus, spielten alle zusammen Quidditch oder saßen einfach nur zusammen und gingen ihren Aufgaben nach, Harry lernte und Tom stellte Pläne auf, wie er die Weltherrschaft endgültig an sich reißen konnte, ohne seinen Freund zu töten- ein ganz normales Paar eben. Ihre Beziehung fing an auf festeren Beinen zu stehen und Harry bekam schon Angst, wenn er daran dachte, dass er bald zur Schule zurückkehren würde und Tom nicht mehr sooft sehen konnte.

"Sag, meinst du nicht, dass wir zusammen Sirius und Severus überzeugen können, dass ich doch nach Durmstrang gehen kann? Dann kannst du mich ohne Probleme treffen und ich muss die ganzen anderen Leute nicht mehr sehen", angeekelt verzog Harry das Gesicht, als er sein Pferd absattelte und mit Heu abrubbelte, da es vom Ausritt ganz verschwitzt war. Die letzten Abende hatte er damit zugebracht die beiden zu beknieen, aber sie zeigten sich unerbittlich.

"Das könnte ich, aber ich werde mich da nicht einmischen. Erst mal, weil die beiden für deine Erziehung verantwortlich sind und damit das uneingeschränkte Entscheidungsrecht haben und dann weil ich der Meinung bin, dass du in Hogwarts am besten aufgehoben bist", Tom zeigte sich kalt und ging den Sattel aufhängen, den Harry achtlos auf dem Gang abgestellt hatte: "Ich werde meine Machtposition nicht ausnutzen, damit du deinen Willen bekommst."

Dieser ärgerte sich über die Sichtweise: "Ich will nicht, dass du deine Macht demonstrierst, aber ich will dich sehen können und ich dachte, dass es dir wohl ähnlich geht und du deswegen deine Meinung änderst und den beiden das sagst."

Tom hielt inne und drehte sich seinem Freund zu: "Meine Meinung ändern? Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und die ist, du gehst nicht nach Durmstrang. Alles anderes haben deine Eltern entschieden." Die Freude dadrüber, dass Tom Severus und Sirius als Harrys Eltern ansah, erlosch, als er den verärgerten Tom ansah, der immer lauter wurde: "Warum du das jetzt umdrehst und mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden willst, dass ich dich wohl nicht sehen will, ist unverschämt!"

Harry wusste, dass er besser den Mund halten sollte, aber die Worte sprudelten nur aus so ihm hervor: "Du willst nur nicht deinen neuen Informanten verlieren", schneller als er reagieren konnte, war Tom beim ihm und hatte ihn äußerst schmerzvoll gegen die Boxwand gedrückt, leise aber böse zischend erhob er das Wort, die langen Fingernägel bohrten sich in Harrys Fleisch: "Wage es nicht mir so etwas vorzuwerfen, sonst wirst du mich kennenlernen. Ich benutze dich nicht. Du solltest lieber gehen, sonst vergesse ich mich noch". Er ließ Harry so schnell los, wie er ihn gepackt hatte und wand sich ab. Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er traute sich nicht und so verließ er die Ställe wie ein geschlagener Hund.

Es war ihr erster Streit und er schlug ihm richtig aufs Gemüt. Als er später mit Severus und Sirius beim Essen saß, hüllte er sich in Schweigen, die Fragen blockte er mit einem kalten Blick ab und schob sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her. Nachdem Severus ihn einige Male ermahnt hatte, dass er essen und sich nicht so benehmen solle, platze nach Tom auch Sirius der Kragen. Wütend schlug er mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass die Teller fast von ebendiesen abhoben und erschrocken sah Harry seinen Paten an. "Iss jetzt oder geh", seine Stimme war hart und duldete keinen Widerspruch, zu viele Tage hatte er sich das Generve und Gezeter Harrys angehört, dass er nicht zurück nach Hogwarts wollte. Gerade als Harry Anstalten machte vom Tisch aufzustehen, kam von Severus: "Steh auf und Draco wird nicht herkommen. Dann holen wir ihn übermorgen von zuhause ab."

Tränen der Wut sammelten sich in Harrys Augen, doch er schluckte sie runter und blieb sitzen. Wütend stach er auf seine Erbsen ein und sie aßen schweigend. Noch während er verbittert auf seinen Teller blickte, stand Sirius auf, der schon fertig war, gab Harry einen Kuss auf das Haar und verließ den Raum. Mit einem von Tränen verschleierten Blick sah er auf und begegnete Severus Blick, der ihn zwar noch leicht ärgerlich, aber auch besorgt musterte. "Willst du darüber reden, warum du dich wie ein Kleinkind aufführst, oder nicht?", trotzig schüttelte Harry mit dem Kopf, so dass auch Severus sich erhob, seine Serviette, die auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte, auf den Teller legte und auch das Zimmer verließ. "Ich bin unten, falls du es dir anders überlegst."

Wütend blickte Harry auf seinen Teller. Severus hatte Recht, er benahm sich wie ein störrisches Kind, und auf eine Art und Weise genoß er es, dass Severus und Sirius dem mit ungewohnter Strenge entgegen kamen. Sie benahmen sich wirklich wie seine Eltern und obwohl sie sich gestritten hatten, waren beide nicht gegangen ohne ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn trotzdem lieb hatten, jeder auf seine Weise. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass Tom sich auch bald mit ihm aussöhnen würde.

* * *

Am Abend kam Draco endlich an und sie verglichen ihre Hausaufgaben. Er würde in seinem Zimmer schlafen, da Harry nicht alleine schlafen wollte und er sich bei Draco sicher sein konnte, dass Tom nicht ausflippen würde, wenn er das bemerkte. Harry brachte es nicht übers Herz von dem Streit zu berichten, da er nicht wusste, ob es so schlau war, darüber zu reden, doch Draco wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nachdem er ihn immer wieder mit Fragen gelöchert hatte, gab Harry schlussendlich nach und erzählte von der Szene im Stall.

Draco hörte schweigend zu und überlegte einen Moment, bevor er sich dazu äußerte: "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er verärgert war. Du kannst nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er sich gegen die beiden stellt. Und wenn du ihm dann vorwirfst, dass er dich benutzt", er sog pfeifend Luft ein, "Das ist wirklich eine hässliche Geschichte. Du solltest nicht warten, bis er sich meldet, du solltest dir lieber etwas einfallen lassen, wie du das wieder gut machst."

Es überraschte Harry nicht, dass Draco das so sah, in den letzten Stunden hatte Harry viel darüber nachgedacht und war zu einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt einfach zu ihm zu reisen, aber er wusste weder wo Tom wohnte, noch ob er sich da auch wirklich aufhielt. Aber bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, liefen ihm die ersten Tränen über die Wange und er ließ sich von Draco in eine tröstende Umarmung ziehen und während er wieder eine von dessen gute Nachtgeschichten lauschte, beruhigte er sich, bis er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich auf die Suche nach Sirius und Snape. In dem Erdgeschoss war keiner, der Kerker war leer und auch die Büros lagen verlassen da. Erst eine Hauselfe erklärte Harry, dass die beiden Masters erst im Morgengrauen nach Hause gekommen waren und noch im Bett waren. Sich die Hände vor Augen haltend, damit er keine Szenen sah, die er nicht mehr aus seinem Gedächtnis bannen könnte, betrat er das Schlafzimmer der beiden, wurde von Sirius lachend ins Bett gezogen und lag zwischen den beiden. Sie sahen beide in der Tat nicht besonders ausgeschlafen aus.

"Was hat euch denn so lange wachgehalten?!", Harry wurde von Sirius in eine Umarmung gezogen und Severus begann ihm sanft den Nacken zu kraueln. "Dein lieber Freund hat uns eine Unmenge an Plänen vorgelegt, verschiedene Leute haben wahnsinnig wichtige Vorträge gehalten und dann hat Lucius uns noch zu einem Umtrunk eingeladen um den Kinderfreien Abend zu feiern", unwillig knurrte Harry Sirius-like auf und brachte sich damit einen Lacher ein. "Ganz unter uns, du solltest dich mit deinem Freund aussöhnen. Ich mag Peter nicht besonders, aber mir schien, dass sein Zustand nicht der beste war", fügte Severus hinzu. "Wenn das mal so einfach wäre", seufzte Harry-

Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, wurde die Tür mit einem Knall aufgerissen und sprang fast aus den Angeln. Hinein kam ein wütend aussehender Dark Lord, von dem sich aber weder Sirius noch Severus einschüchtern ließen, nur Harrys Herz schlug schneller. "Da komme ich in dein Zimmer und denke, das du in deinem Bett liegst, da muss ich feststellen, dass der kleine Malfoy es sich da gemütlich gemacht hat." Ungeachtet davon, dass er ihn Sirius Arm lag, beugte sich der Lord über das Bett, nahm seinen Liebling auf den Arm und verließ das Zimmer.

Vor dem Zimmer setzte er ihn ab und schubst ihn vor sich her: "Nach dem gestern werde ich dich gewiss nicht durchs Haus tragen. Ich hoffe, du wirst dich nicht daneben benehmen, wenn ich dich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehe." Harry zog es vor nichts mehr zu sagen, er war zu froh darüber, dass Tom aufgetaucht war und blieb stehen, so dass ebendieser in ihn krachte. Er drehte sich um und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf. "Oh man, dieser Köter hat echt keinen guten Einfluss auf dich", schimpfte Tom zärtlich und senkte seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes, die ihn erfreut aufnahmen und liebkosten.

* * *

Kopfschüttelnd sahen Draco und Harry auf das ihnen dargeboten Schauspiel und waren hin und her gerissen aus Mitleid für die ihnen Verabschiedungszeremonie und Genervtsein, da diese sich wirklich schon hinzog. Doch Severus und Sirius konnte sich einfach nicht voneinander lösen und Harry konnte es ihnen nachvollziehen. Der Abend am vorangegangen Tag war so tränenreich gewesen, dass Tom fast komplett ausgerastet war. Ihm war es schwer mitanzusehen, dass sein Schatz so leidete, aber es war nicht so, dass sie sich lange nicht sehen würden. Sie hatte sich dadrauf geeinigt, dass sie sich immer am Wochenende sehen würden und sei es nur für eine Stunde. Aber trotzdem hatte Harry eine riesige Szene machen müssen, mit einer Masse an Tränen, Schimpfen, Zetern und Schreien, so dass Tom sich irgendwann einfach umgedreht hatte und verschwunden war.

Das alles war jetzt natürlich vergessen und so hatte Harry kein Erbarmen als er sich zwischen die beiden Verliebten drängte, in die Umarmung mitaufgenommen wurde und schließlich mit seinem Zaubertranklehrrer im Schlepptau die Kutsche bestieg.

Von Snape Manor war es gar keine so lange Fahrt nach Hogwarts und sie hatten gerade genug Zeit um ihre Vorgehensweise zu besprechen, als sich auch schon ankamen. Die Ländereien lagen verlassen da, aus Hagrids Hütte stieg dünner Rauch auf, er war also zuhause. Severus lotste die beiden Schüler an einen selten benutzten Seiteneingang, so dass sie ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, dass Schloss betreten konnten, denn für das Haupttor hätten sie Dumbledores Hilfe benötigt.

Draco und Severus gingen direkt in den Kerker, Harry machte sich mit seinen Sachen auf den Weg zum Direktor, es gab einige Dinge, die geklärt werden musste, bis er sich wieder offiziell in Hogwarts zuhause fühlen konnten. Er hatte keine Angst, aber er war nervös. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt schon bereit war Dumbledore gegenüber zu treten, er wusste um dessen Manipulationsmacht und ihm war auch bewusst, dass er immer ein gutes Opfer gewesen war- das wollte er nicht mehr sein. Diesmal könnte er ihm die Stirn bieten und ihm sogar zeigen, dass er sich in ihm getäuscht hatte, ihn unterschätzt hatte.


	8. Ein Ort voller Verrückter

It´s me, again. Ich bin hocherfreut mich zurückmelden zu können und hoffe, dass ihr euch auch freut und ich werde versuchen, jetzt mal wieder etwas regelmäßiger etwas hochzuladen, ich weiß wie ätzend das Warten ist und möchte euch ja ein Freude machen. An dieser Stelle sei auch an den Lila Knopf erinnert, mit dem ihr mir eine Freude machen könnt, mehr als ihr glaubt. Vielen Dank- und viel Spaß

* * *

Der Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters war ihm so vertraut, wie der Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er war ihn zwar nicht genau sooft gegangen, aber es war eine Routine erkennbar. Als er die Stufen zum richtigen Stockwerk hochging, erinnerte er sich dadran, wie Dobby hier den Vater seines besten Freundes hinuntergeflucht hatte- zu dieser Zeit und auch später war er sich sicher gewesen, dass dieser nichts anderes als seinen Tod wollte. Doch es hatte sich viel verändert. Vor einem Gemälde, in dem man sich leicht spiegeln konnte, blieb er stehen und betrachtet sein Spiegelbild.

In der letzten Zeit hatte er sich sehr verändert, er sah nicht mehr wie die Miniaturausgabe seines Vaters aus. Die Haare waren schulterlang und glatt. Die Augen noch immer die Saphire seiner Mutter, doch das Gesicht war sonnengebräunt, wie der Rest seines Körpers, was ihm etwas exotisches gab. In den Ferien war er wieder einige Zentimeter gewachsen und er hatte sogar an Muskeln zugelegt, was auf den Sport zurückzuführen war. Und er war selbstbewusster geworden, in den letzten Monaten hatte er uneingeschränkt er selber sein können, das würde ihm so schnell keiner mehr nehmen können. Seine ganze Erscheinung war verändert und er war sich gewiss, das es allen anderen auffallen würde. Dumbledore hatte Recht behalten, die Geschehenisse hatten ihn verändert, aber die Frage war, in welche Richtung.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln für sich selber, ging er den letzten Gang entlang und kam vor den Wasserspeiern zum Stehen. Nachdem er dort einige Minuten verbracht hatte und die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten aufgezählt hatte, die er kannte, war er eingelassen worden. Als er mithilfe der drehenden Treppe nach oben gelangte, fragte er sich, welchen Sinn die Passwörter Dumbledores haben mochten, wo jeder dessen Vorliebe für Süßes kannte. Aber vielleicht war einfach die Tatsache, dass sein Freund beispielsweise eher von alleine die Seiten wechseln würde, als Wörter wie Erdbeerkaramelsouffle zu sagen, Grund und Schutz genug.

Dumbledore saß wie erwartet an seinem Schreibtisch, die Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt und sah Harry über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Dieser fragte sich gerade, wann Dumbleodre in seinem Büro auf und ab ging, so wie er das im dritten Jahr gemacht hatte, als er die Karte des Rumtreibers bekam, und die Twins ihm sagten, dass er das ständig machen würde. Harry selber sah seinen Schulleiter nur am Schreibtisch sitzen. Das und die Tatsache, dass dieser nur Süßigkeiten in sich hineinschaufelte, ließ darauf schließen, dass Bowling die beste Sportart sein musste, um sich in Form zu halten.

Ein Grinsen unterdrückend kam er auf den Schreibtisch zu und setze sich auf eine einladenden Wink des Schulleiters auf den dargebotenen Stuhl. Er war sich dem prüfenden Blick seines Schulleiters bewusst, der ihn wohl nach äußerlichen Wunden oder anderen Überbleibsel von dem Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys absuchte, er würde nichts finden, Severus hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es waren nur noch kleine Narben da, aber die waren nicht äußerlich. Und auch sie wurden stetig kleiner.

"Ich hatte dich nicht so früh hier zurück erwartet", durchbrach Dumbledore das anhaltenden Schweigen, sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an und schien zu versuchen in Harrys Gesicht zu lesen.

"Also, das freut mich, dass Sie mich wenigstens zurückerwartet haben", schoss Harry los, innerlich ärgerte er sich dadrüber, er würde sich zurückhalten müssen, sonst würde er es schwer haben, seinen Wunsch zu bekommen.

"Aber natürlich", ein gütiges Lächeln, das nur allzu sehr Dumbledores Überlegenheit widerspiegeln sollte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alles zum Guten gewendet hat und du wohl ein wenig Zeit hattest, um die Dinge ein wenig klarer zu sehen."

Harry hielt dem Lächeln stand, allerdings ohne selber auch nur den Hauch einer Regung zu zeigen: "Ganz nach dem Spruch, was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker, nicht wahr, Schulleiter?", er suchte in dem Gesicht des anderen eine Reaktion, die aber ausblieb und fuhr fort:

"Das habe ich in der Tat und Sie haben noch mal Recht, es hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, dass Sie das genau so sehen werden. Aber darauf werde ich es ankommen lassen", fuhr Harry unbeirrt weiter fort, als Dumbledore etwas sagen wollte. "Ich habe viel nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es doch mal an der Zeit ist, einige Entscheidungen selber zu treffen und andere neu zu überdenken."

Er war aufgestanden und ging um den Stuhl herum, umfasste die Lehne mit seinen Händen und sah seinen Schulleiter an. Dieser blickte ihn abwartend an, in Angriffsposition, der letzte Sommer war nicht vergessen, der Sommer in dem Harry das Büro demoliert hatte, als er alles hin und her geworfen hatte, als er kein Mensch mehr sein wollte, keine Empfindungen mehr spüren wollte, weil der Schmerz unerträglich geworden war.

Sie dachte an das Gleiche und dann kamen sie zu dem Schluss, alles hatte sich geändert und in Dumbledore kam die eiskalte Ahnung hoch, das es sich anders entwickelt hatte, dass er mehr Fehler gemacht hatte und der Lauf der Dinge grundlegend verändert war. Die falsche Richtung, schoss es dem alten Zauberer durch den Kopf, es war der falsche Weg.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sie erschrecken wird, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr wie ein Hund folgen werde (er musste sich zwingen dabei nicht an Sirius zu denken, der dies nur zum Schein getan hatte), ich werde meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich möchte eine Entscheidung, die ich vor nun genau fünf Jahren getroffen habe, revidieren und ich bin froh, dass ich es kann", gekonnt blockte Harry die Versuche Dumbledores ab, in seine Gedanken Einblick zu nehmen, das ohne die Miene zu verziehen, ihm war nicht danach einen großen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, zumal er sich sicher war, dass dieser schlimme Folgen habe würde, die ihm die Zeit in der Schule nicht einfacher machen würde.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Harry auf den Sprechenden Hut zu und stülpte sich diesen auf den Kopf. Die ihm bekannte Stimme erscholl in seinem Kopf: "Ich hatte gehofft, das der Tag kommen würde, an dem du meine Entscheidung akzeptieren würdest. Du kannst nicht sein, wie deine Eltern. Es sind andere Zeiten, es ist Krieg und ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, in diesen Zeiten zu erkennen, welche Seite die schlechte Seite ist. Du hast die Macht in dir, nutze sie. Du bist der, der es schaffen kann, ein Band zwischen verfeindete Seiten zu bringen, und wenn nur wenige sich die Hand reichen, bedeutet das mehr, als wir ahnen. Geh nach Slytherin", ein Seufzen zeigte ihm, dass Dumbledore den Ausruf gehört hatte und er zog den Hut vom Kopf, gab ihn wortlos an seinen Schulleiter.

"Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen", ohne einen Blick an Dumbledore zu verschwenden, verließ Harry das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

* * *

"Das ist doch kein Wunder, dass er dich nicht aufgehalten hat, er wusste doch, dass es zu spät ist. Er wird andere Wege einschlagen, um dich wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen", Draco saß auf dem Sessel, die Beine umschlungen und sah Harry an, der sich auf dem großen Sofa ausgebreitet hatte und sich die Umgebung ansah, nachdem er mit seinem Bericht über die Vorkommnisse im Büro fertig war. Das Wohnzimmer war wirklich stilvoll eingerichtet, die hellen Möbel standen im Kontrast zu der dunklen Umgebung und der Kälte, die hier im Kerker herrschte. Aber dennoch war es zweifellos ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, in dem er sich sicher noch öfter aufhalten würde. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, warf Schatten durch das Zimmer.

"Wir werden sehen, was er mir sage wird. Lange wird es nicht auf sich warten lassen, dann wird er um meine Mithilfe bitten", Severus schupste Harry ein wenig zur Seite, damit er auf dem Sofa ebenfalls Platz nehmen konnte. "Breite dich hier nicht so aus", zischte Harry ebendiesen an und legte kurzerhand seine Beine wieder auf ihren Platz, dass dieser jetzt von Severus in Beschlag genommen wurde, war ihm herzlich egal. Dieser ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Harry freiwillig Körperkontakt zuließ und versuchte ihn böse anzusehen- es muss kaum erwähnt werden, dass er kläglich scheiterte.

"Die anderen Schüler werden in zwei Stunden hier eintreffen, dann habt ihr noch genug Zeit, um euch einzurichten und dann bin ich gespannt auf den Auftritt in der Großen Halle", Draco nickte seinem Patenonkel zu und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Teetasse, die auf dem Tisch stand. "Die Slytherin werden öffentlich nicht reagieren, soviel ist schon mal klar. Aber ich denke, es wird keine Unruhe geben. Nur die Gryffindors, die werden gewiss richtig austicken", ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Malfoys-Sprößling breit. Dass dieser sich darauf freute, war natürlich klar und die Zeit konnte für ihn gar nicht schnell genug vergehen.

Trotzdem schafften sie es, dass sie zu spät dran waren. Severus hatte sie in seinen Privaträumen zurückgelassen, nachdem sie sich geweigert hatten ihre Sachen in ihre Schlafräume zu bringen. Sie hatten die Zeit vergessen und eine Hauselfe, sie war sicher von Severus geschickt worden, tauchte bei ihnen auf, um sie in die Halle zu schicken. Draco und Harry liefen durch leere Gänge, nur wenige Schüler waren mit ihnen auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, so dass sie nicht sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatten. Das änderte sich, als sie nach und nach zusammen entdeckt wurden. Harry wand keine Blick zum Gryffindortisch, aber er konnte hier und da ein erschrecktes Quietschen vernehmen und als er endlich mit Draco einen geeigneten Platz, zwischen Blaise und Pansy gefunden hatte, war die ganze Halle verstummt.

Diese Stille machte sich der Schulleiter zu nutze, indem er die Verteilung der Erstklässler begann. Die Aufteilung war regelmäßig, wie in jedem Jahr und Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe zu klatschen, wenn sie Schüler bekamen, er startete ein Gespräch mit Blaise. "Also, Zabini", begann er und sah den Jungen neben sich genauer an. Er verstand auf Anhieb, warum dieser auf der beliebtesten Jungenliste – Hogwarts ganz oben stand. Blaise war nicht nur hübsch, er war atemberaubend- wäre es gewesen, wenn da nicht jemand anders in Harrys Kopf rum spinnen würde. Lange braune Haare, die teilweise gelockt waren, blasse Haut, dunkel grüne Augen und athletisch dünn. Die rechte Augenbraue von einer dünnen Narbe durchbrochen und die Lippen neckisch ableckend grinste dieser ihn an: "Blaise", korrigierte er den neuen Slytherin, "gut, dass du dich endlich hier eingefunden hast", damit wand er sich wieder seinem Essen zu und war dringend bemüht nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.

Das Essen war gerade offiziell beendet und sie machten sich gerade auf den Weg die Halle zu verlassen, abgesehen von Goyle und Crabble, die mussten sich noch die Taschen vollstopfen, die Nacht war lang. Harry, Draco und Blaise waren weiter vorne und kamen zeitgleich mit Seamus, Dean, Ron und Hermione am Ausgang an. "Du hast dich also umentschieden", stellte Hermione fest und sah ihn fragend an. Ron aber spuckte wütend vor dem Boden Harrys aus: "Nachdem was wir für dich getan haben, meine Familie hat dich immer aufgenommen, wir haben immer hinter dir gestanden und dann..." Harry sah seine ehemaligen Hausangehörigen an und verzog keine Miene: "Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich deiner Familie für ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht dankbar bin, aber ich frage mich, was du mit immer meinst." Er ließ Ron keine Zeit sich zu erklären. "Ich erinner mich ans zweite Jahr, als alle in meinem Haus mich geschnitten haben, weil sie meinten ich hätte es auf alle Muggelgeborenen abgesehen. Oder das vierte Jahr in dem du, Ron, wochenlang nicht mit mir geredet hast, weil Barty Crouch jr. meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat und du der Meinung warst, ich will alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Seamus", er dreht sich zu seinem ehemaligen Zimmerkameraden zu, der ihn angriffslustig ansah, "wir hatten diese Diskussion schon, sei doch froh, dass ich weg bin. Alle deine Vorurteile seien erfüllt", Harry drehte sich um und wollte durch die Tür gehen, als Ron seinem Umhang packte und ihn rumreißen wollte, "So einfach ist das nicht, Potter", spie der jüngste Weasley-Sohn aus, doch bevor er weiter reden konnte, bellte eine kalte Stimme: "Weasley lassen Sie sofort meinen-", Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er merkte, dass Snape kurz inne hielt und nach einem passenden Wort suchte: "...Schüler los", Ron wand sich um und ließ den Umhang los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und bedachte seinen Zaubertranklehrer mit einem grimmigen Geischtsausdruck. Snape nickte seinen Schülern zu, so dass die Slytherins sich wieder in Gang setzten und sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machten, ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten.

* * *

Diesmal gingen sie direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, Harry hatte keine Probleme sich hier unten zurecht zu finden und er war auch schon mal in dem Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. Aber Draco hatte eine Überraschung für ihn und zog ihn hinter sich her, so dass es für Harry unmöglich war, mitzubekommen wie die anderen Slytherin auf ihn reagierte, er war sich unsicher ob alle es so gut aufnehmen würden, wie Blaise, der ihn angenehm überrascht hatte. Das ganze Essen lang hatte sie sich unterhalten und festgestellt, dass sie sehr gut miteinander klar kamen.

Anscheinend waren sie am Ziel angekommen, denn nachdem sie durch mehrere Gänge gelaufen waren, vorbei am Slytherin – Schüler eigenen Labor, zwei weiteren Gemeinschaftsräumen und einigen anderen Schlafzimmern ( in Slytherin gab es vereinzelt Einzelzimmer, selbst der Schulleiter wusste dies nicht). Fragend sah Harry seinen besten Freund an, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. "Dies hier", theatralisch zeigte er auf die schwarze Tür, vor der sie zum Stehen gekommen waren, "ist das ehemalige Gemach von Salazar Slytherin persönlich. Erst der Dark Lord selber war imstande diese Tür zu öffnen und da du auch ein Parselmund bist, da dachte ich, es wäre doch möglich", amüsiert beobachtet Harry wie sein Freund rumdruckst, schob ihn dann zur Seite und stellte sich vor die Tür, an der ein Bild hing, in der, wie sollte es auch anders sein, eine Schlange wohnte. Sie schien zu schlafen, also sagte er einfach: "Wach auf", und das einige Male hintereinander, bis sie sich endlich regte und ihn müde anblinzelte. In einem quälend langsamen Tempo kam sie näher und sah die beiden fragend an: "Wer bist du, dass du hierher kommst, mich weckst und dann nichts mehr sagst", zischte die Schlange, Harry schluckte kurz, das war kein freundlicher Empfang: "Ich möchte in das Zimmer. Mein Freund hat hier gewohnt. Ich bin Harry", seinen Nachnamen ließ er lieber erstmal weg. Die Schlange schien mit dieser Aussage aber zufrieden und zischte nur noch: "Das Passwort ist Schlagenbeschwörer" und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Schlafplatz nieder.

Harry und Draco betraten das Zimmer und waren angenehm überrascht. Natürlich herrschten hier die Farben Silber und Grün vor, ein großes Himmelbett, ein kleiner Kamin, vielen Regalen, die mit Büchern gefüllt waren, die Harry gleich anzogen, so dass Draco nur den Kopf schütteln konnte."Das ist der Hammer", Draco ließ sich auf dem Sofa in der Sitzecke fallen, die neben dem Kamin aufgebaut war, "Ich dachte immer das mein Zimmer cool ist, aber das hier ist ja ein Paradies. Du wirst sicher oft Besuch von mir haben, denn mein Zimmer ist viel kleiner." Harry wand seinen Blick von den Büchern ab, er würde noch genug Zeit haben diese zu lesen und sagte: "komm, führ mich rum".

* * *

Der nächste Morgen begann viel zu früh. Verschlafen lugte Harry unter der Bettdecke hervor, es war das erste Mal, dass er alleine geschlafen hatte und dafür hatte er dies überraschend gut überstanden. Als er unter der Dusche stand, dachte er an den verangegangenen Abend, es war wirklich spät geworden, am Ende waren es nur noch Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Nott gewesen, die sich über alles mögliche unterhalten haben, von wie sie am besten die langweiligen Stunden bei Binns überstanden bis hin zu dem Hauswechsel von Harry. Er war von allen angenehm überrascht worden, dass sie ihn super aufnahmen, ausnahmslos, aber das schien eine Philosophie der Slytherin zu sein, das zusammen kam, was zusammen gehörte. Draco freute sich immer wieder zum besten zu geben, dass er das ja gleich gewusst hatte, aber Harry seine eigenen Entscheidungen hatte treffen müssen.

Gerade kam Harry aus dem Bad, als es an der Tür klopfte, er hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz geöffnet, als eine Schimpftirade losging. "Was hast du dir nur schon wieder gedacht?", Severus stand in der Tür, kam rein und verschloss ebendiese, "meinst du nicht, dass es klug gewesen wäre, eben eine Eule zu schicken? Nein, natürlich denkst du da nicht dran", Severus schien weniger gut geschlafen zu haben, seine Augen waren klein und er hatte leichte Augenringe, ganz zu schweigen von seiner wirklich guten Laune, wem sollte er eine Eule schicken?: "Da werde ich am frühen Morgen aus dem Bett zitiert", wütend deutete er auf sein Mal und Harry fiel es wie Schuppen vor den Augen, ja das hatte er völlig vergessen: "um vor ihm aufzulaufen."

Es durchfuhr Harry eisig und er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf, der aber nichts mehr retten konnte: "Bring das in Ordnung", zischte sein Hauslehrer und war schon wieder verschwunden, nicht ohne die Tür zuknallen zu lassen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry es hasste, dass in der magischen Welt keine Handys funktionierte, obwohl ein Brief mit Sicherheit besser war, wenn er so darum herum kam sich einer weiteren Schimpftirade auszusetzen. So machte er sich auf den Weg zu Draco, verklickerte ihm, dass er das Frühstück aussetzen müsse, er würde sich was aus der Küche holen, den Brief schreiben und dann diesen gleich losschicken.

Leider hatte er bei diesem Plan vergessen, dass er keinen Stundenplan hatte. Das fiel ihm natürlich erst auf, als er von der Eulerei einen Weg einschlagen wollte und nicht wusste, wo er denn hin sollte. Gerade als er am Verwandlungsklassenraum vorbeiging packte ihn jemand und zog ihn in die Klasse, verwirrt sah Harry Hermione an, die ihm zunickte und sich neben ihm in der letzten Reihe Platz nahm. Draco grinste ihn von der anderen Seite an, schob ihm sein Stundenplan rüber und Ron drehte ihm demonstrativ, genau so wie alle übrigen Gryffindor, den Rücken aus den vor ihnen stehenden Bänken zu. Überrascht, dass Hermione sich freiwillig in der letzten Reihe inmitten von Slyterin nieder ließ, schaute er sich erstmal seinen Stundenplan an, um sich zu sammeln. Es gelang im nur mit größter Willenskraft und dank der Hände, die er vor seinen Mund schlug, dass er nicht laut aufschrie. Das würde er klären müssen, aber er packte den Stundenplan erst einmal beiseite, den seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin hatte zu ihrer Begrüßungsrede angesetzt und er würde nicht in der ersten Stunde riskieren, das ihm für sein neues Haus Punkte abgezogen wurden.

Während der Stunde kam ihm zugute, dass er in den letzten Wochen soviel Zeit mit Lernen und Lesen verbracht hatte, die Verwandlungen gingen ihm schneller von der Hand und er konnte verstehen, warum Hermione immer so versessen darauf gewesen war, alles vorzubereiten. Es war die erste Verwandlungsstunde, in der er nicht in Verzweiflung auf das Ende der Stunde gewartet hatte, um die Verwandlung abends zu üben, die Aufgaben gelagen ihm und er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er fragte sich, was in Hermione vorging, warum es ihn nicht schmerzte, dass sein altes Haus ihn schnitt und vor allem machte er sich Sorgen auf die Reaktion von seinem Freund, er hoffte, dass dem nicht viele Menschen über den Weg laufen würden, denn scheinbar hatte er schlechte Laune. Er verließ den Klassenraum am Ende der Stunde mit 10 Punkten für sein Haus und ohne einen Blick auf seine ehemaligen Freunde zu werfen, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Draco davon abzubringen, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern, warum er auf die Idee kommen konnte, keine Eule zu senden.

* * *

Hermione hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen, sie lief direkt hinter ihnen zum Kerker und war von Pansy in eine Unterhaltung über die Verwandlungsstunde gezogen worden, denn diese hatte den Zauber nicht wie gewünscht ausgeführt. Dass sie Zaubertränke hatten traf sich gut, er hatte mit seinem Zaubertranklehrer etwas zu klären und da die Pause auf die Stunde folgte, musste er nicht durch die halbe Schule eiern. Sie waren nur noch 15 Schüler in dem Kurs, von allen Häusern, Severus setzte die höchsten Massstäbe, die kaum einer erfüllen konnte.

Diesmal verzichte Draco auf seinen Platz neben Harry, er tat sich mit Blaise zusammen, so dass Harry und Hermione bei Gelegenheit reden könnten. Der immer noch mürrische Zaubertranklehrer zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Harry ignorierte ihn geflissen und wand sich Hermione zu, als Severus seine Begrüßungsrede hielt: "Du willst dich doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen?", sagte er leise, und sah Hermione an, die ihn leicht anlächelte. "Ich weiß nicht, bringst du mich in Schwierigkeiten?", Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Als wenn ich je etwas anderes getan hätte", Hermione gluckste vergnügt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schrank um ihre benötigten Zutaten zu holen: "Siehst du", murmelte sie im Vorbeigehen.

Ein Schatten fiel auf Harry, der das Feuer unter dem Kessel entfachen wollte und er musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, wer jetzt vor ihm stand. "Wir sollten uns unterhalten", zischte dieser zwischen den Zähnen hervor und Harry hob den Kopf um nicht minder böse schauend seinen Lehrer anzusehen, "Gute Idee", und wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Hermione glitt leise wieder an ihren Platz und sie begannen mit dem Trank. Dafür, dass sie selten miteinander gearbeitet hatten, klappte das super, sie brauten Hand in Hand, so dass sie kurz vor Ende der Stunde wieder Zeit hatten, einige Worte miteinander zu wechseln: "Wie ist die Stimmung?", fragte Harry Hermione als er neben ihr stand und die Zutaten, die sie nicht genutzt hatten, zurücksortierte. Diese lächelte leicht, als sie den Trank erst nach rechts und dann dreimal nach links rührte und dann das Feuer verkleinerte: "Sagen wir, die Einheit, die wir mal dargestellt hatten, zerbricht von Stunde zu Stunde. Es wird gemunkelt, dass du nicht nur für die Schule die Seiten gewechselt hast, oder das du spionierst, oder einfach kein Bock mehr auf das Heldentum hast. Und zu jeder Seite gibt es Anhänger, die dich entweder toll finden, es nicht sagen, oder dich verachten." Harry hielt kurz inne, warf einen Blick durch die Klasse. Severus saß an seinem Tisch und schrieb, die anderen waren eifrig am Brauen oder flüsterten selber, so wie Blaise und Draco. Vorsichtig sah er Hermione an und fragte: "und auf welcher Seite stehst du?", Hermione blickte auf, eine vorwitzige Locke fiel ihr ins Gesicht und ihr Lächeln wurde sanft: "ich bin deine Freundin, ich vertraue dir. Du machst das Richtige und selbst wenn das nicht die Zaubererwelt rettet, hauptsache es geht dir gut. Ich war eh noch nie für Prophezeihungen zu haben." Das war die Hermione, die er kannte, fast beschämt fragte er sich, wie er von etwas anderem hatte ausgehen können.

Am Ende der Stunde brachte Harry als letzter seine und Hermiones Phiole nach vorne. Severus wartet am Pult auf ihn, besah sich den Trank und nickte leicht. Als der letzte Schüler verschwunden war, brach es aus Harry hervor: "Bitte was ist das für ein Stundenplan? Wie soll ich Fächer schaffen, in denen ich noch nicht vorher war? Ich habe keine Freizeit mehr, denn zudem bekomme ich eine Unmenge an Hausaufgaben? Was ist mit dem Stundenplan, den ich eigentlich kriegen sollte?", Severus verzog keine Miene, hob die Hand um Harry zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Zuallererst, beruhig dich. Die Fächer sind Runenkunde und Arithmantik, das sind beides Fächer die machbar sind. Du hättest sie einfach früher nehmen sollen, als Rätselraten zu machen, Wahrsagen, bitte was war das für eine Idee? Außerdem hast du einige Freistunden zwischen anderen Stunden, mehr als beispielsweise Hermione. Und abends brauchst du kein frei mehr, denn deine Quidditch-Karriere hat ein Ende gefunden", Severus schien für alles eine Antwort zu haben und schickte Harry in die Pause.

Erst als dieser in der Großen Halle saß, kam der letzte Satz an, wie er hatte kein Quidditch mehr? Okay, Draco war der Teamsucher, aber er konnte sich gerne an anderer Position versuchen, oder Darco fragen, ob dieser das wollte. Verärgert stach er seine Kartoffeln auf, das der Teller knirschte, Draco warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass die Schule nur noch lernen bedeutet und ich nicht einmal mehr Quidditch spielen darf", erklärte Harry und vermied den Blick zu Draco, er wollte nicht, dass dieser dachte, er würde ihm dafür die Schuld geben, aber er war schon ein wenig neidisch.

"Das ist gewiss auf Dumbledores Mist gewachsen, damit du wieder wechselst", mutmaßte Pansy, die Harry zugehört hatte, dieser warf gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Blick neben sich, um zu sehen, dass Blaise und Draco synchron heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelten und abrupt stoppten, als sie seinen Blick sahen. "Was geht hier vor?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch, doch die beiden zogen es vor, sich Essen in den Mund zu stopfen um ihm nicht antworten zu können. Ärgerlich sah er durch die Halle, sein Blick blieb an Ginny hängen, die ihm zuzwinkerte. Was ging denn da vor? Waren hier alle verrückt geworden?


	9. Ich bin da für dich

Jjaaaaa, ich weiß, das hat auch schon wieder ewig gedauert, aber ich habe wieder soviel um die Ohren, das ich einfach zu gar nichts komme, aber etlv. habe ich bald mehr Zeit, als mir lieb ist ;-)

Aber genug von mir, lest erst mal und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch da auch zu äußert... Ich warte hier so lange, denk an den lila button... Thanks

* * *

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry am frühen Morgen aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr an den Traum, er fragte sich, woher diese Furcht plötzlich kam. Die Sonne war noch nicht ansatzweise aufgegangen, es war vier Uhr morgens. Aus Angst wieder einzuschlafen und in einen weiteren Alptraum zu geraten, stellte er sich unter die Dusche. Es war lange her, das er ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war, und er genoss die Dusche ohne jeglichen Zeitdruck. Jetzt konnte er verstehen, warum Tom so wenig schlief, in den frühen Morgenstunden war die Wahrscheinlichkeit für sich zu sein wohl am größten.

In den letzten Jahren waren es die Ferien gewesen, in denen er zum Abschalten kam, meist wenn er seine Arbeiten erledigen musste- er in der brennenden Sonne stand, die ihm den Nacken verbrannte. Doch da hatte er seine Gedanken nicht zum Schweigen gebracht. Die letzten Wochen waren in ständiger Aufregung vorbeigezogen. Wann hatte er denn schon mal eine Beziehung geführt, wann ein Familienleben geführt oder seine Hausaufgaben nicht unter der Decke gemacht?

Langsam ging er durch die Gänge, schon wie von selber machte er sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Die Schüler waren schon seit gut vier Stunden hier verschwunden, und man hatte die beste Aussicht auf die Umgebung. Ein leichter Wind blies, zersauste sein langes Haar, das offen fast schon auf seinen Schultern lag. Angelehnt sah er nach unten. Die verlassenen Ländereien, Hagrids Hütte, die im schwachen Schein seines Kaminfeuers erleuchtet war. Der verbotene Wald, in dem sich immer etwas regte. Die Ländereien, auf denen ein Fuchs seinem Frühstück, einen kleinen Hasen jagte.

Noch während er da stand und auf die Welt unter ihn starrte, setzte der Schmerz ein. Den er unterdrückt hatte, von dem er wusste, das er kommen würde. Doch da waren sie gewesen, die ihn die ganze Zeit umsorgt hatten- Sirius und Severus- und der, der ihn festhielt, wenn die Träume kamen. Doch hier war kein Tom, hier würde er ihn einmal die Woche sehen und Severus war sein Lehrer. Hier war Zeit, so dass er den Schmerz, der in ihm wohnte, spüren konnte, der sich von alleine nährte und ihm die Erinnerungen sandt. Die Qualen, die er erlebt hatte, die er wieder und wieder spüren musste. Die Pein, über das Geschehene. Die Wut, die er verspürte, wenn er seinen Schulleiter ins Gesicht sehen musste, diese angedeutet Überlegenheit, die er verachtete. Die Vorurteile, die sie hegte, wo sie doch alle keine Ahnung hatten.

War es richtig, dass er Tom vermisste? Wie konnte er jemanden trauen, der ihn umbringen wollte? Waren da wirklich Gefühle im Spiel, fühlte er wirklich etwas für ihn? Warum gerade er? Hätte er sich nicht in jemanden verlieben können, der nicht hinter dieser Maske versteckt war? Jemand, der bei ihm sein konnte? Dann wenn er ihn brauchte?

Heiße Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Wenn er könnte, dann würde er sich einfach davon machen. Doch wo sollte er hin? Sirius würde ihn wieder zur Schule schicken und bei Tom wusste er nicht einmal, wo er ihn finden konnte. Narzissa würde ihn wohl bei sich behalten, aber dann wären die anderen sauer auf ihn, soviel stand fest.

* * *

Als das Frühstück anstand, war von Harry keine Spur, Severus sah ihn nicht an dem Tisch sitzen und bevor dieser es schaffen konnte zu spät zu seiner ersten Verteidigungsstunde zu kommen, würde er ihn erst suchen gehen. Er war nicht einmal schwer zu finden, denn er lag weinend in seinem Bett. Die Augen waren so verquollen, dass Severus schnell wusste, dass der Kleine schon länger litt und er wusste, dass dieser das nicht noch länger unterdrücken sollte und meldete ihn krank. Das erste Mal in sechs Jahren Schule war der Held der Zaubererwelt krank, er hoffte, dass diese Tatsache nicht so aufgebauscht wurde, zur Beruhigung wusste er aber, dass diese Tatsache nicht jedem bekannt war, so oft wie dieser auf der Krankenstation gewesen war. Und die laufenden Gerüchte würde nichts sein, zu dem was dieser sonst durch machen würde, wenn er nicht in Ruhe ein wenig leiden konnte. Sicher war es eine gute Art und Weise seinen Schmerz zu ignorieren, sich hinter eine Maske zu verstecken. Aber Harry hatte ebendies sein ganzes Leben lang getan und er musste sich jetzt dringend mit seinen Gefühlen auseinander setzen. Nur war es dafür notwendig, dass Tom hier her kommen würde.

Damit Harry nicht alleine war, schwänzten Blaise, Draco und Pansy jeweils eine Unterrichtseinheit. Severus verschwand beim Mittagessen um seinen Herrn aufzusuchen und ihm klar zu machen, dass er nach Hogwarts kommen musste. Das würde mit Sicherheit nicht leicht werden.

Die Burg war gefüllt mit Todessern. Eigentlich lebte hier keiner drin, aber seitdem Bella, Rudolphus und einige andere aus Askaban ausgebrochen waren, zogen sie sich manchmal hier zurück um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Severus eilte in das Büro von Tom, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich vorher anzukündigen, sein Gebieter lauschte mit allzu angenervter Miene dem Bericht des rattigen Pettingraws, der auf schleimerische Art und Weise um die Gunst seines Herrn buhlte. Fast schon erfreut wand Voldemort sich dem Besucher zu, doch sein Gesicht hätte noch an Farbe verloren, wenn da welche zu finden gewesen wäre, als er Severus erkannte. Er winkte der Ratte zu, so dass dieser schneller verschwand, als ihm zugetraut.

"Ich habe keine guten Nachrichten, my Lord", Severus hielt dem kalten Blick stand, er kannte seinen Gebieter gut genug um zu wissen, dass diese Maske nur Farce war, er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen: "Es ist eingetreten, wovor wir uns seit dem Finden Harrys sorgen, er ist zusammen gebrochen", Tom schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach seinem Umhang und folgte Severus schweigend.

Er wollte nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, es sei denn es war sicher, dass er dann das Schloss in seine Gewalt bringen würde. Zumal er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er es ohne Probleme betreten konnte, scheinbar war das aber doch möglich. Um nicht aufzufallen hatte er seine Gestalt des früheren Ichs angenommen. Voldemort war er nur, wenn er mit Anhängern und anderen zusammen war, denen er nicht traute, aber hier wäre in seiner bekannte Gestalt zu schnell erkannt worden. Die Eingangshalle war mit Schülern gefüllt, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen waren und just in dem Moment, in dem Tom den Kerker hinunter verschwunden wäre, kam die Treppe jemand hoch, mit der er unter keinen Umständen gerechnet hätte. Braune Augen bohrten sich in schwarze. Sie war nicht mehr das verschüchterte unglückliche Mädchen, das er damals kennengelernt hatte, sie blitzte ihn böse an. Tom packte ihr Handgelenk, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte und flüsterte leise: "Wir reden später, schweig..." Sie sah ihn fest an und nickte langsam, so dass er sie losließ und er Snape, der die kleine Szene nicht mitbekommen hatte, hinunter folgte um Harry zu besuchen.

Er öffnete die Tür und hörte ein leises Wimmern, das ihm in der Seele wehtat. Draco saß am Kopfende und streichelte Harrys Haare, während Pansy sanft dessen Füße massierte. Unwillig sah Tom sich das an, aber er hütete sich, seine Eifersucht zum Ausdruck zu bringen und räusperte sich nur kurz. Draco sah erschrocken auf und erhob sich, nahm Pansys Hand und sagte nur leise: "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es schlimmer geworden ist", bevor sie sich verzogen.

Severus lächelte leicht, als er sah, wie Tom leicht zögerte: "Ich werde einige Tränke besorgen, die ihm gewiss gut tun werden. So dass er auch alleine schlafen kann..." Er ließ den Rest offen und zog die Tür leise zu, durchquerte die Gänge, verließ die Slytherinräume durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf dem Weg in seine Räume. Gerade als er an der Treppe, die wieder nach oben führte vorbei kam, merkte er einen leichte Windhauch, als wenn jemand an ihm vorbei huschte. Er blieb stehen und sah zurück, sah, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum sich wieder öffnete, ohne das eine Person erkennbar war. Doch er hatte anderes zu tun, als herauszufinden wer sich gerade in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum einschlich, Dumbledore konnte es nicht sein, nicht mal er als Schulleiter konnte sich in die Privatsphäre einmischen, zum Glück für sie alle.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in dieser Welt aus Tränen, Schmerz und Kälte eingeschlossen war. Zwar waren Menschen um ihn rum, die ihn mochten, denen er vertraute, weil er wusste, sie meinten es ehrlich mit ihm- aber er wollte seine Familie, er wollte seinen Freund. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, bis diese blutete, er den Schmerz spürte, der nicht von innen kam, das Blut schmeckte.

Eine sanfte Hand, die er kannte, fuhr über seinen Rücken, weiche Lippen küssten seinen Nacken, vorsichtig wurde er herumgedreht und sah in die Augen seines Freundes. Tom, den er in so kurzer Zeit so lieben gelernt hatte. Den er so vermisst hatte. Ungläubig sah er in die schwarzen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen. Zärtliche Streicheleinheiten, die ihn aufschluchtzen ließen, vor Freude. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte das wunderschöne Gesicht seines Freundes.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du hierher kommen würdest", wisperte Harry leise, so leise dass sein Gegenüber schon dachte, er hätte nichts gesagt. "Warum sollte ich nicht kommen? Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich leiden lassen, wenn du mich brauchst?", kopfschüttelnd sah der Anführer der dunklen Seite auf seinen Schatz, dessen Tränen noch immer über seine Wangen liefen. "Weil es nicht so schlimm ist, weil ich nicht...", das Schluchzen wurde wieder lauter und verschluckte die Worte, die eigentlich nachfolgen sollten.

Tom seufzte, das würde nicht einfach werden. Kurzerhand ließ er seinen Freund los, legte den Umhang ab, zog die Decke unter sich hervor. Seine Hose verschwand auch, so dass er wie sein Freund nur noch mit Boxer bekleidet war. Langsam zog er die Decke über sie beide und breitet die Arme aus. "Komm her, mein kleiner Löwe." Als dieser sich nach einem Zögern immer noch nicht näherte, zog er diesen mit sanfter Gewalt in seine Arme. Harry sträubte sich, kämpfte gegen die Nähe an, wollte sich losreißen. "Was ist passiert, kleiner Löwe", versuchte Tom es wieder, aber Harry hörte ihn nicht. Tom knurrte, er biss Harry in den Hals, so dass dieser aufhörte sich aus der Umarmung lösen zu wollen. So konnte er seine Arme fester um den Kleinen schlingen und zwang ihn stillzuhalten. Dann löste er die Zähne von dem Hals und sah seinen Freund an, der ihn fast ängstlich mit seinen grünen Augen ansah: "Hörst du mir jetzt zu?", zischte er. Dieser nickte, noch immer weinend. "Hör auf zu weinen", fuhr er ihn an, er wusste, dass er es erstmal so machen musste, die sanfte Art würde nix bringen.

Vor Schreck versiegten die Tränen, Harry versuchte sich aufzubäumen, um dem Klammergriff zu .entweichen und Tom verlor fast die Geduld: "Es reicht jetzt!", schrie er. Angst war in Harrys Augen zu sehen und das brach ihm fast das Herz, aber er musste da durch. "Ich werde das nicht länger mitmachen. Ich bin hier, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, weil deine Freunde sich Sorgen um dich machen. Du wirst dich nicht mehr gegen mich zu Wehr setzen, hast du mich jetzt verstanden?", zischte der Slytherin Erbe. Harry nickte.

Tom lockerte die Umklammerung. "Ich bin nicht gut dadrin, Harry. Du musst Vertrauen in mich haben, wenn die Beziehung klappen soll. Sicher, sie ist nicht einfach. Das haben wir aber beide nicht erwartet, oder", er wartete auf das Nicken des Anderen, bis er fortfuhr: "Aber ich habe echte Gefühle für dich. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, du und deine Sicherheit, dein Wohlergehen steht vor allem. Vor meinen Plänen, vor meinem eigenen Leben. Es gab keinen Menschen in meinem Leben, der mir mehr bedeutet hat. Und wird es nicht geben", er war immer leiser geworden und Harry musste wieder anfangen zu weinen, doch diesmal vor Freude: "Ich vermisse dich so."

Tom küsste seinen Freund sanft auf die Lippen und zog ihn näher zu sich. Liebend gerne hätte er seinen Gefühlen in etwas anderem Ausdruck verliehen, aber er wusste, dass sein Schatz nicht so weit war. Es war eine riesige Überwindung für ihn nicht über ihn herzufallen, gerade weil es schon ein wenig her war, dass er das letzte Mal Sex hatte. Und er würde nicht losziehen um sich woanders Erleichterung verschaffen, nur noch der Kleine. Und wenn er warten müsste. Er hatte schon länger auf etwas warten müssen...

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nur noch spärlich gefüllt. Draco, Blaise und Pansy sollten eigentlich ihre Hausaufgaben machen oder sich zumindest auf den Unterricht vorbereiten, aber sie waren alle viel zu sehr in Sorge, als dass sie sich auf etwas konzentrieren konnte. Also warteten sie schweigend. Worauf, das wussten sie nicht, nur das sie nicht ins Bett gehen konnte, bis ihnen jemand sagte, dass es Harry besser ging. Und da würden sie sogar die Gefahr eingehen einem sehr missgelaunten Dark Lord über den Weg zu laufen.

Da die drei nun hier zusammen saßen und nicht abgelenkt waren, konnten sie bemerken, wie sich der Eingang öffnete und scheinbar keiner den Raum betrat. Draco und Blaise sahen sich an und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erhoben sie sich und rannten los. Es war nicht leicht jemanden zu überwältigen, der unsichtbar war, bei dem man nicht wusste, wer er war und wohin er wollte. Deswegen war es wohl nicht überraschend, dass Pansy einem Schauspiel der Sonderklasse Zuschauer wurde, in denen die beiden Slytherin-Prinzen einen Unsichtbaren jagten.

Severus betrat wieder den Raum und war fast schon verärgert und wollte gerade zu einer Standpauke ansetzen, als er umgerannt wurde. Und sich sicher war, dass das weder Blaise noch Draco gewesen sein konnten, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befanden, sich gegenseitig anbrüllend: "Du musst da lang, wir müssen sie umkreisen", geistesgegenwärtig packte Severus nach der unsichtbaren Person, bekam nur den Umhang zu fassen. Im nächsten Moment stand Ginny vor ihnen.

Sie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie die entgeisterten Blicke sah. "Was machst du denn hier", tonlos sah Draco den Wealsey – Spross an. "Ich muss wissen, was hier vorgeht. Ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die sich Sorgen machen", Ginny streckte ihre Hand aus und bekam den Umhang von ihrem Lehrer zurück und nahm auf einem Sessel Platz. "Ich habe heute gesehen, wer im Schloss ist. Ich werde dichthalten keine Sorge", mit einer Handbewegung beschwichtigte Ginny Pansy, die aufgeregt anfangen wollte loszuplappern. "Doch ich weiß, dass es Harry nicht gut geht. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Blaise kam langsam näher und sah die hübsche Ginny an. In den letzten Jahren war sie zu einer taffen jungen Frau herangereift, die sich gegen jeden und alles alleine zur Wehr setzte. "Du weißt, dass er jemanden hat" , fragte er schüchtern, fast sanft. Ginny lächelte verschmitzt: "Ich hoffe doch, dass er den hat. Denn ich kann ihn nicht trösten, ich bin in jemand anders verliebt." Blaise sah sie fragend an, aber Draco boxte ihm in die Seite und Ginny fuhr fort. "Er gehört zu den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Ich habe mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht einfach nur krank ist. Es wird aus ihm hervorgebrochen sein. Ich muss ihm zeigen, dass ich für ihn da bin, dass auch einige von seinen alten Freunden hinter ihm stehen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Ginerva", von den Schülern unbemerkt war Voldemort im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht und näherte sich langsam und sah Ginny an, die ihm fest entgegen blickte und dann zur Überraschung aller demütig den Blick senkte. Die anderen taten es ihr nach, nur Severus verzichtet auf die Geste: "Wie geht es ihm?", Tom schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter: "Komm du mit, die anderen können später zu ihm. Du redest mit ihm, ich hole einige Tränke und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich werde heute Nacht hierbleiben, aber er darf sich nicht daran gewöhnen. Er wird die Schule hier beenden, das haben wir so beschlossen, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln".

* * *

Harry lag alleine in seinem Bett. Seine Wärmequelle war verschwunden, er hoffte sehr, dass Tom schnell wieder kommen würde. Es war so ein neues Gefühl für ihn, dass er jemanden hatte, der sich um ihn kümmerte und wusste, was er machen musste, damit er an ihn ran kam. Wer hätte dem Dark Lord nur so viel Taktgefühl und Liebe zugetraut. Harry fühlte sich wohl in seiner Haut, er wollte nicht mehr jemand anders sein. Jetzt konnte er sich fast sicher sein, dass alles besser werden würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein roter Haarschopf lugte ins Zimmer. Harry sah fassunglos auf Ginny, die ihn angrinst und sich frech auf sein Bett setzte: "Na du Schwänzer, da hast du aber wieder eine Aktion gestartet", ihr Lächeln nahm eine ernsteren Schliff an und sie drückte seine Hand: "Es geht dir besser, hmm?". Harry nickte nur, bemerkte, dass sein Freund auch ins Zimmer kam und sich etwas im Hintergrund hielt. "Ich muss dir was sagen, Harry", nun war auch der letzte Rest des Lächelns aus Ginnys Gesicht verschwunden. Sie sah ihn ernst an: "Du kennst meine Familie und du weißt, dass George, Fred und ich eher diejenigen waren, die einer Meinung sind. Einer Meinung, die sich grundlegend von den Anderen unterscheidet." Harry nickte, nervös unter dem Blick seiner langjährigen Freundin, die hatte aufwachsen sehen und lieber gewonnen hatte, als irgendein anderes Mädchen auf dieser Welt. "Fred und George haben mich in eine andere Welt geführt, in eine Welt, in der du weißt, woran du bist. In der du weißt, wofür du kämpfst. Ich habe mich ihnen aus freien Willen angeschlossen und ich weiß, der Tag wird kommen, an dem du das auch tun wirst." Harry nickte langsam, er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr lange davor drücken konnte, er würde Position beziehen müssen.

"Ich habe mich diesen Sommer den Todesser angeschlossen, die Zwillinge schon im letzten Sommer, direkt nach dem Abgang von der Schule. Sie waren sicher, dass unsere Eltern sich eh von ihnen abwenden würden. Dem war nicht so. Aber trotzdem, das ist nur noch ein Frage der Zeit", Ginny lächelte freudlos und Tom trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ginny ist die jüngste. Ich musste sie nehmen, sie ist ein Teil von mir. Ich wollte ihr Halt geben.", Tom sah seinen Freund fast schüchtern an, er wusste nicht wie dieser all das aufnehmen würde.

Harry setzte sich auf, streckte die Arme nach Ginny aus und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Ich werde dich nicht wegstoßen, wir werden zusammen gehören. Wir teilen Dinge, wie kaum andere. Das macht unsere Freundschaft einzigartig, du bist meine Familie und die Zwillinge auch. Sie haben mich immer als der gesehen, der ich war und nicht, der den ich darstelle. Ich bin froh, dass ich sie nicht extra anwerben soll", bei den letzten Worten blitzen Toms Augen kurz auf, doch er schwieg.

"Ich war so einsam", flüsterte Ginny leise und Harry streichelte ihr sanft den Rücken. Tom ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und setzte sich. Er vertraute ihnen, doch er würde sich nicht alleine lassen. Schmerz ließ einen Dinge machen, die man gar nicht wollte. Er sah, dass sein Freund auch wieder das Weinen begann und schüttelte den Kopf, bis er die beiden hinlegte, Harry, der Ginny nicht losließ, in eine Umarmung zog und so auch die Kleine mittröstete.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Ginny war in der Nacht verschwunden, Tom aber hatte die Nacht bei seinem Freund verbracht. Der Dark Lord sah ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, eine Mischung aus Besorgnis und Strenge war in ihnen zu sehen. Harry wusste, was dieser wollte. "Ja, ich werde mich zusammen reißen", nickte er, bevor dieser was sagen konnte. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht gerne bei dir bin, Schatz", Harry wurde leicht rot bei der liebevollen Anrede, "Aber ich kann nicht jede Nacht bei dir sein, noch nicht. Du wirst die Schule beenden, so wie besprochen. Und ich möchte dieses Thema nicht bei jedem unserer Treffen neu besprechen", fügte er strenger hinzu. Harry kuschelte sich in die starken Arme, er wurde von einer Woge des Zuneigung durchflutet und versuchte seinen Partner zu küssen. Dieser schob den Kleineren etwas von sich: "Ich werde immer bei dir sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich komme, wenn du mich brauchst. Du musst mir das glauben." Beschämt schlug er die Augen nieder, er hätte wissen müssen, dass der andere das spürte. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du..."

"Doch wolltest du, aber ich werde dir das nicht länger vorhalten. Benimm dich", Tom stieg aus dem Bett, wendete ein Duschspruch an, da die Zeit drängte und legte seinen Umhang um: "Du gehst wieder zum Unterricht. Wenn du dich gut benimmst, sehen wir uns am Wochenende." Harry sah ihn böse an: "Du bestrafst nicht nur mich, wenn du nicht kommst", Tom lächelte nur und beugte sich über seinen Freund, biss ihm in den Hals, so dass zwei kleine Stellen zurückblieben, verharrte an dessen Lippen und küsste ihn. Harry ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen, so dass Tom über ihn fiel und ihn unter sich begrub. Ihre Zunge umspielten sich gegenseitig in einem wilden Tanz, bis sie sich nach Luft schnappend voneinander trennen mussten.

Tom rappelte sich hoch und musste leicht grinsen. "Das ist nicht so einfach, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe", Harry saß auf dem Bett, die Decke locker um die Hüften geschlungen und sah ihn mit verschrubbelten Haaren verliebt an. Sein Freund beugte sich zu ihm, gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand durch die Tür. Seufzend ließ Harry sich wieder zurückfallen und warf die Decke über sich, aber bevor er wieder ins Land der Träume zurückkehren konnten, polterten Draco und Blaise in sein Zimmer um ihn zu Frühstück zu holen. Widerwillig, aber nach einer halben Stunde Morgenpflege, ließ der kleine Slytherin-Löwe sich in die Große Halle geleiten.

"Mann, Harry, du hast was verpasst", Blaise grinste ihn an, und lud dessen Teller auf. "Wir hatten gestern das erste Mal Defense und da ist doch tatsächlich ein Vampir eingestellt worden". Heftiges Nicken von den anderen Slytherin, Harry war mehr als überrascht und sein Blick ging zum Lehrertisch, wo er aber kein fremdes Gesicht ausmachen konnte. "Du suchst doch nicht ernsthaft nach dem?", Draco pustet in seinen Kaffee, als Pansy Harry kopfschütteln fragte: "Hast du eigentlich irgendwann mal im Unterricht aufgepasst? Okay, es gibt Ausnahmen, aber fast keiner der Vampire kommt mit Sonnenlicht klar, und dir ist doch aufgefallen, was wir hier für ne Decke haben?", zur Verdeutlichung deutete Pansy nach oben, schmollend schlug Harry die Augen nieder, wand seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Frühstück zu und ignorierte seine Freunde den Rest des Frühstücks.


	10. Step by step

Ja, ich war schon immer so, dass ich nicht genug bekommen kann und ich dachte, ich drück mal ein wenig auf die Mitleidsmasche: Ich bin sooooo krank, aber wenn ihr mir Reviews schickt, gehts mir bestimmt bis morgen besser, so dass ich wieder arbeiten kann und natürlich jetzt gleich weiter schreiben kann ;-)

* * *

In der ersten Stunde hatte Harry Runen, er setzte sich neben Hermione und warf immer wieder einen Blick in ihre Unterlagen, damit er überhaupt etwas verstand. Zwischendurch war aber trotzdem noch Zeit, damit die beiden einige Sätze wechseln konnten: „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", Hermione spielte auf den vorherigen Tag an, Harry schüttelte nur leicht beschämt den Kopf: „Ich war ein wenig fertig, war doch ein wenig viel in der letzten Zeit." 

Er ignorierte den prüfenden Blick Hermiones, die aber nicht locker ließ: „Wer hat dich denn so schnell wieder auf die Beine gebracht?", ein eisiger Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken und er vermied nun wirklich jeden weiteren Blick zu seiner Freundin. Diese schwieg einen Moment, aber als Harry keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu sagen, was passiert war, zuckte sie mit den Achseln und fuhr fort: „Ron gründet sowas wie eine Gruppe. Keine Ahnung, wer da schon alles drin ist, aber ich weiß, dass du ihr erstes und wichtigstes Ziel sein wirst. Es sind Schüler aus allen Häusern vertreten, abgesehen von Slytherin", Hermione verstummte kurz und Harry sah sie an, ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen: „Also stimmt es, in Slytherin findet man echte Freunde." Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte: „Wählerisch sind sie alle Mal, aber sie stehen wirklich hinter mir."

„Denk nicht, dass alle gegen dich sind, Harry. Du darfst nur nicht dem Hass verfallen, du musst die Liebe in dir wahren. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer das für dich sein muss, nachdem was alles passiert ist und vielleicht noch kommen wird. Aber es gibt Menschen, denen du wichtig bist, die dich so nehmen wie du bist", Hermione legte ihm leicht ihre Hand auf die seine und drückte sie. Harry nickte ihr zu und sie zog sie schnell wieder weg, so dass sie zu merken schien, das ihm das auf einen neue Art und Weise unangenehm war. Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihn, bevor sie sich wieder an ihre Übersetzung machte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dann würde sie wissen, dass da jemand war, aber er würde ihr nicht sagen können, wer das war. Hermione war eine gute Freundin, aber sie würde das nicht verstehen können. Sie wusste nicht, wie schmal der Grat war, auf dem er wanderte.

Harry schaffte es der Ron-Gang die restliche Woche aus dem Weg zu gehen, was zum großen Teil daran lag, dass er sich mit anderen Dingen auseinander setzten musste. Zuallererst musste er klären, was mit Quidditch war, aber keiner wollte sich dafür verantwortlich zeigen und Dumbledore würde er nicht fragen. Severus floh regelrecht vor ihm, wenn er ihn darauf ansprach. Tom überging das in den Briefen und Sirius machte es noch besser, er schrieb gar nicht zurück. Dann waren da noch die Hausaufgaben, die Zeit ohne Ende in Anspruch nahmen, so dass Harry nur Dank der Großen Halle wusste, wie das Tageslicht aussah. Beim Thema Tageslicht, der neue Lehrer war in der Tat ein Vampir, und Harry hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ebendieser ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, gerade abends lief er ihm nur über den Weg, so dass er ihn schon fast vermisste, wenn er in den Slytherin-Räumen war. Er war leichenblass, groß und komplett schwarz gekleidet- sein Name war Professor de Mont, aber sein Vampir Name war Fatifer. Das war das einzige, was ebendieser je zu ihm gesagt hatte. Die Mädchen in der Schule waren hingerissen von ihm, Harry fühlte sich dunkel an die Hysterie zu Zeiten Lockhards erinnert.Er würde noch erfahren, warum dieser ihm folgte.

Dann waren noch die Abende, die er mit seinen Freunden verbrachte, Ginny war Dauerstammgast im Kerker geworden und in Harry keimte der Verdacht, dass sie das nicht nur tat, weil er da war. Aber er würde warten, bis Blaise das selber merkte. Draco ließ es sich nehmen, kleine Anspielungen zu machen, aber es würde wohl noch ein wenig dauern, bis da was passieren würde.

* * *

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr", Harry warf seine Feder auf den Tisch und sah stirnrunzelnd zum Malfoy-Spross, der über ein Buch gebeugt war und einen Text las, dazu leise die Worte murmelnd, die er las. „Musst du nicht zum Training?", knirschte Harry, Draco sah auf und grinste: „Suchst du Streit, Potter?" Dieser stöhnte auf: „Nein, aber ich will deinen Aufsatz lesen um mir Inspiration zu holen." Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter und er schob seinen Aufsatz rüber: „Sag das doch gleich. Wir haben heute kein Training, Severus hat es vergessen unsere Erlaubnis zu schreiben und jetzt sind die Rawenclaws auf dem Platz. Dann können wir nicht trainieren, gegen die haben wir unser erstes Spiel." 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, unweit von den beiden saß Blaise auch an seinen Hausaufgaben, einige Drittklässler saßen einige Tische weiter und spielten Dumbi explodiert: „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass dieses Spiel bei euch anders heißt", Harry wies auf die Schüler und Dracos Augen folgte seinem Blick: „Und wie heißt es bei den anderen: du-weißt-schen-wer explodiert", Harry lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nee, Snape explodiert".

Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, wand sich seinem Buch zu und Harry nahm sich dessen Aufsatz vor. „Wann kommt er denn eigentlich?", unterbrach Draco nach einiger Zeit die Stille. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sicherlich am Sonntag. Denn wenn er Samstag kommt, könnte ich ja argumentieren, dass er auch gleich noch den Sonntag bleibt."

Der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich und eine erschöpfte Ginny stolperte herein, blickte sich suchend um und kam zu den Dreien. „Ron und Konsorten waren hinter mir her, aber Fatifer hat sie abgelenkt und ich konnte hierher flüchten." Harry stand auf und bot Ginny seinen Sessel an, dankbar ließ sich auf diesen fallen. „Was ist genau passiert?", Blaise war auch näher herangekommen, aus reiner Interesse an die Vorkommnisse natürlich, und selbst Draco hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den jüngsten Weasley-Spross geheftet. „Sie wollen wissen, wohin ich verschwinde, wenn ich zu euch komme. Er ist sich sicher, dass es was mit Harry zu tun hat, es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass ich lange in ihn verliebt war", ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot: „Aber ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass sich das geändert hat", die Farbe wurde etwas tiefer rot, „jetzt löchern sie mich mit Fragen, ob du den Todessern schon beigetreten bist, oder ob du doch im Orden bist und nur für Dumbledore spionierst."

„Ob ich für Dumbledore spioniere", Harry platzte fast, „Ich werde für den sicher nicht mein Leben riskieren, dass habe ich lange genug getan und für was- das für das er mir eine Lüge nach der anderen erzählt. Wie kommen die nur auf sowas? Nichts habe ich mehr mit dem...", dann verstummte er und sah Draco an. Dieser erwiderten den Blick und sie fingen an zu grinsen. „Das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Ich werde genau das tun, natürlich muss ich das abklären, aber das ist doch wunderbar. Severus bekommt viel mit, aber ich würde doch noch mehr erzählt bekommen, selbst wenn es nicht Dumbledore ist, der mit etwas erzählt." Blaise nickte langsam, doch Ginny sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Er wird es dir nicht erlauben, denn du vergisst, wir haben doch schon die Zwillinge."

„Ich weiß, aber das ist doch trotzdem noch besser. Denn so denkt Dumbledore das ich mich nach einem kurzen Abstecher auf den dunklen Seite wieder gefangen habe und dann kann er ganz neu loslegen." Die anderen sahen ihn erfreut an, so eine schlechte Idee war das wirklich nicht. „Du solltest über Nacht hierbleiben", Harry zeichnete einen neuen Sessel für sich und auch Blaise setzte sich mit an den Tisch, „Das ist sicherer."

Auch der Samstag zog an ihnen vorbei, ohne das Harry Besuch von seinem Freund bekam und um sich abzulenken, spielten sie Quidditch, denn er hatte ja kein komplettes Verbot für dieses Spiel, er war nur nicht mehr in der Mannschaft, wie Sirius ihm dann doch endlich mal geschrieben hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das mal wieder so eine Gemeinschaftsentscheidung gewesen, die natürlich ohne sein Veto auskam und überlebte, aber Harry hatte nicht mal wirklich etwas dagegenzubringen, denn er hatte gar keine Zeit mehr fürs Training. Ginny war auch wieder mit von der Partie und sie spielten bis die Sonne unterging und sie aufhören mussten, weil sie zwar die Bälle noch sehen konnten, aber nicht mehr ihre Mitspieler oder die Ringe.

Harry war mit Draco, Blaise und Ginny auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, als sie das erste Mal auf Rons neue Gruppe stießen. Zacharias Smith, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Terry erwarteten sie am Fuße der Treppe und sahen mehr als streitlustig aus. "Was vergnügt ihr euch eigentlich zu dritt mit meiner kleinen Schwester? Ich weiß ja, dass sie nicht so schnell genug bekommt, aber ist eure Auswahl in der Tat so schlecht, dass ihr euch alle ein Mädchen teilen müsst?", Harry konnte in Rons Gesicht die Wut und den Neid deutlichst ablesen und zum wiederholsten Mal fragte er sich, wie er so blind hatte sein können und dies nicht vorher schon bemerken können. Das würde sie aber nicht weiter bringen jetzt. Draco und Blaise waren die Ruhe selbst, mit ihrer überheblichen Miene sahen sie sich das Schauspiel an, wobei Harry auffiel, das Blaise Ginny an der Hand hielt. "Weißt du Ron, nur weil dein Horizont beschränkt ist, kann ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass du auch verstehst, was ich dir entgegnen würde, deswegen brauchen wir uns darüber auch gar nicht zu unterhalten. Nur soviel, was willst du von mir?", Seamus und Zacharias formatierten sich regelrecht hinter Ron, damit ihm auch nichts passieren konnte. Harry konnte ihnen die Aufregung ansehen, zu oft, war es Harry gewesen, der alles in die Hand genommen hatte oder zumindest die erste Reihe eingenommen hatte. Sich jetzt gegen ihn zu stellen war nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl gewesen.

Ron sah ihn nur abwertend an: "Ich will aber gar nicht über irgendwas reden. Du würdest eh nur lügen, hinterhältig wie ihr Schlangen nun mal seid. Zu oft hast du mich immer aus allem rausgehalten, was deine Person betroffen hat. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Ron, der hinter seinem berühmten Potter hinterher läuft", er spuckte vor Harrys Füßen aus und sah ihn kurz an: "Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass es aus ist. Wir sind keine Freunde, da wir nie welche waren, du hast dich immer für etwas besseres gehalten. Das bist du nicht, du bist nichts. Ich warte nur dadrauf, dass diese", er deutete auf Draco und Blaise, deren Mienen unlesbar waren, "das auch merken und du dann alleine darstehst. Bei uns wirst du dann nicht mehr ankommen können."

Zacharias trat an Harry vorbei und kam kurz vor ihm zum Stehen, er überragte Harry um mindestens einen Kopf und da er so nahe vor ihm zum Stehen kam, musste Harry seinen Kopf heben um ihn anzusehen, was Zacharias fälschlicherweise einen Hauch von Überlegenheit gab. "Du solltest wissen, Potter, dass alle gegen dich sind. Du wirst keine ruhige Minute mehr haben. Wir sind so nett und warnen dich, mehr noch, ich bin sogar so freundlich und gebe dir einen Tipp, den du besser, eher heute als morgen annimmst. Wechsel die Schule", damit drehte er sich um und die kleine Truppe verschwand wieder.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und die anderen stellten überrascht fest, das der kleine grinste. "Ich glaube, damit steht mein Entschluss, dass ich in den Orden muss, fest. Wenn ich das schaffe, ohne das ich volljährig bin und Ron dann immer noch nicht dabei ist, das wird ihn zum Platzen bringen."

* * *

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, Draco war vom Frühstück wieder gekommen, als der Lord missgelaunt im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte. Apperierte um genau zu sein. Unwillig sah er sich um und erblickte Draco, der sich ärgerte, dass er seinen Kaffee doch nicht genüsslich ausgetrunken hatte, denn auf dem Weg wäre er um diese Begegnung umher gekommen. So deutete er einen Verbeugung an, so wie es sich für einen Slytherin vor einem hochrangigen Todesser gehörte, denn es war ja so, dass kaum einer wusste, dass es Voldemort war, der sich hier befand. "Wo ist er?", Voldemort ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und Dracos Hoffnung, sich aus dem Staub machen zu können, sank ins Bodenlose. "Er ist in einem der Labore und braut", Draco hielt seinen Blick auf die Tür, als wenn er damit bewirken könnte, dass ebendiese sich schnell öffnete und ihm damit um das folgende Verhör bringen würde, aber in diesen frühen Morgenstunde war das schiere Utopie. "Was ist in den letzten Stunden passiert?", seine Stimme war ruhig. Ja, jetzt hieß es Zeit schinden, nur wie sollte das gelingen- "Nichts", hörte Draco sich sagen und mental gab er sich dafür eine Ohrfeige, wie sollte nichts passieren, wenn er und Harry gemeinsam unterwegs war und das in Hogwarts. 

"Guck mich an Draco, es wird keiner durch diese Tür kommen, deinen Zauberkünste sind nicht ausgereift genug dafür", Voldemorts Stimme nahm einen schärferen Ton an und Draco eielte sich dem Befehl nachzukommen: "Nochmal, nichts ist passiert, wovon ich wissen sollte. Habt ihr euch nur mit euren Studien befasst, das Schloss nicht verlassen und keine Ideen gehabt?", Dracos Herz rutschte in die Hose, das war echt nicht fair, wieso musste sein Freund ausgerechnet Voldemort zum Partner nehmen?

"Also eigentlich, ich weiß nicht so genau", immer wieder glitt sein Blick zur Tür oder zum Gang, aus denen endlich mal jemand auftauchen konnte. "Draco, Draco, bis ich dich aufnehme hast du hoffentlich endlich die Fähigkeit gut zu lügen oder wenigstens nicht mehr zu stammeln, denn beides lässt meine Laune um einiges sinken. Ich werde jetzt Erfahrung bringen, was ihr schon wieder angestellt habt."

Draco atmete erst wieder, als der Dark Lord hinter der ersten Ecke verschwunden war. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Harry war schon die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen. Er wusste, dass er sich ein wenig ablenken musste, er hätte nicht einfach ins Bett gehen können. Eigentlich war es nur kindisches Gehabe was ihm jetzt auf den Nerven ging, aber er wollte es gewesen sein, der die Freundschaft mit dem Weasley beendete, doch dieser war ihm zuvorgekommen. Das erste Mal und dann auch noch in so einer ärgerlichen Situation, aber damit würde er sich wohl abfinden müssen, denn toppen konnte er das wohl nur, wenn er ihm das Herz rausreißen würde und soweit war es nicht.

Weiterhin beschäftigte ihn noch die Tatsache, wie er das mit dem Orden anstellen sollte, wie er Dumbledore verkaufte, dass dies die Chance für ihn war und dann noch- fast unerheblich, wie verklickerte er seinem Freund, dass das alles eine wirklich gute Idee war? Während des Brauens konnte er seinen Geist vollkommen leeren, darauf waren er und Severus in den Ferien gekommen. Er musste noch immer grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er früher ähnlich wie Neville keinen einzigen Gedanken fassen konnte, wenn Severus in der Nähe gewesen war, er im Unterricht sogar ganze Zeilen überlesen hatte und er nun Tränke in dessen Haus braute und das während er seinen Geist leerte. Der große Nachteil war nur, Voldemort hatte nicht die leichtesten Schwierigkeiten irgendetwas von ihm zu erfahren, er musste einfach immer alles mit seinem Freund besprechen.

Noch immer ganz versunken in seine Arbeit, bemerkte er nur am Rande, dass die Tür sich zum Labor öffnete und erst als er die Stimme hörte, hielt er erfreut mit seiner Arbeit inne: "Hallo mein Kleiner", die Stimme jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken und er drehte sich um und flog seinem Freund geradezu entgegen. Ihm war es klar, dass es sich nicht ziemte dem Herrscher der Dark Side in die Arme zu springen, aber so klar wie es ihm war, so egal war es ihm auch. Hier war keiner, der sie enttarnen konnte und er hielt so viele Dinge ein, da konnte er ruhig mal zeigen, wie sehr er ihn vermisste. "So früh schon unterwegs?", fragte er seinen Freund, der sich mit ihm im Arm auf eine der Bänke saß und ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah: "Jetzt zieh nicht schon wieder so ein Gesicht, noch keine Diskussionen am frühen Morgen", stoppte Harry seinen Freund und gab ihm erstmal einen Kuss, in den sich der andere nur allzu gerne ziehen ließ. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander zärtlich und Harry merkte wie Tom sich langsam entspannt und ein wenig von seiner Deckung fallen ließ. Schwer nach Luft atemd lösten sie sich voneinander und Harry lächelte: "Nun, willst du mit mir Frühstücken? Ich bin hier erstmal fertig, ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet, aber die Tränke müssen jetzt ziehen bis heute Abend." Tom nickte: "Das ist gut, denn ich würde mich gerne ein wenig ausruhen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in Harrys Zimmer, das eigentlich ja Toms Zimmer war, er hatte viele seiner Schulsachen hiergelassen, was Harry schon begeistert festgestellt hatte und viele seiner Hausaufgaben bestanden zum großen Teil aus Inspirationen der Aufsätze Toms. Das musste ebendieser natürlich nicht wissen. Während Harry sich auf den Weg machte, um etwas zu essen zu organisieren, nahm Tom eine ausgiebige Dusche unter der er immer noch stand als Harry zurückkam. Er nahm Toms Umhang, den dieser wie immer gewissenhaft aufgehängt hatte vom Stuhl und hielt inne. Nicht nur das dieser Umhang nach Rauch und Feuer roch, es war unzweifelbar Blut dran. Harry musste kurz schlucken, er war wohl nicht einfach früh auf, sein lieber Freund kam gerade von einem Beutezug. Aber das merkwürdige daran war, dass er es hinnahm. Er wusste, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte und er tat gerade den ersten Schritt, damit umzugehen. Nein, er war schon weiter gegangen, wenn er sich dem Orden anschließen würde, dann doch nur, damit sein Freund einen besseren Informationsfluss hätte. Würde er es dann sein, der diese Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, die Auroren, die in den Krieg geschickt wurden, die Ordensmitglieder, die er noch vor einem Jahr im Haus Sirius gesehen hatte...

"Was grübelst du?", von Harry unbemerkt war Tom ins Zimmer gekommen und Harry sah auf- ihm stockte der Atem. Denn sein Freund hatte sich nur ein Handtuch umgebunden, seine Haare waren offen und tropften noch leicht auf seinen nass glänzenden Körper. Die Augen blitzten wieder und er lächelte leicht, als er sich den prüfenden Blick Harrys bewusst wurde. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte er lazise und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus: "Komm her", flüsterte er und Harry setzte sich in Bewegung, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Er spürte die Wärme, die sein Gegenüber ausstrahlte, vorsichtig strich er über die nasse Haut, den Oberkörper, über die Kehle, das Kinn, verharrte an den Lippen, die von dessen Zunge benetzt wurden und krallte sich in die Haare, die über seinen Rücken fielen. Tom beugte sich über seinen Freund und küsste ihn herb und unnachgiebig, umpackte seinen Körper und hob ihn leicht vom Boden ab. Er trug ihm zum Bett und warf ihn auf die Decken und Kissen. Langsam kam er nachgerutscht und das Handtuch fiel immer weiter runter, so dass Harry leicht die Scham seines Freundes erkennen konnte, aber der Rest war noch verdeckt. Toms Hände glitten unter Harrys T-Shirt und striff es über den Kopf von dessen Körper. Er bedeckte den Oberkörper mit kleinen süßen Küssen und Harry musste lachen unter den sanften Berührungen und konnte wiedermal nicht glauben, dass Tom so liebevoll war.

"Ist es wahr?", flüsterte Harry leise und Tom verharrte kurz, stellte das Küssen ein und legte sich neben seinen Freund. "Es ist wahr und es wird wahr bleiben. Wir bleiben beieinander." Harry wurde von zwei kräftigen Armen in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und so schliefen sie ein.

Es war früher Nachmittag als sie erwachten und endlich frühstückten, natürlich im Bett, weil beide zu faul waren ebendieses zu verlassen. Harry hatte aus Freude, dass Tom da war die meiste Zeit nicht geschlafen sondern ebendiesen einfach nur angesehen. Auch während des Essens hatte er seine Hand nicht loslassen können.

"Was hast du wieder ausgeheckt? Draco war nicht gesprächig, ich hoffe für dich dass er etwas schlechter durchschaubarer wird mit der Zeit", Tom stach wütend auf die kleine Coktailtomate ein, die immer wieder von seinem Teller rutschen wollte. "Er ist schwer durchschaubar, nur wenn du da bist, ist das was anderes und das weißt du ganz genau. Ich finde es nicht gut, wenn du meine Freunde so einschüchtern musste, mit Severus und Sirius machst du das auch nicht..."

"Halt, Stop", abwehrend hob Tom die Hände, "Sowas steht in keinstem Fall zur Debatte. Nur weil ich mit dir jungem Spund eine Beziehung eingegangen bin, werde ich in keinem Fall Kinderlieb, das vergiss schnell wieder." Harry verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht, was Tom zum Glück nicht mitbekam, da die Tomate endlich aufgegeben hatte und in dessen Mund verschwand. "Also ich höre", nuschelte er hervor und sah Harry auffordernd an: "Nun, Ron und Konsorten haben mir offiziell die Freundschaft gekündigt", "Sei doch froh", nuschelte Tom zwischen seinem Mozarella Brot hervor, "und mir sozusagen den Krieg angesagt", nun ignorierte er Toms Aufblitzen in den Augen vollkommen. "Das hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, es Ron richtig heimzuzahlen. Ich weiß, dass er immer in allem der beste oder zumindest der erste sein will. Und da er sich ja sicher ist, dass auf der weißen Seite der Weg frei ist, werde ich ihm das verbauen und dafür", Harry hatte keine Zeit auszureden, da war Tom schon aufgesprungen und wickelte sich einen Bademantel um: "Ich will gar nicht hören was jetzt kommt und ich muss es auch gar nicht. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Willst du echt sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er sieht, dass du wieder ankommst und wenns auch nur Fake ist, das kannst du nicht ernsthaft wollen!"

Harry war ebenfalls aufgestanden und grinste verschmitzt: "Es hat auch Vorteile, sicherlich ist es nicht schön dem alten Sack hinterher zu laufen, aber erstmal erwartet er es nicht anders und sieh es doch mal so, du bekommst eine neue Informationsquelle." Tom lachte laut auf: "Du willst mich doch verarschen? Ich habe die Twins, da brauch ich dich doch nicht. Wo wärst du denn heute bitte ohne die? Die beiden haben doch die meiste Arbeit geleistet?" Verärgert wand Harry sich ab und musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte gedacht, dass Tom sich Sorgen machen würde, aber nicht sowas.

"Entschuldige bitte", sanft legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drehte ihn so leicht zu ihm herum: "Ich hätte nicht so reden sollen. Es ist gefährlich, du könntest dich verplappern oder du könntest in Aufträge geraten, die übel ausgehen könnten. Wenn du schon unbedingt am Krieg teilnehmen willst, dann solltest du das wirklich auf meiner Seite machen."


	11. Seitenwechsel

Guckt mal einer an, da bin ich schon wieder. Habe mir so gedacht, wenn schon so schönes Wetter ist und ich andere auch mal erfreuen möchte, dann schick ich ein Chap auf die Reise und schau, was passiert. Bitte Reviewt, das bedeutet mir echt viel...

* * *

Das Haus lag verlassen da. Einsam und verlassen. Dieses riesige Gebäude, dass bestimmt nicht dafür gebaut worden war, dass nun im Moment gerade mal zwei Zimmer bewohnt wurden. Die Stille war so schweigend, so quälend, nicht einmal die Dielen knarrten in tiefster Nacht oder die Stufen bewegten sich, wenn er diese hoch stieg. Schlimm genug, dass die Schule angefangen hatte, auch noch die Ordentreffen waren in dieser Woche ausgefallen, weil Dumbledore keine Zeit dafür fand. Das war lächerlich, gab es denn überhaupt etwas wichtigeres als diesen Krieg hier? Wenn man Lehrpläne ausarbeiten wollte, das konnte man machen, wenn Frieden herrschte. Das einzige was die Kinder jetzt lernen sollten, war sich selber am Leben zu erhalten, sich gegen diese Bestien in ihren schwarzen Umhänge und den weißen Masken zur Wehr zu setzen. Kinder- die kämpfen musste, was war nur mit der Welt geschehen? Kinder, die ihre Eltern nie kennenlernten, Eltern, die ihre Kinder nicht aufwachsen sahen, Freunde, die sich verloren in Verrat und Untreue. Es gab keine Garantie für wahre Treue.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Bild, das er vor einem Jahr hier auf dem Kaminsims aufgestellt hatte. Die beiden Menschen, die er bis vor kurzem für die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben gehalten hatte, bei denen er sich sicher gewesen war, dass diese beiden ihn nicht verraten würde. Sie würde miteinander gehen, wohin egal, Hauptsache sie waren füreinander da. Hatte er den Verstand verloren, wie hatte sich nur so sicher sein können, denn schon die Geschichte der Rumtreiber hätte ihm derzeit zeigen müssen, dass dieses Vertrauen nur ein Trugbild war.

Es war eine Illusion gewesen, der er sich nur zu gerne hingegeben hatte, er stellte die Teetasse so hart auf, dass der heiße Tee über seine Hand schwappte- doch er nahm es gar nicht wahr, er konnte den Blick nicht von dem Bild nehmen, er konnte nicht verstehen, wie es nun dazu gekommen war. Jetzt war es drei Monate, zwei Wochen und vier Tage her und doch, es war als wäre es gestern gewesen. Nur drei Wochen zuvor war sein bester Freund in einem tragischen und total unnötigen Unfall ums Leben gekommen und dann kam der nächste Schock. Warum stand er bloß immer wieder auf, wenn der Zug des Lebens um die Ecke kam und ihn umwarf. Wozu lebte er überhaupt noch, für was stand er bloß morgens auf? Machte er sich nicht selber etwas vor? Oder war er schon so masochistisch veranlagt, dass er sich das immer wieder antun musste, weil er diese Dosis Schmerz brauchte? Diesen Schmerz, der ihm zeigte, dass er doch noch fühlen konnte.

Er hatte sein Erbe angenommen, er bekam das Haus und die Lebensaufgabe der Rumtreiber, kümmer´ dich um Harry. Doch schloss das auch mit ein, kümmer dich um ihn auch wenn er die Seiten wechselt? Wie hatte er das nur tun können, was war passiert, dass er sich abwandt von seinen Freunden, dass er das Haus wechselte und Dumbledore mit Füßen trat. Er seinen Freunde vor den Kopf stieß und ihn nicht mit einen Wort etwas erklärte. Wo war der kleine Junge hin verschwunden, der jede Kleinigkeit, die er über seine Eltern hörte, einsog wie ein Schwamm, um alles so zu machen, wie sie es wohl gerne gesehen hätten.

Aber damit nicht genug. Er selber war arbeitslos, wer stellte heutzutage denn schon einen Werwolf ein? Nein, selbst Dumbledore nahm lieber einen Vampir, die waren wenigstens nur im Tageslicht nicht zu gebrauchen. Und sie waren nicht so verschrieen, wahrscheinlich weil sie lieber Muggle töteten. Aber tat Voldemort das nicht auch, würde er dann in einigen Jahren doch noch seinen Lehrerposten bekommen? Er hatte noch niemanden getötet, aber das zählte hier nicht. Keine Ordentreffen, auf die er sich vorbereiten konnte. Keine Freundin, denn diese hatte ihm kurz nach Harry Hauswechsel eröffnet, dass es besser war, wenn sie sich trennen würden, denn sie wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein, sie hatte gehofft, dass er die andere Seite zugehörig war.

Das alles hatte ihn zum Grübeln gebracht. War es uns doch vorbestimmt, welche Seite wir einnehmen würde und war es vielleicht so gewesen. Wenn die eine Black die Seiten gewechselt hatte, hatte das der Andere vielleicht auch. Was war noch wahr, was war noch wirklich? Und wo stand er?

* * *

„Super, ich werde Todesser, klasse Idee, kann ich die Maske dann auch gleich bekommen oder muss man dafür Tests bestehen?", sarkastisch sah Harry seinen Freund an, wand den Blick dann ab und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ich werde keiner von deinen Gefolgsleuten, ich werde mich dir nicht öffentlich unterordnen und damit ich nicht eine eigene Truppe aufmachen muss..." Tom grinste und unterbrach ihn: „Die hast du doch schon, ich weiß von DA, auch wenn ich den Namen mehr als abstoßend finde, wobei ich noch schlimmer finde, dass es Ginny war, die diese Fiesität vorgeschlagen hat", Harry überging den Einwurf seines Freundes: „...ich werde mich dem Orden anschließen und wenn es nur für den Schein ist. So kann ich Stellung beziehen und kann mich auch gleich von dem Ministerium distanzieren, denn die lassen mich in Ruhe solange ich bei Dumbledore unter den Fittiche steh", Tom nickte langsam, eher zögerlich.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging ohne weitere Diskussionen, was beide sehr begrüßten und sie genossen einfach nur ihre Zeit miteinander. Harry und Tom lagen einfach nur im Bett, erzählten sich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Rons Auftritt wurde ausgiebig besprochen, dann Peters Anliegen den Potter Jungen ein für alle mal aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, was Harry auf ein neues Thema brachte. "Wieso hast du nicht versucht mich zu töten, du hattest ausreichend Möglichkeit dazu, als ich bei den Malfoys war und natürlich danach auch noch?" Harry richtete sich auf, schlug die Decke um sich und sah Tom an, der sich ebenfalls in seine Decke gemummelt hatte, so dass nur seine langen lockigen Haare hervor kamen und sein Gesicht zu erkennen war. So wie er jetzt in seinem Bett lag, am liebsten hätte Harry sich wieder in seine Arme geworfen, aber die Neugier siegte. "Hmm", kam aus den Decken nuschelig hervor und er musste sich wieder ein Grinsen verkneifen, für spätere Zeit würde er sich merken, gesprächig war Tom nicht, wenn er müde war.

"Hab mich umentschieden", nuschelte er weiter und Harry musste laut lachen: "Du jagst mich Jahre lang, schickst alle verfügbaren Todesser in das Ministerium und dann erzählst du mir, du hast dich aus heiterem Himmel umentschieden. Um mich damit abzuspeisen, musst du früher aufstehen", in der Zeit war Tom noch weiter unter den Decken verschwunden und Harry musste sich unter diese schleichen um überhaupt noch etwas hören zu können. "Noch früher", zischte der Slytherin Erbe, "Ich werde gewiss nicht noch früher aufstehen, nur weil du kleiner Löwe dir listig vorkommst, nach einigen Tagen Slytherin- Zugehörigkeit." Dieser knurrte leicht auf und robbte näher an seinen Freund, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen und gemein hielt er seine kalten Hände unter dessen Decke an seine nackte Haut. "Grrr, lass das", kam auch gleich von der anderen Seite, "Durch mein Glauben an die Prophezeihung ist sie nur wirklich geworden. Also habe ich beschlossen, dass ich das einfach mal lasse und weiterhin ist es für mein und den Ruf meiner Todesser nicht gut, wenn wir ständig von Hosenscheißern fertig gemacht werden. Dem musste ich endgültig entgegen wirken", Toms Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Harry erstickte sein Lachen im Bettlaken, es wäre nicht besonders gesundheitsfördernd gewesen, wenn er jetzt laut lachen würde.

"Noch lachst du mein Freund", zischte der Dark Lord und griff nach Harry und zog ihn auf seine Höhe um ihn sanft zu küssen: "Aber das wird dir noch vergehen. Wir befinden uns in der kalten Phase und sollten hoffen, dass wir die heiße Phase schnell für mich entscheiden, denn sonst sehen wir uns bald nur noch auf dem Schlachtfeld und dann auf unterschiedlichen Seiten."

Erst am frühen Abend war der Dark Lord verschwunden und Harry machte sich auf den Weg um Draco und Blaise einzuweihen, warum er sich dem Orden anschließen wollte, er musste verhindern, dass er, falls er in die Situation kommen würde, in denen er sich heimlich davon schleichen musste, auf seine Freunde vertrauen konnten, und diese nicht misstrauisch wurden. Denn soviel hatte er schon gelernt, sie würden nicht alles wissen müssen, aber ein wenig.

Sie saßen alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und zu sagen, dass sie von seiner Idee begeistert wären, wäre in der Tat sehr hochgegriffen gewesen. "Du willst ihm sagen, dass du alle Wege ausprobieren willst, um ihn zum Fallen zu bringen. Das wird er dir doch nicht ernsthaft glauben", Draco sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. "Und was ist Plan B?", fragte Blaise, der die Situation entschärfen wollte. "Wieso sollte er mir das nicht glauben? Er weiß doch genau so gut, wie wir alle, dass hier in diesem Haus mehr Todesser- Anwärter sind als sonst irgendwo. Deswegen sollte es so aussehen, als wenn ich Streit oder zumindest Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit ihm und allen meinen Freunden hätte, damit das auch wahrheitsgemäß für ihn rüber kommt. So dass ich Tom, weil er mir meine Eltern genommen hat, all die Schuld für mein Leben gebe und das was passiert ist."

"Aber das tust du doch nicht mehr, oder"?, zögernd sah Blaise ihn an und Harry musste kurz grinsen, diese Slytherin waren in der Tat sensibler und sanfter, als er sich je hätte vorstellen können. "Nein, ich habe eingesehen, dass nicht alles so weiß ist, wie es scheint. Irgendwann werden wir endlich wissen, worum es in diesem Krieg wirklich geht. Wo es angefangen hat, womit es enden kann. Aber mein Ziel jetzt ist Dumbledore. Der Mann, der mich nur benutzt und hat leiden lassen. Der mich von dieser Welt versteckt hat, der meine Entscheidungen getroffen hat, mir indirekt Leid zufügte ohne sich selber die Finger schmutzig zu machen."

Neben ihm atmete Draco hörbar aus und Harry sich seinem besten Freund lächelnd zu. Dieser mied seinen Blick und ordnete seine Hausaufgaben auf einen Stapel. "Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen und das bevor ich dies eigentlich geplant habe."

* * *

Es war später Abend und Harry hatte seine abendliche Joggingrunde um den See gerade beendet. Normalerweise war das ja sein Morgenprogramm, aber diesmal war sein Tagesablauf ein wenig ins Wanken geraten, aber er wollte sich mit keinem Wort beschweren. Noch bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machen konnte, bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde und er wand sich suchend um. Der Mann, den er mitnichten in dunkler Nacht hier auf dem Gelände Hogwarts erwartet hätte, stand an einem Baumstumpf gelehnt und lächelte ihn leicht an. Eigentlich war es kein Lächeln, es war eine Fratze. Ihm war es anzusehen, das ihm nicht nach Lächeln war. Seine Klamotten waren wie eh und je zerrissen, sicherheitshalber ging Harrys Blick zum Himmel, aber es war abnehmender Mond, er hatte nichts zu befürchten.

"Du warst den Sommer nicht aufzufinden", seine Stimme war trügerisch ruhig, doch seine Augen, die nervös zuckten, straften sie lügen. "Ich hatte was besseres vor", Harry gab sich nicht die Mühe freundlich zu bleiben. Es gab nichts, was er dem ehemals guten Freund seiner Eltern vorwerfen konnte, außer dass es auch ihn nicht geschert hatte, wie es ihm ging. "Du standst unter Beobachtung des Ordens, und dann warst du plötzlich verschwunden", langsam kam er näher, stellte sich vor Harry auf und reichte ihm ein Handtuch.

"Und da du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast, bist du hier", spöttisch sah Harry auf den Werwolf, der sich unter seinen Blicken wand, wie ein Schlange im Griff ihres Feindes, "Nach sagen wir, drei Monaten meines Verschwindens." Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, wand Lupin den Rücken zu und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss zurück zukehren. "Nach drei Monaten, zwei Wochen und fünf Tagen", die Worte schollen hinter Harry her und er blieb stehen. " und drei Wochen vorher starb mein bester und letzter Freund. Glaubst du, nur dir geht es schlecht?", Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte weiter gehen. "Sag mir nur eins, damit ich weiß woran ich bin", er verharrte, aber drehte sich noch nicht um: "Sag mir, wo du stehst."

"Warum sollte ich das tun, was würde das noch ändern?", seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, warum ließ er ihn nicht einfach gehen, warum verschwand er nicht einfach? "Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch was ändert, aber ich möchte wissen, ob ich der letzte bin, der für Lily und James Rache möchte." Mit einem Schwung wand Harry sich um und blickte in bernsteinfarbende Augen, die ihn fest ansahen: "Meinst du nicht, dass du nur für dich kämpfst, dass du nicht für die Sache selbst kämpfst. Du willst dich rächen, weil dir genommen wurde, was du dringender brauchst als Nahrung. Freunde, die keine Angst vor dir hatten, dich sahen wie du warst. Diese kannst du wieder finden, aber ich werde meine Eltern nicht zurückbekommen. Denn die hat man nur einmal."

Remus grinste, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. "Du machst es dir wie gewohnt einfacher als es ist. Wie kannst du etwas vermissen, was du nie hattest. Frag doch mal deinen neuen Anführer, wie sich der Hass anfühlt, den er verspürt. Er kann den nicht spüren, hat er doch noch nie geliebt. Und um ihn zu trösten, er wird es auch nie, denn er kann doch nicht einmal hassen. Wie soll er Menschen anführen, wo er nicht mal ein Mensch ist." Sein ehemaliger VgddK Lehrer kam näher und kurz vor ihm zum Stehen: "Ich kämpfe nicht für mich, denn dann müsstest du besser als irgendein anderer wissen, auf welcher Seite ich dann stehen würde. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich der letzte meiner Art bin", er packte Harry am Arm und wollte gerade weitersprechen, als ein schwarzer Blitz zwischen sie sprang und Remus schmerzvoll von Harry riss. Dieser fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, doch Remus wurde fest an einen Baum gedrückt und seine Kehle wurde zugedrückt, so dass er weder schreien noch atmen konnte. "Was machst du hier?", Harry hatte Fatifer erkannt, mehr noch, er hatte sich langsam schon gewundert, wo dieser steckte. "Ein vollständiger Satz von dir und das außerhalb des Klassenraumes, das muss ich mir notieren", das Fuchteln Remus lenkte Harry von seiner Suche nach einem Stift ab und er fuhr fort: "Wenn du wirklich eine Antwort willst, solltest du seine Luftzufuhr nicht blockieren, denn dann hat er nicht mehr lange zu leben."

Angesprochener lockerte den Griff ein wenig von seinem Opfer und bleckte seine Zähne kurz, als er verharrte: "Das ist doch der Werwolf", stellte er fest und sah Harry fragend an. "Wir hatten ein nettes kleines Pläuschen hier", winkte Harry ab. Widerwillig nahm Fatifer seine Hände von Remus und geleitete Harry zum Schloss ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Ihnen war klar, dass er ihnen folgte, aber das traf sich gut, da Harry sowieso noch zum Schulleiter wollte und so mitbekommen konnte, ob dieser vielleicht Remus geschickt hatte um ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu führen.

Die Gänge lagen einsam und verloren da, es war nicht mehr die Zeit, in der man sich noch legitim durch die Gänge bewegen konnte. Harry hatte erstmal stundenlang duschen müssen, dann hatte er sich in die Küche geschlichen und etwas zu Essen für sich, Draco und Blaise organisiert. Zusammen hatten sie ihren Snack gehalten und Harrys weitere Vorgehensweise überlegt. Die meisten waren jetzt in ihren Betten und es waren die Nächte, in denen Harry sich wieder wie früher fühlte, als er gerade neu in der Schule war. In denen er das hin und her schwanken der Treppen wahrnahm, die Geister, die durch die Gemäuer schwebten, die Bilder, die sich über den Schein seines Zauberstabes ärgerten und in der Tat waren da die Lehrer, die einen auflauerten. Aber nur dass er jetzt nicht mehr zusammen zuckte, wenn Snape an ihm vorbei ging, sondern er hinter der nächsten Tür verschwand, als Mc Gonagell kurz davor war seinen Weg zu kreuzen. Nur leider war die Situation in dem Klassenzimmer nicht besser, denn er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Rons kleine Gruppe aufzustöbern, ohne das er sie gesucht hatte. Das allein bewirkte schon, dass er einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste und so versuchte er unter größter Anstrengung nicht zu überrascht sondern triumphierend auszusehen: "Ach, hier steckt ihr ", er konnte sein Grinsen nicht verstecken, aber er war sich sicher, dass Ron zu beschränkt war, um zu erkennen, dass seine ehemals bester Freund nur wieder sein Talent, in jede Schwierigkeiten zu platzen, genutzt hatte.

Zacharias und Seamus waren gleich angriffslustig aufgesprungen, aber bevor sie einen Zauberspruch losschmettern konnten, legte Harry den Finger auf die Lippen, die beiden kamen seiner Bitte überraschenderweise nach. Harry lauschte und erkannte, dass die Schritte sich entfernten. "Tja, eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht stören, ich geh dann wieder", noch bevor jemand reagierte, war Harry auch wieder aus der Tür raus und die Truppe konnte ein lautes Lachen hören, das sich entfernte.

Noch immer glucksend kam Harry im Büro seines Schulleiters an und war nun ernsthaft versucht eine andere Miene aufzusetzen. Wieder nuschelte er alle Süßigkeiten runter, um dann nach geraumer Zeit zu erkennen, dass sein Schulleiter das Passwort gar nicht geändert hatte. Also stieg er die Treppe hoch und wurde gleich von Fawkes begrüßt, was ihn sehr verwunderte. Aber wenn er den Phönix täuschen konnte, dann würde das mit Dumbledore noch leichter als ein Heimspiel werden.

"Was führt dich zu mir, mein Junge?", Harry musste einen Brechreiz unterdrücken und seine Miene wurde steinhart wie gemeiselt um nicht doch ein Regung zu zeigen, die ihn verraten konnte. "Wissen Sie Direktor, ich denke, dass wir uns auf einen Deal einlassen könnten. Ich habe mich öffentlich gegen Sie gestellt, damit ich leichter Fuß fassen kann bei den Slytherins. Und das mit soviel Überzeugung, dass Sie mir schon ihr Gefahrenkomitee auf den Hals schicken", der Direktor guckte nur schuldbewusst, dass Harry gleich klar war, dass Remus nicht der letzte sein sollte, der bei ihm auflaufen sollte. "Ich werde Ihnen meinen Plan offen legen und ich hoffe, wir können miteinander kooperieren."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Schulleiters hatte, der in seiner berühmten Geste die Fingerspitzen aneinander legte und ihn über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille mit seinen blitzenden Augen fest ansah, als wenn er seine Gedanken lesen könnte. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei, er hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn. "Ich werde mich Ihrem Orden anschließen und meine Informationen, die ich in der nächsten Zeit sammeln kann, zu Ihrer Verfügung stellen. Dann werden wir womöglich den Krieg schneller entscheiden können", wer er mit wir meinte, dass war eine Sache, die er natürlich nicht vor Dumbledore ausbreiten würde, doch dieser sah ihn mit unbeweglicher Miene an. "Wenn ich also bei Ihnen im Orden eintrete, dann werde ich keine Probleme mehr mit dem Ministerium haben, die wahrscheinlich schon in den Startlöchern stehen werden, um mich endlich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen", er überging Dumbledores Versuch etwas einzuwerfen geschickt und fuhr fort: "Wir wissen beide, dass bald die heiße Phase beginnen wird und wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen. Aber wenn Sie erst darauf warten wollen, bis ich meine Volljährigkeit erreiche.." Den Rest ließ er offen, er war sich sicher, dass sein Schulleiter das nicht als Drohung verstehen würde, sondern als Kapitulation.

"In der Tat sind die Zeiten jetzt angebrochen, in denen wir nicht einfach die Hände in den Schoss legen können, aber ich will kein Geheimnis daraus machen, dass ich mit dem Weg, denn du in den letzten Woche gegangen bist, nicht glücklich bin. Wenn du dem Orden beitreten willst, musst du auf diese Alleingänge verzichten und dir ist doch klar, du wirst dich unterordnen müssen", wenigstens hatte Dumbledore darauf verzichtet, dass er hervorhob, dass er der Anführer war, "gerade ich als Gründer dieses Ordens", okay zu früh gefreut, "erwarte unangefochtenen Respekt von allen und mein Wort ist Gesetz, sonst funktioniert das alles nicht. Ich kenne Voldemort und deswegen kann ich am besten entscheiden, wie wir vorgehen."

Eine kleine Pause trat ein, in der Harry unablässig Fawkes beobachtet und sich von dessen Schönheit ablenken ließ, damit nicht doch einer seiner Gedanken sich von seiner Konzentration ablöste. Er nickte leicht und wand seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Schulleiter, der ihn prüfend ansah. "Die Einführung wird am nächsten Wochenende sein, das Hogsmeade Wochenende. Du hast da doch nichts vor, ein Date oder so? Ich will ja nicht, dass die Dame unnötig auf dich wartet." Bei dem Gedanke, dass ein Dark Lord in dem Cafe von Madame Puddifoot auf ihn wartet, wäre er vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl gefallen, er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und verließ schnell das Büro.

* * *

Die Woche war schnell vergangen. Harry hatte Tom das Gespräch detailliert beschrieben und den Brief Severus mitgegeben, der zu einem Treffen musste. Als er diesem von seinem Treffen mit Lupin berichtet hatte, war Sirius am nächsten Tag im Schloss aufgetaucht und hatte seinen Patensohn nach Verwandlung aufgelauert und ihn in einen verlassenen Turm geschleppt, um sich alles genau erklären zu lassen.

"Bist du total verrückt geworden?", ärgerlich klopfte Harry sich den Staub vom Umhang, den Tunnel, den sie genommen hatten hatte er noch nie gesehen und er war sich sicher, dass dieser nicht auf der alten Karte eingezeichnet gewesen war. Solange war der auch nicht benutzt worden, es waren einige Schichten Staub auf seinem Umhang. "Hermione stand genau neben mir, meinst du nicht, dass sie dich erkennen würde, Mann, das ist die schlaueste Hexe in der ganzen Schule und dann genau musst du auftauchen?", verärgert beobachtete er wie Sirius sich aus seiner Hundegestalt verwandelte und ihn unschuldig ansah.

"Aber das macht das ganze doch viel lustiger, sowenig Aktion wie ich in den letzten Wochen erleben durfte. Es ist nicht besonders aufregend immer nur die langweiligen Aufträge zu erledigen. Aber zumindest kann ich jetzt raus", Harry grinste seinen Paten wieder an, es war schwer länger als zwei Sekunden auf den Kidskopf böse zu sein. "Also dann lass mal hören, was Remus denn so bedrückt. Meinst du nicht, dass er sich unsicher ist?", die grauen Augen blitzen verschmitzt doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Meiner Meinung nach will er nur noch Rache, er will das jemand leidet. Alle nach Askaban. Und wenn ich noch weiter gehen soll, wenn er dich sehen würde, dann würde er den Glauben an alles verlieren."

Sirius Blick verdunkelte sich: "Du meinst, dass er sich von mir abwenden würde?", er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, "Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wir waren Freunde, und er hat 12 Jahre lang geglaubt, dass James und Lily von mir verraten worden sind. Da ist ein gespielter Tod doch nichts gegen", Harry lehnte sich an das Fenster und sah auf die Ländereien. Die meisten hatten jetzt entweder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder Pflanzenkunde, er hatte beides abgewählt und sollte eigentlich mit seinen vielzähligen Hausaufgaben anfangen. "Darum geht es nicht, sondern warum du es getan hast. Er wird niemals die Seiten wechseln, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht", murmelte Sirius, Harry gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange: "Ich muss lernen, geh mal Severus ablenken, damit er unsere Aufsätze nicht zu Ende korrigieren kann, dann bekomme ich da wenigstens keine Hausaufgaben mehr auf." Gehorsam verschwand der Hund in Richtung Kerker und Harry folgte ihm mit einigen Abstand. Wie hieß es doch vor einigen Jahren, Dumbledore bekommt alles mit, was in seiner Schule vor sich ging? Und wusste er auch, dass die schwarze Seite hier inzwischen aus und ein ging?

Am Freitagabend in der Großen Halle hatte eine Schülerin der ersten Klasse eine der Nachrichten Dumbledores vorbeigebracht, in der zu lesen war, dass sie sich beim Sonnenuntergang an der heulenden Hütte treffen würden. Es war Harry noch heute ein Rätsel, warum diese kleinen Zwerge immer die Nachrichten bekamen, wo bekamen sie die, lauerte der Direktor ihnen auf oder verdienten sie sich auf diesen Botengängen ihre Dosis Zitronenbonbons? Wie köderten die anderen Lehrer ihre Boten?

Draco schielte auf seinen Zettel und er musste grinsen und hielt ihm diesen genau vor die Nase, nachdem Draco erkannte, dass er nichts sehen konnte, murmelte er nur: "Paranoider alter Sack", und traxierte sein Abendessen. Blaise und Harry ertränken ihr Lachen im Tee, aber nickten eifrig als der Malfoy Erbe wieder auf sah. Still aßen sie ihr Abendessen.

Der Samstag war vollgespickt mit Hausaufgaben und Lernen, so dass sie eigentlich nur daran erkannten, dass keine neuen dazu kamen, dass das Wochenende begonnen hatte. Zusammen saßen sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen nur von ihren Büchern auf, wenn einige der jüngeren Schüler es wagte zu sprechen oder nach Dracos Meinung zu laut durch den Raum lief und unbedingt verhext werden musste. Auf eine Art war das eine gute Übung auf der anderen Seite fragte Harry sich, warum ihm das seinerzeit nie passiert war.

"Mann, die Sonne ist doch bestimmt schon untergegangen", rief Blaise aus, der auf die Uhr warf, die inzwischen schon sechs Uhr am Abend zeigte und Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, wann die Sonne untergeht." Draco sah unwillig von seinem Buch auf und besah den Jungen neben sich: "und auf die Idee gekommen jemanden zu fragen bist du auch nicht gekommen, du warst in der Tat zuviel mit Granger unterwegs gewesen", Harry vermied es dazu etwas zu sagen, gerade weil Blaise sich schon auf den Weg machte um die Zeitung unter den Bergen der Pergamentrollen herauszufischen und las nach einiger Zeit des Suchens vor, "Also wenn ihr euch bei Sonnenuntergang treffen wollt, dann hast du noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit", Harry nickte und fuhr fort in seinem Buch zu lesen. "Ähm, was tust du da?", unterbrach Draco ihn nach einigen Minuten, "Lesen, Malfoy", knurrte der Kleine, "etwas was du auch dringend tun solltest." "Ja, aber ich treffe mich auch nicht in zwanzig Minuten an der heulenden Hütte, zumal man dahin allein schon vierzig Minuten brauch", "aha", murmelte Harry, als er die Seiten umblätterte. Draco wand den Blick wieder ab. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten stand Harry dann auf, nahm sich seinen Umhang und verließ mit dem Buch in der Hand den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu apperieren, nachdem sich der Eingang sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

Zwei Minuten später lief er den kleinen Hügel hinunter, an dem er sich vor Jahren mit Draco eine nicht ganz faire Schneeballschlacht geleistet hatte. Langsam ging er am Zaun entlang und konnte schon schemenhaft die Gestalt Dumbledores sehen. Er war noch nie alleine mit seinem Schulleiter unterwegs gewesen.

"Direktor", sagte er als er vor eben diesen zum Stehen kam. "Wir apperieren Seite bei Seite", sagte dieser nur und nickte Harry zu, damit er seinen Arm ergriff. Er musste sich abwenden und das aufsteigendene Grinsen unterdrücken, kein gefährlicher Gegner, wenn er jeden derart unterschätzte. Wie erwartet kamen sie in London am Grimmauldplace an. Leiser Nieselregen kam vom Himmel, die Wolken hatten alle Sterne und den Mond verdeckt und es war in diesem verrufenen Teil Londons schon so dunkel, das er kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Die Lichter an der Straße waren fast alle erloschen, ausgetreten oder auch einfach altersschwach. Keiner kam hier freiwillig her und die Menschen, die hier noch lebten, kümmerte es nicht, ob man die Straße ausreichend erkennen konnte, mehr noch war es ihnen lieber, wenn man nichts mitbekam.

Die erste Pfütze war natürlich seine und fluchend folgte Harry seinem Direktor der mit gewohnten schnellen Schritt auf das Haus Nr. 12 unterwegs war. Es sah noch immer so verlassen und abstoßend aus und er war gespannt, ob sich etwas hinter den Mauern getan hatte, jetzt wo er und Sirius nicht mehr hier lebten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry betrat die große Eingangshalle und verhielt sich möglichst leise, damit Sirius Mutter auch bloß nicht aufwachte, doch drinnen war Licht an, die die ganze Halle erleuchtete und das Gemälde war verschwunden. Eigentlich war mehr verschwunden, als noch übrig. Das Gelände war abgeschmiergelt, die unzweifelbare Schwarzmagische Note war in dem gesamten Eingang verschwunden. Das Haus wirkte nackt. Im Geruch hing Amoniak und Desinfektion, nur noch ein Hauch Moder. Die Köpfe der Hauselfen waren verschwunden, die Fackelhalter waren einfach ohne jegliche Verzierungen. Der Teppich war entfernt und man rutschte eher durchs Haus.

Schweigend ging Harry durch die Halle und machte sich zielsicher auf den Weg in die Küche. "Nein, unser Versammlungsraum ist jetzt im Salon im ersten Stock Harry", hielt Dumbledore und wies ihm an die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, was schon ein schwieriges Unterfangen war, so ohne rutschfesten Teppich. Irgendwann vergaß er seinen übertriebene Vorsicht, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er in diesem Haus an einem Genickbruch sterben würde und so schaffte er es nach oben ohne von den ankommenden Ordensmitgliedern überholt zu werden.

Er traf zeitgleich mit Arthur und Molly an, die ihm zunickten, Moody war gerade dabei sein Auge wieder zu reinigen und grinste nur mit seinem zahnlosen Lächeln. Mundugus war am Schlafen und Severus betrat mit gewohnter missmutiger Miene den Raum, doch was Harry eher die Aufmerksamkeit nahm, war die Frage, warum hatte dieser einen tiefen Kratzer am Hals? Da er aber lieber keinen Ärger auf sich ziehen wollten, nahm er schnell Platz. Das er dabei neben den Twins landete, tja, Schicksal.

"Ach, das ist aber nett, die Reihen verdichten sich", flüsterte George und Harry fragte sich, ob das nur darauf bezogen war, dass ein Hogwartsschüler mehr in ihren Reihen war. Doch Fred grinste nur leicht und drückte Harry einige Zitronendrops in die Hand: "Falls du mal wieder im Büro unseres Direktors landest", zwinkerte er ihm zu und wand sich wieder ihrem Oberhaupt zu.

"Ich freue mich euch so vielzählig hier begrüßen zu können, heute werden wir Harry Potter in unseren Reihen aufnehmen und da er sich schon oft auf unserer Seite bewiesen hat, werde ich auf die Zeremonie verzichten", Fred schnaubte leicht auf und Harry wand sich um und schüttelte fragend mit dem Kopf. "Wir persönlich glauben, er hat die Zeremonie vergessen, da du die dritte Person bist, die sich dank Loyalität als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen hat", erklärte George und knuffte seinen Bruder in die Seite, damit er sich zusammenriss.

Remus warf immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick auf Harry, doch keiner äußerte einen Einwand gegen Dumbledore, Harry war sich sicher, dass viele nicht einmal wussten, ob sie das überhaupt durften. Severus kritzelte auf seinem Pergament, Molly und Arthur flüsterten leise über den Tisch mit den Zwillingen und die anderen warteten, dass Dumbledore fortfuhr. Dieser kam dem unausgesprochenen Wunsch sogleich nach und begann mit dem Treffen.

"Wir haben nichts neues in Erfahrungen bringen können", Severus hatte in der Tat sein bestes Pokerface aufgesetzt und die Zwillinge waren damit beschäftigt ihre Ware weiter unter die Leute zu bringen, wobei Harry bekannt war, das der beste Abnehmer sein eigener Freund war, der gerne Schutzausrüstung oder Ablenkungsmanöver bei den beiden in Auftrag gab und diese sogar bezahlte. "Das verschafft uns weiterhin Zeit neue Mitglieder anzuwerben und im Ministerium für Ruhe zu sorgen. Ich werde mich in der kommenden Woche einige Male mit dem Minister treffen. Molly und Arthur reisen nach Ägypten und Mundusgus wird sich weiterhin in den Bars der Nokturngasse aufhalten um evtl. den Standort der Burg ausfindig machen zu können." Harry runzelte die Stirn: "Was für eine Burg?", Remus sah auf und sprach das erste Mal: "Der Unterschlupf, in dem wir Voldemort und die flüchtigen Todesser vermuten, darunter auch Lestrange, die deinen Patenonkel getötet hat", der Vorwurf kam nur zu direkt und Harry wäre unter normalen Umständen unter diesem weggenknickt, aber er zog nur die Augenbraue hoch: "Und den Standort soll ausgerechnet dieser Sack Lumpen ausfindig machen?", Harry sah angewidert in dessen Richtung, der sich auch nach dieser Äußerung nicht regte und wahrscheinlich gerade seinen Rausch ausschlief. Es war das erste Mal, warum er verstand, dass Voldemort so schrecklich und hart auftrat, so passiert sowas zumindest nicht. Da war es ein Wunder, das die weiße Seite sich so lange behaupten konnte.

"Er ist nicht der einzige, der diese Spur verfolgt, aber Severus kann zum Beispiel keinen Aufschluss darauf geben, als jemand mit ihm apperiert ist, ist es schon ziemlich übel ausgegangen", schoss Dumbledore gleich los. Harry nickte abyschätzend: "Ach, und da hatte er dann zwei von diesen Kratzern da?", die Zwillinge prusteten in ihr Getränk und Severus schickte einen seiner besten Blicke in seine Richtung. "Du solltest dir im Klaren sein, dass wir an einem Strang ziehen, Potter", zischte der Zaubertranklehrer und Harry hob sein Glas: "Das tun wir in der Tat."


	12. Treffen mit alten Freunden und Folgen

Ich freue mich sehr über eure reviews, meine Lieben, und ich hasse solche texte selber, aber bitte, an den Hits gemessen, sollte ich doch ein wenig mehr bekommen... Also bitte, nur das kleinste Zeichen macht mich schon glücklich und hilft mir, weiter zu machen...

Frohe Ostern euch allen

* * *

„Du musstest nicht einmal ein Gelübte oder sowas in der Art aufsagen?", Tom lief im Zimmer auf und ab, die Zeit drängte, eigentlich musste er schon wieder verschwunden sein und ein neues Treffen einberufen haben, aber da die Meetings der beiden in der vorangegangen Nacht so lange gedauert hatten, sie deswegen ewig nicht ins Bett gekommen waren und dann erst besseres zu tun hatten, als gleich zu schlafen, war es heute etwas später alles geworden. „Habt ihr denn wenigstens ein Zeichen, dass euch kennzeichnet?", Tom fasst Harrys Arm und untersuchte diesen, als er nichts fand, zog er mit seiner Zunge einen Kreis um die Stelle, an der sich bei seinen Untergebenen das dunkle Mal befand, Harry stellte es die Nackenhaare auf, aber er entzog sich seinem Freund, der ihn aber nicht loslassen wollte und mit seinen langen Fingernägel tiefe Kratzer in der Haut hinterließ. 

„Aua, was soll denn das?", ärgerlich besah Harry seinen Arm, aber Tom war schneller, küsste die blutenden Stellen sanft und leckte das Blut gierig weg. „Geh dir woanders, was zu trinken holen", zickte Harry und wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Tom war um einiges stärker. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr einander erkennen wollt, wenn keiner ein Zeichen trägt. Das ist doch wichtig. Selbst du hast in deiner kleinen Truppe etwas gehabt, mit dem du die anderen rufen konntest und die sie kennzeichnete."

Harry musste lächeln und ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett fallen und warf die Decke über sich: „Ja, schon da hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass meine schwarze Seite ausgeprägter ist, als mir lieb war." "Mir war das von Anfang an klar, dass du nicht so ganz helle warst und da ein wenig länger für brauchst, bis du deine wahre Bestimmung findest", neckte Tom seinen Freund und schmiss sich auf die Decke unter der er Harry vermutete. Dieser konnte unter der Last seines Partners nur noch keuchen, aber Tom erbarmte sich und kroch hinter seinem Freund unter die Decke. Bevor sie sich wieder in einen Kuss verloren: "Dann kann ich die Todesser heute dafür bestrafen, dass sie zu früh da waren, das ist doch mal was neues", nuschelte der Dark Lord.

* * *

In kürzester Zeit war Zaubertränke zu Harrys Lieblingsfächern aufgestiegen und er genoss es auch mit Hermione zusammen zu arbeiten, gerade weil er anfing sich mit ihr ebenbürtig zu fühlen und sie gut mit dieser Veränderung klar kam. Sie blühte regelrecht auf, kam ihm nicht mehr so besserwisserisch vor und auch die Slytherin waren höflich zu ihr, was ihn erstaunte. 

Sie waren mitten in der Stunde, Harry hatte ihr nicht erzählt, dass er jetzt im Orden aufgenommen worden war, es war ein komisches Gefühl, dass er nun darauf achtete, was er ihr anvertraute, weil sie nicht mehr so an seinem Leben teilnahm. Er war in Hogwarts und es kam vor, dass er sie Stunden fast Tagelang nicht sah, das war ungewohnt. Ihm war nur allzu sehr bewusst, dass sie ihn mit kritischen Blick musterte und wartete, dass er etwas sagte, aber er konnte nicht. Sicher, sie war nicht gegen ihn gewesen, aber sie würde nicht billigen können, dass er mit Tom zusammen war. Sie hatte nicht erlebt, was er erlebt hat, wie kann sie nachfühlen, was ihm an Hass entgegen geschlagen war, wenn sie aus einer ganz anderen Welt kam?

Er sah auf, wie sie die Zutaten klein schnitt, für das oberflächlich war sie einfach nur konzentriert, doch Harry war klar, dass sie die Handgriffe schon mehr als verinnerlicht hatte. Sie war in ihrer eigenen Welt, die Locken fielen ihr leicht ins Gesicht, und verdeckten ihre Augen, die Spiegel ihrer Seele. Was wenn er sich täuschte, wenn ihre Welt nicht so heile war, wie sie ihm vorspielte, wenn sie einfach nur nicht darüber redete, dass sie eigentlich schrecklich unglücklich war. Warum war sie es gewesen, die ihren Urlaub mit ihren Eltern unterbrach, um wieder in die Schule zurückzukehren. So verliebt hatte sie doch gar nicht in Ron sein können?

"Was hast du denn gemacht?", erschreckt rief Hermione das aus und packte Harrys Handgelenk. Sein Umhang war hochgerutscht und die Kratzer vom Vortag waren nur zu deutlich zu sehen und leichter Schorf hatte sich gebildet. "Hedwig", sagte Harry schnell (A/N: Ich weiß das sie tot ist, aber das ist grad Absicht) und schüttelte seinen Umhang wieder über seinen Arm, wand sich um, aber Severus hatte alles mitbekommen und sah ihn prüfend an. Hermiones Blick zeugte ebenfalls von tiefen Zweifeln, aber sie ließ das Thema während der Stunde ruhn.

Sie waren kaum aus der Klasse, als sie ihn aber umso heftiger mit Fragen bombardierte, aber sie hatte nicht mit Harry gerechnet: "Was ist denn passiert, du kannst mit mir reden, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen", sprudelte es altbekannt aus ihr hervor, "Du weißt doch, du bist nicht allein, ich bin für dich da". Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, "Hermione lass gut sein, es geht mir hervorragend." Sie blieb auf der Stelle stehen und wand sich ihrem langjährigen Freund zu: "Du hast blutenden Kratzer auf dem Arm. Das muss dir doch jemand zugefügt haben, dass ist mit Sicherheit nicht im Vorbeigehen geschehen. Oh nein", sie stieß sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf und sah ihn fest an: "Natürlich, Ron und seine Gang, wie kann ich nur so schwer von Begriff sein. Da müssen wir dagegen vor gehen."

Sie setzte sich wieder in Gang und wollte davon eilen, als Harry sie packte, sie von der Treppe zog und in eine Nische drängte: "Ich brauche deine Hilfe hier nicht, Hermione. Du wolltest über Jahre hinweg meine Hilfe auch nicht. Du hast Probleme zuhause und ich habe geschwiegen, weil du auch nicht darüber reden wolltest. Das einzige, was du von zuhause bekommen hast, war doch Geld und dass ist in unserem Alter wohl nur aussagekräftig wenn man Ron Weasley heißt. Aber wir haben es ignoriert. Und jetzt bitte ich dich um das gleiche Verständnis. Ich habe die Hölle hinter mir, dass was nun kommt ist das Gegenteil. Zwei Jahre noch und dann ist alles anders!"

Hermione war merklich zusammengezuckt, er hatte einen Nerv getroffen, aber sie fing sich schnell und nickte ihm zu. "Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich das respektieren müssen, aber falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selber, Harry lächelte, legte den Arm um sie und machte sich so mit ihr auf den Weg in den Verwandlungsunterricht, der jetzt anstand. Es war nicht einfach die bösen Blicke aus den Reihen der Gryffindors zu ignorieren, aber das Auftauchen der Hauslehrerin tat ihr übriges.

* * *

Okay, das Apparieren hatte ohne Probleme geklappt, es hätte ihn sehr gewundert, wenn er nicht einmal mehr in das Haus seiner Familie kommen könnte, zumal er daran zweifelte, dass Dumbledore auf die Idee kam, ebendieses vor seinem Eindringen zu schützen. Dass der alte Mann senil wurde, war ihn spätestens da klar geworden, als Severus ihm grinsend erzählt hatte, dass Tom in Hogwarts rein apparieren konnte. 

Doch im nächsten Moment hielt er verschreckt inne- dieses Zimmer sah in keinster Weise mehr so aus, wie er es verlassen hatte. Das er vor Schreck nicht aufgeschrieen hatte, erstaunte ihn mehr als die Veränderung, die sich in seinem Zimmer getan hatte, in dem er fast 16 Jahre seines Lebens verbringen musste. Es war ein weiteres Fenster in seinem Zimmer, was erschreckend viel Licht in den Raum ließ- er schätzte, dass er wegen seinem Freund so lichtscheu geworden war- und alle seine Möbel waren verschwunden. Sie waren hellen Möbeln gewichen, der wuchtige Schrank, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass das Haus um ihn herum aufgebaut worden wäre, war verschwunden und hatte einem Regal Platz gemacht, dass von einem Vorhang verdeckt wurde. Der Teppich, der schwer und dunkel den Boden verdeckte und für das ganze Haus typisch gewesen war, hatte ebenfalls den ewigen Kampf verloren und hatte weichen müssen, kalte Dielen starrten ihn nun an. Das Bild von seinem Vorfahren war verschwunden.

Langsam ging er auf sein Bett zu, diese hellen Farben, das weiß und sanfte rosa, dieses Zimmer musste ein Mädchen Zimmer geworden sein, oder Harry hatte endlich offen zugestanden, dass er schwul war und Remus wollte ihm damit seine volle Unterstützung zeigen, was ein sehr drastischer aber dennoch interessanter Weg war. Er fragte sich, ob sie seine Verstecke entdeckt hatte, während sie diese riesigen Restaurierungsausbrüche hatten. Mit leisen Schritten tapste er durch das Zimmer, ohne Teppich war das in der Tat nicht einfach, vor allem nicht mit diesen Schuhen. Nächstes Mal würde er mit Turnschuhen kommen müssen. Das alles war Toms Schuld, dass der auch immer so ätzende Wünsche haben musste.

Erleichtert atmete Sirius auf, das Versteck hatten sie nicht gefunden. Mit einem Wink schickte er das kleine Kästchen, das er unter einer der losen Dielen direkt unter dem Bett gefunden hatte, auf die Reise nach Snape Manor und wand sich um, um sich auf den Weg auf die Expansion erober´ unbemerkt die Küche zu machen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen.

Die Tür knarrte nicht mehr unter dem Öffnen, das war schon mal der erste Vorteil, den er gefunden hatte. Der Flur war leer. Er fragte sich was mit Kreacher geschehen war, wenn sie aufeinander treffen würden, dann müsste er ihn gewiss töten, dieses nervige Ungetüm, dass sich mit Sicherheit nur am Leben erhalten hatte, um alle schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die in Sirius Kopf umherspukten auch bloß wieder vollständig an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Er konnte hinter keine der Türen Geräusche ausmachen, er war nur froh, dass sein Zimmer nicht belegt war, wie hatte er nur sicher sein können, dass hier keiner lebte.

Kein Schnarchen, gespenstische Stille. Ihm kamen wieder die Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahr. Wo keiner gemerkt hatte, dass es Severus war, der ihn ablenkte. Wie konnten sie nur davon ausgehen, dass er sich stundenlang im Zimmer seiner Mutter aufhielt um sich um das Federvieh zu kümmern. Wann wollten die bloß mitbekommen haben, dass er ein Händchen für Tiere hatte? Zeitweise kam es sogar vor, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatten sich voneinander zu trennen und Severus hatte sich leise die Treppen hinuntergeschlichen um mit lahmen Entschuldigungen etwas von der Schule zu erzählen, wo er angeblich aufgehalten worden war, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihn keiner seiner Kollegen dort gesehen hatte.Wenn ihr Anführer so blind war und sich immer mit leichten Dingen abspeisen ließ, war es doch keiner Wunder, dass es so kam. Misstrauen wohin man sah, Streit, Neid und Verachtung. Jeder machte sein eigenes Ding. Schön und gut, dass an das Gute glauben, aber wer war denn gut, die die an der Macht waren, oder die die Ideale verfolgten, egal wer darunter litt?

Sirius hielt inne, er hörte Schritte. Schritte, die schlurfend näher kamen, wie eine alte Mumie, die auf ihren Streifzügen war. Und er roch etwas. Alkohol, sein Herz schlug wieder langsamer, Mundugus, der alte Säufer kam die Treppe rauf. Wie er das schaffte, ohne sich wieder in die Tiefe zu stürzen, würde wohl sein Geheimnis bleiben, Sirius versteckte sich in einer Nische, in der die Treppe gelagert war, die auf das Dach führte. Als er noch kleiner war, hatte er sich mit Bellatrix oben auf dem Dach versteckt. Wenn sie nicht nach Hause wollte. Immer, kurz bevor ihr Vater sie abholen kam, war sie plötzlich aufgetaucht aus dem Versteck, in dem sie sich den ganzen Tag über versteckt hatte, stand in seinem Zimmer und hatte ihn mit ihrem traurigen Blick angesehen. Er hatte sie an der Hand genommen und war mit ihr aufs Dach gestiegen, damit sie einen Tag länger bleiben konnte. Noch heute fragte er sich, was ihr schreckliches angetan wurde, dass sie lieber in seinem Elternhaus hatte bleiben wollen. Aber er konnte sie nicht fragen, wenn es Narzissa gewesen wäre- ja, aber Bellatrix- niemals. Sie ließ keinen an sich heran.

Er hielt das Geländer fest umklammert, hoffentlich hatten sie es neu befestigt bei ihren Renovierungen. Ohne inne zu halten kam er am ersten Stock vorbei und musste sich abwenden. Wenn er das Geländer ansah, dann konnte er noch immer das Gesicht seines Bruders sehen. Die Angst in seinen Augen. Den hilfesuchenden Blick, doch er hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Nun stiegen doch die Bilder vor seinen Augen auf, wurde zu einem Film, der vor seinen Augen ablief, selbst mit geöffneten Augen musste er die schreckliche Szene wieder ansehen, ohne sich dagegen erwehren zu können. Es war eines dieser jährlichen Treffen zu Weihnachten gewesen, zu denen er seinem Bruder zuliebe gekommen war. Sein Vater hatte zuviel getrunken und es war mitnichten der beste Zeitpunkt gewesen, den Rudolphus erwählt hatte, um seinen Eltern zu erklären, dass er den Todessern beigetreten war. Aber er hatte das machen wollen, er hatte immer alles richtig machen wollen und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn waren, wo sie doch Sirius so nieder machten, da er sich offen der Widerstandseite angeschlossen hatte. Aber seine Eltern hatten gleich gewusst, dass Sirius das nur aus Trotz machte und Regulus, weil er meinte Anerkennung zu bekommen, weil er dachte, die sicherer und bessere Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Sirius hörte noch die geschrienen Worte seiner Mutter, "dass sie beide Söhne verloren hatte, warum sie sie dann erst auf die Welt hatte bringen müssen und dann diese Schmach", und sein Vater der sich auf Regulus stürzte und schrie: "Dann stürz dich doch gleich die Treppe runter!", immer weiter, er stieß ihn immer wieder vor sich her, raus aus dem Salon und dann konnte er nicht mehr stoppen, er stieß seinen Sohn gegen das Geländer, er hat ihn umgebracht. Unfähig einen Spruch zu sagen, hatte Sirius seinen kleinen Bruder fallen sehen. Hatte gesehen, wie ihm das Erstaunen der Angst wich, wie er panisch anfing zu schreien. Hörte das Schreien, sah die Bilder vor seinen Augen.

Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Lange war es her, nichts würde sich daran ändern. Regulus war tot, von seinem Vater getötet und nicht im Auftrag Voldemorts, so wie sie es allen hatten glauben lassen. Damals war Voldemort an mehr Verbrechen schuldig befunden, als er sich überhaupt bewusst war, aber das war in dem Chaos auch ein leichtes gewesen. Nicht, dass Tom sich beschweren würde und falls er irgendwann mal vor Gericht gestellt wurde, könnte Sirius ja gerne ausssagen, dass es sein Vater gewesen war, der seinen Bruder getötet hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass keiner Voldemort je einen Prozess machen würde.

Leise schlich er auch die letzte Treppe hinunter und hielt kurz inne um wieder nach Geräusche zu lauschen, doch das Haus lag noch immer ruhig da. Die Eingangshalle war frei von jeglichen schwarzmagischen Gegenständen. Wenn er hierher verschleppt worden wäre, also teilweise hätte er nicht erkennen können, wo er sich befand und die Eingangshalle ohne die Sicht auf die Treppen war eines davon. Aber ohne sich mit einer weiteren Besichtigung aufzuhalten, machte Sirius sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er zog die Tür auf und bereute im nächsten Moment sein unbedachtes Handeln, denn er sah sich Moody und Remus gegenüber, Moody, der ihn wütend und Remus, der ihn überrascht ansah, dessen Schock sich auch schnell in Wut umzuwandeln schien.

* * *

Die Stunden gingen schneller um, als es Harry lieb war, ihm war nicht nach Streit mit Ron, doch dieser hatte schnell seine Gang um sich versammelt und war aus der Klasse gestürmt, kaum hatte die Glocke erklungen und Harry wusste, sie würden an einer Ecke auf sie warten. Draco grinste und auch Blaise schloss sich ihnen schnell an. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. 

Sie mussten nicht lange suchen. Es war der Flur, der sie direkt zu Defense bringen würde, aber sie zuerst würden sie aneinander vorbei müssen. Ron grinste siegessicher, zahlenmäßig waren sie in der Tat überlegen, seine Gang war derzeit zu acht und auf der Slytherinseite waren sie drei. Doch das war kein Grund zur Sorge, kräftemäßig waren sie ihnen allemal überlegen, was sich in den ersten Minuten des Duells schnell zeigte, denn sie setzten sich mit non-verbalen Zaubersprüchen schnell gegen ihre Gegner durch und es wäre mit Sicherheit gut ausgegangen, wenn sie nicht so viele Schwarzmagische Zaubersprüche genutzt hätten. Zeitgleich liefen McGonagell und Fatifer auf.

Mit einem "Finite Incartatem" war der Spuck von der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors aufgehoben worden und die verfeindeten Schüler hielten inne. McGonagell sah das erste Mal für Harry so aus, als wenn sie nicht wissen würde, was sie tun sollte, wand sich dann aber doch an ihn: "Was ist hier passiert?" Bevor dieser hätte Antworten können, flippte Ron richtig aus: "Sie fragen IHN? ER hat doch den ganzen Ärger heraufbeschworen, gerade Sie müssen doch wissen, dass erst seitdem er die Schule betreten hat, der ganze Ärger angefangen hat. Und das er es ist, der den Ärger provoziert!", völlig in Rage lief Ron auf Harry zu, der schnell inne hielt und wartete, was Ron tun würde. Gelassen sah er seinen ehemaligen besten Kumpel an, sein Blick ging über Fatifer, der dem Schauspiel ähnlich interessiert beiwohnte, aber dabei keinerlei Miene verzog. McGonagell sah die Gang Rons prüfend an: "Sie sind in der Überzahl, da ist es wohl auszuschließen, dass Sie alle Opfer eines Hinterhaltes wurden."

Ron begann Ähnlichkeiten zu seiner Mutter zu zeigen, wenn man davon absah, dass diese kein böses Funkeln in den Augen hatte, wenn sie ausflippte: "Das ist doch das Problem! Es ist doch kein Geheimnis, dass Slytherins hinterhältig sind. Da traut man sich nicht einmal mehr in seiner eigenen Schule alleine auf die Gänge", Draco lachte kalt auf: "Das liegt wohl eher an deinen schlechten Duellierkünsten, hast anscheinend gar nichts bei DA gelernt", Harry wand sich fragend an seinen Freund, der damit gerade die Anerkennung an Harrys Lehrkünste zum Ausdruck brachte und dabei sogar den richtigen Titel der Gruppe nannte. Schneller als man ihm zugetraut hätte, schnellte Ron nach vorne und packte Draco am Kragen, kräftemäßig war er ihm um Längen überlegen, aber keiner regte sich.

"Mister Weasley, das ist ein tätlicher Angriff vor meinen Augen", McGonagell hatte ihre Stimme gefährlich erhoben, doch Ron ließ sich nicht beirren, so dass Fatifer vortrat und ihn ohne Probleme von Draco lösen konnte. Ein einfacher Griff in sein Genick und er war zu keiner Kraftausübung mehr fähig. Noch immer sagte er kein Wort, denn das ergriff die Hauslehrerin wieder: "Sie alle", sie wies auf Rons Gang, "werden vom heutigen Tag an bis zum Ende des Jahres Strafarbeiten haben. Wenn Sie noch soviel Energie haben, dass Sie Streit anzetteln können- " sie wand sich den Slytherin zu, Ron und seine Freunde sahen zu, dass sie Land gewannen. "- wir haben eine hohe Ansammlung von schwarzer Magie gespürt." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie Harry an, wand sich dann aber auch Draco und Blaise zu: "Sie alle wissen, dass wir diese Art von Magie nicht an der Schule dulden", ihre Stimme war frei von Wertung, aber Harry meinte einen Hauch von Angst zu erkennen, "das werden wir nicht hinnehmen. Sie werden alle einen Verweis bekommen. Ihr Hauslehrer wird sich um alles weitere kümmern."

Sie blickte Harry nochmal fragend an, doch er hütete sich, dagegen etwas einzuwenden, er war sich sicher, dass er die meisten schwarzen Flüche ausgesprochen hatte und ein einfacher Prior Incantado würde das schneller beweisen, als er gucken konnte. Aber es war nicht einfach diesen Blick standzuhalten und Fatifer räusperte sich, als die Stille anhielt und der unausgesprochene Vorwurf weiterhin in der Luft hing: "Ich glaube, wir haben noch Unterricht abzuhalten", mit seiner kalten, schneidigen Stimme entschärfte er die Situation, McGonagell nickte ihrem Kollegen freundlich zu und verließ in andere Richtung den Ort des Geschehen.

"Weißt du, was sie gerade gemacht hat", flüsterte Draco und sah Harry fassungslos an. Dieser guckte nur fragend. "Wenn du einen Verweis bekommst, dann landet das in deiner Schulakte. Und vor allem auch warum. Du bekommst einen Verweis wegen Missbrauch der Magie in der Akte. Damit wirst du nie Auror werden können, sie hat deinen Karriere, die nicht einmal begonnen hat, zerstört." Harry blieb auf der Stelle stehen und sah seinen Freund an: "Damit stellen sie sich doch selber ein Bein, sie hat noch im letzten Jahr gesagt, dass sie alles dafür geben wird, dass ich Auror werden kann." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, "Das passt alles nicht zueinander." Blaise stieß Harry an: "Jetzt denkt doch mal einen Schritt weiter. Wir wissen, dass Harry nicht viel Ahnung von solchen Dingen hat, aber McGonagell vergisst sowas gerne. Sie hat also gesagt, wir kriegen den Verweis, weil sie damit Harry aus der Reserve locken wollte. Damit war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er einknickt und wieder ankommt, sie ihren Verweis zurückzieht und am besten in Gryffindor einzieht. Sie wird nicht ohne Grund gewartet haben, bis die anderen verschwunden waren. " Draco sah noch skeptisch aus, aber Harry konnte die Gedanken Blaise nachvollziehen. Sie betraten den Klassenraum und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Jetzt war erst einmal Defense angesagt. Und Pläne schmieden.


	13. Das Familiengericht tagt

Kaum zu glauben, aber ich habe es endlich mal wieder geschafft ein neues Chap hochzuladen und zeige es voller Vorfreude (und ich hoff das ist keine Utopie) auf Reviews...

* * *

Heute war wirklich der Tag, an dem Harry sich das erste Mal wieder in die Zeit zurückwünschte, in der er keine Bezugsperson in Hogwarts hatte, die ihm für sein Verhalten, seinen Ärger, den er anzettelte oder in diesem Fall für seinen Verweis strafen konnte. In seinem fünften Jahr konnte er das erste Mal dem Ausrasten seines Zaubertranklehrers bewohnen, wobei er damals größtenteils noch eine Tür zwischen ihm und den wütenden Professor hatte.

Doch diesmal war alles anders. Der Boden war bedeckt mit verschiedensten Flüssigkeiten, ehemals eingelegten toten Tieren und Scherben. Die Papiere, die den Schreibtisch sonst zum Ächzen brachten, waren teilweise auf den Boden gefolgt. Aber am Eindruckvollsten war mit Abstand der wütendene Hauslehrer der Slytherin, dessen Haare in sein Gesicht hingen, die Augen blitzen vor Zorn und er fluchten übel. Abwechselnd auf McGonagell, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise und dann alle anderen teilnehmenden Schüler.

Harry schwieg und vermied jeden Blickkontakt, um seinen Lehrer nicht noch mehr zu reizen und hoffte, dass der Anfall sich legen würde. Draco starrte auf den Boden und schien die Tiere zu zählen. Blaise wiederum versuchte es mit der üblichen Zabini – Art und blickte möglichst unschuldig und liebreizend.

„Ihr", als wenn er jetzt erst merken würde, dass die drei anwesend waren, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, der für sie schützend vor ihnen gestanden hatte, und sie jetzt sicherheitshalber leicht zurückwichen, „habt so einen Ärger, das ich es kaum in Worte fassen kann. Selten habe ich ein solches Verhalten erlebt und ich werde es unter keinen Umständen dulden", er hob die Hand, als Draco sich erklärend äußern wollte und brachte diesen sofort wieder dazu auf den Boden zu schauen. "Um es schon mal vorweg zu nehmen, kein Ausgang für euch, Strafarbeiten ohne sichtbares Ende und kein Quidditch", er hätte es besser wissen sollen, aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er sich zusammenreißen konnte: "Als wenn ich das vorher gedurft hätte", Severus wand sich in Sekundenschnelle ihm zu, dass Harry im Nachhinein nicht behaupten konnte, überhaupt gesehen zu haben, dass er sich bewegt hatte. "Du solltest froh sein, dass du das nicht vorher gedurft hast, aber ich werde in diesem Moment nichts dazu sagen", er wand sich wieder allen zu: "Da ich mit euch nicht mehr reden will. Ich will euch nicht einmal mehr sehen." Ohne einen weiteren Blick ging Snape auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und bevor sie ins Schloss fiel, sagte er nur noch: "Räumt auf".

Harry sah fassungslos auf die Tür. Dagegen war das Schreien, das Werfen und auch das versteckte Drohen, das er sonst kannte, doch ein leichtes. Als diese Worte. Ohne das er es verhindern konnte, stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Gerade hatte er in Severus eine Seite kennengelernt, die er nicht mehr missen wollte, eine Person gewonnen, die er lieber hatte, als er sich je hätte vorstellen können. Sollte er das jetzt verloren haben?

Ohne das sie ein Wort miteinander wechselten, begannen sie gemeinsam das Büro aufzuräumen.

* * *

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen. Schleppend und für jeden auf seine Art schmerzlich. Blaise war am besten weggekommen, meinte er zumindest. Er war zuhause ausgeladen worden. Seine Mutter und ihr neuer Mann wollten ihn nicht sehen. So würde er Weihnachten auch auf Malfoy Manor verbringen, ob das besser war, davon waren Draco sowie auch Harry nicht richtig überzeugt.

Draco hatte einen Heuler der allerfeinsten Sorte bekommen, rücksichtsvoll wie Lucius war, ist dieser im Gemeinschaftsraum hochgegangen. Draco und Harry hatten beide ihr Fett wegbekommen, wobei Draco sich noch darüber freuen konnte, dass er eine Hauselfe bekommen hatte, die ihm zwar nicht zur Hand ging, sondern seinen Zauberstab verwahrte und er diesen nur im Unterricht ausgehändigt bekam. Das war nicht nur sehr schmerzlich für sein Ego, es war auch gefährlich.

Harry bekam keinen Ärger von Sirius, was ihn sehr verwunderte. Severus hatte nach dem Ausbruch keine weiteren Schreianfälle. Auch Tom äußerte sich nicht. Um es zusammenzufassen, es redete keiner mit ihm. Kein Brief, kein Besuch und nichts außer Anweisungen, die sich auf den Unterricht bezogen und das eher über dritte, wie : "Mister Malfoy ( so war dieser seit der zweiten Klasse nicht mehr genannt worden), sagen Sie Ihrem Tischnachbarn (bloß keinen Namen nennen), dass er..."

Davon blieb aber nur die Ablenkung, die sich schwierig gestaltete. Sie mussten noch vor den Ferien zurückschlagen, das war sicher, aber es war nicht einfach. Da sie komplette Ausgangssperre hatten, durfte kein Lehrer sie entdecken, es gab so eine Menge an Hausaufgaben, dass die Freistunden nicht mehr reichten und zum weiteren Zeitvertreib waren noch die vielzähligen Strafarbeiten, die ihnen das Leben erschwerten. Doch gerade die waren es, die ihnen die Chance bot, wenigstens gerächt in die Ferien zu gehen.

Es war der Dienstag Abend vor ihrer Abreise. Draco durfte ihren Zaubertrankunterrichtsraum reinigen, Blaise war im zweiten Raum und musste die Medaillien schrubben und Harry wischte Treppen. Bewegliche Treppen zu wischen ist sicher keine leichte Aufgabe, aber es gab Geister, die nichts lieber taten, als Harry zu helfen und auch Blaise hatte Hilfe. Gleichermaßen hatten sie aber ein Alibi, denn ihre Aufgaben wurden gewissenhaft weitergeführt und sie standen nicht mehr unter strenger Beobachtung verschiedener Lehrer, nein Fatifer war der einzige, der an diesem Abend Aufsicht hatte und Harry überzeugte Blaise, dass dieser ihnen nicht in den Rücken fallen würde. Rons Gang hatte heute Strafstunden bei Filch, die eine Hälfte war mit Hagrid mitgegangen. Blaise war nach Kräuterkunde losgelaufen und hatte einige liebreizenden Tiere aufstacheln können, so dass die nächtliche Gruppe nicht unbedingt gefahrenfrei durch den Wald kommen würden, sobald Hagrid eine Handbreite entfernt war.

Jetzt aber ging es Ron, Seamus und Dean an den Kragen. Sie waren alle mit Filch unterwegs gewesen- durch das gesamte Gebäude und Filch hatte mit ihnen eine Liste erstellt, was wo gemacht werden musste, Staub gewischt, Stühle ausgetauscht, Gelände gereinigt, man konnte meinen Hogwarts bekam seinen Frühjahrsputz. Dank der Vielzahl an geschwätzigen Bilder wusste Harry bald, wo sich wer befand und der Plan trat in Aktion. Zwei Geländer, an denen es zwar ungefährlich, aber in jedem Fall ärgerlich war, wurden angesägt. Die Leiter, die ausgewechselt worden war und zu Wahrsagen führen sollte, war verschwunden. Das Lehrerzimmer, sowie weitere Klassenräume, waren vollgespickt mit Artikeln, die George und Fred allzu gerne bereitgestellt hatten.

Nichts deutet auf die drei Slytherins hin. Es schrie geradezu nach einer Racheaktion der entzürnten Schüler, die immer noch Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten verrichten mussten. Es war keine Aktion, die nach Slytherin aussah und eigentlich so gar nicht ihr Stil, aber ihre Spuren mussten verwischt werden und sie durften unter keinen Umständen erwischt werden. Harry und Blaise waren gerade auf dem Weg zu ihren Aufgaben, als Fatifer ihren Weg kreuzte. Wie zu Salzsäuren erstarrt blieben die beiden stehen. Mit seinen kalten Augen sah er seine beiden Schüler an, in seiner Miene war in gewohnter Art nichts zu lesen. Er fixierte die beiden kurz und ging weiter. Kein Wort.

"Langsam habe ich schon das Gefühl, dass es bald keinen Erwachsenen mehr geben wird, der das Wort an mich richtet", murmelte Harry, während er seine Treppen hochstieg und Blaise nickte leicht: "Da wird noch so einiges auf uns zu kommen."

Doch das erste, das auf sie zukam war in der Tat ein Erfolgserlebnis für die gebeutelten Drei. Der Morgen begann damit, das ein aufgelöster Filch in die Große Halle stürmte, soweit er das konnte, da er gerade die Treppe hinuntergestürzt war. Dass Trelawney nicht zum Frühstück aufgetauchte, war keine Seltenheit und wurde erst zum Mittagessen bemerkt, als die Drittklässler erzählten, dass sie keinen Unterricht gehabt hatten. Doch der Höhepunkt war am Nachmittag, als die tägliche Dienstbesprechung aller Lehrer war und die Feuerwerke hochgingen, die Süßigkeiten, die sich größter Beliebtheit erfreuten, Professor Flitwich zu ungewohnter Größe verhalfen, Madame Hooch in neue Farbe -grün-, Professor Sinsistra in unsichtbaren Form und Professor Vektor in ein Schwein verwandelten. Als Snape, der in der Tat ein Leichtgewicht war, auf seinem Stuhl zusammenkrachte, war das Maß voll. Alle Schüler, die am Vortag Strafarbeiten zu erledigen hatten wurden zusammengerufen und von Dumbledore persönlich befragt. Da alle leugneten und der Schulleiter Snapes Vorschlag Veritaserum zu benutzen ausschlug, führte das zu nichts. Filch aber, der sich natürlich wieder persönlich angegriffen fühlte, war der Auffassung, dass jemand bestraft werden musste und wie von Harry richtig vermutet, wurden die Gryffindors dafür zu Rechenschaft gezogen, denn diese hatten in der Gruppe Strafarbeiten verrichtet und auch die andere Gruppe hatte in dieser Nacht Ärger gemacht und Hagrid konnte deswegen die nächsten Nächte nicht in den Wald.

Sie bekamen zwar keinen Verweis, da Dumbledore darauf beharrte, dass die Schuld nicht zweifelsfrei bewiesen werden konnte, aber sie durften sie auch Strafarbeiten freuen, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, wie McGonagell wütend verkündete. Fatifer stand daneben und blickte nicht auf.

* * *

Sie wurden nicht abgeholt. Keine Kutsche vor der Schule, die auf sie wartete. Harry war nach dem Ende der letzten Stunde mit schweren Schritten zu den Privaträumen Severus gegangen, aber dieser war schon weg gewesen. Schweigend saßen sie in ihrem Abteil. Je näher sie nach London kamen, umso mehr rumorte es in ihren Mägen und selbst Blaise musste sich eingestehen, als sie auf den Bahnhof einfuhren: "Vielleicht wäre es zuhause für mich doch angenehmer gewesen." Harry sah Draco an, der ihm matt zulächelte: "In Momenten wie diesen sollten wir uns sagen, sie lieben uns, das wird schon gut gehen." Harry schüttelte vehemment den Kopf, so dass Draco aufhörte seinen Koffer umständlich aus dem Gepäckständer zu ziehen, wand sich Harry zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und sprach eindringlich auf seinen Freund an: "Sieh mich an. Sie lieben dich. Diesen Aufstand, den sie machen, so was machen die nicht, wenn du ihnen egal bist. Weißt du nicht ebenso gut wie ich, dass sie sich auch selber bestrafen, wenn sie nicht mit uns reden. Es wird alles gut werden und du vergiss, was du denkst. Sie lieben dich alle. Du gehörst zu uns." Die eisblauen Augen strahlten. Schwerlich, aber Harry erkannte die Ehrlichkeit. Leicht lächelnd ließ er sich in eine Umarmung ziehen, die Blaise grinsend beobachtet, bis er sich räusperte: "Auf in den Kampf, meine Brüder."

Als sie endlich auf dem Bahnsteig ankamen, war dieser schon fast leer. Das machte es ihnen leichter zu erkennen, dass auch hier keiner wartet. "Oh schön, wir können dann gleich mit dem Zug weiter fahren", zischte Draco, lotse sie auf einen anderen Bahnsteig und sie waren nochmal zwei Stunden unterwegs. Dazu kam noch ein Fussmarsch von einer dreiviertel Stunde, in der sie ihre Lehrer verfluchten, die auch vor Weihnachten kein Erbarmen zeigten und ihnen Hausaufgaben ohne Ende aufhalsten. Sie versuchten sich mit den Geschichten von ihrem geglückten Racheakt aufzuheitern, doch als sie das Malfoy Manor erreichte, verstummten auch diese Erinnerungen wieder.

Kraftlos ließen sie sich endlich auf dem Boden fallen, als sie die Türschwelle übertreten hatten. Die Koffer wurden von Hauselfen weggeräumt und sie lagen sicher zehn Minuten auf dem kalten Mamor, ohne das sich etwas im Haus regte. Draco erhob sich als erstes und blinzelte in die Gegend. "Ey, es ist nichts geschmückt hier", flüsterte Draco. "Aber es ist doch noch Zeit?", flüsterte Harry zurück. "Wieso flüstert ihr?", fragte Blaise und die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer. Als sie am Arbeitszimmer Lucius vorbeikamen, kam dieser gerade den Flur vorbei. Ohne den Blick von seinem Pergament zu heben, sagte er: "Ach, schon da?", und ging weiter. Harry stieß Draco an, der stehen geblieben war und was sagen wollte: "Denk dran, sie machen das nur, weil sie uns..." "Ja, du brauchst gar nicht weiter zu reden", giftete der Malfoy-Sprößling und riss seine Zimmertür auf. Sie nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz. Noch während sie darüber berieten, wie sie ihre Entschuldigung am besten formulierten, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Narzissa stürmte in den Raum. Nachdem sie Draco und Harry geküsst hatte und Blaise in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte, baute sie sich vor den Dreien auf: "Wir sind nicht sonderlich gut auf euch zu sprechen. Deswegen werden einige Dinge geklärt werden müssen, bis wir gemeinsam feiern können, falls", sie betonte dieses Wort schwer und hob den Finger, "uns danach ist, heißt das."

"Und was erwartet ihr von uns?", Draco sah auf, seine Mutter schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln. "Wir reden heute Abend. Essen werdet ihr hier." Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden. Nachdem sie alle geduscht hatten, sich anständig gekleidet hatten und auch ihr Essen runtergewürgt hatten, erschien eine Elfe, die sie in das Esszimmer führte.

Es ging ihnen schlecht. Keinem war der Weg zum Esszimmer jemals so lang vorgekommen. Ihr Magen drehte sich, dass sie sich mehr als verfluchte überhaupt was angerührt zu haben. Ihre Hände waren so schwitzig, unmöglich sich am Gelände festzuhalten. Die Nervosität stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Lasst die Anhörung beginnen", flüsterte Harry, als sich die Tür öffnete und fühlte sich unangenehm in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt.

* * *

Die Erwachsenen saßen in der Sitzecke am Kamin. Severus und Sirius auf dem Zweiersofa, Sirius hatte den Arm um seinen Freund gelegt und zeigte leicht den Drang aufzustehen um die Ankommenden zu begrüßen, wurde aber mit bösen Blicken daran gehindert. Narzissa war mit Lucius auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch, während Tom, wie sollte es auch anders sein, seinen Platz auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin bezogen hatte. Still blickten sie auf die Drei, die sich unter den Blicken zu winden schien.

"Wenn das nicht unsere glorreichen Drei sind", höhnte Lucius, der seinen Cognak im Glas schwenkte und sie mit eiskalten Blicken fixierte. Toms Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Sirius wand sein Gesicht ab und Severus Augenbraue war angehoben: "Ihr habt uns nicht zufällig was zu sagen?". "Ja, also", begann Draco. "Ist nicht so geplant gewesen." Wenn er sich gewagt hätte, dann hätte Harry die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, so war das nicht besprochen worden. "Was Draco eigentlich sagen wollte", sprang Blaise schnell ein, bevor Lucius aufspringen konnte, "dass es uns leid tut, dass wir in eine solche missliche Lage gekommen sind und wir nicht, ehm,... wir dabei...", hilfesuchend sah Blaise Harry an, der loslegte: "Wir haben nicht bedacht..."

"Gar nicht gedacht habt ihr", zischte Lucius und Severus fiel ein: "Es geht hier nicht um einen kindischen Streich, mit denen ihr die Lehrerschaft zum Affen gemacht habt", Draco hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden: "Wir haben nicht...", bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, nahm Harry eine Bewegung war und erkannte zu seinem Erstaunen ihren VgddK Lehrer an der Wand lehnen und rammte seinem Kumpel den Arm in die Seite, bevor er sie noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. "Was?", knurrte er seinen Freund an, der leicht auf den näherkommenden Lehrer zeigte. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr unseren Gast gesehen", sagte Narzissa zuckersüß und lächelte. "Er war so nett uns auch ein wenig auf dem Laufenden zu halten."

"Hab ich es doch gewusst", Harry fuhr auf und sah das erste Mal direkt zu Tom: "Du hast ihn..." "Schweig!", Tom war aufgestanden und seine Augen blitzen rot vor Zorn. "Setz euch." Synchron waren sie auf dem Sofa gelandet. "Nicht nur, dass ihr auf beschämende Art und Weise die schwarze Magie genutzt habt, dann musstet ihr auf so primitive Weise auch noch einen Racheakt planen, den ihr auch noch durchgeführt habt. Für einen, mit dem ihr euch nicht rühmen könnt, denn ihr ward es ja nicht." Harry war wieder aufgestanden und sah seinen Freund zornig an: "Ach und was hätten wir machen sollen, hätte ich die Kammer vielleicht öffnen sollen?" "Setz dich sofort hin!", schrie Sirius. Völlig fassungslos ließ Harry sich von Draco auf das Sofa ziehen und sah seinen Paten an, von dem er sich Beistand erhofft hatte. Dieser blickte nur nicht minder zornig als die anderen.

"Vergreif dich noch einmal so im Ton...", Tom blieb ruhig, nur die Augen verrieten seine Wut. "Wie konntet ihr in Hogwarts schwarze Magie anwenden? Gegen Mitschüler, egal wie widerwärtig diese auch sind", fügte er hinzu, als Draco Anstalten machte zu erklären. "Unter Dumbledores Nase. Das ihr nicht von der Schule geflogen seid, ist ein Wunder und nach den Gesprächen im Sommer, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass das sogar geplant war. Jetzt habt ihr damit nicht nur alle Pläne zerstört, sondern auch eure Zukunft. Kein Ministerium für keinen von euch", er wand sich ab, um zu seinem Platz zu gehen, als Harry zischte: "Dein Plan." Tom hielt inne und wand sich um, fixierte Harry und ging langsam wieder auf ihn zu. "Raus."

"Aber wir wollten doch", fing Narzissa an, doch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Harry bewegte sich nicht. "Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen", fast sanft sprach Tom Harry an. Dieser erhob sich langsam und noch während er nach draußen ging, merkte er, dass sein Freund ihm folgte. Er schloss die Tür hinter den beiden, doch Tom sagte nichts zu ihm, stieß ihn kurz an weiterzugehen und lotste ihn so in das Arbeitszimmer Lucius, sprach einen Stummzauber aus und verschloss die Tür.

"Nur um sicher zu gehen, was habe ich zu dir gesagt?", Tom lächelte leicht, ohne das dieses Lächeln seine Augen erreichte. "Dass ich rausgehen soll", wiederholte Harry störrisch und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Noch immer lächelnd sagte Tom wieder: "Und davor?""Dass ich mich noch einmal im Ton vergreifen soll...", den Rest ließ er offen, so wie Tom es getan hatte.

"Schön, wenigstens hast du zugehört", Tom nickte leicht wieder und wieder, ging durch den Raum und schien nachzudenken, bevor er schließlich inne hielt und vor Harry zum Stehen kam: "Was denkst du, wer du bist? Meinst du, du bist in der Situation, so mit mir zu reden? Du verhälst dich wie ein kleines Kind, da werde ich dich wie eines behandeln. Du hast mit mir nicht in diesem Ton zu reden, noch Dinge zu sagen, die du gesagt hast", er schrie Harry so an, dass dessen Herz fast stehen blieb. "Ich bin so knapp davor dich, ich weiß nicht mal was ich mit dir machen soll..."

"Den Cruciatus-Fluch hast du doch immer gerne gegen mich eingesetzt", erwiderte Harry. Er bemerkte den Schmerz, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Tom hatte ausgeholt und ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben, die ihn von den Füßen gerissen hatte. "Du wirst nie wieder etwas derartiges zu mir sagen, haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte Tom auf Parsel. Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah seinen Freund an, dessen Augen ebenfalls verdächtig nass schimmerten und nickte. "Wir gehen da wieder rein und du wirst in keinsterweise mehr derart respektlos reden." Wieder nickte Harry und erhob sich langsam. Tom strich ihm kurz über die Wange, die Schwellung ließ nach, der brennende Schmerz nicht. "Nur als Erinnerungsstütze..."

Als sie wieder in den Raum kamen, war eine heftige Diskussion entbrannt. Draco versuchte zu rechtfertigen, dass sie sich am besten schwarzmagisch verteidigten, wenn so viele Gegner auf der anderen Seite standen, während Severus und Lucius dagegen hielten, dass es keine Ausrede dafür gab, dass sie derart dumm gehandelt hatten und sich ihre Unreife darin zeigte, dass sie sich provozieren ließen. Harry nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, begegnete Sirius Blick, der zornig war. "Es tut uns leid. Wir hätten besser wissen müssen, dass wir in eine Falle gelaufen sind. Aber es sind zu viele Emotionen hochgekocht und ihr habe Recht. Wir sind noch Kinder, ein wenig wenigstens und da ist es noch schwer, aber dennoch verständlicher, dass wir Fehler machen, nicht?", er wand sich an Narzissa und Severus, die in dieser Sache wohl am ehesten rumzukriegen waren und Harrys Gedanke ging auf. Narzissa lächelte und Severus wand sich Sirius zu, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Draco pflichtete seinem besten Freund bei und Blaise nickte heftig: "Es war einen einmalige Sache und wir sind in Zukunft nicht mehr so leicht zu kriegen. Es tut uns furchtbar leid."

Lucius war noch zögerlich, aber Tom nickte leicht und so zogen die Malfoys die Jungs als erste in eine Umarmung. Harry löste sich als erster und stürmte zu Severus und Sirius. Sirius, der sein Patenkind fast erdrückte, weil er ihn so fest hielt und Severus, der Harry leicht den Kopf küsste. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte Harry es genossen, dass dieser nicht mit ihm sprach, doch diese letzten Wochen waren hart gewesen, wenn seine Bezugsperson ihn nicht einmal mehr ansah. Doch so schwer es war, er löste sich von den beiden und setzte seinen liebsten Blick auf, eine gesunde Mischung von Sirius Hundeblick und dem Zabini-Charme. Tom musste wohl oder übel grinsen und sagte nur: "Komm her." Schneller als er sich selber zugetraut hätte, war Harry auf den Sessel geklettert und hatte sich in die Arme seines Freundes gekuschtelt. Wie sehr hatte er dessen Nähe vermisst, seinen Geruch, in dessen Nähe zu sein und seine Stimme zu hören. Das Klopfen seines Herzen, der Schauder, der von dessen sanften Berührungen ausgelöst wurde. Die sanften Lippen, die ihn sanft am Hals küssten.

"Wir sollten morgen weiterreden", sagte Sirius und erhob sich, zog seinen Freund mit sich und wünschte einen gute Nacht. Narzissa nahm ihre beiden Männer und auch Blaise und Fatifer folgten schnell in verschiedene Richtungen. Tom hob vorsichtig den Kopf Harrys an, dessen Blick war von Tränen verschleiert: "Es tut mir so leid, Tom", flüsterte Harry. "komm schon, so schlimm ist es nicht. Nur verlier nicht den Respekt, dass ist es, was ich nicht dulde und das weißt du. Ich finde jemand anders fürs Ministerium und das lieber, als du dir vorstellen kannst, dann kannst du wenigstens bei mir bleiben. Und jetzt ab ins Bett." Er schupste Harry von seinem Schosss, der ihn traurig ansah. "Und was ist jetzt los?", fragte Tom sanft, als sein Schatz sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte. "Kommst du nicht mit?", flüsterte Harry leise und blickte nicht auf. Ein leises Lachen kam nur von seinem Freund: "Was glaubst du denn, in welchem Zimmer ich schlafe?", grinste der Herrscher der dunklen Seite und zog seinen Freund in eine Umarmung, aus der sie sich nur lösten, um das Zimmer verlassen zu können und ihr Schlafzimmer aufzusuchen.


	14. Typisch Weihnachten

Unfassbar, aber ich habe so schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich schneller wieder hochladen musste, damit ich euch nicht alle vergraule und das ihr überhaupt nicht alles wieder neu lesen müsst, nur weil ich wieder zu nichts komme. Aber faul bin ich nicht, nur nie zuhause, da Wohnungssuche und sehr viel Arbeit ansteht... Liebste Grüße und wir lesen uns wieder in den REVIEWS, bitte bitte

* * *

Es war noch dunkel als Harry erwachte. Kein Laut war zu hören, das Manor lag in kompletter Stille da und in Harry kam eine Ahnung von dem Gefühl auf, wie es sein musste, wenn man in Frieden lebte, ohne Angst im Nacken, wenn man die Tage genießen konnte, ohne von schlechten Nachrichten, Tod und Krieg aus der Traumwelt gerissen zu werden. Einfach leben, ohne diesen Druck etwas beweisen zu müssen, jemand zu sein, der man nicht sein will. 

Langsam drehte er sich aus der Umarmung. Die feste Umarmung, mit der sein Freund seine Zuneigung zeigte, die ihm manchmal fast die Luft abdrückte. Ihn festhielt, die ganze Nacht, nur um wettzumachen, dass er am Rest des Tages seine Zuneigung eher unterdrückte. Sanft strich er über die Wange seines Freundes, zog die Linien nach, fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Ihn schlafend zu sehen, das war eine Seltenheit, so schien Tom doch immer über Harrys Schlaf zu wachen, schlief nach ihm ein- um vor ihm aufzuwachen. Doch es gab Momente wie diese, da spürte Harry die Liebe des Anderen ohne seine Augen zu sehen, ohne die Berührungen, kein gesprochenes Wort, sie war da, schwebte über ihnen wie ein Hauch Nebelschwaden, den nur sie beide sehen konnten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu den Tagen, die nun folgen würden, in Eintracht, nachdem mit dem gestrigen Trage endlich alles an Ärger verschwunden war. Eigentlich hatte Harry nicht viel über für Weihnachten, gerade weil auch Weihnachten etwas war, das er mit Hogwarts und Ron neu entdeckt hatte und er wollte davon ausbrechen. Aber das machte er dadurch, dass er es mit seiner Familie verbrachte und feierte. Als Mitglied nicht als Gast- ein ganz neues Gefühl sich irgendwo wirklich heim und dazugehörig zu fühlen. Es war wie die Luft, die er zum Atmen brauchte, so brauchte er nun das Gefühl dazuzugehören. Wer das nicht hatte, da war es kein Wunder, das dieser nicht glücklich werden konnte.

Tom regte sich. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und verschlafen nuschelte er etwas, was man mit Fantasie, viel Fantasie, als komm her, auslegen konnte. Begierig ließ Harry sich zurück in seine Umarmung ziehen. Das mit dem Aufstehen hatte noch wein wenig Zeit.

* * *

„Lass das", knurrte Sirius und versuchte den Malfoy Erben mit bösen Blicken davon abzuhalten die Kugeln in andere Farben zu verwandeln, die nun so gar nicht zum Rest der Dekoration passten. „Ach, eigentlich sind die schönsten Jahre doch von elf bis siebzehn", murmelte Lucius vor sich hin, der mit seiner Zeitung vor dem Gesicht durch den Salon streifte, um sich in seinen Sessel zu setzen, gleich neben Tom, der sich ebenfalls nicht von dem Treiben stören ließ und so tat, als hätte er wichtiges zu tun, um ja nicht helfen zu müssen. „Warum sollen das bitte die schönsten Jahre sein?", giftet Narzissa, die das geschäftige Verhalten nicht billigte, sich aber des Friedens zuliebe zurückhielt- ein wenig zumindest. „Ganz einfach", grinste Lucius, der gekonnt den Blicken seiner Gattin aus dem Weg ging, „Da dürfen die Bälger offiziell nicht zaubern".

Die „Bälger" ignorierten die Bemerkungen der einen Seite des Salons ebenso wie die anderen Kommentare, wie Lass das, Geh da weg und der Favorit Snapes Habt ihr nix anderes zu tun? und standen nur im Weg oder machten Ärger. Es war einfach zu verlockend die beiden Männer, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatten ein schönes Fest zu feiern, zu ärgern, zumal einer von den beiden ein Rumtreiber war, der ruhig mal am eigenen Leib sehen konnte, wie nervig Mistelzweige sein können- natürlich weil es Severus war, der von den anderen abgeknutscht wurde.

Blaise war dazu verdonnert worden Harrys und Dracos Geschenke einzupacken, da die beiden anderes im Kopf hatten und Blaise eher der Mensch war, der so etwas mit Liebe machte. Und schön noch dazu. Aber nach einiger Zeit wurde es auch den beiden Teufelchen zu heiß, Severus und Sirius weiter zu ärgern und sie wanden sich der anderen Seite des Salons zu.

„Na Teufelchen", begrüßte Tom seinen Schatz, der sich neben ihm auf die Couch setzte und unschuldig lächelte. „Hmm", murmelte dieser nur und blickte auf die Pläne, die Tom und Lucius vor sich ausgebreitet hatten und die Gebiete besprachen, ohne sich stören zu lassen. Wie immer war Fatifer in der Nähe, fast verschmolzen mit dem Schatten und es war ein Gedanke, ein kurzer, aber Harry fragte sich, warum dieser nur immer in seiner Nähe war?

Die Karte zeigte England an der Grenze zu Schottland und es waren Gebiete, die nur wenig von Menschen besiedelt waren, das wusste Harry, weil er neuerdings im Unterricht aufpasste. Er war innerhalb von wenigen Wochen in die Top Five der Schüler aufgestiegen, mit viel Mühe, aber auch mit positiven Folgen, wie er feststellte. Tom sah seinen Freund mit kritisch an: „Hast du nix zu tun?", dieser legte die Stirn in Falten: „Fällt euch auch wieder ein anderer Spruch ein?". Lucius lachte kurz, was er nach einem Blick Toms schnell in ein Husteln umwandelte: „Geh weg, Teufelchen."

Ärgerlich zogen Draco und Harry Leine, gerade weil dieser davon ausgegangen war, dass er nun, wo er doch mit Sicherheit keine Gegenseite mehr war, involviert werden würde. Doch war es ein Wunder, dass er nun mit keinerlei Informationen gefüttert wurde, gerade, da er noch vor kurzem bewiesen hatte, das er sich falsch benahm? „Wir müssen schon ein wenig an unserem Image arbeiten", fasste er zusammen, nachdem sie Blaise von ihrer Pleite erzählt hatten und dieser nickte beipflichtigend. "Du wirst in erster Linie durch deine Arbeit im Orden dazu beitragen, dass deine Stimme ein wenig mehr zählt, gerade weil er dich dann nicht mehr aus allem raushalten wird", mutmaßte Draco, aber Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich brav die Informationen anbringen darf und dann trotzdem keine Ahnung habe, was auf der anderen Seite läuft, da er ja Angst hat, das ich mich am Ende noch verplapper."

Blaise knackte mit den Händen und schob den Berg Geschenke vor sich her, die Hauselfen erschienen und brachte ebendiese an ihren Platz. "Ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass wir als letzte etwas aus erster Hand erfahren werden. Aber wir wissen jetzt was uns nicht mehr passieren darf und was wir machen müssen." Harry nickte langsam: "Vor Wochen hat Tom mir gesagt, dass ich DA wieder ins Leben rufen soll, aber ich will das nicht. Ich muss nicht auch noch eine Organisation gründen, dann wissen wir wieder nicht, wer wo steht. Dieses Aufsplitten gefällt mir nicht."

Draco grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wir sind doch schon eine Gruppe Slytherin und fertig. Da müssen wir doch kein Geheimnis draus machen. Aber worum es eigentlich geht, ist das wir erfahren, wie das alles angefangen hat und wogegen wir kämpfen, wann wir wissen, wer gesiegt hat."

"Also müssen wir in Geschichte besser werden?", fragte Blaise. "Mehr noch", flüsterte Harry.

* * *

Das Dekorationskomitee hatte in der Tat ganze Arbeit geleistet, am Abend war alles auf Weihnachten getrimmt und selbst die letzte Ecke war geschmückt. Harry stand vor seinem Spiegel und bewunderte seine neue Festtagsrobe, während Draco sich mit seiner Frisur abmühte. "Deine Haare rauben einem wirklich den letzten Nerv", knurrte der Malfoy-Spößling und Blaise lachte verhemmt. "Wer ist denn alles da?", unwillig entzog Harry sich den Versuchen seines besten Freundes und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. "Nur der engste Kreis. Zabini, wir alle, Lestrange", Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus, Bellatrix würde hier sein, "und die Greengrass. Ein kleiner Kreis, was zum großen Teil daran liegt, das du hier bist und dein Freund", Draco wies auf Harry, drehte sich dann zum Spiegel und rückte seinem Umhang zurecht. Die Glocke ertönte und die drei machten sich auf den Weg in den Salon. Leise Musik ertönte aus dem Salon, schon als sie die Treppen hinunter gingen und Harrys Herz schlug etwas schneller, als er seinen Freund durch die Halle laufen sah, mit seinem langen Umhang, der ihn umhüllte und der hohe Kragen, der sein Gesicht verbarg und ihm so eine noch mysteriösere Erscheinung verlieh. Toms Blick begegnete seinem und bevor er sich aufmachen konnte, um ihn an der Treppe in Empfang zu nehmen, kamen die letzten Besucher. Harry erkannte Bellatrix sofort. Sie hatte ein enges Kleid an, hielt sich im Hintergrund, ließ ihrem Mann und seinem Bruder den Vortritt, doch Harry konnte ihren Blick sehen, mit dem sie Tom bedachte, das Glühen in ihren Augen. Eifersucht brannte in seinem Herz und Zorn wallte in ihm auf, dass der Kronleuchter anfing zu zittern.

Draco bemerkte die Veränderung in seinem Freund, zog ihn die letzten Stufen hinunter und bugsierte ihn in den Salon, bevor es zu einer Szene kommen konnte. Sirius und Severus nahmen Harry in Beschlag und zeigten ihm seinen Platz, bei der Gelegenheit stellte Blaise ihm seine Mutter vor und ihren neuesten Mann, den er lieblos Nr. 8 getauft hatte, aber ihn möglichst nicht in seiner Gegenwart so nannte, auch wenn er das nur seiner Mutter zuliebe so handhabte. Doch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war nicht in diesem Raum, er wartete auf das Erscheinen Toms, der aber auf sich warten ließ. Auch das Lucius nicht anwesend war, beruhigte Harry in keinster Weise. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass von allen Todessern es Lucius war, der dem dunklen Lord am nähesten stand. Warum kamen sie nicht nach, was musste jetzt unbedingt besprochen werden?

Einige Minuten später, sie stießen gerade an, kam das Gastgeberpaar in den Salon, Arm in Arm. Ihnen nach folgte Bellatrix, die von Tom am Arm geführt wurde und das schmerzte Harry so, dass er sich kurz abwenden musste, um seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. In der Tat- war es auch nicht verpönt in der Welt der Magie seinen Seelenpartner in einem Mann zu finden, war es doch die Frau, die einen kleidete. Sie setzten sich alle und das Essen wurde aufgetragen. Es war eine fröhliche Gesellschaft, die Harry sehr genossen hätte, wenn die Eifersucht sich nicht wie ein Messer immer weiter in sein Herz bohren würde. Zu oft hatte er seine Maske genutzt, so dass es nun für ihn eine Leichtigkeit war, die gute Laune vorzutäuschen und er versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, das Bellatrix noch immer an Toms Seite war. Wie ihm jetzt das erste Mal bewusst auffiel, dass es Tom als einziger vergönnt war, Bellatrix mit Bella anzureden, wie er sie immer wieder ansprach und zu schätzen schien. Gleichwertig betrachtete neben ihrem Mann.

Fatifer stand an seinem Platz und beobachtet die Gesellschaft. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich wirklich zusammen reißen musste, um sein Gesicht zu keiner Miene zu verziehen. Ja, er verstand, warum Weihnachten so verhasst war.

* * *

Das war wirklich das allerletzte. Erst dieses Treffen mit dem Sohn seiner Freunde. Seiner einzigen Freunde, die einzigen, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Der Sohn, in dem er seine Freunde wieder gefunden geglaubt hatte. Doch das war alles nicht wirklich gewesen, das war eine Lüge gewesen. Und dann, als er erkannt hatte, das er eben diesen auch verloren hatte, verloren ohne um ihn trauern zu können, da tauchte er bei dem Orden auf und Dumbledore verkündete, dass er jetzt zu ihnen gehörte. Kaum war die Überraschung versiegt, da wachte er morgens auf und fand sich neben einem toten Moody wieder und konnte sich nicht an die Nacht erinnern. Er wusste nicht, warum er die Nacht auf der Treppe verbracht hatte, wieso er es gewesen war, der Moody getötet hatte und warum das alles bei Vollmond passiert war. Vier Tage, die völlig aus seinem Gedächnis gelöscht waren. Dumbledore hatte geholfen, das alles zu vertuschen, aber auch nur, weil Moody zu den durchgeknalltesten gehörte, er selber der Werwolf war und der einzige, der als Zeuge auftreten konnte, war ein Säufer und Dieb. Und dann war es alles noch im Geheimquartier passiert, was den einzigen Schluss zuließ, dass er einer aus ihren Reihen war, egal wie man es drehte und wendete. Und so kam es, dass er an sich selber zu zweifeln begann. War er ein Mörder? War es wirklich in seinem Blut und war es doch alles vorbestimmt?

Wenn es so war, dann bestand Hoffnung für Harry, so dass er den Weg zurückfinden konnte, doch bedeutet es auch, dass es für ihn nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Konnte das aber auch bedeuten, dass er Tonks zurückbekommen konnte, oder war es dafür zu spät? Wieviel konnte die Liebe ertragen? Wann würde er endlich über Gewissheit verfügen, wann würde er wissen könne, was er wirklich wollte, wann würden die Zweifel verstummen. Wann konnte man wissen, dass es der richtige Weg war, auf dem man sich befand. Die Angst, würde sie von alleine verstummen, oder musste der Mut sie dazu bringen. Die Gewissheit, dass man frei war.

Das Glas war stumpf, die Flüssigkeit war gold und der Geschmack war abstoßend. Doch der Schmerz, er ließ nach, die Umgebung verschwamm. War es auch so gewesen, kurz bevor er ihn getötet hatte? War es für Moody einfacher gewesen zu sterben, weil er wusste, dass es nicht der Feind war, der ihn tötete? Wie oft hatte James früher gesagt, dass er lieber bei einem ihrer Streifzügen durch die Bisse seiner Freunde sterben würde, als durch den Spruch seines Feindes. Waren sie sich doch von klein auf schon bewusst gewesen, dass in ihrer Welt, in der sie lebten, es kein Tod gab, der vom Alter kam, der Tod kam in menschlicher Gestalt und immer zu früh. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann das begonnen hatte, er wollte nur noch dabei sein, wenn es endete. Das war der einzige Grund, warum er noch immer atmete.

* * *

Jeder Abend ging zu Ende und egal, wie sehr es auch schmerzte, dabei zuzusehen, wie Tom mit Bellatrix redete und sich nicht um ihn kümmerte, er hatte auch seine Freuden, denn es war schön wieder mit der Familie Malfoy zusammen zu sein, die sich liebevoll um ihn kümmerten und er sich einfach nicht fremd fühlen konnte, er wusste, dass er einfach dazugehörte. Nicht zu vergessen, der strahlende Sirius, der ihm einfach nicht verraten wollte, was zu seiner glänzende Laune geführt hatte.

Severus aber war es wieder, der besser wusste, was in ihm vorging. Als Harry am Fenster stand, im Nebenraum und verzweifelt versuchte die Stimme Bellatrix aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Aus dem Nichts tauchte er neben ihm auf und umarmte ihn von hinten, so dass er auch hinaus schauen konnte, die Tränen, die sich aus Harrys Augen stahlen nicht sah und stützte sanft sein Kinn auf Harry Kopf. "Die Eifersucht, sie erinnert uns dadran, dass wir nicht vergessen dürfen, was für ein Glück wir haben. Am Anfang ist sie genau so schmerzhaft, wie Jahre später. Ich werde dir da nichts vormachen, das ist so. Aber du musst darüber reden und das nicht nur mit mir. Mit mir, damit du dadrüber redest und es nicht in dich hineinfrisst und mit Tom, damit er darum weiß. Damit er sich evtl. benimmt woran ich leider nicht glaube, aber für sein Ego ist das auch ganz gut. Ich kenne dich seit Jahren. Und du bist mir ähnlich. Aber Tom, der ist da nicht so gut drin, nicht in den Gefühlssachen."

Severus schwieg und zusammen sahen sie sich das Treiben der Schneeflocken an, die die Landschaft in ein wunderschönes Weiß tauchten und alles so friedlich wirken ließen. Still und verlassen lag das Land da und Harry konnte wieder für einen Moment den Krieg vergessen, den Hass und die Angst, dass das was er jetzt hatte, das er das alles verlieren konnte. Aber er fühlte sich sicher, dass die Angst nicht streuen konnte und seine Tränen langsam versiegten. Er glaubte nicht mehr dadran, dass er die Liebe nicht verdiente.

Es war spät, als die Gäste sich verabschiedeten. So spät, dass nur noch Harry, Tom und die beiden Malfoys übrig waren. Narzissa kam von der Tür wieder, von der sie ihre Schwester und ihren Mann verabschiedete hatte und nahm ihren Mann an der Hand um sich ins Bett zu verziehen, weil sie ja morgen früh aufstehen mussten, da es Geschenke auszupacken gab. Harry saß schon begierig neben dem Baum auf dem Boden und Tom musterte ihn verschmitzt. "Du musst erst schlafen und dann darfst du auspacken." Harry zog eine Flunsch, aber die brachte ihm nicht viel. "Und schlafen musst du in deinem Bett nicht hier unten, nur damit du den besten Platz hast."

Eigentlich wollte Harry das Thema nicht ansprechen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Als er neben seinem Freund lag, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte, Harry wusste, dass er seine Gedanken sortierte. "Warum sagst du Bella zu ihr?", die Worte hatten seine Lippen verlassen, bevor er sich darüber bewusst wurde. Sein Freund öffnete widerwillig seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist los mit dir, du bist ja richtig sauer?", er streckte die Hand nach Harry aus, der unmerklich zurückging, aber Tom nahm das sofort wahr und richtet sich auf. "Worüber reden wir jetzt?", fragte er, überraschend ruhig und sah Harry fest an: "Warum ist sie etwas besonderes für dich?".

Tom wand den Blick ab und Harrys Herz wurde schwer. So lange hatte es also nur gehalten. Da war also schon jemand anders. Wie hatte er es nur nicht vorher wissen können?

"Sie ist was Besonderes, wie jeder etwas besonderes ist. Sie war mir immer loyal gegenüber, ich muss mir niemals sorgen machen, dass sie mir in den Rücken fällt und dafür schätze ich sie so sehr. Keiner hat jemals dieses Vertrauen von mir besessen. Aber das bedeutet in keinster Weise, dass sie mir auch irgendwann so wichtig sein wird, wie du es mir bist. Und das musst du mir einfach glauben", etwas in Harry wollte diese Erklärung nicht sofort glauben, doch gleichermaßen konnte er nicht anders, als seinem Freund zu vertrauen, so wer er es doch gewesen, der diese Gefühle in ihm geweckt hatte. Der, der immer ehrlich zu ihm war und es einfach keinen plausiblen Grund gab, dass er ihm jetzt nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Und das obwohl es soviel einfacher wäre, sich der Eifersucht hinzugeben und zu glauben, dass man nicht geliebt wurde. Aber diese Augen, das sanfte Lächeln, er konnte nicht anderes, als sich in die Arme von seinem Freund zu werfen und wieder Tränen zu vergiessen, auch weil er sich ein wenig schämte, Tom bei der ersten Gelegenheit etwas vorzuwerfen.

Es war früh am Morgen, als Harry erwachte, doch wie immer war es Tom gewesen, der sein halbes Arbeitspensum hinter sich hatte und ihn grinsend ansah, als der kleine Löwe sich endlich aus den Decken schälte und ohne ein Wort unter der Dusche verschwand. Das passte beiden sehr gut, dass sie morgens nicht wirklich gesprächig waren. Nicht so wie Draco, der gleich nach dem Aufwachen losplapperte, Narzissa meinte immer, das lag nur dadran, dass er Einzelkind war und so seine Eltern auf Trapp halten wollte.

Gleich nach der Dusche aber schnappte Harry sich Tom und zog ihn an der Hand zum Weihnachtsbaum. Ganz Morgenmuffel wie er war, ließ er sich zu keiner Guten-Morgen- Rede hinhalten und stürzte mit Draco auf die Geschenke, was sogar Blaise zum Schmunzeln brachte. Harry rettete sich damit, dass er ein Geschenk rauskramte und vor Tom zum Stehen kam, der sich in seinen Sessel hatte fallen lassen, um so das Geschehen besser beobachten zu können. Als eine der seltenen Regungen, die Tom anzusehen waren, war es diesmal die Überraschung, die natürlich im nächsten Moment wieder verschwunden war, es galt ein Ansehen zu erhalten. "Ist auch besser so, dass ich das erste Geschenk öffne-", kurz zuckte Sirius Hand nach einem seiner Geschenke, aber Severus musste nur einen Blick zu diesem werfen, um ihn davon abzubringen. Tom zeigte eins seiner seltenen Lächeln als er Harrys Geschenk geöffnet hatte und dieser bekam einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er sich daran machte seine Vielzahl an Geschenken zu öffnen, er bekam dieses Jahr mit Sicherheit mehr als Dudley, aber das war nur der Ansatz eines Gedanken, den er an den verhassten Teil seiner Familie verschwendete.

In der Tat waren alle reichlich beschenkt worden, wobei fast mehr nützliches als luxusiösis verschenkt worden war, aber das war in Zeiten des Krieges immer so. Harry aber freute sich über die Vielzahl der Bücher und war nicht davon abzukriegen, sich auch schon welche auszusuchen, die er sich von Draco oder Tom ausleihen wollte. Bei Severus machte er es sich einfacher und stapelte eins der Bücher einfach schon gleich auf seinem Geschenkeberg, was dieser nur mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte.

Nachmittags konnte Harry Tom davon überzeugen, dass es seinem Teint nicht schadete, wenn sie einen Spaziergang machen würden und so waren die beide dick eingepackt kurze Zeit später in den Schneestürmen verschwunden. Der Schnee war schon einen halben Meter hoch und wuchs stetig. Glücklich lehnte Harry sich in den Arm Toms und sie stiefelten über das Gelände. "Die Ruhe wird nicht mehr lange anhalten?", Harry musste einfach fragen, doch er fürchtet die Antwort, weil er sie schon kannte. Tom verstärkte den Halt, den er seinem Freund gab. "Du hast keinen Grund dich zu fürchten. Das Leid, das du jetzt fürchtest, wird nicht mehr eintreten. Es wird Opfer geben, doch das, was jetzt kommt ist der letzte Akt."

Die Kälte bahnte sich ihren Weg, auch durch den warmen Umhang, der sogar von innen gefüttert war und die Füße wurden langsam nass und froren fast ein, aber sie gingen weiter, sie kehrten nicht um. "Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann ist der Weg frei. Dann werden wir uns binden können. Das Versteckspiel, das hat ein Ende", Toms Stimme war sanft und jagte Harry einen Schauder über den Rücken, dass es ihm wichtig schien, sich zu ihm zu bekennen. "Ich kann warten", zuversichtlich lächelte Harry, aber Tom schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich bald an deine Worte, denn so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du mir damit schneller in den Ohren liegen, als mir lieb ist", doch diese Aussage überhörte der Kleine lieber und blieb stehen, um Tom zu küssen, so dass sie den Halt aufgaben und in das Schneegestöbern fielen.


	15. Zwei Treffen und ist da jemand verliebt?

Bin wieder da und hab euch gleich was mitgebracht, ein neues Chap hip hip hurra. Viel Spaß damit und vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Und falls euch mein Geschreibsel gefällt (oder nicht), lasst es mich doch einfach wissen...

* * *

Gereizt sah Harry von seinem Aufsatz auf. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war gespenstisch still, da Draco wenige Minuten zuvor ausgerastet war und seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abgezogen hatte, dies nachdem die Erstklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum polterten und das Schild RUHE einfach ignorierten. Trotzdem, schon das Scharren der Federn der anderen raubte Harry die Konzentration, das Bewegen der Schuhe ließ ihn in einer Zeile verrutschen und wenn ein Wort fiel- das war das totale Ende. Widerwillig sah Harry auf, er hatte nur noch diesen Abend, morgen musste er fertig sein, nicht nur weil er ihn dann abgeben musste, sondern weil der nächste Berg an Arbeit auf sie zurollen würde. Die Ferien waren viel zu schnell vergangen. Sie kamen ihm vor wie ein Traum, aus dem er schreckhaft aufgewacht war und er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie gerne er wieder einschlafen würde. Tom hatte kaum noch Zeit, die letzten beiden Wochen waren es wirklich nur eine Stunde gewesen, in der sie sich gesehen hatten, da war nicht einmal Zeit zum Beschweren gewesen.

Dracos und sein Blick kreuzten sich, dieser war nicht minder angespannt. Nur Blaise ginste sein Pergament an, als erwarte er, dass dieses zurückgrinsen würde. Was eventuell aber auch daran lag, dass seine Freundin, die er seit einer Woche sein eigen nennen konnte, neben ihm saß und seinen Aufsatz Korrektur las, obwohl sie einen Jahrgang tiefer war. Wenn sie so weiter machen würde, hatte sie nicht nur Hermione überholt, sondern es auch geschafft, dass McGonagell kein Argumente mehr hatte, um sie nicht höher zu stufen. Ginny grinste übrigens nicht weniger anstrengend.

„Wenn ich Quidditch spielen könnte, dann wäre ich sicherlich nicht so angespannt", zischte Harry Tom-like in die Runde und Blaise stöhnte entnervt auf: „Dann erklär mir bitte das", und er wies auf Draco, der böse funkelte. „Das liegt dadran, dass wir nicht mehr spielen, ohne mich macht ihm das noch nur halb so viel Spaß", erwiderte Harry stur und Draco nickte leicht. „Aber wir wissen alle, dass du kein Quidditch spielen darfst, auch wenn wir die Gründe nicht kennen. Keiner hat sich je klar dazu geäußert und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das selber nicht wissen", mutmaßte Ginny. Harry wand sich an Draco: „Warum darf ich es nicht?", dieser blickte drein, als wenn er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte: „Muss ich vergessen haben", Harrys Augen blitzen, so dass sie übelst an die seines Freundes erinnerten. „Sie denken, dass es deine Magie hemmt", beeilte Blaise sich zu sagen und Draco schüttele resigniert den Kopf: „Du solltest besser nicht sagen, dass du es von uns weißt, sonst werden wir nie wieder etwas erfahren." „Meine Magie hemmt? Wie denn das?", Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. „Nun, du bist sehr emotional und kannst dich im Fliegen ausleben, ohne Magie zu nutzen, eher instinktiv. So, dadurch wird aber dein Magiefluss gehemmt. Erinner´ dich an das letzte Jahr, als du Flugverbot hattest, wie sehr sich dein Magiehaushalt verbessert hat. Das haben sie gleich gemerkt, die anderen aber nicht, da du seit der ersten Klasse spielst."

Harry war im ersten Moment sprachlos, aber es passte zusammen und gerade das ärgerte ihn: „Also das bedeutet meine Chancen als Profispieler sind dahin?" Ginny lachte und die Jungs schüttelten mit dem Kopf und wandten sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ihren Hausaufgaben zu.

Doch nicht nur das neue Arbeitspensum, das nur noch täglich anstieg, machte Harry zu schaffen, nebenher musste er noch für den Orden aktiv werden, Dumbledore war wild dadrauf, Harry auf die Aurorenaufnahmeprüfung vorzubereiten. Es war für niemanden eine Überraschung gewesen, dass der Verweis von Harry nie in seiner Schulakte gelandet war. Gleich nach dem Abschluss der sechsten Klasse würde die Aufnahmeprüfung stattfinden und dann müsste Harry sich gleich auf die weiterführende Schule einschreiben. Er wollte nicht getrennt von seinen Freunden sein, Dumbledore hatte ihm grinsend erzählt, dass die Schule in Frankreich lag, Harry zweifelte, ob er über so lange Strecken apperiern konnte, aber Hermione hatte ihn nur angesehen und gesagt, wenn nicht er, wer dann. Damit schien sie recht zu haben, denn seine Zauberkräfte stiegen innerhalb der letzten Monat immer weiter an. Aber es war schwerer für ihn, wenn er sich weiterhin in einer Situation sah, in der er auch nach der Beendung der Schule nicht über sein Leben frei bestimmen durfte, sondern es Dumbledore war, der das für ihn übernommen hatte und Harry so einschränkte. War es doch eigentlich für Harry so gewesen, dass er die beiden letzten Jahre hinter sich bringen musste und dann endlich mit seinem Freund zusammen leben konnte. Doch nun sollten es drei Jahre werden, drei Jahre war eine verdammt lange Zeit und gerade wenn er sich in der Aurorenausbildung befand, würde das ein Versteckspiel der ganz großen Klasse werden.

* * *

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Es war mitnichten einfach für ihn, das Haus seines Patens zu betreten und sich nicht in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt zu finden. Die äußerliche Erscheinung war mit Sicherheit nicht mehr mit der alten in Verbindung zu bringen, doch das Haus hatte noch immer seinen alten Flair. Er sah die Treppe, neben der der kleine Tisch gestanden hatte, mit einem Trollfuß als Ständer. Bevor er sich selber darüber bewusst war, stand er in seinem alten Zimmer, dass er sich mit Ron geteilt hatte. Mit seinem besten Freund, von dem ersten Moment an, der ihm jetzt fremder war, als Menschen, die er nur einen Monat kannte. Der beste Freund, neben dem er jahrelang geschlafen hatte und der ihm nun alles Schlechte auf den Hals wünschte. Harry nahm auf seinem alten Bett Platz. Es war in der Tat nicht mehr düster hier, oder gar ungemütlich, und doch, es war Harry so, als zöge noch immer ein kalter Wind durch das Haus, durchgebrochen durch die Spalte in den Fenstern, eine Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinem Rücken bildete.

"Schwelgst du in alten Erinnerungen, Harry?", unbemerkt war Remus ins Zimmer getreten, merklich zuckte Harrry zusammen, er musste sich zusammenreißen und die Schilde wieder auf Alarmbereitschaft stellen, es war nichts Gefährlicher, als wenn seine Schilde einreißen würde, auch nicht bei Remus, der sowieso schon argwöhnisch war, nach dem Vorfall am See in Hogwarts. Er nahm neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz und die bernsteinfarbenden Augen bohrten sich in Smaragde. "Mir ist nur bewusst geworden, wie viel sich verändert hat, in den letzten Monaten", Remus stieß leicht Luft aus und mied den direkten Blick zu Harry, als er leise fragte: "Weil aus Feinden Freunde geworden sind, oder weil aus Freunden Feinde wurden?", Harry blieb einen Moment ohne jegliche Bewegung und sammelte sich kurz, bevor er den Rumtreiber leicht spöttisch ansah: "Wie man es dreht oder wendet, Vertrauen ist ein Privileg, das man sich verdienen muss." Remus erwiderte den festen Blick und nickte langsam, ob das ein Bepflichten war oder nur sein Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, wurde nicht klar.

Dank der Tatsache, dass die Zwillinge dabei waren und das Treffen immer ein wenig aufmischten, war Harry nicht so angenervt davon, dass es wieder Dumbledore war, der alles in dem Treffen an sich riss, Entscheidungen traf, Abstimmungen nur als Richtlinien sah oder eigentlich die ganze Zeit Alleinunterhalter war. Die anderen waren nicht erzürnt darüber, wahrscheinlich weil sie es nicht anders kannten. Harry ertappte sich, dass er sich fragte, ob das bei Tom ebenso lief und schalt sich dafür, er wusste nicht, wie er auf sich selber reagieren sollte. Er würde doch kein Todesser werden, nur weil er nicht mit Dumbledore klar kam, würde das doch nicht gleich bedeuten müssen, dass er von einem Extrem ins andere lief. Doch die Alternative dazu, wäre doch auch nur, dass er sich selber eine Gruppe organisierte und dagegen hatten Harry, Draco und Blaise sich schon in den Weihnachtsferien entschieden. Also hatte er seine Entscheidung nicht mehr zu fällen, denn das war scheinbar schon vor langer Zeit geschehen.

"Harry", Remus, der gleich neben ihm saß, schubste ihn leicht an, um sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu sein: "Ich werde dich auf die Aufnahmeprüfung vorbereiten und dafür nach Hogwarts kommen. Meinst du, wir können das Training in den Ferien auch stattfinden lassen?", Harry grinste seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an und beschloss nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden: "Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein gute Idee ist, denn ich weiß nicht, ob du in den Ferien bei Snape oder den Malfoys Gast sein willst", genüsslich beobachtete er, wie Remus Gesicht sich zu einer Fratze zusammenzogen, soweit die entgleisten Gesichtszüge, die der Schrecken gefrieren hatte lassen, das zuließen. Es war kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Harry bei Severus eingezogen war, zumal dieser rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten die Papiere fertig hatte und sie stolz und mit feuchten Augen dem perplexten Harry überreicht hatte. Dieser hatte ebendiese bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit- die er natürlich selbst herbeigeführt hatte- dem Schulleiter unter die Nase gehalten, der seine Überraschung nicht verheimlichen konnte, aber die Sache war schon beschlossen gewesen und so konnte nicht einmal er was dagegen unternehmen. "Ich werte das als ein Nein", beendete Remus vorerst wieder die Unterhaltung und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, als wenn sie nicht Tee, wie üblich enthalten würde, sondern Alkohol. Der Gryffindor konnte es sich nicht verkneifen seinem verhassten Zaubertranklehrer zuzuzwinkern, der der Konversation gelauscht hatte und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte. Dumbledore war dabei die Aufträge für die Zeit bis zum nächsten Treffen zu verteilen, wobei er alle hintereinander aufrief, abgesehen von den Leuten, deren Aufgaben sowieso klar definiert waren, wie Severus und Arthur. Harry erstarrte kurz, als Dumbledore auch ihm eine Aufgabe zuteilte, war aber schlau genug sich in keinster Weise etwas anmerken zu lassen. Er sollte Fatifer unter die Lupe nehmen und alles über ihn rausbekommen, was er konnte. In der Tat, war das eine interessante Aufgabe und mitnichten ein leichte.

* * *

"Du wirst ihnen nicht alles sagen können, was du in Erfahrung bringst"; war das Erste was Blaise sagte, nachdem Harry geendete hatte und Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch: "Ach echt", witzelte er und duckte sich unter dem Kissen weg, was der Verulkte nach seinem Freund geworfen hatte. Ginny grinste nur: "Wir werden einfach alles sammeln, das vorstellen und der Lord wird entscheiden, was du nutzen darfst und was nicht." Harry war schon wieder vertieft in seine eigenen Gedanken, so dass die jüngste Wealsey ihn unsanft, in diesem Fall mit einem Kniff in den Oberarm, in die Realität zurückholen musste. "Ich frage mich nur, wie wir das am besten anstellen wollen, wenn ich mich Fatifer zu sehr näher, wird ihn das in der Tat stutzig machen." Ginnys Grinsen würde breiter, als sie sich umwandt und Draco fixierte: "Hast du was, Wiesel?", knurrte dieser. "Du solltest dir wirklich mehrere Spitznamen einfallen lassen, das wird doch schon ein wenig dreist, wenn du für mich den gleichen Spitznamen benutzt wie für meinen Bruder", sie sprach das letzte Wort mit ein wenig Abscheu aus, was ihr keiner verübeln konnte, denn Ron benahm sich jeden Tag unmöglicher, dass sich selbst einige der Gryffindor von ihm abgrenzten.

Sie schluckte den aufkeinemden Ärger runter und grinste Draco weiter unverfroren an: "Nun abgesehen von mir hat das vielleicht keiner deiner Freunde mitbekommen, aber dein Interesse an Fatifer ist nicht nur oberflächlich, da wäre es doch mit Gewissheit eine Freude für dich, wenn du dich ihm ein wenig annähern könntest", sie klimperte überschwänglich mit den Wimpern, doch Draco hatte kein Blick für sie. Harry starrte Draco fassungslos an: "Du willst... Du und Fatifer...", Harry fehlten die Worte, er wusste nicht wie er ausdrücken sollte, was ihm alles durch den Kopf ging. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Freund an, der ihn fast traurig ansah: "Ich wusste nicht, wann ich es dir sagen sollte, du hast so viel um die Ohren...", er brach ab und schaute Harry beschämt an, doch dieser war zu sehr in Rage um das zu bemerken, sprang auf und verschwand durch die Tür aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Er atmete tief aus, in der letzten Zeit war zuviel Trubel gewesen, wenn er jetzt hier in der Eingangshalle stand, da wirkte sie noch kühler, das Haus noch größer und die Entfernung viel weiter, als sie wirklich war. Achtlos warf er seinen Mantel auf einen der Stühle, die in der Halle standen. Die Stühle, auf denen noch nie einer gesessen hatte und mit Gewissheit auch keiner jemals sitzen würde. Es war lächerlich, aber jetzt, wo er alleine in dem Haus war, ging er von selbst zurück, nahm den Mantel und hing ihn auf, es machte nicht so viel Spaß, Regeln zu übertreten, wenn keiner Notiz davon nahm.

Die Schritte hallten nach und Sirius musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht umzusehen und sich damit zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich alleine war, aber das war er, alleine und verschlossen von der Außenwelt. Sicher, es war um einiges angenehmer jetzt, denn er konnte sich eigentlich frei bewegen und sogar an Aktivitäten teilnehmen und doch, er war eingeschränkt, denn er wollte für Harry dasein und das war es, was er nun nicht mehr konnte. Weihnachten war es endlich offiziell gewesen, dass Severus sich Harry angenommen hatte, doch Sirius hatte verpasst, wie Dumbledore darauf reagiert hatte. Er wollte nicht immer alles aus dem Leben seines Patenkindes verpassen. Tom hatte sich nie dagegen ausgesprochen, dass Sirius sich dem Ministerium stellte, doch war es jetzt wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt. War er sicher, das sie die Freisprechung aufrechterhalten würden?

Der Mamor war kalt und er fror, wie er auf der Treppe saß und sich die Haare raufte. Doch was konnte er tun, als die Möglichkeiten immer und immer wieder durchzuspielen, ja er konnte losgehen und dem Ministerium beweisen, dass es Menschen gab, die zurückkehrten, nachdem sie durch den Schleier fielen, nicht jeder ist glücklich im Jenseits.

Wundersamer Weise war er niemanden begegnet, als er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Keiner in der Eingangshalle, der Brunnen lag fast verloren da und selbst seine Plakette auf der stand Toter Besucher, war ihm ohne ein Wimpernzucken ausgehändigt worden. Wie konnte man das Auferstehen des schlimmsten Schwarzmagiers so lange ignorieren, und auch sonst alles ungewöhnliches, dass aber zeitgleich total offensichtlich war, ohne jeden Kommentar hinnehmen? Ob das einfach nur eine typische britische Angewohnheit war- sich nie etwas anmerken zu lassen und weiterzumachen, so wie es im Protokoll stand, oder das nur in der Zaubererwelt so war, würde Sirius wohl nie erfahren.

Er verließ nur mit vereinzelten Memos den Fahrstuhl und kam ohne weitere Fragen zum Minister. Dieser war sogar in seinem Büro und die Sekretärin wies ihm mit Handbewegungen an, einfach hineinzugehen, nachdem sie seine Plakette gelesen hatte. Also stieß Sirius ein wenig unsanft die Tür auf und sah sich vor Fudge, der in einer lautstarken und agressiven Diskussion mit einem löwenartigen Mann befand. Sie nahmen beide nicht wahr, dass sie einen Besucher hatten. "Scrimgeour, ich werde nicht einfach meine Sachen packen und Ihnen das Feld überlassen. Ich habe hart gekämpft und ich verdiene Respekt, auch meiner Arbeit entgegen. Jetzt, wo wir dabei sind die Überhand zu gewinn---", Fudge, sonst so sorgsam gekleidet, hatte seinen Umhang nur ansatzweise zu geknöpft und wirkte neben dem Aurorenleiter klein und unbeholfen, der drohend neben eben diesem stand, sich vom Fenster wand und den kleineren Mann abschätzig gemustert hatte und ihn dann nicht minder laut ins Wort fiel: "Sie haben nach jahrelanger Ignoranz endlich die drohende Gefahr erkannt, dass aber nur, weil ER- dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf so freundlich war kurz im Ministerium vorbeizuschauen---"

"Oh gut, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind", klinkte Sirius sich in das Gespräch mit ein und ging weiter ins Büro hinein, von hier konnte er durch das Fenster aus den Big Ben sehen, die Themse die sich durch London schlängelte, der Nebel, der pünktlich zum Abend wieder aufstieg und das Land verschwinden ließ, "ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir gut geht und dass Sie mich wieder aufnehmen können in die Kartei der Lebenden, ist doch schon ein wenig schlecht, wenn in meinem Vitae steht, dass ich offiziell tot bin", lächelnd blieb Sirius vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, hinter dem sich die beiden Streitenden verschanzt hatte, Fudge schien sich gleich von seinem Stuhl erhoben zu haben und hielte ebendiesen schützend vor den alten Löwen, wie Scrimgeour überall genannt wurde, als wenn ebendiesen das wenig Leder und Plastic von unüberlegten Handlungen abhalten würde. Dieser fand zu allererst seine Sprache wieder: "Gut, wann können Sie wieder anfangen?".

Jetzt war es an Sirius überrascht reinzuschauen und er sah erst zu seinem ehemaligen Boss und dann zum Minister, der nicht minder überrascht schien. "Wie meinen Sie?", erkundigte Sirius sich und kam noch einen Schritt näher, Scrimgeour ging aus der drohenden Position Fudge gegenüber heraus und trat um den Schreibtisch herum. "Ich bin mit Sicherheit kein Heiler und und kann meine Behauptung somit nicht auf Beweise aufbauen, aber auf mich wirken Sie, als wenn Sie bester Gesundheit wären, und da wir Sie nach den Ermittlungen offiziell für in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen haben und Ihnen noch eine Entschädigung zusteht, die wir umgehend veranlassen werden", er wedelte nur mit der Hand, er nahm sich gar nicht die Zeit das weiter zu erläutern, Fudge griff sich ein Memo und sendete den Auftrag los, "steht einer Weiterarbeit Ihrerseits im Ministerium nichts mehr im Wege. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, sind wir momentan ein wenig in einer misslichen Lage und mir würde es um einiges besser gehen, wenn ich Sie in meiner Truppe wüsste".

Die Miene der beiden war unbewegt, sie sahen sich fest an und Sirius wand zuerst den Blick ab und nickte dann: "Ich bin morgen wieder da", Fudge stand noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch, unfähig ein Wort zu dem Gespräch beizutragen, nur seine Augen folgten Sirius, als dieser sich umwand und den Weg zurückging, den er gekommen war. Bevor er die Tür schließen konnte, rief Scrimgeour ihm hinterher: "Black", dieser hielt die Tür schon zum Schließen, wand den Kopf um und der Auror fuhr fort: "Potter haben Sie nicht zufällig mitgebracht?" Ein kleiner Stich, der als größter Schmerz, den er je aushalten musste angefangen hatte und nun nur noch eine Erinnerung war, bohrte sich in seinen Bauch und er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Als er die Tür endgültig schloss, hörte er noch, wie Scrimgeour leise fluchte.

* * *

Die Gänge waren verlassen. Die Schule wirkte, als wenn sie sich auf Tag und Nacht getrennt einstellen würde. Man traf immer die gleichen Menschen in der Nacht, wie als wenn sie nur dann ihre Verstecke verlassen würden. Die gleichen Problem, die einen begleiteten, nur dass man sie nachts schlechter verleugnen konnte. Die Schmerzen, die stärker wurden, weil sie sich nun unserer Aufmerksamkeit sicher waren. Harry stieg die Treppen hinauf in die Eulerei- er vermisste seine Eule, Hedwig- in Situationen wie diesen war sie immer seine Anlaufstelle gewesen. Ob sie das letzte Lebewesen gewesen war, das starb nur weil sie ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, oder würde dieser Fluch ewig auf ihm lasten, egal welcher Seite er angehörte?

"Harry?", leise- fast sanft kam die Stimme zu ihm, er konnte keinen Zorn spüren, er wusste nicht, warum er aufgesprungen war und weggelaufen war.

Langsam wand er sich um und sah seinen Freund an und lächelte: "Du warst da für mich, egal was war. Egal was ich erwartet, ob Trost oder Freude, ob ich lachen, reden oder weinen wollte. Und dann passiert etwas in deinem Leben und ich als dein bester Freund bin der letzte, der daran teilnimmt, und das nichtmal, weil ich es selber bemerkt habe. Ich habe wirklich den Preis als miesester Freund verdient." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine blonden Haare hin und her flogen: "Hör auf den Märtyrer zu spielen und zieh dir nicht jeden Schuh an, es ist nicht leicht zu merken, wenn Gefühle entstehen. Das Ginny das gemerkt hat, ist etwas ganz anderes, sie ist ein Mädchen. Die müssen sowas merken", Draco lächelte und legte seinen Arm um Harry, der auch ein dünnes Lächeln zustande bekam: "Was hälst du denn von der Idee? Das ist in der Tat so gut, da ich endlich auch eigennützig sein kann und mir das diesmal niemand vorwerfen wird." Harry musste nun wirklich lachen.


	16. Nachforschungen & damitverbundener Ärger

Ob ihr´s glaubt oder nicht, ich bin zurück und hoffe euch zu erfreuen...

* * *

„Schleppend, wir kommen schleppend voran. Wie, als wenn ich im Moor stehen würde und versuche das andere Ende zu erreichen, ich sinke mehr ein, als das ich weiter komme", es wurde auf den ersten Blick nicht klar, ob Draco seine Metapher auf den Berg der Hausaufgaben bezog, die sich in der Anzahl der Bücher, die seinen Tisch bevölkerten, verdeutlichenten, oder ob er den Fortgang in Sachen Fatifer meinte. Harry würde spitzfinderisch sagen, dass sich die Bermerkung auf beides richtete und nickte erstmal ohne sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, nicken war immer gut hatte er gemerkt. Nicken war gut, wenn der Freund versuchte die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und Pläne schmied, einer undurchdachter als der andere, aber nicken, war da besser, wenn man diesen Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatte, wie Harry ihn sein eigen nennen durfte. Nicken war von Vorteil, wenn einer seiner Paten einen Tobsuchtsanfall hat und den anderen Paten anschreit, weil eben dieser mitten im Mittagessen in der Großen Halle auftauchte und fragte, ob sie noch einen Auror brauchten, der sie vor dem Verrückten beschützen sollte, der, wie alle wussten, zuallererst das Ministerium einnehmen will. Was sogesehen natürlich noch keine Sensation war, aber Sirius war für tot erklärt worden, da kann man nicht einfach in Hogwarts reinschneien, nur weil man das Verlangen danach hatte.

Nicken ist besser, wenn man Zeit schinden will.

Blaise hatte diese Lektionen noch vor sich: „Hääääh?", ließ er ganz vornehm erklingen und Draco sandt einen seiner gefürchteten Malfoy Blicke los, die ihr Ziel nicht verfehlten, Besagter nahm schützend sein Buch Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste wieder vors Gesicht und tat, als würde er was suchen. „Es gibt weder etwas Brauchbares zu berichten, dass wir in Erfahrung gebracht haben, noch das ich in Sachen Freund etwas erreicht habe. Ich werde einsam sterben." „Und ich bald", schloss Harry sich an und blickte düster auf das leere Blatt Pergament, dass eigentlich schon ausgefüllt sein müsste, mit einem Aufsatz über Invigoration Draught, einen Trank, den er am nachfolgenden Tag zubereiten musste. Sie sollten alle Stärkungstränke zubereiten, die sie kannten und von selber erkennen, welche stärker war, warum etc. pp.

Bevor ihn jemand schelten konnte, weil er wieder hoffnungslos übertrieb, denn Dumbledore war viel zuzutrauen, aber nicht, dass er jemand wegen fehlender Informationen tötete, waren Hermione und Ginny an den Tisch getreten, die Bücher, die Hermione auch noch dabei hatte, brachten den Tisch an seine Grenzen und Madame Pince warf einen prüfenden Blick zu ihnen, bevor sie sich den Drittklässlern zuwand, die eindeutig zu laut diskutierten, welche Mannschaft den Quidditchpokal gewinnen würde. Harry warf einen schmerzlichen Blick auf die Zwerge, die die Bibliothekarin fürchteten und sich eilig davon machten, wand sich dann aber den beiden Damen zu. „Wie nett das ihr uns beehrt", Draco winkte ab: „Stopp mit den Floskeln, habt ihr schon irgendwelche Hausaufgaben fertig?", seufzend gaben die beiden drei Pergamentrollen ab und versuchten sich nicht von dem charmanten Lächeln der Slytherin einlullen zu lassen, vergeblich.

„Ich habe einiges herausgefunden, da ich über mehr Zeit verfüge als ihr, denn ich mache abends keinen Unfug oder verschwinde stundenlang", ein langer Blick für Harry, der schwer schlucken musste, lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und die schlaue Hexe würde herausfinden, dass Harry jemanden hatte, doch diesen Gedanken schob er lieber schnell wieder beiseite: „Und ich freue mich euch folgendes zu präsentieren", unbemerkt von den anderen sprach Harry einen Ablenkungszauber über ihren Tisch, so dass keiner, der unbemerkt an sie heran trat, etwas Informatives erfahren konnte.

"Zuallererst gehört Fatifer zu dem ältesten Stamm der Vampire und hat seinen Ursprung in Transilvanien..." Wie es sich für einen Vampir gehört", murmelte Blaise, verstummte, als er sich der strafenden Blicke bewusst wurde, mit denen er von allen bedacht wurde und Hermione konnte fortfahren: "Er ist erst seit Anfang des neuen Schuljahres in England. Über Ecken und Kanten ist er sogar mit Zauberblut in Kontakt und somit nicht ein geborener Vampir. In der Zeit, in der er geboren wurde, war Krieg, das Essen knapp und das Überleben war gesichert, wenn man Vampir war." Harry verzog das Gesicht und Ginny sprach aus, was alle dachten: "Die Vampir Antwort auf Kannibalismus?"

Hermione nickte und fuhr fort, einzig Draco hing wie gebannt an ihren Lippen, die anderen waren etwas skeptisch, auf dass das was folgen mochte: "Weiterhin kann ich berichten, dass Fatifer noch niemanden versprochen ist..." Wie immer wenn es spannend wurde, kam eine Störung, in diesem Falle in Gestalt von Sirius, der sich grinsend ihrem Tisch näherte, Ginny stieß Harry an: "Deine Zauber waren auch schon mal besser." Dieser zischte nur ärgerlich zurück: "Was glaubst du passiert, wenn ich mich von ihm nicht finden lasse." Mit diesen Worten hob er den Zauber komplett auf und die beiden Mädchen verschwanden wieder, Draco wollte ihnen erst folgen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.

"Hier seid ihr, schön, dass ich da als schlussendlich drauf gekommen bin, dass es diesen Ort auch gibt", Sirius sah sich um und Madame Pince, die die letzte Bemerkung gehört hatte, bemerkte nur treffend: "Das lag mit Gewissheit dadran, dass Sie sich hier nie freiwillig aufgehalten haben, es sei denn Sie wollten die Verbotene Abteilung betreten und das ausschließlich, weil sie verboten ist." Angesprochener enthielt sich jedem Kommentar, um nicht wieder unangenehm aufzufallen. "Moony sucht dich, du hast wohl vergessen, dass du Training hast. Wieder." Schuldbewusst zog Harry die Schultern hoch und packte seine Sachen zusammen, den Aufsatz würde er später erledigen müssen. "Er wartet im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, dass Fatifer ihm nicht gerne überlassen hat. Du solltest es ordentlich hinterlassen", rief er ihm noch hinterher.

* * *

Es gab mit Sicherheit erfolgreichere Tage, gerade für einen Wahnsinnigen, der unbedingt die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn der kleine Kerl, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte, sich nicht immer und ständig in seine Gedanken schleichen würde. Es war schwer, sich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren. Das würde einfacher werden, wenn sie erst aneinander gebunden waren, aber dafür musste noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen. Sie waren gerade erst den ersten Schritt gegangen, da würde noch viele folgen und es war mit Sicherheit keine normale Beziehung, da musste mit Geduld und Bedacht rangegangen werden. Er würde nicht vergessen, wie Harry ausgesehen hatte, als er in Malfoys Manor angekommen war. Er konnte die Wunden nicht vergessen, innen wie außen sichtbar.

Die Dunkelheit legte sich wie ein Schleier auf die Umgebung, die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Wald und Tom öffnete sein Fenster und ließ die frische Abendluft in sein Zimmer, sog sie ein und fühlte die Kälte durch seinen Körper fließen. Die Kälte war ihm willkommen, der Gegensatz zu der Wärme, die er verspürte, wenn Harry bei ihm war. Das Jahr verging schleppend und er musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er sich das nicht ansehen ließ, denn das würde es ihnen nur unnötig schwerer machen. Durch diese Unruhe kam es zu Streitereien, diese nicht nur zwischen ihnen beiden, Severus, Sirius und die Malfoys waren auch immer mit von der Partie. Aber das war nichts zu dem Unfrieden, der in Dumbledores Reihen herrschte, das Ministerium brach immer weiter auseinander. Nachdem der Köter sich endlich aufgerafft hatte und den Weg dahin gefunden hatte, konnte er sich über einen weiteren Spion freuen. Dieser hatte ihm auch gleich erzählt, dass Fudge abgesägt wurde, was bedauerlich aber voraussehbar gewesen war. In der Tat wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn dieser mit seiner Ignorierenden Art und Weise noch weiterhin die drohenden Gefahr falsch eingeschätzt hätte, aber nun wurde es nur interessanter aber nicht schwerer. Was ihn eigentlich nur in Sorge versetzte, war das Training, dass Harry durch Remus erfuhr. Schon im dritten Jahr war ihm dieser gefährlich nahe gekommen, diese gemeinsame Vergangenheit würde er sich zu nutze machen können, um sich sein Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Noch immer war dieser sehr labil und wenn der Zeitpunkt günstig war, konnte der Werwolf versuchen, den Goldjunge auf die Seite Dumbledores zu ziehen. Das durfte nicht passieren, alleine um Harrys Willen, denn er würde dieses Hin und Her nicht mehr lange verkraften, er brauchte Stabilität und Sicherheit, etwas was Tom ihm zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewähren konnte. Aber er musste ihm zeigen, was Harry ihm bedeutet.

Ein Klopfen riss ihm aus seinen Gedanken und er öffnete die Tür. Fatifer betrat das Büro, Tom nickte ihm zu, so dass der Vampir sich näherte, nicht ohne der Schlange, die sich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz nahe dem Kamin nieder gelassen hatte, genau im Auge zu behalten. "Herr, ich werde auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht." Tom zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, ganz gegen die Vorstellung der hellen Seite, hielt er Überwachung Untergeordneter für nicht notwendig, ihre Fehler sprachen für sich, da musste nicht extra Arbeit verrichtet werden. Dieser Aufmerksamkeit wurden nur wenige zuteil.

"Das wird Dumbledore veranlasst haben, aber ich frage mich, warum du mir das berichtest", Tom verstand immer noch nicht, warum der Vampir sich extra auf den Weg gemacht hatte. "Es sind aber unsere, die mich verfolgen und einige Gryffindor." Mit viel Phantasie konnte man meinen, dass sich ein Grinsen auf Toms Lippen bildete: "Du willst mir sagen, dass die Kinder dich verfolgen?"

Der Vampir nickte nur: "Sie sind nicht schlecht, es hat ein wenig gedauert und es war nur auffällig, weil sie sich über meine Familie erkundigt haben und ich das zurückverfolgen konnte." Damit war alles gesagt und Tom nickte ihm abschließend zu. Fatifer entfernte sich und Nagini sah ihm leicht bedauernd hinterher, sie hatte sich schon auf ein frühes Abendessen gefreut.

Sein Kleiner machte sich also selber schlau. Darüber würden sie sich mit Gewissheit unterhalten müssen.

* * *

Schweißgebadet hockte Harry an der Wand und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die letzten zwei Stunden hatte er sich mit Remus duelliert und langsam schwanden Harrys Kräfte. Weihnachten lag schon lange hinter ihnen und es wurde Zeit für die nächsten Ferien, damit er wieder Luft holen konnte. Der Stundenplan war zum Bersten voll, danach die Hausaufgaben und seine Freunde nahmen auch ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch. Daneben das Training und nicht zu vergessen, die Treffen des Orden. Am Wochenende stand auch wieder eins an und Harry wollte dafür noch Ergebnisse sammeln, er konnte nicht zu dem zweiten Treffen kommen und nichts vorweisen außer einem Familienstammbaum, bei dem er sich fast sicher war, dass er ihn eh nicht vorstellen durfte. Ach ja, sein Freund, den er immer noch nicht von seinem Auftrag in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, was eventuell auch noch Ärger nach sich ziehen konnte.

Mit leicht zitternden Beinen kam Harry hoch und schleppte sich durch das Klassenzimmer, mit leichten Aufräumzaubern richtete er den Raum wieder so her, wie er ihn vorgefunden hatte, nun zumindest so ähnlich. Er schleppte sich die Treppe hoch und knackte die Zauber, die auf der Tür lagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, selbst die Räume von dem Schulleiter waren besser geschützt und der war wirklich vertrauensselig. Als er die Tür endgültig öffnete, blieb er erst angewurzelt stehen und ließ den Raum auf sich wirken. Natürlich hatte er das Büro schon in verschiendene Einrichtungen gesehen, denn in den letzten Jahren hatte jedes Schuljahr ein anderer Lehrer das Fach unterrichtet und somit das Büro bewohnt. Und diesmal war der Unterschied der gravierenste. Nichts mehr von dem kindlichen Einrichtungen alá Umbridge. Sogar ein Sarg stand an der Wand, Fatifer machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Herkunft. Der Raum lag in völliger Dunkelheit, die Fenster waren vernagelt, nicht einmal Severus, der die größte Abneigung gegen Sonnenlicht hatte, der Harry bisher begegnet war, griff zu derartigen Maßnahmen. Leise schlich Harry durch das Büro, sich ganz auf seinen Instinkt verlassend, denn Sehen konnte er eh nichts. Tastend suchte er sich durch den Raum und kam am Schreibtisch zum Stehen, mithilfe seines Zauberstabs machte er sich ein wenig Licht, um die Unterlagen durch zu sehen.

"Wenn du wissen willst, welche Note du für deinen letzten Aufsatz bekommen hast, dann kannst du mich auch einfach fragen", ein Stimme durchbrach die Stille und Harry hielt inne, Fatifer lehnte an der Tür und bedachte seinen Schüler mit einem Lächeln. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht das erste Mal, dass sich ein Schüler unerlaubt Zutritt verschaffte. Harry hielt sich nicht mit Entschuldigungen auf, nahm das Blatt, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte unbemerkt an sich und verließ das Büro, sein Lehrer hatte ihm breitwillig Platz gemacht.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Draco und Blaise, doch bevor sie sich an die Enträtselung des Zettels machen konnten, mussten sie sich auf zum Abendessen machen. Dort versuchten sie den Mädchen mit Zeichen klar zu machen, dass sie sich treffen mussten, doch sie wurden missverstanden, denn Ron fühlte sich von den Zeichen sowie den Gestiken angesprochen und provoziert. Als sie die Große Halle wieder verlassen wollten, trafen sie alle wieder aufeinander. Das das nicht gut ausgehen würde, war vorher klar.

"Frettchen, wolltest du mir was sagen?", Ron, großkotzig wie er war, legte sich gleich mit Draco an, von dem er wusste, dass er als erstes auf diese Spielereien eingehen würde. Dieser besah ihm nur mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf: "Musst du eigentlich auch nach der sechsten Klasse abgehen, um den Lebensunterhalt für deinen Familie verdienen, da dein Vater dazu nicht im Stande ist?", konterte der Malfoy Erbe und grinste die Gryffindor an. Dean, der gleich neben Ron stand, fasste umsichtig dessen Handgelenk um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich auf Draco zu stürzen. Dafür versuchte Seamus ebendiesen zu schocken, traf Draco aber nur am Arm, da Harry einschritt und ein Schild errichtete, dass sie schützte.

"Potter, endlich Zaubersprüche gelernt, die deine Freunde schützen sollen? Schade, dass du das noch nicht konntest, als er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird hinter dir her war?", spottete Terry, wofür er sich sofort einen Schocker von Blaise einfing, ohne das dieser darauf gefasst war. Das löste ein Feuerwerk der Reaktionen aus. Ron und Draco stürzten aufeinander zu und Harry wurde von mindestens drei Gryffindor gleichtzeitig angegriffen, sowohl handgreiflich als auch mit Zaubersprüchen. Blaise versuchte zeitgleich Draco und Harry zur Hilfe zu kommen, wurde aber geschockt und brach auf dem Fussboden zusammen, Harry wurde davon abgelenkt und folgte ihm nach. Bevor aber auch der dritte Slytherin diesem Schicksal zuteil wurde, kam McGonagell hinzu und rief ihre Schüler zur Ordnung, die sich nicht herausreden konnten, da die Angegriffenen in deutlicher Art und Weise zugerichtet am Boden lagen oder kurz davor standen und die Angreifer wieder mal zahlenmäßig überlegen waren.

* * *

Dejavjü- war der passende Ausdruck. Wieder wütete Severus, Harry fragte sich, ob er schon zu der Zeit, in der Harry noch nicht sein Zögling war, soviele Wutanfälle hatte. Nur leider war Harry heute in der misslichen Lage dem Zaubertranklehrer alleine gegenüber zu stehen, denn die anderen beiden wurden von anderen zur Rechenschaft gezogen, nachdem Severus sie über den letzten Vorfall in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Und sie hatten sich nicht so viel zu schulden kommen lassen.

Es war Montag und Harry hatte das Wochenende ohne seinen Freund verlebt, das dritte in Folge, an dem Tom nicht erschienen war. Und eine Fernbeziehung war für beide nicht das wahre, da sie beiden nicht besonders schreibwillig waren, geschweige denn dass sie überhaupt Zeit für Briefe hatten. Harry verstand auch nicht, warum Tom nicht einmal kurz vorbeischaute, er konnte sich nichts vorwerfen, also nichts Schlimmes. Es war wohl nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken, denn Severus sah ihn böse an, wartend, als ob er eine Frage gestellt hätte.

"Ähm, Sev, hast du mich was gefragt?", fragte Harry leise und wich dem Glas mit eingeweichten Fischherzen geschickt aus, dass dieser wutentbrannt nach ihm warf. Die Tür hatte sich kurz geöffnet, aber das Klirren von Glas zeigte Sirius, dass er sich doch lieber aus dem Staub machen sollte: "Nenn mich nicht so!", schmetterte Severus und blitzte seinen Schüler böse an: "Ich will deinen Aufsatz. Da du ja heute verschlafen hast und so meinen Unterricht verpasst hast, konnte ich ihn nicht von dir einsammeln." Nervös kramte Harry in seiner Tasche, er erinnerte sich nur noch dadran, dass er ihn angefangen hatte, aber dann was anderes dazwischen gekommen war, er hoffte, dass er ihn doch noch beendet hatte, beim Aufrollen des Pergaments gähnte ihn die Leere an und sein Herz rutschte ihm aus der Hose gen Boden. Severus schnappte ihm die Rolle aus der Hand und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtet sich: "Verschwinde", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor und Harry sah zu das er Land gewann. Doch wenn er dachte, dass er damit ersteinmal Zeit gewonnen hatte, so wurde er bald eines besseren belehrt. Beim Schließen der Tür wurde er gepackt und Sirius schleppte ihn am Kragen in die privaten Räume der beiden und stieß ihn unsanft auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

"Was ist dein Problem?", knurrte Sirius ihn an und es war weit und breit nichts von dem lieben Patenonkel zu sehen. "Kannst du dich noch an das Gespräch an Weihnachten erinnern?" Harry schluckte und wartet darauf, dass Sirius weitersprach: "Du wirst heute Abend erfahren, was deine Strafe für dein Verhalten sein wird, und soviel ist gewiss, sie wird nicht mild ausfallen. Verschwinde!" Zum zweiten Mal wurde Harry rausgeworfen und alle drei wussten, dass das Harry mehr wehtat, als bis zum Abend mit der Unruhe umherzulaufen, was passieren würde.

Draco und Blaise warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich abzulenken wollten sie sich das Blatt ansehen, dass Harry aus Fatifers Büro gestohlen hatte. Zeitgleich mit Harry kamen Hermione und Ginny an, die sich alle zusammen in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums verschanzten. Hermione fing weiter an auszuführen, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte: "Fatifer ist wie gesagt niemanden versprochen, was in seinem Alter ungewöhnlich ist und nur darauf basiert, dass gerade Krieg herrscht und seine Eltern als verschollen gelten und somit keiner dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Tradition fortgeführt wird." Ein leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Malfoy Erbens, das schnell wieder verschwand. "Er muss sich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahre binden oder er wird zu den Seelenlosen werden, die nur noch Diener sind, ohne eigenen Willen und Emotionen."

Harry sah seinen Freund an, der schluckte und dann den Blick erwiderte: "Zeig mal dein Blatt, vielleicht verrät uns das etwas." Dieser griff in seine Hosentasche, fühlte kein Blatt. Dann in seinen Umhang, auch Fehlanzeige. Er sah in die Runde und schüttelte den Kopf: "Vielleicht ist der mir in der Krankenstation abgenommen worden?", Draco schüttelte den Kopf: "Du bist nur oberflächlich untersucht worden." Blaise pfiff zwischen den Zähnen aus: "Oder er ist dir abgenommen worden, von der Ron Gang?" Eisig durchfuhr es Harry. "Dann müssen wir ihn schleunigst zurückholen", beschloss Ginny.


	17. Machtwechsel und Elterliche Entscheidung

Das Ministerium lag still und verlassen da. Sirius stand in der Eingangshalle, am Brunnen und wartete auf die anderen. Die Anzeigetafel war fast leer, es war fast nichts geplant für die Nacht und seitdem er hier war, waren erst zwei Hexen angekommen, dafür hatte mindestens zehn Zauberer Feierabend gemacht, bzw. sie wechselten den Schlafplatz. Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht und langsam ärgerte Sirius sich, dass er sich mit den anderen nicht am normalen Treffpunkt verabredet hatte, denn da war es um einiges angenehmer zu warten. Der Abend war ruhig verlaufen, sie hatten ihr Gespräch mit Harry verschoben, der sowieso nicht aufgetaucht war. Wenn Sirius ganz ehrlich war, konnte er es seinem Patenkind nicht einmal verdenken, Severus war unerträglich, wenn er so ausflippte.

Ein Ploppen und zwei weitere folgten, sein Geleitschutz war angekommen. Leise verließen sie die Eingangshalle und machten sich auf den Weg in die Büros- es war kaum sechs Tage her, dass Sirius sich wieder hatte blicken lassen. Natürlich wusste noch keiner von seinem Auftritt im Hauptquartier und er wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht überwachen ließ. Er wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Schulleiter nicht argwöhnisch war und immer an das Beste im Menschen glaubte, aber langsam war es ein wenig fragwürdig, was in Sirius Leben vor sich ging.

Mit einem Ping öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl und im Gleichschritt durchwanderten sie den Flur. Es war die Aurorenzentrale, die ihm geläufig war, in der er sich mit verbundenen Augen zurechtgefunden hatte. Das Ministerium hatte die Schilder von ihm verschwinden lassen, nachdem er die Straße gesprengt haben sollte (Peter hatte sich ausnahmsweise selbst übertroffen), aber James Name stand noch immer an dem Büro, dass sie beide zugewiesen bekommen hatten, indem sie sich aber nur selten eingefunden hatten. Sirius stellte es die Nackenhaare auf, in diesem Teil des Ministeriums zu sein und zu wissen, dass er weder mit James hier war, noch hier auf ihn treffen würde. Es war nicht einfach für ihn, zu wissen, dass sein bester Freund im Ungewissen gestorben war. Dass er die Entscheidung nicht gehabt hatte.

Nur der Schein von Lucius Zauberstab erleuchtet den Gang, in dem ebengenannter sich am schlechtesten auskannte und deswegen einige Schritte hinter ihnen lief. Die Büros waren verlassen, nur wenige Schreibtische waren noch erleuchtet, zwei Auroren schliefen in dem Schein der Lampen, ohne die Eindringlinge zu bemerken. Leise kamen sie ans Ende des Ganges, die milchige Tür war verschlossen und sie konnten Gemurmel hinter der Tür vernehmen, Sirius hielt die Luft an, um zu lauschen, noch bevor Lucuis spöttisch den Zauber sprechen konnte, damit sie in Orginallautstärke hören konnten, was drinnen besprochen wurde, stieß Tonks den Regenschirmhalter auf dem Flur um, was eine Kette von Ereignissen auslöste. Zuallererst schlug Sirius seiner Cousine leicht mit der Hand auf den Arm, Lucius verschwand hinter der nächsten Tür und Amycus stieß die Tür zum Büro auf, die Maske rechtzeitig vors Gesicht gezogen. Sirius tat es ihm nach und auch Tonks ließ ihre Illusion aufleben und eielte ihnen hinterher. Fudge war in dem Büro, da auch Scrimgeour sich in dem Raum befand, fühlte sich Sirius wenige Tage zurückversetzt, auch wenn es diesmal so aussah, als wenn Fudge der Bedrohende war. Den Auror schien das aber weniger in Sorge zu versetzen, als die Ankunft der Vier.

„Todesser wie nett", knurrte ebendieser und streckte die Hand aus, um den Alarm auszulösen, doch Tonks war schneller, zwar wollte sie diesen nur stilllegen, aber eine komplette Zerstörung des Knopfes tat ihr Übriges. Noch immer zeigte sich keine Angst in den Augen des Auroren, dafür war Fudge in größter Besorgnis und versuchte sich zu verstecken, verkroch sich hinter dem Vorhang, dichtangedrängt an das Fenster. Mit einen Reductio von Amycus zersplittert das Glas und Fudge verlor nicht nur den Schutz sondern auch den Halt. Panisch versucht er sich an den Vorhängen festzukrallen, oder den Fensterrahmen zu packen, er wirft nicht einmal einen Blick auf den, der ihm das angetan hat, nur die Furcht ist zu sehen. Das Schreien begleitet ihn auf seinem Sturz nach unten und keiner wartet darauf, dass der stumpfe Aufprall zu hören ist. Scrimgeour hatte sofort seinen Zauberstab gezogen, war sich nur noch sicher, auf wen er zuallererst seine Sprüche schleudern sollte.

Sirius ging langsam auf ihn zu, seine Beine bewegten sich wie von alleine. Kurz vor seinem Arbeitgeber kam er zum Stehen, doch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, sprach Amycus: „Sehen Sie das als Ernennung zum Minister an. Seien Sie froh, somit haben wir Ihnen Arbeit erspart. Wir werden uns ansehen, ob sie für uns hilfreich sind, oder ob ihnen das gleiche Schicksal zu teil werden sollte, wie eben Fudge."

Trotz der Tatsache, dass drei Todesser in seinem Büro standen und diese mehr oder weniger angriffslustig, sah der Löwenartige Mann nicht einmal ansatweise besorgt aus. Vielleicht war ihm klar, dass er wirklich schon tot wäre, wenn diese das gewollte hätten und so erwiderte er nur den Blick. Wind wehte in das Büro, die Vorhänge bewegten sich mit der Nachtbrise und der salzige Geschmack der Themse legte sich auf ihre Gesichter. Unbeweglich stehen die Todesser da, bis Sirius sich abwendet, das Büro verließ, Lucius einsammelt und sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg machten um Tom Bericht zu erstatten.

* * *

Tiefste Nacht und auch in Hogwarts waren fast alle schlafen. Harry fragte sich wirklich, wie er es früher geschafft hatte, fast jede Nacht außerhalb seines Schlafraumes zu verbringen, wo ihm doch diese Aktion mehr Arbeit machte, als alles andere. Noch immer hallte die Warnung, dass er besser nichts mehr anstellen sollte, in seinen Ohren, doch er konnte nicht die Gefahr eingehen, dass er etwas entwendet hatte, was einen höheren Wert hatte und das es ausgerechnte Ron war, der das Fundstück womöglich in den Händen hatte. So hatten sie sich in der Nacht aufgemacht und durchstreiften die Gänge Howarts, die Geister unterstüzten sie tatkräftig, damit sie nicht an Ecken auf Lehrer trafen oder von ihnen aufgelauert wurde.

Bei ihrem Weg zum Gryffindorturm mussten sie zwei Lehrern ausweichen und Harry hatte drei Schüler bwusstlos gezaubert, auf einen den Ganzklammerspruch ausgesprochen und Draco hatte den penetranten Creevy Bruder, sie wussten nicht, ob es der Jüngere oder Ältere gewesen war, mit der maulenden Myrte in ein Mädchenklo eingesperrt. Leider hatten sie Blaise verloren, der versucht hatte McGonagell abzulenken, die ihn am Schlafittchen gepackt hatte und auf direkten Weg in den Kerker gezerrt hatte, fragwürdigerweise ohne sich umzusehen, ob sie noch mehr Slytherin auftreiben konnte.

Dank Ginny, die sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum ließ, konnten sie schnell in ebendiesen verschwinden, bevor Fatifer wiedermal ihren Weg kreuzte, er war gewiss von Snape geschickt worden, aber darum wollten sie sich später kümmern. Alle Stühle waren leer, das Feuer war kaum noch im Kamin zu erkennen, nur noch ein leichtes Glimmen der restlichen Holzklötze erleuchtete den Raum. Harry fühlte sich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt, obwohl es noch gar nicht so lange her war, als er hier gelebt hatte. Sein Lieblingssessel schien geradezu nach ihm zu rufen, doch sie durften sich nicht so lange aufhalten und machten sich gleich auf den Weg in das Jungenschlafraum. Es lagen keine Flüche auf der Tür, was Harry mit einem leichten Trick herausfand, dem Tonks Ginny mal erklärt hatte, er warf Stinkbomben gegen die Tür. Leise schlichen sie sich in den Raum, Draco und Harry machten sich dadran die Schränke, Tische, Koffer und jeglichen anderen Versteckmöglichkeiten durchzusuchen, während Ginny die Betten absuchte und als einzige fündig wurde. Neville regte sich einige Male, so das Harry befürchtete, dass dieser aufwachte und wollte ihn am liebsten schon vorher schocken, aber Ginny hielt ihn ab, so dass er es heimlich machte. Als auch Dean sich zu regen begann, starteten die Eindringlinge den Rückzug.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch immer leer und so kamen sie unentdeckt aus dem Gryffindorturm. Ginny verabschiedete sich und verzog sich in ihren Schlafsaal. Als Harry und Draco das Gemälde hinter sich zu fallen ließen, lehnten sie sich an die Wand, um erstmal wieder zu Luft zu holen, da sie sich außer Gefahr sahen, denn durchs Schloss streifen, dass war schon nichts Neues mehr. Draco suchte den Blick seines Freundes, der neben ihm lehnte, doch statt eines erleichterten Gesichtsausdruckes sah Harry wieder besorgt aus und als Draco die Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, konnte er sich dunkel vorstellen, warum das so war.

"Mitkommen", wie immer verlor Fatifer kein unnötiges Wort und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Draco blieb wie festgewurzelt stehen. Ihr Lehrer drehte sich verärgert um, doch Draco ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und erwiderte den Blick mit seinen eisblauen Augen, wobei er Harry unbemerkt seine Beute zusteckte. Dieser nahm die Gelegenheit war und verschwand im nächsten Geheimgang während Draco auf seinen Lehrer zuging und diesen schon fast mit den Blicken auszog.

* * *

Harry erwachte davon, dass jemand im regelmäßig störenden Rythmus gegen seine Tür klopfte. Widerwillig setzte er sich auf, ließ sich die Tür öffnen und blinzelte seinen Paten an, der ihn fragend ansah: "Willst du mir etwas sagen?", Harry tat als würde er nachdenken, um dann nach einigen Sekunden mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. "Keine Aktionen von letzter Nacht?", versuchte Severus es weiter, doch Harrys Reaktion war die Gleiche. "Dann ist es also Zufall, dass ich heute Nacht geweckt wurde, weil Blaise sich im Schloss rumgetrieben hat, Prof. De Mont mir aus dem Weg geht und der Gryffindorturm, genauergesagt dein alter Schlafsaal einem Schlachtfeld gleicht, was nur aufgefallen ist, weil zwei Schüler einen totähnlichen Schlaf hatten." Harry setzte seine Füße auf den eisig kalten Boden, mit Sicherheit einer der größten Nachteile, wenn man im Kerker lebte und versuchte möglichst unschuldig dreinzuschauen. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir das abnehme? Aber ich werde schon rausfinden, was du gemacht hast", Severus kam näher und Harry wich eher unbewusst ein Stück nach hinten und versuchte seinen Kopf zu leeren. "Ich werde nicht in deinen Gedanken eindringen, das habe ich nicht nötig", Severus blieb vor ihm stehen und fixierte ihn böse: "Ich weiß auch so, dass du lügst."

Harry verzog das Gesicht: "Würde es noch was ändern, wenn ich jetzt erzählen würde, was passiert ist", doch Severus war schon fast wieder aus der Tür. "Nein", schrie er und knallte die Tür zu. Stöhnend ließ Harry sich zurück ins Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Hatte er sowieso nicht vorgehabt.

* * *

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue las der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt den heutigen Tagespropheten: "Fudge stürzte aus dem Fenster. Mord, aber wer? Todesser oder neuer Minister?" Wütend knallte er das Zaubererblatt auf den Tisch und ignorierte das nervöse Zusammenzucken Pettingraws und blickte abwechselnd auf Lucius und Sirius. "Muss ich meine Botengänge doch wieder selber machen, damit klar erkennbar ist, dass es die dunkle Seite ist, die tötet?", knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schlug Amycus die Zeitung aus der Hand, nach der ebendieser gegriffen hatte.

Lucius deutet auf Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Der Köter war mit Sicherheit überfordert." Besagter drehte sich wütend um: "Ich habe mich wenigstens nicht im Hintergrund gehalten, nur damit auch ja keiner erkennt, wer ich bin. Versteck doch einfach nächtsten Mal deine Haare, dann kannst du den Auftrag auch allein erledigen." Tom musste sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken und stoppte die Ausbrüche der beiden mit einer Handbewegung. "Wichtig ist nur, dass Scrimgeour weiß, das wir das waren und ich bin gespannt darauf, wie er nun reagieren wird. Wer würde als nächstes drankommen, wenn er Fudge folgt?" Lucius knurrte: "Ich bin erst dran, wenn drei weitere sterben." Tom nickte langsam und Sirius sprach aus, was er dachte: "Dann wissen wir ja, was wir zu tun haben." "Schön, das ihr das so schnell begriffen habt. Lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit, ich will das das noch vor den Ferien durch ist." Langsam erhob sich der Dark Lord von seinem Stuhl und schritt durch den Raum, kam vor dem Fenster zum Stehen. Draußen tobte ein Gewitter, der Donner grollte über das Land und die Blitze erhellten die Ortschaften, die wie kleine Siedlungen um die Burg gebaut waren und sie zu schützen schienen. Ein kurzen Moment fühlte er, dass Harry ebenso wie er auf die Ländereien schaute und dem Treiben des Gewitters beiwohnte. Er spürte, wie die Sehnsucht größer wurde und die Kraft, die ihre gegenseitige Liebe füreinander stärkte, nachließ. Erfreulicherweise standen die nächsten Ferien direkt vor der Tür und Tom atmete tief durch, bevor er sich wieder seiner Besprechung zuwand, wo gerade die neuesten Pläne ausgearbeitet wurden. Natürlich musste er eingreifen und Pettingraw von der Liste streichen, damit Sirius diesen nicht auch noch tötete.

* * *

Schweigend saßen sie am Frühstückstisch, wobei es Harry mehr als störten, dass es nun auch Draco war, der dümmlich grinste. "Du weißt, das Beziehungen mit Lehrern nicht erlaubt sind", knirschte Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor, doch Draco grinste weiter: "Ja, wahrscheinlich, und das sagst du, weil deine Beziehung weit aus besser angesehen wird. Nun, du kannst ja petzen gehen. Aber ich glaube, du hast gerade nicht so die Conaction, auf die du sonst zurückgreifen kannst, denn die sind alle extremstens angepisst." Damit hatte Draco gar nicht so unrecht und Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte in den strahlenden Sonnenhimmel, der aufgezogen war, nachdem sich das Gewitter verzogen hatte. Unbemerkt war der schwarze Rabe von seinem Freund neben ihm aufgetaucht und als er keine Aufmerksamkeit bekam, hackte er nach allen, die in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe waren. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass der Vogel ein Hehl daraus macht, wem er gehört", zischte Blaise und rieb seinen blutenden Arm und Harry hätte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen müssen, wenn es ihm nicht ähnlich gehen würde: "Da soll mir noch mal einer sagen, dass ich Sonderbehandlung erhalten, durch meinen Freund." "Vielleicht bin ich bald besser dran als du", lächelte Draco, Harry verzichtete ebendiesen darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich schon sehr dumm anstellen mussten, wenn sie diesen Zustand länger hinauszögern würden, denn in spätestens zwei Jahren war Fatifer nicht mehr ihr Lehrer.

Langsam rollte er das Pergament auf und las den Brief, der wie immer in Parsel geschrieben war und nachdem Harrys Grinsen immer größer und größer geworden war, sprang er auf und rannte los. Draco warf einen Blick auf das Pergament, aber das war unnötig, denn er verstand sowieso kein Wort. Bevor noch einige anderen neugierige Blicke auf den Brief fallen konnte, verbrannte dieser fein säuberlich auf dem Teller und der Rabe genehmigte sich ein Frühstück, von Dracos Teller selbstverständlich.

* * *

Tänzelnd kam Harry vor Sirius Büro zum Stehen, nachdem Severus auf ihn sauer war, würde es mit Sicherheit schlauer sein, wenn er sich an Sirius wandt. Nur leider war es Severus, der ihm die Tür öffnete, sich umdrehte und wieder neben Sirius auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. "Was führt dich hierher, hast du nicht Unterricht oder willst du den wieder mal verpassen?", fragte dieser mürrisch und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Harry ließ sich auf der Lehne des Sofas nieder, sein Zaubertranklehrer zog die Augenbraue hoch, so dass der Kleine sich doch lieber auf das Sofa setzte, wie es sich gehörte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich was fragen", er sah Sirius an und schluckte kurz: "Kann ich die Ferien bei Tom verbringen?", schoss es aus ihm heraus. Severus Miene blieb unbeweglich, doch seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in Sirius Hand. "Tja, ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das verdient hast", zögerte Sirius die Frage hinaus und Harry warf seinem Lehrer einen Blick zu: "Sev." Dieser blickte ihn bitterböse an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Ich bin überhaupt nicht dafür. Du hast wieder nur Mist gebaut, deine Noten sind wieder abgesackt, du hast dich dem Orden angeschlossen und dann lügst du mich an. Meine Antwort ist nein."

Harry versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und sah Sirius an, der seinen Patensohn anlächelte. "Du weißt, ich bin keiner anderen Meinung, gerade, weil ich ganz genau weiß, warum du hergekommen bist, du hast nicht damit gerechnet, das Severus hier ist und wolltest uns gegeneinander ausspielen. So nicht."

Wütend stand Harry auf und verließ das Büro, nicht ohne die Tür zuzuschmeißen, dass man meinen konnte, dass diese fast aus den Angeln sprang. Er erwartet nicht, dass einer der beiden hinter ihm herkommen würde, doch Sirius bekam ihn zu packen, bevor er die Kerker verlassen konnte und schliff ihn wieder zurück ins Büro. Sein Herz pochte, er hatte zum ersten Mal Angst vor den beiden, denn er wusste, dass er sich furchtbar benommen hatte und er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie reagieren würden. Sirius hatte seinen Nacken noch nicht losgelassen und es war Severus, der ihn ansah. "Kein Ausgang, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, kein Hogsmeade, keine Ausflüge in die Winkelgasse und du wirst in den Ferien weder zu Tom, noch zu Blaise, noch zu den Malfoys fahren. Benimm dich weiter so und wir werden das auf die Sommerferien ausdehnen." Bevor Sirius ihn losließ und aus der Tür schubste, bemerkte er drei heiße Schläge auf den Hintern. Die Tränen liefen ihm runter und er wusste nicht, ob vor Schmerz, Wut oder Scham.

* * *

"Das ist hart. Keine Ferien zusammen, vielleicht dürfen wir dich wenigstens besuchen, euer Manor ist auch schön, ich bin da immer gerne gewesen", versuchte Draco seinen Kumpel aufzuheitern. Es war früher Abend und Harry lag auf dem Boden (auf dem Bauch wohlgemerkt, es war eine Qual gewesen heute während des Unterrichts auf dem Hintern zu sitzen, Severus hatte ihn in Zaubertränke wohlwissend sitzen lassen) und holte seine Hausaufgaben nach. Blaise nickte: "Und Tom wird doch vielleicht noch was machen können, hast du ihm schon geantwortet?", Harry nickte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Freund sich wie immer da raushalten würde. Schon als es um den Schulwechsel ging, hatte Tom deutlich gemacht, dass er sich nicht in die Erziehung einmischte und leider waren die Argumente, die gegen ihn sprachen auch welche, die Tom ausrasten lassen würden.

"Okay Themenwechsel. Zeig, was wir erbeutet haben", Draco rückte näher und Harry kramte die Zettel heraus. Der erste enthielt alle Mitglieder der ADE AgainstDeathEater, fein säuberlich aufgereiht, Harry schüttelte den Kopf, man sollte meinen, dass Ron schlauer geworden wäre, nachdem sie mit DA auf die Nase gefallen waren und das obwohl sie Hermione gehabt hatten. Der zweite Zettel war ein misslungener Versuch die Karte der Rumtreiber zu nachahmen, Harry musste grinsen, wenn er dadran dachte, wie schwer Sirius sich in den Ferien getan hatte, diese alleine herzustellen. Der letzte Zettel war das Blatt, dass Harry bei seinem Lehrer entwendet hatte und neugierig beäugten sie alle den Text um nach wenigen Sekunden zuzugeben, dass sie kein Wort verstanden. Auch Hermione, die mit Ginny dazugestoßen war, musste passen. "Dann wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als in die Verbotene Abteilung zu gehen und nachzuforschen, was das hier bedeuten kann", schloss Herminone und die anderen nickten beipflichtend. Das das wieder Ärger nach sich ziehen würden, musste sicher nicht erwähnt werden.


	18. Schlechte Stimmungen

Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, so wie ich. Aber ich bin da, mit einem neuen Chap... Enjoy

* * *

Severus saß vor seinen Aufsätzen, die er noch bis zum nächsten Tag durchgesehen habe musste, damit er selber nicht in Arbeit erstickte, denn morgen würden neue sich auf denen hier stapeln, doch bevor er sich freuen konnte, dass er sich auf der Zielgerade befand, öffnete sich die Tür und die Ablenkung in Form seines Patenkindes betrat das Büro.

„Wenn ich mich Recht erinner, dann haben wir Ausgangssperre", knurrte Severus, doch als Harry in mit seinem Hundeblick ansah, wurde Severus weich und lächlte leicht. Davon mutig gemacht, steuerte Harry auf ihn zu und nahm kurzerhand auf Severus Schoß Platz. Neugierig wie er war durchsah er die Aufsätze, um herauszufinden, was er für eine Note bekam. Seine langen Haare, die nun schon über den Rücken fielen, kitzelten Severus an der Nase und er atmete den Duft von Harry ein, der ihn immer schon umgab. Dieses Gemisch aus frischer Luft, Babyöl und Apfel, was sich davon ableiten ließ, dass dieser davon mindestens drei am Tag verspeiste. Er lehnte sich an seinen Jungen und umarmte ihn leicht. Seit drei Wochen waren sie jetzt im Streit und es war beiden schwer gefallen sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und die traurigen Blicke voreinander zu verstecken. Sein Umhang wurde getränkt von stillen Tränen Harrys und Severus verstärkte die Umarmung. Er wusste, dass dieser seinen Freund vermisste, wochenlang hatten die beiden sich jetzt nicht gesehen. Sirius war auch ständig unterwegs, aber er konnte sich eher mal loseisen. Tom war da doch etwas anders.

„Bald sind Ferien, Kleiner, dann wird das wieder besser. Aber wenn ihr euch jetzt seht, dann wird die Zeit nur noch schwerer. Und du musst lernen." Leise versuchte Severus beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Harry schniefte und stand auf. „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir echt leid und ich lüge dich nie mehr an, ich schwör es." Ein Stein fiel von seinem Herzen, als er die Worte hörte, er konnte sich sicher sein, dass Harry es so meinte, denn diese Entschuldigung kam ohne jeglichen Druck und von alleine. „Du bist eh nicht Besonders gut dadrin", schloss Severus und zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. Lange saßen sie so zusammen da. Bis Sirius zu Besuch kam, seinen Umhang wie immer gleich auf den Boden fallen ließ und die beiden mitnahm ins Schlafzimmer. Harry war froh, dass sie ihn nicht ausschlossen und er nicht in sein Zimmer mussten, denn mit der Zeit fiel es ihm wieder schwerer alleine im Bett zu schlafen und es war nicht mehr so einfach, Draco oder Blaise zu fragen.

Sev war es, der die beiden am nächsten Morgen weckte, gerade bei Harry möglichst sanft, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, dass dieser in der Nacht geweint hatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gar nicht mehr aus den Armen gelassen, aber es war ein Schein zu wahren, wenigstens so lange sie in der Schule waren. Harry war gerade auf dem Weg seine Freunde zum Frühstück abzuholen, nachdem er sich geduscht hatte, es war Samstag, das letzte Wochenende bevor die Ferien endlich anfingen. Hermione rief seinen Namen und holte ihn ein: „Wo bist du die Nacht gewesen?", fragte sie ihn und Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Willst du mir endlich sagen, wer dein Geheimnisvoller Freund ist?", fragte sie vorwitzig und Harry musste daran denken, dass sie gewiss schon ihre Gedanken dazu hatte und wollte es trotzdem darauf ankommen lassen: „Was habt ihr rausbekommen?", er wusste, dass Draco und Hermione an dem Blatt arbeitete und versuchten das Geheimnis um Fatifer zu lüften.

Bei dem Ordentreffen hatte er seine letzten Ergebnisse präsentiert und sich ein wenig Respekt erarbeitet, das hieß es zu erweitern, auch wenn er sich noch nicht sicher war, wie Tom darauf reagieren würde, denn den hatte er bis zum heutigen Tag immer noch nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Daneben waren auch die beiden, Fatifer und Draco, nicht dazu gekommen ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Er glaubte, dass diese Nachricht die Erwachsenen ein wenig von sich ablenkte, doch er machte sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen.

„Also zuallererst mal haben wir schon fast überlegt Fatifer einzuweihen, denn vielleicht sagt er uns was auf dem Zettel steht?", Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schüttelte seine Haare, das die Wassertropfen nur so auf sie regneten. „Bitte was? Warum sollte das eine Option sein?", Hermione schubste Harry weiter: „Weil wir keine Übersetzungsmöglichkeit finden und Draco Probleme damit hat noch mehr Geheimnisse für sich zu behandeln, du weißt selber wie schwer es ist, manche Dinge nicht zu besprechen." Harry stuzte: „Ich habe damit keine Schwierigkeiten, ich musste schon immer mehr für mich behalten, als gut für mich war", Hermione nickte: „Und genau deswegen weißt du das am besten. Es ist nervenaufreibend und einen Versuch ist es doch wert?" Sie waren vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und der Löwe drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um: „Mir soll es egal sein, es ist sein Freund, wenn er ihm das erzählen möchte, dann werde ich ihm gewiss keinen Strick draus drehen. Aber ihr solltet euch über mögliche Konsquenzen im Klaren sein." Die schlaue Hexe nickte, Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sie schon eine Pro und Contra Liste erstellt hatte und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Der Morgen graute, als Tom die Burg erreichte. Sein Umhang war in Blut getränkt und er war müde. Mit langsamen Schritten durchquerte er die Gänge auf dem Weg in seine Gemächer, damit er sich unter eine kalte Dusche stellen konnte, doch als er sein Büro betrat, bemerkte er, das er davon abegehalten werden würde. Fatifer wartet auf ihn.

„Was willst du?", Tom machte sich nicht die Mühe zu verhehlen, dass ihm nicht danach war, mit jemanden Gespräch zu führen, doch der Vampir ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ich muss euch was sagen, was ich schon früher hätte tun müssen." Tom schnaufte, wenn er damit nur mal alleine war, aber das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Harry. „Und das hast du nicht, weil..." Der Vampir war wenigstens so schlau, so zu tun, als wenn ihm das Ganze unangehm war, denn den Weg den er jetzt beschritt, würde er eher lebendig verlassen, als wenn er sich hätte erwischen lassen. „Ich möchte mir Draco Malfoy aussuchen", Tom knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Möchtest oder hast du schon?" Keine Antwort von dem Vampir. Tom sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und drückte den Untergegebenen an die Wand: „Hast du ihn schon gebissen?" Dieser wand den Blick ab, aber schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Nur leicht." Angewidert ließ Tom den Vampir los, der leicht torkelte: „Das erklärt auch, warum Harry soviel Unsinn zur Zeit verzapft, du hast kein Auge mehr auf ihn." Fatifer sagte nichts und Tom wies ihm zur Tür. Er würde das selber in die Hand nehmen müssen. Wieder mehr Ärger als er gebrauchen konnte. Dabei wollte er doch einem Streit mit Harry aus dem Weg gehen, aber langsam nahm die Wut Oberhand an. Es würde wirklich besser werden, wenn sie erstmal gebunden waren, dann gäbe es viele Streitpunkte nicht mehr.

„Lucius, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie tot ist", Tom schaute seinen Freund an, der wie besessen immer mehr Flüche auf Umbridge losschoss, die aber schon seit Minuten keine Regung mehr zeigte. Graue Augen schlugen sich demütig nieder, wie als wenn er aus einer wütenden Trance erwachte. Tom schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sie machten sie daran, ihre Spuren zu verwischen, damit nichts auf Lucius zurückzuführen war, denn sein Ruf würde unbefleckt bleiben müssen. Das Haus der Hexe war in einer verlassenen Gegend gelegen, weswegen sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten, dass sie womöglich beobachtet werden konnte. Trotzdem hatte sie beide eine Illusion auf sich beschworen, denn seit den ungeklärten Morden an Bones, Higgs und McLaggen waren unerwartete Besuche bei Ministeriumangestellten an der Tagesordnung. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lucius im Miniserium aufsteigen würden, gerade, weil die Zauberer sich davon versprachen, dass die Morde aufhörten, dafür würden sie sogar in Kauf nehmen, dass ein Todesser in ihren Reihen war. Aber soweit war es noch nicht, denn sie waren noch nicht an Scrimgeour rangekommen.

„Ich werde nun nach Hogwarts reisen", Tom klopfte sich seinen Umhang ab, vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, wenn er vorher ein wenig Dampf abgelassen hätte, aber für ihn war die Notwendigkeit nicht so erheblich gewesen, wie für Malfoy, der ein wichtiges Meeting im Ministerium hatte und da nicht plötzlich ausrasten konnte. Im nächsten Moment war Tom auch schon verschwunden.

Harry hatte ein Freistunde. Alleine saß er auf dem Fussboden und überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen konnte. Morgen würde das Treffen des Ordens sein, das letzte vor den Ferien und er hatte kaum etwas vorzustellen. Er musste noch einiges an Hausaufgaben erledigen, damit er nicht die ganze Arbeit mit in die Ferien nahm. Bis heute waren seine Eltern noch keinen Zentimeter davon abgewichen, dass er seine Ferien nicht doch bei Tom verbringen durfte und er hatte dies bislang für sich behalten. Zu lange hatte er es vor sich hergeschoben. Dann war Draco ein Wrack seit zwei Tagen, Fatifer hatte ihn gebissen, leicht aber unverkennbar und das dann auf schnellsten Weges Tom gebeichtet. Aber trotzdem, sie wussten nicht wie Lucius darauf reagieren würde. Jetzt hofften sie natürlich, dass Fatifer aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens verraten würde, was sich auf dem Blatt befand.

Noch während er am Boden lag, materalisierte sich neben ihm jemand und bevor er das wahrnehmen konnte, wurde er gepackt und durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer geschleift. Tom verschloss die Tür nicht nur, er versiegelte sie und mit blitzenden Augen baute er sich vor seinem Freund auf. Dieser konnte behaupten, seinen Freund noch nie so sauer erlebt zu haben. „Sprich", spie er aus und Harry beeilte sich seiner Aufforderung folge zu leisten: „Ich habe den Auftrag Fatifer auszuspionieren, ich kann die Ferien nicht bei dir verbringen und Fatifer und Draco sind zusammen." Nervös kaute er auf seiner Lippe, in Toms Gesicht war keine Regung auszumachen. Dieser stürzte sich auf seinen Freund, drückte ihn auf das Bett und packte seinen Hals, fuhr mit den spitzen Fingernägeln über seinen Hals, so dass leichte Kratzer zurückblieben. Im nächsten Moment erhob er sich und riss Harry mit sich. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und konnte sich so schnell nicht auf den Füßen halten und stürzte leicht, roch den Rauch, sah das Blut auf dem Umhang. „Hast du dich nicht genug ausgelassen an deinem Opfer?", zischte Harry. Tom antwortet nicht, er riss Harry die Kleider vom Leib, so dass er nur noch mit seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet vor ihm stand.

„Behand mich nicht so, du weißt das du das nicht darfst", seine Stimme war schneidig wie ein Messer und Harry spürte die Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper, er wusste das diese nicht von der Kälte herrührte, die sich im Raum befand. „Wofür willst du mich bestrafen?", flüsterte Harry, als er die Fingernägeln über seinem Rücken spürte, dann den Schmerz als er sie sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Tom starrte Harry an und er konnte den Kampf sehen, denn sein Freund mit sich selber auspfochte. Die wahnsinnige Wut, den Schmerz und dann das Verlangen. Die Unbeherrschtheit gewann die Oberhand, Voldemort stieß seinen Freund von sich: „Soll ich dir das wirklich alles aufzählen?", fauchte der letzte Slytherin und Harry wagte nicht seinen Freund anzusehen. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry. „Das genügt mir nicht", zischte Tom wütend und Harry musste sich verkneifen zu sagen, dass ihn das nun wirklich nicht wunderte. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und verschleierten seine Sicht, er sah die Hände nicht kommen, die auf seinen Körper prasselten, doch so schnell wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es wieder auf und Harry sah auf, Tom der neben ihm, fast auf ihm saß, mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ich kann es nicht, ich bin nicht wie sie", flüsterte er kaum merklich und Harry nickte. „Ich weiß das." Er hatte keine Angst vor seinem Freund, er hatte nur Angst, dass dieser ihn verließ. Aber nicht, dass er ihm etwas antat.

Sanft strich er ihm über das Gesicht, die Tränen waren versiegt. Tom sah ihn an und umklammerte ihn so fest, dass Harry schon fast nach Luft schnappte, vor Schreck das Weinen vergaß. „Wir können nicht so lange getrennt sein, dass geht nicht gut", stellte Tom fest. „Das hätte ich dir schon vorher sagen können", flüsterte Harry, doch sein Freund überging den Einwurf einfach. Er küsste ihn, sanft, dann immer drängender. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry sich dem Verlangen seines Freundes ausgesetzt sah, der ihn fast schon bedrängte, ihn immer wieder küsste, seine Hände, die scheinbar überall waren und die Errektion, die sich an seinem Bein bemerkbar machte. Doch im nächsten Moment, war das vorbei und Tom verschwand im Bad.

* * *

Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein. Es war das erste Mal in diesem Jahr, dass er merkte, dass der Sommer kurz bevor stand, die Abende wurde lauer und er fror nicht. Die Ländereien lagen still dar, Harrys Blick fiel auf Hagrids Hütte, kein Licht brannte, Hagrid war sicher bei seinem Halbbruder. Sie hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen oder überhaupt miteinander geredet. Ein Sommer, der alles verändert hatte, seine Ansichten, die sich langsam angepasst hatten. Die Erkenntnis, dass die helle Seite, so hell wie sie zu sein schien, gar nicht war.

Die Morgendämmerung brach an, gegen Abend war das letzte Treffen des Ordens, Harry war gespannt, ob Sirius es sich nehmen lassen würde und nicht doch auftauchen würde, alleine um sich Remus gegenüber zu sehen. Aber keiner würde den Versuch machen, ihn abzuwerben, Tom legte keinen Wert auf ihn und seine Sorge war nur, dass er Unfrieden bringen würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry dreht sich um. Draco stand an der Schwelle der Treppe und schwankte bedrohlich, so dass Harry vorsprang und seinen Freund packte, so dass dieser sich nicht wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte, nur in diesem Fall rückwarts und unfreiwillig. "Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte er leise und zog Draco an ein Gelände, sie rutschten auf den Boden und lehnten sich gegen die Außenmauer.

Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er wich dem Blick aus: "Ich hätte ihn nicht fragen sollen", flüsterte er, als wenn er Sorge hatte, dass der Wind, der hier oben wehte seine Worte davon tragen würde. "Wenn ich einfach weiter versucht hätte, das Rätsel selber zu lösen, dann würde er nicht..." Draco stoppte und sah Harry mit traurigen Augen an, als würde er ihn das erste Mal sehen. "Warum ist das nur so hart, warum lässt uns die Liebe so leiden?"

Sanft strich er seinem Freund über den Rücken und ließ ihn weinen. Es war nicht notwendig jetzt zu reden, denn die Worte würden nichts ändern. Sie mussten abwarten und hoffen, dass sich alles zum Guten wendete und nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass alles ein wenig besser war, als sie dachten. Vielleicht würde Fatifer erkennen, dass Draco ihn nicht benutzt hatte, vielleicht würde Tom sich besser unter Kontrolle halten.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass der Slytherin Tisch an diesem Morgen schweigsam, wenn nicht sogar fast totenstill war. Wenn Harry und Draco in einvernehmlichen Schweigen am Frühstückstisch saßen und vor sich hin starrten, war es mehr als gefährlich ein Gespräch anzufangen. Nur das Quietschen der Löffel in den Bechern durchbroch die Stille.

"Weißt du, ich glaube es ist von Vorteil, wenn du Zucker in deinen Kaffee machst, dann bringt das Gerühre auch was", stellte Ginny fest und setzte sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an den Tisch. Die Gryffindor hatten mitbekommen, dass sich die Slytherins Ginny angenommen hatten, sie sich ihr gegenüber offener verhielten und Ron war mit seiner Gruppe auch schnell dahinter gekommen, dass es Blaise war, der seiner Schwester den Kopf verdreht hatte und in den letzten Wochen hatten sie das hingenommen. Doch sich an den Tisch zu setzen, das war etwas anderes. Keiner der Slytherin verlor ein Wort, nicht einmal unnötige Blicke flogen hin oder her, sie bildeten eine Einheit, es wäre auch verwunderlich gewesen, wenn sie jetzt, nachdem Ginny mehr Zeit bei ihnen verbrachte als irgendwo sonst, überrascht gewesen wären. Doch Ron war fuchsteufelwild und rastete am anderen Ende des Tisches fast aus, so dass seine Mitschüler große Mühe hatten, ihn festzuhalten. Vor den ganzen Lehrern auszuflippen, würde Ron nicht beliebter machen.

"Ich brauch kein Zucker", ungerührt von den Reaktionen um ihn rum, sah Harry Ginny an und runzelte mit der Stirn. "Du bist süß genug?", grinste die jüngste Weasley und Harry musst nun doch grinsen: "Ja, das könnte ein Grund sein." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und musste sich anschließen und zeigte ein leichtes Grinsen. "Morgen noch und dann können wir endlich nach Hause. Wir müssen dringends hier wieder weg und uns mal ein wenig sammeln", Blaise fasste zusammen was alle dachten und in Eintracht standen sie auf und verließen die Große Halle um ihre Klassenräume aufzusuchen.

"Wie war das Treffen?", fragte Ginny, die mit Harry zum Zaubertrankunterricht musste. Erst letzten Monat hatte sie in die nächste Stufe aufsteigen dürfen, sie hatte ein externe ZAG Prüfung machen müssen und dann war es endlich amtlich gewesen. Nun musste sie sich noch auf den neuesten Stand bringen, denn sie würde die Ferien nach Ägypten fahren, mit Blaise und dort ihren Bruder besuchen, damit sie nicht mit Ron im Fuchsbau sein musste. Ihre Eltern hatten dem zugestimmt, nachdem sie von den anhaltenden Streitigkeiten erfahren hatten. Es war Harry ein erfreuliche Nachricht gewesen, dass sie die Beziehung zu einem Slytherin tolerierten, das wahrscheinlich nur, weil er ein gutes Wort eingelegt hatte und sie seinem Wort trauten.

"Ich kann dir nichts neues berichten. Dumbledore will, dass ich versuche meine Mitschüler zu überwachen, da viele jetzt in dem Alter sind, in dem sie aufgenommen werden. Er meint, die Gefahr eindämmen zu können und über sie auch an die Eltern ranzukommen. Sie sind in Panik, nachdem in der letzten Zeit soviele angegriffen worden sind und sie langsam merken, dass ein Sinn dahinter steht. Wenn das Ministerium zusammenbricht, dann wird Chaos ausbrechen. Er weiß das, gerade weil er ahnt, dass Lucius aufsteigen wird und Dumbledore kann sich vorstellen, dass dann auch an seinem Stuhl gesägt wird", Harry flüsterte und hatte den Arm um Ginny gelegt, damit keiner, der Umstehenden etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekommen konnte. Er war trotz der Tatsache, dass sie unter dem Slytherinschutz stand in Sorge um sie und hätte sie am liebsten bei sich zu Hause gewusst, aber es wäre wohl doch ein wenig ungewohnt für sie, mit Malfoys, seinen Eltern und Tom ihre Ferien zu verbringen, aber im Sommer würde es wohl daraus hinauslaufen.

Doch bis dahin war noch Zeit und es hieß jetzt noch, die letzten Stunden, die sie bis zu den Ferien trennten, hinter sich zu bringen.


	19. ein dunkles schwarzes Schloss

Ich kanns echt nicht glauben, aber ich versuche mich wieder an meinen Storys. Weiß nicht, ob welche gelöscht werden und dafür neue gestartet werden, aber diese hier wird def. weiter gehen...

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig", knurrte Draco seinen Kumpel an, der mit den Beinen hibbelte, je näher sie an London kamen. Von dort würden sie dann zum Snape Manor apperieren und dann waren sie endlich wieder zu Hause. Noch nie waren ihm 48 Stunden so lange vorgekommen wie in den letzten zwei Tagen und es ging nicht nur ihm so. Draco würde ihn begleiten, von Ginny und Blaise würden sie sich am Bahnsteig verabschieden, bis zum Ende der Ferien.

Harry grinste nur schelmisch und hörte nicht auf, er konnte schon den Bahnhof erkennen und wechselte seinen Schulumhang gegen einen grünen, der passend zu seinen Augen war und ihn doch richtig gut aussehen ließ. Draco zog die Augenbraue nach oben: „Du gibst dir ja richtig Mühe, sonst achtest du nie auf deine Klamotten. Hast du schon wieder was angestellt, von dem du ablenken willst?", er zog sich ein wenig von Harry zurück, aus Angst etwas von ihm könnte auf ihn über springen. Er würde die Ferien auch bei Harry verbringen, da sein Vater fast ausschließlich im Ministerium war und seine Mutter sich damit aufhielt, Gesellschaftlichen Pflichten nachzugehen, Kontakte zu knüpfen und Vorbereitungen traf. „Nicht das ich wüsste", grinste der Löwe und Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln: „Das ist kein triftiges Gegenargument, mein Lieber". Der Angesprochene ließ sich nicht stören und zog seine Koffer aus dem Abteil: „Wird schon alles gut gehen, Severus war außerordentlich nett zu mir, bevor er los ist."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, warum wir nur immer mit den Gören mit dem Zug zurück müssen, während die doch apperieren", meckerte Draco, während er seinen Koffer, der um einiges schwerer war als sein eigenes Körpergewicht, die Stufen aus dem Zug schleppte und dann die von Hermione, Ginny und Harry in Empfang nahm. Blaise hatte seinen durchs Fenster geworfen, der wundersamerweise nicht aufgeplazt war, aber die Aktion wurde vom Schaffner nicht gerne gesehen, hatte aber dank des Zabini-Blickes keinerlei Konsequenzen. „Damit wir uns freuen, dass sie uns vom Bahnsteig abholen", grinste Harry, der die Eltern von Draco schon gesehen hatte und sie gemeinsam auf sie zu sprangen. Herzlich wurden die beiden begrüßt, Blaise und Ginny folgten in einem Abstand, wurden aber auch nett begrüßt, bevor sie sich auf machten und weiterreisten.

„Gebt mir das Gepäck", geschäftsmäßig schrumpfte Lucius die Koffer und sie apperierten nach Snapes Manor. Harry wurde gleich von Sirius und Severus in eine Umarmung gezogen, es war nicht so, dass der er die beiden noch an dem Abend zuvor gesehen hatte, aber in dieser Hinsicht waren beide anhänglich, was Harry mehr als genoss. Derzeit verabschiedete Draco sich von seinen Eltern und die Elfen brachten das Gepäck nach oben.

"Ist das Thema Fatifer überhaupt angesprochen worden?", fragte Harry Draco, als sie den beiden Hausherren auf die Terrasse folgten, auf der sie das Abendessen vermuteten, nach dem ihr Magen schon klagte. "Naja, eigentlich weniger, da Vater das lieber erstmal sacken lassen wird. Ich denke, dass sie abwarten und dann so gegen Ende der Ferien das Gespräch mit mir suchen werden, was mir auch ganz lieb ist, denn so habe ich wenigstens die zeitliche Möglichkeit mich mit ihm auszusöhnen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er das will." Draco verzog leicht das Gesicht und Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Aber er wird auch hierher kommen, um ein Auge auf uns zu haben, dann wird er mit Sicherheit auf dich zukommen, wenn er sich beruhigt hat", versuchte er zu trösten, wohlwissend, dass das keine große Hilfe aber wenigstens eine Aussicht war.

Doch sowohl der späte Nachmittag und auch der Abend vergingen, ohne das ein weiterer Besucher bei ihnen auftauchte, weder Harrys noch Dracos Freund. Gemeinsam saßen sie in Harrys Zimmer und hatten mit ihren Hausaufgaben angefangen, da dies sie am besten ablenkten und ein gutes Licht auf sie warf, falls nicht doch einer ihrer Freunde auftauchen würde.

"Sieht mir ein wenig danach aus, als wenn das schlechte Gewissen mit der Zeit ausgeprägter wird", grinste Sirius, der angelehnt an dem Türrahmen stand und sie wohl schon einige Zeit beobachtet, wenn er zu diesem Schluss kam. Er kam näher und ließ sich auf Harrys Schreibtisch nieder und runzelte die Stirn, "Im sechsten Jahr habt ihr doch sicher nicht nur schriftliche Hausaufgaben?" Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Ich muss Zaubertränke brauen, Harry hat seine schon in der Schule fertig gehabt", Sirius nickte und Draco verstand den Wink und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

"Wir können uns glücklicherweise darauf berufen, dass unserer Erfahrung als Eltern nicht auf langjährige Erfahrung zurück geht, aber du solltest dir nicht sicher sein, dass wir unsere Entscheidung irgendwann nochmals ändern werden." Harry musste ein aufsteigendes Glücksgefühl unterdrücken: "Ich darf die Schule wechseln?", unterbrach er seinen Paten und sprang auf. "Das mit Sicherheit nicht, und wenn das nur nicht, damit wir dich unter Kontrolle halten können, zumindestens Ansatzweise, und wenn du noch einmal mit diesem Thema anfängst, dann wird es dir wirklich leid tun", unbemerkt, wie es seine Spezialität war, kam Severus ins Zimmer, der Draco ausnahmsweise allein gelassen hatte und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er das nicht nur ungern sondern auch nur kurz tun wollte und würde.

"Nein, wir haben eigentlich deinen Aufenthalt hier gemeint- da Tom sich ein wenig zurückgezogen hat und wir sicher sind, dass es uns auch gut tun wird, lassen wir dich einige Tage zu ihm fahren", Sirius hatte noch nicht ausgeredet, da war Harry aufgesprungen und hatte die beiden ans sich gedrückt, sprang durchs Zimmer und wieder zu den beiden, die im Anbetracht des hüpfenden Gummiballs sich doch freuen mussten, mit einem lächelnden und einem weinenden Auge.

Es war wirklich früh am Morgen. Er war in der Tat kein Frühaufsteher und der größte Vorteil am Internatsleben war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, denn da er in seiner Schule wohnte, war es nicht so gravierend, aber trotzdem schaffte er es in der Woche mehrmals zu spät zu kommen, auch jetzt noch, wo sein Zeugnis zu Diskussionen führte, aber da Sirius nicht auf eine reine weiße Weste pochen konnte, gingen die Gespräch in Streitereien zu anderen Themen über. Aber heute war eine Ausnahme, er ließ sich von nichts die Laune vermiesen, nachdem er die halbe Nacht vor Aufregung nicht schlafen konnte, war er mit dem ersten Erscheinen der Sonnenstrahlen aufgestanden, hatte seine Sachen gepackt und Severus geweckt, damit dieser ihn zu seinem Freund bringen würde.

Dieser hatte mehr als gemurrt, zumal er doch sicher war, dass Tom nicht in Begeisterung verfallen würde, wenn er zu so früher Stunde aus dem Bett geworfen wurde, man wusste nie, wann der werte Herr ins Bett gekommen war. Doch Harry hatte sich erbarmungslos gezeigt und auch Sirius Genuschel, dass Harry anscheinend nicht schnell genug von ihnen weg kommen konnte, hatte ihn nicht abbringen können.

Nun stand er vor einem wirklich wahnsinnig großen Manor und mit einem Ploppen war ein übelgelaunter Zaubertränkeprofessor wieder verschwunden, er hatte Harry nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben und ihm allein mit dem Problem gelassen, wie er jetzt klar kam. Er fasste also seinen Mut zusammen und stieg die Mamortreppen hinauf, er war sich sicher gewesen, dass nicht nur die Größe furchteinflößend war. Es gab keine herrlichen Gartenanlagen, hier war es wie auf einem Friedhof, verlassen, kalt und einsam. Kein Haus weit und breit, Nebelschwaden, soweit das Auge reichte, Kälte, die darauf schließen ließ, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr in England befanden. Moorlandschaften. Kahle Bäume. Geheule, von Tieren, denen er mit Sicherheit nicht über den Weg laufen wollte.

Bevor er die Hand ausstrecken konnte und an die Tür klopfen konnte, schwang ebendiese auf und ein Butler von wirklich stattlicher Größe öffnete. Wahrscheinlich kam ihm das nur so vor, weil er sonst nur Hauselfen kannte, keine wirklichen Butler, aber hier stand einer vor ihm, der kein Wort an ihn richtet, ihn nur hineinließ, indem er an die Seite trat und ihn mit seinen kalten Augen leicht musterte ohne seinen Blick zu erwidern. Mit der nächsten Bewegung nahm er ihm den Koffer ab und wies ihm den Weg nach oben und verschwand in einem der vielen Gänge. Das Haus unterschied sich nicht groß von draußen, hier war es nur wärmer. Aber schwarz und düster und doch, fühlte er sich hier wohl. Es war nicht kalt oder abstoßend, es war deutlich, dass die Einrichtung teuer, edel und wertvoll war. Mit leisen Schritten ging er die Treppe hinauf und suchte einem Raum nach dem anderen nach seinem Freund ab. So fand er eine Bibliothek, zwei Konferenzräume, in denen bestimmt keins der Todesser Treffen je statt gefunden hatte, Severus wusste zu erzählen, dass er zu den Ausnahmen gehörte, die nicht nur das Haus betreten hatten und sondern auch wieder verlassen hatten, lebend.

Nach dem Büro fand er dann auch das Schlafzimmer seines Freundes, in dem ebendieser schlief. Er liebte es seinen Freund schlafend zu beobachten. Auf dem Weg zum Bett ließ er seinen Reiseumhang und seinen Umhang auf den Boden fallen, wohlwissend dass ebendas seinen Freund wieder verärgern würde. Auf nackten Sohlen kam er vor dem Bett zum Stehen und beobachtete das Gesicht seines Liebsten, der so sanft und ruhig aussah, ein Zustand, den es nur gab wenn er schlief. Vorsichtig nahm er auf dem Bettrand Platz und beugte sich über ihn, küsste seine Lippen sanft, doch ihm nächsten Moment wurde er von kräftigen Armen gepackt und ins Bett gezogen. "Hey, Goldjunge, hast du dich verirrt?", die raue Stimme ließ ihn taumeln, er schloss die Augen: "Nein, ich bin angekommen." Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und verloren sich in einen Kuss, der sie beide um den Verstand zu bringen schien.

Draco war eingeschnappt. Verärgert stand der Malfoy-Sprößling vor seinem Zaubertrank, der schon wieder eine falsche Farbe angenommen hatte und fragte sich zum zwanzigsten Male, warum das nur immer wieder ihm passierte. Sonst hatte er nicht diese Probleme, seine Tränke klappten immer. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und Severus hatte es aufgegeben ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, da auch dessen Laune stetig abgestiegen war, bei den Versuchen ihm zu helfen.

Nun war es schon fast eine Woche in der Fatifer sich immer noch nicht hatte blicken lassen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Draco vor Langeweile umkam, da auch Harry durch Abwesenheit glänzte, die er ihm aber vollkommen gönnte, da ebendieser nämlich bei seinem Freund war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und es durchfuhr den Eisprinzen siedenheiß, als er sah wer in dem Türrahmen lehnte und ihn leicht lächelnd ansah. "Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, dich noch ein wenig länger schmorren zu lassen, aber ich habe einen Brief bekommen, in dem eine Arbeitsanweisung stand. Da diese mich hier her schickte, habe ich mir gedacht, ich kann das noch mit etwas angenehmen verbinden und da bin ich nun."

Draco war näher gekommen und kam vor ihm zum Stehen, mit weichen Knieen. "Du willst immer noch wissen, was auf dem Zettel steht, ich kanns in deinen Augen sehen. Du hast nicht verstanden, worum es geht. Doch genau das macht dich aus, das ist etwas, was ich in Kauf nehme. Vielleicht wirst du verstehen, was es ist, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Trotzdem Vertrauen gehört zu einer Beziehung und ich sollte mit dir darauf bauen können", seine Stimme war weich und er strich mit der Hand Dracos blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen drückte.

Dieser stieg sofort auf den Kuss ein und fuhr mit seinen Finger unter den Umhang und hielt ihn fest. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entwich dem Vampir, als Draco an dessen Lippe sog und sie lösten sich nur voneinander, weil die Luft knapp wurde.

"Wie lange bleibst du hier?", der Vampir grinste und schickte sich an, den Raum wieder zu verlassen. "Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um Severus eine Nachricht zu überbringen und ich muss noch den Unterricht vorbereiten, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt Zeit habe."

Verärgert wand sich Draco seinem Tränken zu und fassungslos dann auf die Tür, die hinter seinem Freund zugefallen war. Das war eindeutig zu viel, er stellte seinen Trank aus, da er ebendiesen sowieso vergessen konnte und folgte seinem Freund wutschnaubend, bekam ihn zu fassen, so dass sie zusammen in Dracos Zimmer verschwanden .

Die Nacht sank sich wie ein Schleier über das Land, deckte es zu. Zumal dachte Harry, dass das passieren würde, er kannte es aus der Vergangenheit aber hier war das nicht so, hier war es immer dunkel und kalt. Hier konnte man Tag und Nacht nur daran unterscheiden, dass der Nebel in der Nacht ein kleines wegen schwerer wog und die Tiere ein bisschen mehr unterwegs waren. Aber ansonsten konnte man nichts unterschiedliches feststellen. Doch die Nacht war hereingebrochen, das zeigte nicht nur die Uhr an, sondern auch sein Magen, der laut vernehmlich knurrte. Aber noch immer war die Tür unbeweglich am Ende des Raumes- Tom war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt und ein Unruhe befiel Harry. Jetzt las er nicht einmal mehr ein ganzes Kapitel bevor er aufsah, jetzt sah er eigentlich mehr auf, als alles andere.

Die letzten Tage waren nur an ihm vorbei gezogen, zwischenzeitlich musste er sich zwicken um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht wieder in einer seiner Traumwelten befand, aber nein, er war wirklich hier in Toms Allerheiligsten, sein Zuhause, seine Höhle. Und er teilte alles mit ihm, Harry war sogar in seinem Schlafzimmer eingezogen, ohne ein eigenes zu beziehen. In der ersten Nacht hatte Harry nicht schlafen können, weil sich in ihm der Gedanke festgesetzt hatte, dass Tom hier mit anderen gelegen hatte und Tom hatte nur gelacht und gefragt, ob Harry wirklich der Meinung wäre, dass Tom soetwas tun würde, hier jemanden anbringen würde.

Harry fühlte sich heimisch, er bekam keine Angst bei dem Gedanken hier für immer wohnen zu blieben, für immer neben Tom aufzuwachen, nein, das einzige was er dabei fühlte war Freude und Ungeduld. Nichts weiter.

Aber langsam kam ein wenig Ärger hinzu. Er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge und er wollte wissen, wo der Herr sich wieder stundenlang herum trieb, aber er hatte selber Schuld, er hatte nicht gefragt, wohin Tom aufbrach und das er sich abmeldete und freiwillig sagte wohin er ging, war ein wenig viel verlangt von dem Dark Lord, dessen war Harry sich in der Tat bewusst.

Ihm kam das Gespräch von vorherigen Tag in den Sinn, als Tom fast zögerlich gewesen war, bei der Frage, ob Harry sich vorstellen könnte hier zu leben, ohne das dessen Freunde hier stetig ein und aus gehen würden, dass er selber los mussten, wenn er seine Familie besuchen wollte. Aber das würde nicht das Problem werden, Harry selber war der Meinung, dass er ihm mehr als gut tun würde, wenn er kleine Insel besaß auf die er sich zurückziehen konnte. Seine Mauer, hinter der er sich nun verstecken konnte.

Aber das alles war nun nicht wichtig, denn langsam machte sich Unruhe in ihm breit, doch bevor er sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie er in Erfahrung bringen konnte, kam der Butler in die Bibliothek und gab ihm einen Brief, auf dem der Siegel der Slytherin war, von dem Ring, den Tom immer trug.

Mein lieber Harry,

nur kurz einige Zeilen, denn ich weiß von deiner unruhigen Art. Ich bin hier ein wenig aufgehalten worden, da es danach aussieht, als wenn Lucius schon bald zum Minister ernannt wird. Alle sind ganz aus dem Häuschen, frage mich was die machen, wenn ICH wieder an der Spitze steh. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich bin bald wieder zuhause.

Harry suchte vergebens nach einem Absender, aber das war typisch Tom, wenn da kein Absender stand könnte er immer noch leugnen, dass dieser Brief von ihm war. Aber jetzt konnte er sich wieder auf sein Buch konzentrieren und sich weiter Gedanken über seinen Plan machen, denn er in der Schule in die Tat umsetzen wollte, damit er auch wieder aktiv werden konnte und damit gleich noch andere Übel erledigen konnte.


End file.
